La verdadera batalla de la frontera
by pabillidge90
Summary: Por razones desconocidas, Brandon regresó a la región de kanto para retomar su puesto como cerebro de la frontera. Paul decidió participar en el desafío con el propósito de, finalmente, vencer al rey de la pirámide. En su regreso a esa región conocerá personas que lo ayudarán a crecer como entrenador y se reencontrará con cierta chica quien traerá los mas grandes cambios a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: la victoria que da inicio a un cambio.**

Se apoyó en el barandal para poder ver a lo lejos la tierra firme a la que se acercaban. La brisa movió su cabello ligeramente largo y el olor a sal no dejaba de estimular su olfato.

Después de unos breves minutos el crucero llegó a la isla destinada. Él fue el primero en desembarcar, al salir del puerto a la calle se encontró con un hombre gordo que usaba camisa hawaiana, lentes oscuros y tenía un pokenav rojo colgando de su cuello. Su pelo era castaño y rizado. El carro en el que estaba apoyado era último modelo. El hombre al verlo esbozó una sonrisa.

-bienvenido a kanto, Paul-dijo.

-buenos días-respondió el muchacho

El hombre de lentes le dio la vuelta a su auto y se subió en él.

- Sube, te llevare hasta la instalación.

Paul obedeció y el hombre de camisa hawaiana lo echó a andar, sintió una extraña sensación, como si el auto se moviera con mucha suavidad sobre la tierra desnuda.

-no hay caminos pavimentados en esta isla –comentó Scott- pero eso no es problema para el último modelo.

El chico se asomó levemente por el lado del auto descapotado, confirmó que precisamente no estaban en contacto con el suelo. Era un auto volador.

-este tipo de tecnología solo era de uso militar hasta que fue robada por criminales, a partir de ese día muchas compañías aprovecharon la filtración de información y construyeron sus propios vehículos. Este bebé puede andar hasta sobre el agua y puedo viajar de isla en isla así nada más.

Paul no respondió, tan solo asintió a las palabras de Scott. Cerró los ojos y se sumió una vez más en sus recuerdos.

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?!_

_-tranquilo Paul- le dijo su hermano sujetándolo de los hombros- no te pongas así._

_-es que no lo entiendo, creí que Brandon se había instalado permanentemente en ciudad punta nevada ¡¿Por qué regresó a la región de kanto?!_

_-pues eso se debe a…- el semblante de Reggie cambió, parecía meditar en algo- oye Paul ¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas tú mismo?_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-lo que digo es que creo que estás listo para participar en la batalla de la frontera. Brandon retomó su puesto._

_Paul abrió los ojos como platos. Efectivamente ese era un plan para un futuro, aunque no para uno inmediato._

_-tengo el número de Scott. Puedo arreglar que se encuentren y te permita participar. _

-¿Qué fue lo que me ocultaste?-dijo Paul en voz alta al regresar al presente.

-¿dijiste algo?-preguntó Scott.

-ah no, solo quiero saber por qué Brandon regresó a kanto. Tenía entendido que su nueva misión de vida era guardar el sueño de regigigas.

-hmmm? Reggie no te dijo nada?

-no importa cuánto insistí, no me dijo nada en todo el mes.

Reggie le explicó que la batalla de la frontera iniciaría una nueva fase y los cerebros no habían aceptado desafíos durante tres meses mientras se preparaban.

-pues creo que entiendo a tu hermano, así que tampoco te lo diré. Será más divertido si lo averiguas por ti mismo.

Paul chasqueó la lengua irritado. En un principio tenía pensado participar en la liga naranja antes de enfrentar el reto de la batalla de la frontera. Su objetivo final era Brandon, pero si él dejaba de ser un_ cerebro_ y se quedaba en ciudad punta nevada no tendría que pasar por todas las batallas antes de tener el derecho a retarlo. No es que no estuviera dispuesto, solo que no deseaba iniciar el desafío hasta estar completamente seguro de poder ganar. Habría ido por otro lugar pero la curiosidad simplemente pudo con él, además deseaba fuertemente volver a enfrentarlo.

"de seguro Ash ni sabia en lo que se metía cuando tomó este desafío" pensó Paul "todo tuvo sentido cuando supe los detalles de su batalla con Brandon. Regirock y registeel estaban débiles por enfrentamientos con otros retadores y solo estaba disponible regice ¡fue suerte maldita sea! Yo no hubiera aceptado el símbolo de valentía a no ser que venciera a Brandon en su mejor estado."

Dentro de poco llegaron a un palacio hecho de roca gris, se veía bastante viejo. Scott estacionó el auto y ambos se bajaron.

-creo que Spencer debe estar adentro- subieron las escaleras hasta la entrada del palacio. Ahí vieron un altar al fondo lleno de velas, en medio de ese semicírculo de tenue fuego se podía apreciar una silueta. Era alguien que estaba de espaldas a ellos, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas.

-Spencer?- esa persona reaccionó a la voz de Scott, tomó el bastón a su lado y se irguió.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Paul pudo ver que era un hombre bastante viejo, calvo, con piel oscura y una larga barba blanca. Sus vestimentas parecían las de un monje y tenía unos tatuajes de unown A de color azul en sus brazos.

-bienvenido al palacio de batalla Paul- dijo el anciano sonriente- me llamo Spencer y soy el cerebro de la frontera de este lugar.

-mucho gusto-respondió el chico haciendo una reverencia.

-estoy ansioso por luchar con alguien tan habilidoso como tú, yo batallé contra Reggie y, desde luego, contra Ash.

-solo para que lo sepas-dijo Scott-, todos los cerebros de la frontera vieron tu combate contra Ash en la liga de sinnoh.

"Así que ahora no estaré a la sombra de mi hermano si no a la de Ash, eh?" pensó irritado el muchacho.

-¿es esta la primera instalación que desafías?- preguntó Spencer.

-claro, vine por ruta marítima y supuse que empezar por este lugar sería lo más apropiado.

-muy bien- respondió el viejo- ahora que las presentaciones han terminado, vayamos al negocio.

Los dos entrenadores se dirigieron al punto de partida (Un campo de batalla ubicado en la cima de un cerro), mientras que Scott abordó un globo aerostático. Le explicaron a Paul que el campo de batalla real era toda la jungla completa y el juez era un pequeño robot volador con motivo de pokebola.

"que ridículo" pensó.

Se pusieron en posición y la maquina diminuta habló.

-esta será una batalla de tres contra tres entre el cerebro de la frontera Spencer y el retador paul. El enfrentamiento terminará una vez los pokemon de alguno de los dos ya no puedan continuar. Para esta batalla se tendrá una regla en especial, solo se permitirán cambios cuando cada combate individual termine. Violar esta regla significará descalificación.

"en toras palabras, mi pokemon debe ganar si quiero cambiarlo"

- shiftry a mi lado- Spencer lanzó su pokebola y liberó a su primer pokemon.

-ninjask preséntate a la batalla-dijo Paul también liberando a su pokemon.

- que comience el combate- dijo el robot referí.

"un tipo insecto contra un tipo hierba…" pensó Scott "tal como lo esperaba, de seguro investigó los pokemon de Spencer y diseño una estrategia para enfrentarlo"

-vamos shiftry- a pesar de su avanzada edad, Spencer dio un brinco y descendió con agilidad del monte junto a su pokemon.

Paul aún más irritado fue tras de él, por suerte contaba con buena experiencia de sus travesías como entrenador y le mantuvo el paso.

-shiftry usa día soleado- el pokemon de Spencer se detuvo en seco y extendió sus brazos generando una luz amarilla que se expandió por todo el lugar.

-ninjask golpes furia- las patas delanteras del pokemon insecto brillaron con una luz roja, y atacó a su rival.

-evádelo- ordenó Spencer. Shiftry con un salto y evadió el primer ataque. Ninjask arremetió de nuevo, pero shiftry se movía rápidamente de árbol en árbol esquivando los tajos.

"usó día soleado para que la habilidad _clorofila _de shiftry se activara y aumentara su velocidad" pensaba Paul "no recuerdo que Reggie mencionara que su shiftry tuviera ese movimiento"

-usa bola sombra-ordenó Spencer. El pokemon hierba junto sus hojas semejantes a manos y generó una gran cantidad de esferas negras.

-agilidad-el ninjask evadió sin problemas todas esferas que impactaron en los árboles y rocas.

"no creas que tu pokemon es el único con una habilidad que aumente la velocidad"

-usa tijera X- En medio del vuelo una tenue aura blanca envolvió a ninjask y antes que Spencer diera otra orden el pokemon desapareció del aire y una X luminiscente se pintó en el pecho de shiftry arrancándole un alarido de dolor.

-vaya esa debe ser su habilidad _impulso_-comentó Spencer- impresionante. Shiftry usa doble equipo.

El pokemon dio un salto y varios clones de él aparecieron.

-golpes furia- con movimientos rápidos ninjask fue golpeando de uno en uno a los clones haciéndolos desaparecer.

-ataque rápido- varios shiftry se acercaron con la mímica de taclearlo dejando un rastro de luz blanca.

-agilidad- el pokemon de Paul desapareció de la vista de todos y los shiftry se desvanecieron con excepción de uno- golpes furia.

El ninjask de Paul apareció en frente de shiftry y le dio un tajo en el rostro, despegándolo del suelo. Luego desapareció y apareció por detrás y le dio atinó otro golpe. Shiftry recibió una serie de ataques que lo mantuvieron elevado en medio del aire.

-tijera X- ninjask volvió a dibujarle una x en el pecho a shiftry mandándolo contra el suelo fuertemente.

El pokemon puso los ojos en remolino . y el día soleado dejó de surtir efecto.

El robot réferi se acercó y desplegó una banderita verde.

-shiftry ya no puede continuar, ninjask es el ganador.

-buen trabajo shiftry. regresa- Spencer regresó a su pokemon, a pesar de haber perdido seguía sonriendo

-regresa ninjask- Paul hiso lo mismo.

- venusaur a mi lado.

-drapion preséntate a la batalla.

"como era de esperarse" pensó Scott "ahora usa un tipo veneno"

-que comience la segunda batalla.

-venusaur usa planta feroz- un tenue brillo verdoso rodeo a venusaur y en el siguiente instante varias raíces con púas emergieron del suelo y golpearon a drapion.

-veneno X- las pinzas de drapion brillaron de color purpura y dibujó una X en el aire, la cual salió volando cortando todas las raíces y finalmente golpeando a venusaur.

-venusaur usa doble filo.

El pokemon de hierva trató de incorporarse, pero gimió de dolor y su rostro adquirió un tono purpura. Estaba envenenado.

-parece que la suerte no está de tu lado-comentó Paul con gracia-, drapion misil aguja.

Las tenazas en sus brazos y cola brillaron de color blanco y liberaron una gran cantidad de flechas de luz que impactaron a venusaur

-veneno X de nuevo- drapion lanzó por segunda vez su ataque de veneno X dejando fuera de combate a su enemigo.

El robot réferi se acercó y volvió a desplegar su banderita verde.

-venusaur ya no puede continuar, el ganador es drapion.

"no había tenido una batalla tan fácil desde que vencí a la líder de la ciudad veilstone" pensó Paul decepcionado "…ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre"

-regresa venusaur.

-regresa drapion.

-eres un chico muy talentoso- comentó Spencer.

- y usted un viejo que debería retirarse. Esta manchando el nombre de esta competencia.

Spencer no dejó de sonreír a pesar de las palabras de Paul. El cerebro de la frontera sacó su tercer y último pokemon.

- claydol a mi lado.

-frosslas, preséntate a la batalla.

Los dos liberaron sus pokemon dispuesto a pelear el, posiblemente, último round.

-que comience la batalla-dijo el réferi.

-claydol tele transportación.

Por unas fracciones de segundo el pokemon de tierra se iluminó y desapareció de la vista de Paul. El miró a los alrededores esperando un ataque, pero nada llegó. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo.

-donde…?-Spencer no estaba- dónde está?

-el cerebro de la frontera se encuentra del otro lado de la jungla- dijo el robot réferi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo…?-Paul se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió, su claydol tele transportó a ambos.

-por favor sígame y yo lo guiaré- el robot dio media vuelta y empezó a volar en la dirección donde se encontraba el cerebro de la frontera.

"¿que está planeando ese viejo?" Paul se puso en marcha siendo seguido por frosslas "¿quiere tenderme una trampa?"

-Pfffff jajajajajaja muy mal que le faltara el respeto a Spencer- Scott le encontraba mucha gracia a esta situación- a puesto que pierde los estribos.

Paul se encaminó al punto de encuentro, el camino no fue tan fácil. La maleza estaba muy espesa. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un rio donde Spencer se encontraba sentado en una roca con claydol a su lado.

-¡frosslas bola sombra!- el pokemon juntó sus manos formando una esfera negra que arrojó a claydol.

Sin decir palabra ni realizar sonido, Spencer y su pokemon desaparecieron de nuevo.

-el cerebro de la frontera se encuentra en el punto de inicio- dijo el robot réferi.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Paul- ¿Qué está planeando ese sujeto?

-no hay regla que penalice esta estrategia.

-escúchame- Paul se dirigió a su pokemon- apenas veas el pokemon de ese viejo lo atacas con bola sombra, entendido?

Frosslas asintió atemorizada.

Lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo tomó el camino de regreso al cerro con la punta plana. Pero no decidió subir.

-ve a allá y ataca a su claydol-le ordenó Paul a su pokemon.

Frosslas solo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes que el robot réferi volviera a hablar.

-el cerebro de la frontera ahora se encuentra en la playa.

-hijo de…- Paul se tragó sus vulgaridades y emprendió de nuevo el camino- maldición, ¿planea hacer esto todo el día?

-no hay límite de tiempo-dijo el robot réferi- si los pokemon de ambos siguen disponibles para la batalla y ninguno admite derrota, el enfrentamiento continuará.

Paul gruñó.

Después de media hora de caminata, llegó a la playa donde Spencer estaba tirado sobre una toalla marrón roncando. El chico ardió de ira. Buscó a sus alrededores y el claydol no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿dónde está claydol?-preguntó Paul.

-no puedo dar esa información debido a que no estaría siendo imparcial-contestó el robot- solo estoy autorizado para revelar la ubicación del cerebro de la frontera.

Paul sintió que estaba perdiendo la calma. Deseaba dejar esa ridiculez, pero y luego qué? Si retaba de nuevo a Spencer posiblemente haría la misma tontería y no podría retar a Brandon hasta que tuviera todos los símbolos.

-frosslas es una inútil y no puedo cambiarla- dijo en voz alta.

"supongo que debo rendirme y luego enseñarle a mi honchkrow _mirada maligna_ para evitar que claydol escape"

Un sonido de un golpe llamó la atención de Paul, al darse la vuelta vio a su pokemon dándose golpes en la cabeza contra una roca.

-¿Qué haces…?- el pokemon no respondió y se siguió dándose golpes en la cabeza- ¿una ataque de claydol la confundió?... No, me habría dado cuenta.

El pokemon le dio un último cabezazo a la roca destrozándola y cayó con los ojos en remolinos

-frosslas ya no puede continuar- dijo el juez desplegando una banderita roja.

-¿acaso…?-Paul cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido.

-tus pokemon son fieles a ti-dijo Spencer acercándose al muchacho- tengo entendido que sueles abandonar a los pokemon que no te sirven. Como la llamaste inútil decidió herirse a sí misma para permitirte un cambio.

Paul miró con seriedad a su pokemon herida en el suelo. Por alguna razón tuvo un mal sabor en la boca y la regresó a su pokebola.

-no tenía intención de abandonarla, la culpa la tienes tú por estar con esta estupidez.

-¿y también soy yo el culpable que tus pokemon teman a tu abandono?-preguntó Spencer

Paul iba responder pero se tragó sus palabras. Spencer volvió a sonreír y se dirigió al robot réferi.

-réferi me rindo-Paul pegó un respingo por escuchar esas palabras.

-el cerebro de la frontera ha abandonado la batalla, el ganador es el retador Paul.

-¿pero que estas…?

-sigamos hablando en el palacio- antes que Paul pudiera pronunciar otra palabra todo a su alrededor cambió en un instante. Miró para todos lados viendo que estaba de regreso en el palacio de batalla.

-por favor toma asiento- el viejo regresó a claydol a su pokebola y se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

Paul de mala gana hiso lo mismo. Un blissey se acercó con una bandeja que tenía dos tazas con te humeante y de aroma peculiar.

-¿te rendiste porque sabias que no podrías ganarme?-preguntó Paul

-efectivamente-admitió el viejo y tomó una de las tasas.

-entonces dame el símbolo del espíritu para irme.

Spencer le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

-antes de eso, quisiera ayudarte.

-¿de qué habla?

-estuve hablando con Reggie y me contó la posible causa de tu obsesión por el poder y la victoria. Él pensó que yo podría ayudarte más que cualquiera, no con una batalla si no con mi experiencia.

-no sé a qué se refiere-dijo Paul- Si compito es con el propósito de ganar.

-¿la razón es así de simple?

El chico guardó silencio, se dio cuenta que Spencer lo veía con mucha pena.

-tu hermano solo está preocupado por ti y quisiera serte de ayuda de ser posible- siguió el anciano- Ahora dime, cuál es tu respuesta?

-no sé qué espera que diga.

El semblante de Spencer se puso más serio.

-si lo sabes, solo evades la respuesta.

Paul se empezaba a sentir incómodo y el blissey le seguía ofreciendo la tasa de té.

-si no quieres hablar del tema al menos bebe el té antes de irte.

El chico aceptó de mala gana el té y lo bebió rápidamente.

-¿ahora podría…?-Paul sintió una sensación de vértigo y su vista se puso borrosa-¿Qué…que me ha…?

Todo se puso oscuro. Luego abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre de mediana edad con cabello purpura y bata blanca.

-¿padre?

-_mira Paul, este será tu primer pokemon_- el hombre tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño turtwig, el pokemon emitió un sonido de alegría al saltar a sus brazos- _jojojo se llevan bien tan pronto ¡como esperaba de mi hijo!_

-_deberíamos celebrarlo_-dijo una mujer de cabello gris y ojos negros que tenía puesto un delantal color crema- _me siento tan orgullosa de ti Paul_.

-_aún no he hecho nada_-Paul escuchó su propia voz.

"ya veo" pensó "estos son mis recuerdos"

-¿_emprenderás tu viaje hijo?_

-_pues veras papa…quisiera ir a kanto_

_-¡¿hasta la región de kanto?!-_exclamó la madre- _¿no deberías empezar aquí en sinnoh?_

-_es que Reggie me dijo que tendría su última batalla en esa competencia llamada "batalla de la frontera" y quisiera ir a verlo_

-_eso me parece muy bien, después puedes preocuparte por tu propio viaje_- le habló el padre con orgullo.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Reggie caer derrotado ante Brandon, fue una victoria aplastante. Luego escuchó el sermón que el rey de la pirámide le dio a su hermano y la sensación de impotencia y decepción se apoderó de él.

"esa fue su última batalla" pensó "y yo que lo admiraba, que pensaba que era alguien invencible ¡que se volvería un maestro pokemon!"

El escenario cambió nuevamente y lo siguiente que vio Paul fue a su hermano llorando junto a él al frente de dos tumbas.

"ellos también" escupió "mi familia está llena de fracasados, mi madre dirigía una guardería mediocre, mi padre era un investigador de quinta, no logró nada. Su título solo sirvió para darnos la licencia de entrenadores a Reggie y a mí ¡por eso decidí no ser como ellos! ¡Quiero ser un triunfador!"

_Paul-_el chico alzó la mirada y vio a su padre sonriéndole- _no se trata de ganar o perder, se trata de verle el lado bueno a las cosas._

-¡¿de qué lado bueno hablas?! Somos unos don nadie.

_-Paul ese no es lo importante- _la siguiente en aparecer fue su madre quien le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida_- no importa que camino tomes y que logres, lo único que nos interesa es tu felicidad-_La madre se acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos_-tu padre y yo te amamos mucho y siempre te amaremos._

Paul no pudo responder por el nudo en la garganta que se le formó. Vio a su padre por encima del hombro de la mujer, le estaba sonriendo con ternura.

_-si dices que mi título solo sirvió para darles sus licencias, puedo decir que cumplió su cometido perfectamente._

Ya no podía soportar esos espasmos en sus brazos. Los levantó y correspondió el abrazo de su madre.

_-mama…-sollozó- papa…_

_-por favor recuerda Paul, nosotros siempre te amaremos._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió de forma frenética. No reconocía la habitación donde se encontraba.

"¿un sueño?" se preguntó.

Se llevó las manos al rostro para limpiarse el sudor, pero al hacerlo notó que esa humedad era de otra naturaleza. Estaba llorando.

-ugh- se frotó fuertemente las mangas de su ropa con fuerza.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir la puerta vio que se trataba de una cabaña junto a la playa, a lo lejos vio a Spencer con sus pokemon. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento. Debería estar enojado porque ese vejete lo drogó, sin embargo sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Caminó con calma hasta donde el cerebro estaba examinando a frosslas.

-veo que ya te levantaste-dijo el viejo dandose la vuelta. –tu expresión me dice que realmente necesitabas una buena dormida, no solo corporal si no espiritual.

-¿es legal que los cerebros de la frontera droguen a los retadores?

-no son drogas, solo son unas hiervas especiales. Claro que los lugareños las fuman en lugar de tomarlas en te.

-entonces si son drogas- el viejo rio.

Paul miró a su frosslas, el pokemon se encontraba bastante nervioso y se cubría la boca con ambas manos. El chico se le acercó y acarició suavemente su cabeza, su piel era lisa y fría.

- no vuelvas a lastimarte así- frosslas y el resto de pokemon abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Paul.

-felicitaciones Paul-dijo Spencer- no solo has ganado una batalla contra mi si no contra ti mismo, aunque solo tienes prueba física de la primera. la segunda debes demostrarla con tu rendimiento.

El anciano sacó de su bolsillo una moneda dorada con cuatro rectángulos dibujados que estaban conectados por sus esquinas formando un cuadrado.

-este es el símbolo del espíritu.

-muchas gracias- Paul lo tomó y lo guardó.

-Paul, ahora estas en una etapa delicada e importante. Te aconsejo que vayas a la isla canela antes de ir a la siguiente instalación de batalla. Puedes disfrutar un momento las aguas termales.

-¿Qué? no vine aquí para vacacionar.

-un viejo sabio dijo una vez, la definición de locura es esperar un resultado diferente haciendo las mismas acciones. Por qué no tomarte un pequeño tiempo para reorganizar tus ideas antes de seguir con este desafío?

-aun así…

- también podrías retar al gimnasio de la isla.

Paul frunció el ceño.

-¿instalaron un gimnasio en la isla canela?-preguntó-la última vez que estuve en kanto solo escuché que esa isla era un lugar turístico.

-de hecho el gimnasio ha estado ahí desde hace décadas, solo que se trata de un gimnasio oculto y solo aquellos que encuentren la entrada pueden retarlo.

-…suena algo molesto.

-vamos, las instalaciones no se moverán de su lugar…a excepción de la de Brandon, pero eso es lo último en lo que debes preocuparte. Además ya arreglé tu hospedaje en la posada de un viejo amigo mío ahí encontraras las pistas necesarias para encontrar el gimnasio.

Paul suspiró derrotado por insistencia del anciano.

-supongo que una medalla nunca sobra.

Terminó accediendo. Más tarde abordó un barco con destino a la isla canela y Spencer lo despidió junto a Scott.

-es increíble que lo hayas convencido-comentó Scott.

-no me subestimes, puede que actualmente sea el cerebro de la frontera más débil pero mi poder de convencimiento es el más elevado.

-hmmm? me pregunto si hubieras podido convencerlo de tomarse un breve descanso si se habría enterado que _cierto_ entrenador también decidió participar en la batalla de la frontera.

El anciano se acarició la barba blanca sin dejar de sonreír.

-hubiera sido imposible-admitió el viejo provocando una carcajada por parte de Scott.

**Notas del autor: **

En el siguiente capítulo las cosas subirán su temperatura cuando Paul se reencuentre con _cierta_ chica en las aguas termales.


	2. un puñetazo de reencuentro

**Capítulo 2: un puñetazo de reencuentro**

Paul avanzaba por las calles excesivamente transitadas por turistas. Había hoteles, tiendas y otras atracciones. La isla canela era conocida por ser un lugar turístico concurrido y desde hace años dejó de ser sede para las competiciones de pokemon. O eso creía.

Paul siguió avanzando por la ciudad hasta alejarse colina arriba. Ahí a lo lejos estaba un pequeño edificio en comparación a la gran mayoría. Tenía un aspecto envejecido y encima de su techo estaba un reloj antiguo.

"esta debe ser la posada adivinanza" pensó Paul "que nombre tan extraño"

Al entrar vio a un hombre viejo, con pelo largo, bigotes y gafas oscuras, a pesar que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Bienvenido a la posada adivinanza-dijo- tiene reservación?

-debo tenerla, me llamo Paul.

-oh tu eres el chico del que mi viejo amigo Spencer me habló. Soy el casero y te voy a dar un trato especial.

-se lo agradezco.

El casero llevó a Paul al comedor y unos minutos después le sirvió la comida.

-aquí tenemos aguas termales curativas Paul-dijo el casero.

-eso lo sé bien.

-puedes incluso entrar con tus pokemon, pero por regla solo puede ser uno a la vez. Te recomiendo que entres con un tipo agua, las termas los fortaleces más.

- no…-Paul estuvo a punto de negarse cuando recordó las enseñanzas de Spencer- bien, cuando podré entrar?

-están abiertas todo el día, podrás relajarte de sobra por que actualmente solo hay otro huésped en la posada, una chica por cierto y no tendrás que compartir el baño.

"con tan pocos huéspedes como puede mantener la posada?" pensó Paul y recordó algo.

-por cierto ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentra el gimnasio de la isla?

-es un gimnasio oculto y para encontrar la entrada debes hacer descender al dragón que es más del agua que del cielo.

-¿…que?

-es un acertijo, por algo se llama la posada adivinanza.

"sabía que esto iba a ser una molestia"

Habiendo terminando su comida, Paul dejó su maleta en su cuarto y tomó toalla y bata. Estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó las palabras del casero. Entonces también tomó una de sus pokebolas y se fue al baño.

Se descambió y liberó a su gastrodon. El pokemon pareció sorprenderse al ver su entrenador desnudo, a excepción de una pequeña toalla enrollada en su cintura.

-gastrodon hoy no vas a entrenar-dijo Paul- solo nada en las termas.

El pokemon pegó un respingo y miró fijamente a Paul.

"supongo que es de esperarse con la diferencia de trato" el chico se enjabonó en una sección donde estaba pequeñas sillas y regaderas. Cuando terminó vio que su gastrodon seguía sin moverse y solo se limitaba a verlo.

-te dije que puedes nadar-le reafirmó con su tono serio y el pokemon asustado se zambulló en el agua.

"¿siempre me tenían tanto temor?"

Paul entró al agua y se colocó una toalla en la cabeza. La temperatura era perfecta, se estaba relajando sin darse cuenta.

"has descender a dragón que es más del agua que del cielo…" Paul estaba meditando en el acertijo "¿se referirá a un pokemon tipo dragón?"

Entonces Paul vio una estatua de gyarados por la que se vertía agua en el estanque.

"gyarados…es tipo dragón y volador, pero su habitad es el agua" se acercó a la estatua y la examinó "has descender…esto es ridículo…pero quizá…"

Puso sus manos sobre la estatua y apoyó todo su peso sobre la estatua. La escultura efectivamente bajó y una roca gigante se hiso a un lado.

Gastrodon asomó su cabeza por debajo del agua y miró lo mismo que Paul.

-tiene que ser una broma- salió del estanque y dio un vistazo por el pasadizo. Ahí dentro había unas escaleras que parecía adentrarse en la montaña.

Dio un paso hacia el interior y notó que al lado había otra entrada. Caminó hacia ella y sin previo aviso se topó con alguien. Los dos quedaron estáticos por un par de segundos hasta que Paul bajó la vista. Esa persona era una chica y estaba totalmente desnuda.

Volvió a reponer el contacto visual y pudo reconocerla.

-eres…- la chica le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda que lo mandó escaleras abajo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué clase de idiota pone la entrada de un gimnasio en los baños?!-exclamaba ella.

Paul estaba recostado en una banca con la bata de baño puesta, le dolía todo el cuerpo (en especial su mejilla izquierda), tenía bastantes arañazos y una ligera quemada en la espalda producida por un choque con una puerta de metal al rojo vivo. No tenía heridas de gravedad, como entrenador sufría heridas en ocasiones durante sus viajes aunque nunca tuvo un incidente parecido a ese.

Le ordenó a gastrodon congelar una toallita con rayo hielo que luego se puso en el rostro. Mientras tanto la chica seguía zarandeando al casero por su camisa. Él resultó ser Blaine, el líder del gimnasio. Con las constantes sacudidas el viejo había perdido su peluca y el resto de su disfraz.

-por favor cálmese señorita-decía el viejo nervioso y sin poder tocar el suelo con los pies- le digo que lo hice porque es un escondite ingenioso. No muchos han logrado encontrarlo y…hasta ahora nadie se había quejado.

-¡pues hay una primera vez para todo!-la chica le dio un gancho en la mandíbula a Blaine que lo hiso clavarse contra el techo. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Paul con ojos llorosos y el rostro rojo como un tomate.

-más vale que no le digas a nadie de esto Paul o lo lamentaras.

-¡¿te atreves a exigirme cuando casi me matas?!

-eres un hombre, no exageres. Esos simple raspones sanaran, en cambio lo mío es algo irreversible ¡no podré casarme!

-¿de qué siglo eres?

-soy bastante conservadora y qué?

El sonido de blaine caer al suelo dio un alto a la conversación de ambos. El anciano estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente.

-al menos me alegra que le dieras su merecido a ese vejete demente-comentó Paul- mañana lo retaré y me asegurare de aplastar su orgullo como líder.

-…por desgracia en eso si eres bueno-susurró la chica.

Paul trató de erguirse pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el terrible dolor.

-parece que necesitas ayuda-dijo la chica y luego se dirigió al pokemon que la estaba acompañando en las termas- machamp llévalo a mi cuarto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-tengo un botiquín de primero auxilios, no recibiste ninguna herida grave pero hay que tratarte.

-puedo hacerlo solo, tengo mi propio estuche de primeros auxilios.

-no voy sentirme responsable por el daño que te causé accidentalmente, iría contra mi código de artista marcial.

La chica le hiso un ademan a su pokemon y este trató de acercarse para tomar a Paul, cuando gastrodon se interpuso produciendo un sonido amenazante. El segundo pokemon de la chica, un lucario que había llegado cuando sintió el alboroto, se puso a un lado del machamp para reafirmar la orden de su entrenadora.

-alto gastrodon-dijo Paul y el pokemon lo miró extrañado- pensándolo bien. No podré tratarme bien en mi estado, así que no tengo otra alternativa. Pero llévenme a mi cuarto y usaras mis medicinas.

-huumm bueno, eso es lo más apropiado.

- y decían que las de pecho plano eran listas- en un movimiento que Paul ni gastrodon pudieron percibir la chica puso su puño en frente de su boca. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus nudillos tensándose.

-¿dijiste algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa sombría.

-…no, nada.

"su medalla podrá ser ligera, pero su puño es pesado"

Se fueron dejando a Blaine en el piso aun sin despertar. El machamp dejó a Paul con delicadeza sobre su futon, mientras la chica tomaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos para examinar su mejilla.

-necesitaras anti inflamatorios para esta, machamp trae un vaso con agua-su pokemon asintió y volvio a dirigirse a paul- ahora descúbrete el torso.

Muy incómodo con esa situación, Paul se zafó su bata para exponer la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ella empezó colocándole un parche en la mejilla y luego usó trozos de algodón con los que untaba desinfectantes a las heridas.

-Paul ¿a qué has venido a kanto?-preguntó - tenía entendido que ya habías participado en la liga de esta región.

-lo que yo hago no es de tu incumbencia OWW- la chica le hiso presión excesiva sobre una de sus heridas.

-por lo visto no has cambiado- reprochó.

Tomó una pomada para quemaduras y se puso detrás de Paul.

-vi tu batalla en la liga sinnoh- siguió- parece que el karma por ser tan creído finalmente te llegó.

-yo no soy creído AUU-Paul se quejó por sentir el frio repentino de la pomada sobre su piel irritada.

-ah no? Hmmm déjame ver y te recuerdo que retaste a la campeona de sinnoh que barrió el piso contigo y retaste a Brandon en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿no recuerdas que tu batalla fue noticia?- comentó con burla- en el periódico decía "chico osado reta a campeona".

Paul recordó que fue burla de sinnoh por unos días cuando un reportero que estaba siguiendo a Cintia publicó su derrota aplastante.

-y me enteré de lo de Brandon por Reggie.

-eso es historia pasada- comentó Paul- voy a salir triunfante esta vez.

-esta vez?...a eso es a lo que vienes? ¿Estas participando en la batalla de la frontera?

-¿y si lo estoy?

Ella se puso en frente de él con mirada brillante.

-¿a qué instalación has ido? No debes tener mucho de haber llegado cierto?

-como te dije…

-si viniste por mar debes haber ido al palacio de batalla, no has estado en otra, verdad?

Paul soltó un suspiro.

-sí, es la única en la que he luchado. Solo estoy aquí para ganar la medalla volcán y luego seguiré con el desafío.

-el único puerto en kanto es el de la ciudad carmín-dijo ella- la siguiente instalación más cercana a esa es el domo de batalla y la siguiente seria el dojo de batalla.

-no decidas mi ruta por mí. Yo decidiré qué camino tomar.

-pero este es el más lógico-Paul guardó silencio al poder negar ese hecho.

-bien-ella se levantó como si hubiera confirmado algo- buenas noches Paul-finalizó con una sonrisa alegre.

Salió de su cuarto seguida de su machamp y lucario.

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó Paul, su gastrodon ladeó la cabeza. Un gesto que podría interpretarse como encogerse de hombros.

El chico devolvió el pokemon a su pokebola. Se acostó con la intención de dormir y descansar su cuerpo adolorido. Irónico que haya terminado peor por ir a un posada de aguas termales.

Tratando de conciliar el sueño. La imagen de la desnudez de la chica lo azoraba como un bicho molesto.

"demonios" se dijo a sí mismo "eso era algo que no quería ni ver…¿Cuál era su nombre?...ya recordé…Maylene"

**Notas del autor:**

Así Paul se reunió con la que considera la líder más débil y descubrió que era una fuerte luchadora. ¿Por qué Maylene tenía tanto interés en la ruta de Paul? ¿Qué le depara a nuestro héroe? Descúbranlo siguiendo la historia.

To be continued


	3. Paul vs Blaine

**Capítulo 3: Paul vs Blaine.**

Se levantó muy temprano por la mañana. Su cuerpo seguía en dolor, pero hubiera sido mucho peor de no haber sido tratado la noche anterior. Con dificultad se puso la ropa, sus músculos estaban algo acalambrados por la forma tiesa en que durmió y un dolor punzante penetraba su cabeza.

De repente escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de afuera. Al asomarse por la ventana vio a Maylene luchando mano a mano con su lucario y siendo observada por sus otros dos pokemon.

"que absurdo" pensó Paul.

Bajó al comedor donde Blaine, que tenía puesto un cuello ortopédico y varias banditas pegadas en la calva.

-hoy vamos a tener una batalla-dijo Paul con seriedad.

-como gustes…-respondió el viejo.

-y si gano pondrás la entrada en otro lugar o el baño en otro lugar.

-pero…-Paul lo silenció con una mirada penetrante- de acuerdo.

Terminó de comer y se dirigió hacia afuera. Debía alimentar a sus pokemon. Justo cuando iba a salir Maylene abrió la puerta para entrar, estaba bastante sudorosa. Los dos se quedaron viendo un momento sin decir nada.

-buenos días…Paul-dijo- ¿Cómo sigues?

-bien- respondió fríamente.

El chico pasó de lado dirigiéndose a fuera. No deseaba verla después de lo ocurrido. Cuando salió liberó a sus pokemon: torterra, frosslas, ninjask, drapion, gastrodon y electivire.

Sacó sus potes de comida comercial de pokemon y se los ofreció a cada uno.

-¿vas a enfrentarte contra Blaine?- le preguntó Maylene.

-claro y aceptó mover la entrada del gimnasio o el baño si yo ganaba.

-¡bien hecho! Más te vale ganar.

-por supuesto que no pienso perder.

Maylene desvió su vista hacia los pokemon de Paul.

-¿sabes qué tipo de pokemon maneja el gimnasio de Blaine?-comentó

-Spencer no me lo reveló, dijo que también hacia parte del misterio.

-hmmm a juzgar por su ubicación…diría que es de tipo tierra o quizá de tipo fuego por su proximidad con el volcán o quizá ambos. Los gimnasios mixtos son más comunes de lo que uno puede creer.

Paul consideró las posibilidades. Si resultaba ser fuego la mitad de su equipo estaría en desventaja. Solo usaría a uno de esos si tuviera una estrategia para contrarrestar el estilo del rival y ahora no conocía nada sobre Blaine. A parte que era un viejo ocurrente.

"¿qué tan fuerte puede ser?" se preguntó con burla

-oye Paul, entiendo que quieras darle una lección-Maylene parecía algo apenada- pero no tienes que humillarlo, solo véncelo y ya.

-¿lo defiendes después de lo de anoche?

-es que yo también soy líder y empatizo con él.

-no me interesa lo que sientas por él, voy a aplastarlo.

Maylene soltó un suspiro y regresó a la posada dejando solo a Paul.

"Creo que debería ir al centro pokemon para hacer cambios en mi equipo"

Más tarde los tres se dirigieron a la entrada secreta del gimnasio y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras. Con cada escalón que pasaban la temperatura iba en aumento, irritando las heridas sobre la piel de Paul y agravando su mareo.

-¿seguro que no puedes esperar a sanar?-preguntó Blaine- yo tampoco estoy en muy buenas condiciones.

-me rehúso.

Maylene y Blaine suspiraron irritados. Llegaron a la puerta de metal y el viejo se detuvo.

-¿Qué esperas?-preguntó Paul

-la puerta tiene un sensor que la hace abrirse después de unos segundos-efectivamente la puerta se abrió por si sola. Dejando ver un campo de batalla colgando sobre un pozo de lava. La temperatura empeoro. Paul sintió arder su piel y tenía que usar mucha fuerza para mantener el equilibrio.

-esto si que está caliente-dijo Maylene- pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no diseñaste para que la puerta abriera enseguida.

-para que las personas aprendan que no se debe tocar un objeto de metal cuando el lugar esta caliente.

-… ¿quieres decir…que tu intención es…que se quemen las manos?

-sip.

-…retiro lo dicho Paul, destrózalo.

Paul y Blaine se posicionaron en los extremos del campo de batalla dispuestos a iniciar el enfrentamiento.

-no veo réferi-comento Maylene.

-en este gimnasio no lo hay, por que las reglas son sencillas. Será una batalla de 3 contra 3, los cambios solo están permitidos solo al final de cada enfrentamiento individual, si cambias a tu pokemon en medio de la batalla da lo mismo que quede fuera de combate y si tu pokemon sale del campo también será descalificado.

-¿_sale_? ¿Te refieres si cae al lago de lava?-preguntó Maylene.

-tranquila, hasta ahora ninguno ha caído en el…bueno solo unos cuantos, pero han sido pokemon de fuego y lo han soportado.

-¡estás loco!

-suficiente-interrumpió Paul- empecemos de una vez.

-si eso quieres-Blaine tomó una pokebola y lanzó su primer pokemon- yo te elijo ninetales.

-gastrodon preséntate a la batalla.

Los dos pokemon se colocaron en posición.

-no creas que no estoy preparado para pokemon de otras regiones-dijo Blaine- ninetales ataque rápido.

El pokemon de fuego arremetió contra gastrodon dejando en su camino un rastro de luz blanca.

-esquiva y derribo- para asombro del viejo el pokemon de apariencia lenta dio un salto esquivando a ninetales y cayendo sobre él- agua lodosa.

Del cuerpo del pokemon de Paul apareció una gran cantidad de agua sucia que cubrió completamente a ninetales.

-ninetales libérate-pero el pokemon de Blaine no pudo zafarse, estaba aprisionado y siendo asfixiado por el líquido sucio

Paul apuntó hacia arriba y dio otra orden.

-hidropulso- gastrodon levantó la cabeza y de su boca lanzó una esfera azul que se elevó en lo alto hasta llegar a su punto máximo y empezó a caer.

-oye va a herirlo también-dijo Maylene- ¿Qué no has aprendido nada?

Paul no respondió, sin embargo tomó su pokebola y apuntó a gastrodon.

-regresa-el rayo de luz roja puso el pokemon a salvo justo antes que el ataque de hidropulso impactara dejando al ninetales de Blaine fuera de combate.

-devolviste a gastrodon antes que terminara la batalla-dijo Blaine- así que la primera victoria es mía.

-no importa, solo tengo que ganar las otras dos-Paul esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Blaine apretó los dientes y regresó a su ninetales.

-ve rhydon-Blaine liberó su segundo pokemon.

"hice bien en no cambiarte" pensó Paul tomando su segunda pokebola.

-torterra preséntate a la batalla- el pokemon de Paul apareció cayendo sobre el campo provocando un ligero estremecimiento.

-rhydon golpes furia- el pokemon de Blaine se lanzó al ataque con todo su poder en contra del torterra de Paul.

-gigadrenado- las púas en el costado derecho de torterra brillaron de color verde y se convirtieron en lianas luminosas que envolvieron a rhydon y lo detuvieron.

El pokemon de tierra soltó un alarido de dolor cuando su energía fue absorbida.

-rhydon libérate- el pokemon de Blaine se retorció tratando de zafarse.

-torterra suéltalo y usa hiperrayo- liberando a su enemigo que cayó de rodillas agotado lanzó un poderoso rayo amarillo de su boca. El segundo ataque golpeo a rhydon empujándolo por fuera del campo.

-regresa- el viejo se apresuró a devolver a su pokemon antes que cayera en el lago de lava.

-tener un campo de batalla tan peligroso es inaceptable-reclamó Maylene- sus propios pokemon también corren peligro.

-rhydon pudo haber soportado una breve zambullida y como ya te dije, ningún pokemon ha muerto aquí.

-a mi lo único que me importa es que separe el baño del gimnasio-comentó Paul, ganándose un gruñido de Maylene. El solo la ignoró y devolvió a su torterra.

-Paul prepárate para enfrentar a mi pokemon más fuerte. Tiene un poder suficiente para convertir a sus enemigos en cenizas si así lo quisiera ¡magmar yo te elijo!

Del lago de lava salió una criatura y aterrizó en el campo de batalla, el tercer pokemon de Blaine era un magmar que adquirió una pose de pelea soltando un grito de guerra. Pero eso solo hiso que Paul soltara una risa nasal.

-magmortar preséntate a la batalla- justo en frente de magmar salió su forma evolucionada. Aunque magmar no era consciente de su evolución no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.

- ugh no voy a caer sin pelear, magmar embestida.

-tumba rocas-las manos de magmortar tomaron forma de cañones y disparó unas esferas purpuras que impactaron en el suelo e hicieron brotar rocas que golpearon a magmar con fuerza mandándolo a volar- atactrueno.

El pokemon de paul lanzó un grito de guerra y libero una descarga eléctrica contra el magmar de Blaine.

-y ahora usa fuerza psíquica.

Los ojos de magmortar brillaron de color azul y un aura del mismo color envolvió a magmar deteniendo su caída justo antes que tocara el suelo. En cuanto magmortar hiso un ademan con su brazo su enemigo salió volando del campo pasando junto a Blaine y estrellándose contra el muro.

o

"¿su magmortar podía usar esos ataques?" se preguntaba Maylene.

-he ganado-dijo Paul triunfante- y ahora tendrás que mantener tu palabra de separar el gimnasio del baño.

-huuu no tengo opción- el viejo admitió desganado

Blaine regresó su magmar a su pokebola y se acercó a donde estaban los chicos.

-aquí está la prueba que venciste a mi gimnasio- Blaine sacó la medalla volcán de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Paul- y en cuanto a usted señorita Maylene- sacó otro objeto de su bolsillo, era un collar con una moneda azul con unown grabados en su superficie- por favor acepte esto como disculpa por todos los problemas.

-¿Qué…que es?

-un amuleto de la región de jhoto, dicen que es capaz de formar un puente entre los corazones.

-¿un puente entre los corazones? Que significa eso?

-ni idea- Maylene casi se tira al suelo por la respuesta. Aunque el sonido de una caída fue producido por alguien más.

Al darse la vuelta, Blaine y Maylene vieron a Paul tirado inconsciente.

…

-agh- el joven abrió los ojos y se removió entre las sabanas.

-paul…-giró la cabeza y vio a Maylene sentada a su lado.

-¿Qué ha…?-trató de incorporarse pero la chica lo sujetó de los hombros.

-te desmayaste en el gimnasio y te trajimos hasta el hospital.

Paul adquiriendo un poco de lucidez, examinó la habitación donde se encontraba. Efectivamente lucia como una de un hospital.

-el medico dijo que no es nada grave, solo que te sobre esforzaste al luchar en ese lugar tan caliente estando herido. Podrás salir mañana.

-demonios-escupió el chico.

-Blaine se ocupó de la tarifa médica y regresó a su posada. Aquí están tus pokemon- la chica señaló a 6 pokebolas en una mesita de noche- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Paul guardó silencio y se acomodó en su lugar.

-…y dime…Paul…

-hmm?

-me estaba preguntando… que estrategia tienes para enfrentar a Tucker?

-eso no…

-antes que digas que no es de mi incumbencia solo quiero saber si sabes que Scott gastó una fortuna en darles pokemon poderosos e ítems extremadamente raros a los cerebros de la frontera.

-¿Qué dijiste? Spencer no tenía nada de eso.

- él se negó a aceptarlos porque está cerca de su retiro- Maylene sacó de bolsillo un dispositivo táctil que le dio a Paul-aquí está lo que necesitas saber de los cerebros y de algunos participantes que he visto luchar. Esta información es mía propia por que las transmisiones de las batallas al público no han empezado y Scott no da este tipo de información porque piensa que es más divertido así.

Paul se quedó mirando detenidamente el aparato apagado en su mano. Era consciente que esta competición recaudaba fondos por transmisiones de las luchas, sin embargo no hubo ninguna en los últimos meses y no sabía que tanto se fortalecieron los cerebros. Realmente quería saber eso.

-solo hago esto porque en parte soy culpable de tu estado y ya no quiero sentirme responsable.

Maylene salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta del chico. Probablemente por que se habría negado a aceptar su ayuda.

Paul suspiró fastidiado, sin nada más que hacer encendió el dispositivo electrónico. El archivo que contenía la información de los participantes en la lucha estaba abierto.

"no está demás saber quién está compitiendo" deslizaba su dedo para bajar en la lista de participantes, quedó petrificado cuando se topó con un rostro conocido "no…no puede ser…¿_él_ está participando?"

Paul entró en ese archivo y vio el registro de batalla. Actualmente tenía tres símbolos.

Chasqueó su lengua, molesto por un complejo de inferioridad que lo invadió. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y abrió el archivo de los cerebros. Primero consultó el de Tucker y volvió a congelarse al ver su nuevo dúo de batalla.

"esto puede ser más difícil de lo que pensé"

Luego abrió el archivo del dojo de batalla. Frunció el ceño al ver un par de pokemon que no reconocía.

"deben ser pokemon de otras regiones a las que no he ido" afortunadamente también contaba con información detallada de los pokemon.

Conforme iba abriendo los archivos su preocupación iba en aumento. Los nuevos pokemon de los cerebros tenían habilidades especiales o caían en la categoría de legendarios.

Finalmente llegó al archivo de Brandon. Sus manos temblaron y la duda lo abordó junto a una mezcla de temor y euforia. Superando sus miedos, tocó el icono para desplegar el archivo.

Vio que Brandon conservaba a su trio de pokemon legendarios, pero resultó que ahora era un cuarteto. Paul boqueó al ver el nuevo miembro del equipo del rey de la pirámide. Tanta fue su impresión que dejó caer el dispositivo táctil sobre la sabana que lo cubría.

-Reggie…-murmuró- ¿Cómo esperas que gane esto?

**Notas del autor:**

Después de una victoria aplastante contra Blaine, Paul sufrió un golpe psicológico por lo fuerte que se han vuelto los cerebros de la frontera ¿Qué hará para enfrentar este desafío? ¿Quién es el participante que Paul teme? ¿Abandonará la competencia? Sigue leyendo para averiguarlo.

To be continued


	4. aquellos que tienen un rival en común

**Capítulo 4: aquellos que tienen un rival en común.**

Después de una noche en el hospital, Paul regresó a la posada de blaine. Donde se encontró con Maylene entrenando con sus tres pokemon como de costumbre. Al verlo se detuvieron y le saludaron.

-buenos días Paul-saludo Maylene alegremente- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-mejor-el chico sacó de su bolsillo el aparato electrónico de Maylene y se lo devolvió- agradezco que me hayas dado la información- dijo con un tono neutro.

-¿el grandísimo Paul me ha dado las gracias? Hoy puede que se acabe el mundo.

El no respondió a esa burla y pasó de largo hacia la posada. Necesitaba recoger el resto de sus cosas antes de partir.

-buenos días Paul- le saludó blaine desde la recepción- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-si.

Quiso ignorar al viejo loco e ir por sus cosas. Tenía muchas ansias de salir de esa isla y seguir con el desafío.

-oye Paul- maylene lo alcanzó antes de llegar a su habitación- ¿Qué te pareció las nuevas adquisiciones de los cerebros de la frontera?

-si tuviera que expresarlo en palabras diría que su nivel está cerca de la elite cuatro. No será fácil vencerlos.

-wow ¿qué tan fuerte te golpeé?-bromeó Maylene- no pareces el mismo Paul de siempre.

-si te vas a seguir burlando mejor ni me hables.

-está bien, lo siento.

Paul terminó de recoger sus cosas y se despidió de Blaine. De paso le recordó su promesa sobre la reubicación de los baños.

-oye.

-¿si, que pasa?-preguntó Maylene seguida por su lucario.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-yo también me dirijo al puerto de ciudad carmín.

-¿está bien dejar tu gimnasio abandonado tanto tiempo?

-no importa, la liga de sinnoh acaba de terminar. Prácticamente nadie reta gimnasios en esta temporada.

-que vaga.

- Para tu información vine aquí a kanto por un entrenamiento especial.

-¿entrenamiento especial?

-tal como oyes, estuve entrenando bajo las enseñanzas de la mismísima Greta, uno de los cerebros de la frontera.

-eso explica como sabias tanto de la competencia, veías las transmisiones privadas de los cerebros de la frontera. ¿ y entonces qué hacías aquí?

-Solo tomaba un breve descanso para disfrutar de las famosas aguas termales de kanto y…-maylene pareció encogerse en su lugar y ruborizarse un poco- ¿podrías guardar como secreto el hecho que te di esa información? Scott podría molestarse y greta-sensei se metería en problemas.

-entonces se lo diré.

-graci…EH? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Que malo eres!-maylene reclamó junto a su lucario- y yo que me hacía responsable por tu estado.

-pff

La chica y su pokemon pegaron un respingo ante algo que no se esperaban de ese muchacho.

-¿acabas…de reírte?

-…No

Paul guardó silencio manteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-…creo que mejor regresas al hospital a que te revisen por segunda vez la cabeza, podrías tener un fuerte trauma.

Terminando de atravesar la ciudad llegaron al puerto donde abordaron barco rumbo a la ciudad carmín. Paul seguía sintiendo secuelas del incidente en la posada y se acomodó en una silla de piscina y a su lado mayelene hiso lo mismo. Ella y su pokemon tenían sus miradas clavadas en el chico.

-¿Qué tanto mira?-preguntó molesto.

-es que…realmente has cambiado mucho.

-no sé a lo que te refieres.

-acabas de hacerme una broma.

-y?

-eso nunca lo esperaría de ti.

-¿podrías ya dejar las conversaciones sin sentido?

-¿quieres algo con sentido? Bien. Lucario analiza su aura.

El pokemon asintió y cerró los ojos. Las protuberancias en su cabeza se pusieron en posición horizontal y extendió su mano en dirección a Paul.

"esta chica solo fastidia"

En dos segundos el lucario detuvo su lectura de aura.

-dime lucario ¿es cierto que ha cambiado?- el pokemon asintió ampliamente estando asombrado por lo que acababa de percibir- ves? Hasta lucario lo dice.

-muy bien pudiste ordenarle estar de acuerdo contigo.

Mayelene suspiró y decidió dejar el tema.

-paul.

-¿ahora qué?

-¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿qué cosa?

-una…una revancha.

"sabía que tarde o temprano me lo pediría" pensó Paul suspirando de fastidio.

-bien.

-excelente, pero no en ciudad carmín. Te estaré esperando en el dojo de batalla.

-¿Por qué ahí?

-quiero enfrentarte teniendo a greta-sensei como testigo.

Paul volvió a suspirar.

-de acuerdo.

-¡si!-vitoreó Maylene.

El barco más tarde llegó al puerto de la ciudad carmín donde Maylene se despidió de Paul.

-te estaré esperando en el dojo- se despidió Maylene a lo lejos. Paul respondió haciéndole un ademan con la mano.

"al fin se fue" pensó Paul aliviado "ahora que no hay interrupciones puedo empezar a prepárame para la batalla"

-mira es Paul- el chico se dio la vuelta y lo que vio fue a dos personas. Una chica y un chico, obviamente gemelos, de su misma edad. Llevaban puesta vestimentas iguales de color azul.

-hmm yo los conozco, son los líderes de gimnasio de la ciudad Mossdeep en la región de hoenn. Tate y liza.

"estos si los recuerdos porque mi batalla con ellos fue interesante"

-¿Cómo has estado Paul?- saludo liza- estas en otro viaje de entrenamiento?

-de hecho estoy en la participando en la batalla de la frontera.

-¿dijiste batalla de la frontera?-preguntó tate- esa competencia donde están entrenadores supe fuertes. Amo esas batallas y los rumores dicen que los cerebros de la frontera se han vuelto aún más poderosos después de su ausencia.

-te aseguro que es verdad-dijo Paul.

-vaya Paul tu aura ha cambiado-dijo liza.

-disculpa?- Paul pareció extrañado de haber escuchado un comentario parecido al de Maylene.

-¿quieres escuchar algo asombroso?-preguntó tate- nosotros hemos desarrollado poderes psíquicos propios y nos dirigimos a la escuela de espers en el gimnasio de la ciudad azafrán.

-poderes psíquicos?

-asi es-dijo liza- yo puedo percibir las emociones de las personas y, aunque no lo había desarrollado cuando nos enfrentamos, puedo percibir un gran cambio que sufriste recientemente.

-eso es difícil de creer- Comentó con escepticismo

-asi? Mira esto- tate sacó de su bolsillo una cuchara. La sujetó en frente de su rostro e hiso fuerza hasta ponerse rojo y la cuchara se dobló levemente-lo…lo ves?- preguntó tate jadeando.

-eso se ve como un truco barato.

- por eso nos dirigimos a la ciudad azafrán, para fortalecernos.

-bueno si me disculpan tengo que…-alguien sujetó el hombro de Paul llamando su atención. Al darse la vuelta vio a un chico pelirrojo sonriendo de emoción.

-¿tu eres paul?-preguntó.

-si…ese soy yo.

-sabía que eras tú. Te vi en las transmisiones de la liga sinnoh.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿dónde están mis modales? Mucho gusto, me llamo Gary oak.

-¿oak? ¿Eres pariente del profesor oak?

-si, de hecho es mi abuelo.

-vaya el nieto de toda una autoridad en el mundo pokemon-comentó liza.

-pues yo estoy planeando también ser toda una autoridad y precisamente voy a dar un paso más para eso a partir de mañana.

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó Paul.

-estuve haciendo una investigación exhaustiva de pokemon tipo eléctrico en el centro de entrenamiento de sinohh y con mis conocimientos adquiridos voy a dictar un curso en el gimnasio de ciudad carmín. Te garantizo que tu electivire terminará bien fortalecido.

Paul pensó un momento en la propuesta. Nunca confiaba en nadie cuando le ofrecían ese tipo de cosas.

-eso se oye increíble-comentó tate.

-creo que es una gran oportunidad Paul-dijo liza.

-quisiera ver que es lo que ofrece este curso para ver si vale la pena participar-dijo Paul.

- esperaba me pidieras eso. Con mucho gusto te lo mostraré en una batalla pokemon.

Los dos en compañía de tate y liza fueron a un campo de batalla ubicado en un parque cercano.

-yo haré de réferi-dijo liza colocándose en posición.

-yo también tengo un electivire-dijo Gary- ¿te parece bien si ambos los usamos?

-me parece bien- respondió Paul.

-adelante electivire- gary lanzó su pokebola y liberó a su pokemon.

Paul le siguió el paso

-electivire preséntate a la batalla.

-que comience la batalla-anunció liza.

-karatazo-ordenó Paul.

-eletromotor y esquiva-respondió Gary.

"¿qué dijo? Electromotor es una habilidad no un ataque"

El electivire de Paul se lanzó al ataque mientras que el de Gary se puso a girar rápidamente sus brazos.

Cuando el pokemon de paul estuvo a punto de conectar el golpe el electivire de Gary se hizo a un lado con gran rapidez.

"eso es imposible" pensó Paul "electromotor solo debería activarse cuando electivire recibe un ataque eléctrico que no pudo causarle daño"

-usa atactrueno-ordenó Gary.

De las antenas de electivire se desprendió un rayo de energía eléctrica.

-protección-ordenó paul.

-desvíalo hacia la espalda.

Cuando el electvire de Paul levantó sus manos dispuesto a detener el ataque de su enemigo. Este se desvió hacia arriba siguiendo la trayectoria de un arco sobre él y luego impactándole por detrás. Debido a que el ataque fue exitoso la habilidad de electromotor no pudo activarse.

-electromotor-ordenó Gary y su pokemon volvió girar sus brazos.

Paul gruñó por lo bajo al no entender lo que ocurría.

-electivire usa trueno en el campo- las colas del pokemon se clavaron en el piso, liberó una gran descarga eléctrica que lanzó un montón de piedras al aire.

-protección- el pokemon de Gary extendió sus manos hacia arriba y generó una barrera de color gris que bloqueó las rocas.

-electivire usa karatazo- aprovechando el descuido de su enemigo electivire trató de golpearlo una vez más.

-esquívalo y sujétalo por detrás-obedeciendo a su entrenador el segundo electivire esquivó el ataque y sujetó a su oponente con una full Nelson.

-eso es ser muy osado de tu parte-comentó Paul- electivire usa trueno.

El primer electivire lanzó un grito de guerra y liberó una gran descarga eléctrica que cubrió a ambos. El ataque terminó, pero seguía preso.

-vuelve a usar trueno- repitió la misma acción varias veces, pero su rival no parecía aflojar el agarre. La liberación de energía continuó hasta que el pokemon de Paul quedó totalmente exhausto.

-ya suéltalo electivire- ordenó Gary. El segundo electivire liberó a su oponente de la presa y este cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Pau estaba anonadado al ver que el pokemon de Gary estaba totalmente ileso.

-el electivire de Paul ya no puede continuar-declaró liza- el ganador es Gary.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Paul- aun si es de tipo eléctrico debió recibir algún daño.

-nop- respondió Gary- el daño que recibió de esas cadenas de truenos fue cero.

-déjate de bromas.

-no estoy bromeando, todo esto son los frutos de mi investigación en la región de sinohh. Si quieres saber cómo obtener este poder, ven mañana al gimnasio y te enseñaré todo lo necesario.

-wow no había visto un pokemon eléctrico tan fuerte desde el pikachu de ash-comentó tate.

-Ustedes lucharon contra ash?-preguntó Gary. Paul también se asombró que todos ahí conocieran a su rival.

-sí y al igual que tu realizó una estrategia única. Le ordenó a su pikachu lanzar un trueno sobre él y su swellow para usarlo como armadura.

-¿una armadura de trueno?-preguntó Paul.

-eso suena como algo que haría ash-comentó Gary- la armadura de trueno es un movimiento riesgoso si no se está preparado y aun si se lo está la probabilidad de éxito es de uno entre diez. Y el caso de swellow es una entre mil. Aunque yo conozco un mejor método para realizarla con mayor rango de éxito.

-eso me imaginaba-comentó liza.

-dime Paul ¿aceptaras mi oferta?

Paul se quedó pensativo considerando la oferta. Tenía que aceptar que quedó impresionado por ese combate, quería conocer los secretos tras los movimientos de su pokemon. Miró a su electivire en el suelo de rodillas que lo miraba con una mirada de impotencia. Como si le pidiera que lo hiciera más fuerte.

-como digas- respondió Paul- aceptaré tu propuesta.

**Notas del autor:**

Por obra del destino Gary y Paul se han reunido. ¿Qué secretos aprenderá bajo la tutoría del antiguo rival de ash? ¿Podrá ser suficiente para enfrentar a los cerebros de la frontera? Para descubrir la respuesta sigue leyendo la historia.

To be continued

PD: yo si asumo que el tiempo si pasa en pokemon y en el espacio cronológico que me ubico todos tienen dieciséis años.


	5. los integrantes del curso

**Capítulo 5: los integrantes del curso**

Al día siguiente Paul salió temprano de su habitación del centro pokemon y se dirigió al gimnasio de la ciudad carmín. Un edificio decorado con estructuras que se asemejaban a relámpagos.

"un lugar apropiado para entrenar pokemon tipo eléctrico" pensó Paul.

El chico se puso a esperar en frente del edificio y las puertas se abrieron. Un sujeto con vestimenta militar salió a la calle.

-que se te ofrece chico?-dijo un sujeto alto de pelo rubio- vienes a retarme?

-que mala memoria tienes surge-respondió Paul- yo ya te vencí.

-ah?...oh ya te recuerdo. Eres Paul. Jajaja ha pasado tiempo, sí que has crecido.

El líder de gimnasio parecía más amistoso de lo que Paul recordaba. La última vez que llegó ahí resultó él era una persona que disfrutaba enviar a los pokemon en estado crítico al centro.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó el soldado.

-vine a participar en el curso de pokemon eléctricos.

-jajaja claro, esa era la única otra opción. Pasa, puedes esperar a Gary y al resto. De seguro no tardan en venir.

"que le ocurrió a este sujeto?"

-solo para que lo sepas yo también voy a aprender de ese pequeño genio. Será una buena oportunidad para mi revancha contra ti.

Al entrar en el gimnasio, Paul recordó esa vez que desafío el gimnasio usando su nidoking. Una batalla no tan digna de recordar debido a la lentitud de su raichu. Contra un tipo tierra y fuerte como nidoking no tuvo muchas oportunidades de ganar.

-buenos días Paul- Gary entró por la puerta del gimnasio- llegaste temprano, debes estar emocionado.

-no puedo negar eso. Realmente deseo saber los secretos que guardas.

-y yo realmente deseo enseñártelos.

-ahh-los chicos se sobre saltaron al escuchar un grito- ves? Te dije que deberíamos llegar más temprano-decía una chica de pelo azul claro con un plusle en el hombro.

-pero si son solo Gary, el líder de gimnasio y otro chico-se quejó un joven de pelo azul verdoso soltando un bostezo al igual que su minun- no tenemos por qué ser los primeros.

-sí que eres perezoso- la chica dejó atrás a su compañero y se acercó a Gary y Paul- hola Gary y mucho gusto-le dijo a Paul- me llamo solana y este es mi compañero plusle.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Paul.

-yo soy lunick-dijo el chico soltando otro bostezo- y este es mi compañero minun-el pokemon hiso la misma mímica de su entrenador. Haciendo a solana soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-por cierto Paul-le dijo Gary- lunick y solana son pokemon ranger.

-hmm? No tienen sus uniformes.

-estamos de vacaciones-dijo solana.

-y yo que quería ir a la isla canela a disfrutar las aguas termales -dijo lucnick con tristeza.

-podemos ir cuando terminemos el curso, no hay que desaprovechar una oportunidad para hacernos más fuertes

Paul recordó los eventos ocurridos en esa isla. Volvió a revivir la primera vez que vio a una chica en su traje de nacimiento. Sacudió rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"creo que me tardare un poco más en llegar al dojo de batalla, de seguro se molestara…¿Qué estoy pensando? Acepté su duelo pero no tiene que ser mi prioridad y entre más tiempo me demore en ver a esa chica mejor."

-ya verás Paul, los entrenadores que invite son pocos pero muy capaces-dijo Gary- Los entrenadores que vendrán son muy capaces.

-¿alguien dijo "capaces"?- otro más entro al gimnasio, era un chico de pelo azul oscuro y llevaba puesta una camisa anaranjada. Tenía una sonrisa amplia dibujada en su rostro- Déjenme y hago mi presentación ¡estoy lleno de electricidad! ¡Soy mejor que la felicidad! ¡Soy el dios del trueno! ¡Mi nombre es sho!

Todos en el gimnasio se quedaron en silencio al no entender lo que decía ese chico.

-¿"capaces"?-preguntó Paul.

-me refería en las batallas no necesariamente en sentido común.

-¡¿y eso que significa?!-reclamó sho.

-y yo que creí que venía a un curso de pokemon tipo eléctrico, no uno de teatro.

Otro sujeto, este era de cabello castaño y estaba vestido elegantemente.

-buenos días, me llamo Rudy y soy el líder de gimnasio de la isla trovita.

"isla trovita?" se preguntó Paul "ese es un gimnasio de la liga naranja"

-¿otro líder de gimnasio de tipo eléctrico?-preguntó surge-¡ya quiero pelear contigo!

-de hecho manejo múltiples tipos, pero con gusto aceptaré tu reto.

- oh veo que ya hay gente-un hombre de pelo castaño y lentes grandes y redondos entró al gimnasio- hola a todos ustedes. Me llamo Watt y soy el heredero del gimnasio de la ciudad Mauville en la región de Hoenn.

-ha un heredero no es lo mismo que el líder-suspiró surge.

-si buscas un líder aquí estoy yo-dijo alguien más. Un hombre de pelo rubio y chaqueta azul. Paul lo conocía. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarlo debido a que estaba aburrido de las peleas que le resultaban fáciles- buenos días mi nombre es volkner. El líder de gimnasio de la ciudad marina en la región de sinnoh.

-ahora si te puedo creer que reuniste gente capaz-comentó paul.

-también invite a los líderes de la región de unova y kalos, pero unova se encuentra en temporada de liga y el de kalos tenía otros asuntos que atender.

-debiste gastar una fortuna en viajes-comentó lunick.

-no tienen ni idea.

-ejejejeje veo que mis rivales se han reunido-se escuchó una voz.

-¿quien anda ahí?-preguntó surge.

-soy el que saldrá victorioso de este lugar-por la ventana apareció un pokemon parecido a un platillo volador, sobre él estaba un sujeto de pelo castaño claro con una cresta y estaba usando una capa- me llamo Jackson, recuerden que el héroe entra al último.

-qué entrada tan cool-dijo sho.

-de hecho falta uno-con la intervención de Gary, Jackson cayó de cara al suelo desde su magnezone.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Jackson- me dijiste que eran 7 a parte de mí.

-eso te lo dije antes de invitar a Paul-suspiró Gary.

-jajajajaaj este tipo es muy gracioso-rio lunick.

-y de hecho creo que el héroe está por hacer su entrada-dijo Gary señalando la entrada.

Todos se voltearon a ver a un hombre algo musculoso, que llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas y una pokebola colgando del cuello.

-y ya llegó el campeón-dijo Rudy.

-perdón por la tardanza-respondió el hombre- Mucho gusto me llamo Drake y soy el campeón de la liga naranja.

Paul esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Su sangre de entrenador estaba hirviendo. En frente suyo estaba el campeón que tenía planeado vencer antes que a Brandon.

- ahora si estamos todos-dijo Gary. Hubo otra ronda de presentaciones para los que no escucharon todos los nombres y después se alinearon frente al joven científico-para empezar todos saquen a sus pokemon tipo eléctrico.

Paul sacó a su electivire. Al igual que él, Rudy, Drake y volkner tenían uno, además el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad marina poseía un raichu, un luxray y un jolteon. Watt liberó a su ampharos y sho y surge liberaron a sus raichus. Solana, Lunick y Jackson ya tenían a sus pokemon afuera, Paul luego notó que el magnezone de Jackson era varicolor.

Siguiendo a sus nuevos alumnos Gary liberó a su electivire, un rotom y un electrode.

-a todos ustedes ya les he mostrado los frutos de mi investigación, pero no les he dado los principios detrás de eso. Volkner colabórame usando tu jolteon.

-seguro-acepto el líder de gimnasio.

Todos hicieron espacio y dejaron libre el campo de batalla para el jolteon de volkner y los tres pokemon de Gary.

-como todos sabrán los pokemon tipo eléctrico tienen la capacidad de liberar electricidad por todo su cuerpo-empezó a explicar Gary- la diferencia con los otros pokemon que aprenden ataques de este tipo es que los de tipo eléctrico también cuentan con la capacidad de absorber energía eléctrica fácilmente. Aunque en una batalla siempre recibirán un porcentaje de daño al hacerlo. Electivire usa atactrueno en jolteon, pero desvíalo dos veces.

El pokemon hiso caso a la orden de su entrenador y arrojó un rayo desde sus antenas hacia arriba, luego este giró noventa grados hacia el frente y cuando estuvo sobre jolteon descendió golpeándolo. El pokemon contrincante ni se inmuto al recibir el ataque. Tan solo emitió una tenue aura verde.

-un pokemon eléctrico bien entrenado puede desviar varias veces su ataque. Esto puede ser útil para enfrentar pokemon con evasión alta. También vieron que los jolteon son uno de los pocos pokemon con la habilidad de "absorción de electricidad" que los hace completamente inmunes a este tipo de ataques y le permiten recuperar vitalidad, eso fue el brillo verde que vieron.

-eso ya yo lo sabía-dijo sho.

-ten paciencia sho, ahora les voy a explicar dónde radica la importancia de este curso. Volkner ordénale a tu jolteon realizar un atactrueno en cualquiera de mis pokemon excepto en electivire.

-entiendo-respondió volkner- jolteon atactrueno en rotom.

El pokemon chilló y lanzó una descarga en contra del pokemon fantasma que curiosamente parecía feliz. Sin embargo el ataque se desvió hacia las antenas de electivire y el pokemon después de recibir el ataque liberó una tenue aura verde al igual que jolteon.

-ese fue el despliegue de dos habilidades- respondió Gary, mientras el rotom recriminaba a electivire por quedarse con su aperitivo- la habilidad de "para rayos" y la habilidad de "absorción de electricidad". Estudios recientes muestran que con un entrenamiento adecuado, los pokemon pueden aprender habilidades al igual que puede aprender ataques, solo que tiene un mayor grado de dificultad.

-ooh eso no lo sabía- exclamó sho.

"fue por eso que su electivire no recibió ningún daño de esa cadena de truenos" pensó Paul

-podremos enseñarles nuevas habilidades a nuestros pokemon?-preguntó solana emocionada al igual que su plusle.

-no puedo negar que eso si es interesante-admitió lunick.

-ahora quiero enseñarles algo mas-dijo Gary- electivire electro motor.

El pokemon de Gary sacudió al rotom molesto girando rápidamente sus brazos mientras generaba unas chispas.

-la habilidad propia de electivire es "electro motor", descubrí que si se libera pequeñas descargas hacia sí mismo mientras gira los brazos la habilidad se activa sin tener que recibir ataques enemigos. Pero este proceso no activa la regeneración producto de la habilidad de "absorción de electricidad", tienen que seguir contando con ataques enemigos para eso.

-jo esto me puede ser útil-dijo Drake.

-Prosigamos, Electrode usa bola voltio.

El otro pokemon de Gary acató a la orden y creo una bola de electricidad enfrente de él.

-cómetela.

-EH?-exclamaron todos.

El electrode abrió su boca y engulló su propio ataque. A continuación un aura amarilla brillante rodeó a al pokemon.

-cuando un pokemon engulle algún ataque de su mismo tipo su cuerpo libera energía aumentando su nivel de ataque. Y los que muestran esto en mayor medida son los pokemon de tipo eléctrico gracias a su biología. Electrode una vez más.

El pokemon de Gary volvió a acatar la orden y creó otra esfera de electricidad. Cuando estuvo a punto de engullirla rotom voló rápidamente y abrió su boca que adquirió mayor tamaño y se tragó el ataque de su compañero. El pokemon fantasma rio y revoloteó por el lugar victorioso.

-oye no pasó nada-dijo Jackson.

-bueno los rotom por naturaleza devoran electricidad y sus cuerpos son de plasma, siempre están irradiando electricidad así que no hay mucha diferencia cuando la consumen. Y son solo inmunes a ataques eléctricos si estos golpean directamente en su boca. Rotom deja terminar a electrode.

El pokemon fantasma accedió a regañadientes. Electrode creó otra esfera de electricidad y la devoró ampliando su el brillo de su aura. Continuó haciendo esto hasta llegar a la quinta bola voltio y fue ahí cuando ocurrió que el electrode de Gary pareció ser cubierto por una capa de oro.

-wow que es eso?-preguntó sho.

-esta es la armadura de trueno-respondió Gary- cuando un pokemon logra darle forma todos sus stats quedan al máximo. Electrode dales una demostración con rodada, pero no ataques a jolteon.

El electrode salió disparado como una bala y empezó a darle vueltas al campo de batalla a una gran velocidad. Poco después se detuvo y su cubierta dorada desapareció.

-es impresionante y todo, pero parece inútil en batalla-comentó sho-tener que devorar su ataque cinco veces no es eficiente.

-solo para aclarar-habló Gary- la armadura trueno es algo que requiere más habilidad que poder, aunque la suerte juega un papel importante. Un entrenador amigo mío logró hacer que su pikachu e incluso un swellow, un pokemon volador, lograran recubrirse con la armadura de trueno recibiendo un único ataque eléctrico. Si lo hacen de esta forma la cuestión es mayormente de suerte. Mi electrode tardó un mes en poder generarla a la quinta bola voltio.

-hmm ya veo-dijo sho.

-ese entrenador que mencionaste no será ash de casualidad o si?-preguntó Drake.

-¡¿ash?!-exclamaron la mayoría.

-eh? acaso todos ustedes conocen a ash?-preguntó Gary.

-si-respondió la mayoría.

-yo no-dijo lunick.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así comienza el curso en la ciudad carmín, ¿Paul lograra su cometido de vencer a drake antes que Brandon? ¿Podrá aprender todos los secretos para dominar las habilidades que lo ayudaran a cumplir el desafío de la batalla de la frontera? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: combates, una llamada telefónica y una revancha.**

-electivire usa bola voltio-ordenó volkner.

-electromotor- ordenó Drake.

Siguiendo las órdenes, sus pokemon el electivire de Drake giró sus brazos generando descargas eléctricas dirigidas a su cuerpo. Mientras el de volkner creó una bola voltio que devoró apenas tomó forma y se vio envuelto en un aura destellante.

-¡puño trueno!-gritaron al unísono los combatientes.

El electivire de Drake se lanzó al ataque siendo más rápido que su oponente y le atinó un puñetazo en el abdomen. El pokemon de volkner se repuso al impacto y lanzó un ataque visiblemente más poderoso que el de su adversario, pero sorpresivamente el electivire de Drake lo bloqueó con su antebrazo. Su habilidad de electromotor se activó nuevamente y con mayor velocidad le atinó una serie de puños truenos hasta dejar fuera de combate a su rival.

-el electivire de volkner ya no puede continuar-anunció Gary- el ganador es Drake.

-buen trabajo electivire-dijo volkner.

-fue una buena pelea como siempre-respondió Drake.

-sí, aunque otra vez no pude vencerte.

"esos dos son realmente impresionantes" pensó Paul.

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que inició el curso en el gimnasio pokemon de ciudad carmín. En ese tiempo, todos habían entrenado siguiendo las indicaciones de Gary. Una de ellas era que en los combates solo se permitían el uso de ataques tipo eléctrico. Un método que acelera el proceso de aprendizaje de nuevas habilidades relacionadas con este tipo. Actualmente todos los electivire ya podían usar a voluntad el electromotor.

Tras las continuas luchas el ranking de los que tenían mayores victorias estaba así: Drake, volkner, jackson, paul, sho, solana, lunick, rudy, surge y watt. El campeon realmente daba honor a su titulo al no haber perdido ni una vez bajo estos terminos. Pero electivire de paul era invencible hasta que otro dominara pararayos o absorcion de electricidad.

Los dos entrenadores se terminaron de felicitar y dieron paso a los siguientes.

-adelante electivire-dijo Rudy ordenándole a su pokemon avanzar. Por orden de Gary todos los pokemon debían mirar los combates para agilizar aún más el aprendizaje.

-cuento contigo plusle-exclamó solana mandando.

-que comience el combate-anunció Gary.

-electromotor-ordenó Rudy.

-plusle usa chispa- el pokemon roedor se vio envuelto en electricidad y salió volando rápidamente hacia su oponente.

El electivire de Rudy recibió el ataque de lleno en el rostro y la ejecución de su habilidad se vio interrumpida. El pokemon de solana dio una vuelta en el aire y volvió a golpear a electivire.

-usa electrotela-ordenó Rudy.

Su pokemon extendió sus brazos y empezó a disparar esferas de luz que en medio de su vuelo se extendían y tomaban forma de telarañas. Sin embargo el plusle de solana esquivó todos los ataques y siguió impactando contra su oponente cada vez que veía una abertura.

-usa descarga-ordenó Rudy.

Electivire lanzó una gran cantidad de rayos alrededor que tampoco tuvieron éxito.

-acércate y usa rayo carga-el pokemon de solana salió volando en dirección directa hacia electivire y en el momento que lo tuvo en frente extendió sus pequeños brazos y lanzó el rayo descarga potenciado con su ataque de chispa haciendo retroceder a su contrincante.

-sigue usando chispa- el plusle volvió a retomar el vuelo como si de un pokemon volador se tratara y atacó desde todas las direcciones a su contrincante hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

-electivire ya no puede continuar-anunció- solana es la ganadora.

-¡si! Bien hecho plusle- el pokemon roedor vitoreó junto a su entrenadora.

Los siguientes en pasar fueron sho y surge.

-parece que tendré que demostrar de nuevo cual es el raichu mas fuerte-dijo sho con arrogancia. A lo que solo surge chasqueó la lengua.

-que empiece la batalla.

-raichu tacleada de voltios-ordenó sho

-tú también raichu.

Ambos raichus arremetieron una contra otro cubriendo sus cuerpos con electricidad. El impacto de ambos generó una explosión. De la nube de humo salieron volando ambos raichus, el de surge estaba siendo empujado por la tacleada de voltio aun activa de su contrincante.

-sujétalo-ordenó sho e inmediatamente su raichu envolvió su cola alrededor del cuello del de surge- trueno.

Su pokemon emitió una fuerte descarga eléctrica dañando a su contrincante.

-tu también usa trueno raichu-el pokemon de surge apretó los dientes y también emitió su propia descarga.

Los relámpagos se extendieron por todo el gimnasio. Un tiempo después los rayos cesaron y el raichu de sho tenía levantado al pokemon de surge colgado de su cola derrotado.

-el raichu de surge ya no puede continuar, el ganador es sho.

-excelente raichu, volvimos a demostrar quienes son los mejores.

-querrás decir entre los raichus-comentó jackson.

-¡cállate!

Los siguientes en tomar la posición de batalla fueron lucnick con su minun y watt con su ampharos.

-que comience la batalla-dijo Gary.

-minun carga salvaje-el minun de lucnick se envolvió en un capa de electricidad y arremetió contra el ampharos.

-esquívalo ampharos- el pokemon de ampharos se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a minun, sin embargo este se hiso una vuelta en U e impacto a su enemigo por la espalda.

-ampharos rápido usa cortina plasma- el pokemon de watt se irguió en su lugar y lanzando un grito produjo un aura amarilla.

-usa carga salvaje otra vez- minun volvió a impactar contra el ampharos, el pokemon de watt parecía sufrir más daño del esperado por el entrenador de jotho.

-ampharos usa rapidez- su pokemon trató de mantenerse firme y creó una serie de estrellas brillantes a su alrededor que fueron convertidas en electricidad por efectos de la cortina de plasma. Los proyectiles luminiscentes salieron volando y atacaron a minun por todas las direcciones.

-minun usa chispa-el pokemon se lanzó al ataque con un electricidad de tono azuloso- y ahora carga salvaje.

Una mayor cantidad de energía eléctrica se formó alrededor del pokemon roedor y embistió con fuerza a ampharos mandándolo a volar hasta la pared contraria y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-ampharos ya no puede continuar, el ganador es lunick.

-oh no, otra vez perdí-se lamentó watt.

-tranquilo no debes desanimarte-le dijo lunick extendiéndole una mano. El heredero de gimnasio le sonrió y aceptó su gesto.

Los últimos eran Paul y Jackson.

-que comience el combate.

Antes de cualquier orden los extremos de imanes de magnezone brillaron, unos de color rojo y los opuestos de color azul. Una habilidad resultado de obtener las habilidades "más y menos", algo que Gary denominó "polaridad" que aumenta los ataques eléctricos al doble. La razón de por qué solo era superado por volkner y Drake.

"maldición no voy a volver a perder" se dijo así mismo Paul.

-usa trueno electivire.

-atactreuno magnezone.

Cada pokemon lanzó su ataque y estos colisionaron fuertemente. Entre los espectadores todos los electivires le hacían porras al de Paul.

-sigue así- decía Paul. Pero el ataque de magnezone fue tomando fuerza y superó en poder al de electivire. El ataque terminó por golpear al pokemon de Paul y logró causarle daño.

-ahora magnezone onda volteo- de los imanes del pokemon de Jackson fueron disparado una gran cantidad de diminutos rayos que golpearon a electivire.

-usa puño trueno- electivire trató de erguirse pero el ataque fue demasiado efectivo. Terminó paralizado y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-sigue con atactrueno magnezone- el pokemon de Jackson volvió a lanzar otro ataque.

No importa cuánto gritaba Paul su electivire no reaccionaba. Poco a poco fue tomando más daño hasta que finalmente cayó debilitado.

-electivire ya no puede continuar-anunció Gary- el ganador es Jackson.

-buen trabajo magnezone- el pokemon eléctrico vitoreó junto a su entrenador.

Paul se acercó a su electivire herido y este le miró con un rostro de pena e impotencia. El chico suspiró y regreso a su pokemon a la pokebola.

-muy buen trabajo a todos ustedes-dijo Gary- ahora tomemos un descanso y almorcemos.

Todos fueron al patio trasero del gimnasio donde los ayudantes de surge tenían lista la comida de todos servida incluso los pokemon.

Paul meditaba sobre su falta de progreso, había gastado casi una semana en este curso que se suponía iba durar dos meses. Le comentó a Gary que planeaba irse apenas aprendiera lo básico, pero la sensación de derrota le incitaba a seguir participando. Miró a su electivire comiendo junto a sus otros pokemon, en los tiempo libres entrenaba a todos y en especial a los que planeaba usar contra Tucker. Pero se sentía muy inseguro.

El electivire de volkner se acercó al de Paul y le ofreció unas bayas, pero el de Drake se interpuso y le ofreció una canasta de frutas. El de Gary lo empujó y le ofreció más comida pokemon. Los dos anteriores se enfurecieron y le reclamaron, finalmente el más atrevido, el de Rudy, le ofreció un ramo de flores. Acto que desató una ronda de empujones y golpes formando una nube de polvo de pelea cómica. "la" electivire de Paul suspiró fastidiada y se alejó de tanto jaleo.

-oigan-dijo Paul con fastidio-¿le pueden por favor decir a sus electivires que dejen en paz a la mía?

-oh vamos deja que los enamorados cortejen en libertad-dijo Rudy.

-solo siguen su instinto-dijo Gary- si los restringes no se sentirán bien, además tu electivire ni les presta atención ¿o te preocupa que descubra el amor antes que tu?

Todos en la mesa rieron por ese comentario. A Paul no le hacía mucha gracia, no estaba acostumbrado a andar con tantas personas. Solo los soportaba porque deseaba que su electivire aprendiera esas habilidades.

El día transcurrió como los anteriores, hubo jornadas de práctica de tiro al blanco donde mejoraron sus punterías y la capacidad de desviar ataques. También usaron un aparato de la invención de Gary llamado super electrizador, algo parecido al ítem usado para evolucionar a los electabuzz en electivire, solo que este ayudaba a fortalecer los ataques tipo eléctrico.

El entrenamiento del curso terminó y Paul se dirigió a un parque donde siguió entrenando al resto de sus pokemon por otras dos horas. La noche cayó, haciendo que las luces públicas se encendieron para iluminar las calles. El chico caminó hasta el centro pokemon y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba exhausto.

"no importa cuánto entrene. Esa sensación de derrota al pensar que desafiaré a los cerebros de la frontera no me deja" pensaba Paul "quizá…Reggie se equivocó y es muy pronto para participar en este desafío"

Su teléfono sonó sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. Ese aparato fue un regalo de su hermano, dijo que lo usó durante la batalla de la frontera y se lo dio como amuleto de buena suerte. Contestó pensando que se trataba de Reggie, hacia casi una semana que no hablaba con él.

-hola.

-al fin te puedo contactar- se escuchó la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea.

-¿que? ¿Maylene? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

-hablé con Reggie y me lo dio cuando pregunté por ti.

-Reggie- murmuró rabioso.

-quiero saber por qué no has ido al domo de batalla. Te sigo esperando aquí en el dojo.

-pues estoy entrenando a mis pokemon, las batallas no serán fáciles por eso acepté entrar a un curso especializado en pokemon eléctrico para fortalecer a mi electivire.

-oh ya veo, y cuanto demora?

-dos meses.

-¡¿dos meses?!

-no pienso quedarme todo ese tiempo solo termino de aprender lo básico y seguiré mi camino.

-ah que alivio.

"como molesta"

-oye Paul…te escucho algo desanimado ¿no te has dado buenos resultados?

-eso no…no, la verdad no me he progresado tanto. Los sujetos con los que estoy son muy fuertes y no estoy seguro si la estrategia que pienso usar contra Tucker funcione.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Paul se preguntaba a sí mismo como es que estaba hablando con esa chica fastidiosa en lugar de cortarla.

-Paul cuando tú me dijiste esas cosas horribles realmente quise dejar de ser líder de gimnasio

-¿me estas reprochando?

-solo quiero decirte que posiblemente estés pasando lo mismo que viví yo. Un periodo donde solo experimentas derrotas y deseas rendirte. No te dejes vencer por esos pensamientos negativos y recupera esa ambición tuya de vencer este desafío.

-je me estas animando?

-solo…solo quiero que estés en tu mejor estado para nuestra revancha. Porque si venzo a alguien deprimido no lo sentiré como una verdadera victoria.

-pero si nunca podrás ganar contra mí.

-jo ya suenas como el viejo Paul.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó Paul.

-seguiré esperando en el dojo y también espero ver tu victoria contra Tucker.

- ¿dices que podre ganarle a Tucker y no a ti?-preguntó divertido.

-eso mismo digo.

-¿Quién es la creída ahora?

-solo para tu información yo luché contra los cerebros de la frontera y, aunque fue en extremo difícil, vencí a Tucker.

-oh? Y el resto?-peguntó Paul interesado

-solo pude vencer a Tucker y Spencer

-pfff

-oye ya es un logro.

-si tú lo dices.

-hmph.

-¿tienes algo más que decirme? porque realmente deseo dormir.

-no tengo nada más que decir, solo no tardes.

La llamada se cortó y Paul quedó estático unos segundos escuchando el pitido del teléfono. Por alguna razón se sentía más relajado.

* * *

Al día siguiente se dirigió al centro pokemon con su electivire caminado a su lado.

-escucha electivire-le dijo Paul- hoy es nuestro último día en este lugar, independientemente de los resultados.

El pokemon hiso un sonido que Paul interpretó como una interrogante.

-ya aprendiste los principios básicos-dijo mientras tomaba su gran mano y la sobaba con delicadeza-, a partir de aquí solo es cuestión de tiempo para que adquieras las habilidades. No necesitamos quedarnos tanto tiempo y no tendrás que soportar esa panda de molestos machos.

Electivire se alegró por escuchar eso último.

Los entrenadores volvieron a reunirse y empezaron a practicar nuevamente. Los electivire querían demostrarle a la de Paul quien podía girar los brazos más rápido, pero ella solo los ignoró.

-ahora comencemos con las batallas del día -dijo Gary- organícense según el ciclo de batallas.

-de hecho- interrumpió Paul- quisiera tener una revancha con Jackson. Hoy planeo que este sea mi último día aquí.

-Veo que quieres otra muestra de mi poder para el camino-dijo el chico con aires de alteza.

-hmmm bueno considerando que este es tu ultimo día, lo aceptaré.

Jackson y Paul se pusieron y sus pokemon entraron al campo de batalla.

-que comience el combate-dijo Gary.

Los imanes de magnezone brillaron al activar su habilidad polaridad.

-electromotor-ordenó Paul y su pokemon también activo su habilidad.

-onda voltio- ordenó Jackson. Para la poca fortuna de Paul ese era un ataque que nunca fallaba.

Los rayos que desplegó magnezone rodearon a electivire y la atraparon.

-vamos electivire da lo mejor de ti-dijo Paul, su pokemon escuchó su voz y el chico pudo sentir que algo dentro de ella despertó.

Electivire lanzó un grito y absorbió el ataque de su enemigo.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Jackson igual de sorprendido que todos- ¿eso fue la habilidad de "absorción de electricidad"?

-wow fue el primero en aprenderla-dijo Gary.

-continuemos el combate-dijo Paul emocionado.

- ahora puedo usar otros ataques a parte de los de tipo eléctrico, cierto?-preguntó Jackson.

-que otra opción tienes?-preguntó Gary con sarcasmo.

-magnezone tri ataque- de cada ojo de magnezone salió una partícula luminiscente que se unieron con haces de luz y formaron un triángulo que brilló aún más al ser lanzado.

-esquívalo- la electivire de Paul se hizo a un lado con gran rapidez esquivando el ataque- ahora usa campo eléctrico.

El pokemon golpeó el suelo con su puño y el campo de batalla se cubrió de electricidad. Un ataque que fortalecía los demás ataques eléctricos. Lo que más asombró a todo era que las puntas de las colas de electivire brillaron una de color rojo y otra de color azul.

-¡¿también aprendió polaridad?!-exclamó Jackson.

-trueno- gritó Paul extasiado.

Su pokemon lanzó un ataque super potenciado hacia su contrincante. El magnezon de Jackson fue golpeado y dejó escapar un chillido.

-vamos magnezone no te rindas.

El magnezone pareció escucharle y su cuerpo se iluminó absorbiendo el ataque de su enemigo. Cuando el resplandor cesó magnezone estaba cubierto por una capa dorada.

-wow logró formar la armadura trueno- exclamó sho.

Paul no vaciló.

-tumbarocas electivire- el pokemon le dio otro golpe al campo y varias rocas salieron disparadas del suelo hacia magnezone.

-esquívalas - el pokemon de tipo eléctrico y metal esquivo los proyectiles con gran velocidad, pero esto redirigieron su trayectoria y lo impactaron de diferentes ángulos. Todos, incluso Paul se sorprendieron, el tumba rocas no era un ataque que podía teledirigirse como filo de rocas.

Lo más extraño de todo era que los fragmentos se adhirieron a la superficie de magnezone y empezaron a amontonarse sobre el pokemon.

-esto no parece bueno-dijo Gary- Jackson regrésalo a su pokebola.

El chicho hiso caso y regresó a su pokemon. Las rocas quedaron suspendidas por un instante antes de caer.

-uff eso estuvo cerca- suspiró Jackson- si lo hubieran cubierto por completo no lo habría podido regresar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó sho.

Gary lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

- al parecer un tumbarocas ejecutado en un terreno afectado por el ataque de "campo eléctrico" genera rocas con hierro magnetizado. Eso combinado con el magnetismo de magnezone aumentado por la armadura trueno lo volvió un ataque muy efectivo.

-en otras palabras es mi derrota-dijo Jackson.

-no importa. Felicidades a ambos, a la electivire de cual por dominar dos nuevas habilidades y al magnezone de Jackson por lograr darle forma a la armadura trueno.

-eh? mi magnezon no despertó la habilidad de absorción de electricidad?

-como yo lo vi, no-contestó Gary- pero hacer eso sin tener esa habilidad tiene más mérito.

Todos los espectadores se acercaron y le dieron sus felicitaciones a los entrenadores y los electivires como siempre molestando a la de Paul con corazones dibujados en su rostro.

-creo que voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad-dijo Paul señalando a Gary- Gary te reto a una batalla pokemon.

-ah?

-he logrado uno de los cometidos principales de este curso, ahora quiero tener mi revancha.

Gary sonrió emocionado y se dirigió a su electivire.

-espero no te retengas al enfrentar a la chica que te gusta.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así, Paul logró dar un paso más en fortalecer a sus pokemon. Podrá ser suficiente para vencer a Gary? Llegará al nivel necesario para vencer a los cerebros de la frontera? Descube esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued.


	7. Paul vs Gary

**Capítulo 7: Paul vs Gary**

Los dos entrenadores tomaron sus respectivos lugares en el campo de batalla en el interior del gimnasio de la ciudad carmín. Ambos tenían sonrisas de emoción dibujadas en sus rostros. Era evidente el espíritu de lucha que ellos y sus pokemon emitían.

-este será una batalla entre el instructor de este curso Gary Oak contra el estudiante Paul-anunció volkner haciendo el papel de juez- que comience el combate.

-electromotor- dijeron los combatientes al unísono y ambos pokemon giraron sus brazos generando descargas.

-usa cola de hierro- el electivire de gary detuvo el movimiento de sus brazos y sus dos colas brillaron con una luz blanca. Con la rapidez adquirida con su habilidad acortó la distancia entre él y su contrincante y golpeó con sus colas luminiscentes tan rápido que parecieron ases de luces inmateriales.

-karatazo- la electivire de Paul se repuso del ataque y trató de golpear a su contrincante, pero el electivire de Gary evadió los ataques sin problema y contratacó con cola de hierro haciendo retroceder a la hembra que tanto le gustaba- usa puño trueno.

Tanto Gary como su electivire vacilaron por esa orden, pero no el pokemon de Paul. Cubrió su puño con electricidad y le dio un golpe en el abdomen a su enemigo, pero al ser un ataque del tipo eléctrico fue absorbido. Sin embargo aprovechó esa confianza y rápidamente le atinó un karatazo en el rostro.

-¿Qué? Él no le dio esa orden-exclamó Gary.

-sujétalo- la electivire envolvió sus colas alrededor de los brazos del macho evitando su huida- y ahora dale una tanda de karatazos.

-usa cola de hierro-ordenó Gary.

Ambos pokemon iniciaron una batalla a corta distancia, el pokemon de Paul golpeaba una y otra vez al de Gary mientras soportaba los azotes de las colas de este. La hembra pareció ir perdiendo en resistencia. Paul supo que a ese paso terminaría perdiendo.

-tumba rocas- el pokemon de Paul dio un pisotón y una roca emergió del suelo mandando a volar a su rival- sigue usando tumba rocas.

Dio otro pisotón creando más piedras que salieron volando hacia su enemigo.

-protección - el electivire de Gary cruzó sus brazos y creó un campo de fuerza de color verde alrededor de él, bloqueando el ataque mientras caía.

-electivire campo eléctrico y activa tu habilidad de polaridad.

Todos en el gimnasio quedaron confundidos por esas órdenes. Contra un contrincante con la habilidad de absorción de electricidad el uso de un movimiento y una habilidad que fortaleces los ataques tipo eléctrico sería inútil. Aun así el pokemon obedeció a su entrenador sin chistar. Lanzó un rugido y el campo se cubrió con electricidad y las puntas de sus colas brillaron de color azul y rojo.

"¿Qué trata de hacer?" se preguntaba Gary "mejor me preparo antes de actuar"

-electivire vuelve a usar electromotor-el pokemon de Gary giró nuevamente sus brazos volviendo a incrementar su velocidad.

-esquiva esto si puedes, electivire trueno en el campo y tumba rocas.

El pokemon de Paul se arrodilló, clavó sus colas en el campo y liberó una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en la tierra provocando que en todo el campo salieron rocas volando. Los proyectiles impactaron con las paredes, el techo y hasta salieron volando por las ventanas. El electivire de Gary no tuvo a donde huir por ese ataque de tal magnitud.

Cuando el estruendo cesó y la nube de polvo se asentó, todos los espectadores (afortunadamente ilesos) vieron al electivire de Paul todavía arrodillada en el único espacio que no estaba cubierto por piedras.

-vaya, ese el movimiento improvisado que usaste en la liga de sinnoh-comentó Gary- solo que esta vez en lugar de improvisar un tumbarocas fortaleciste el auténtico tumbarocas. Debí pensar en eso y tratar de detenerte.

Paul solo respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-pero no será suficiente-dijo Gary y acto seguido su electivire salió debajo de las rocas lanzando un grito de guerra. Paul no pudo evitar sorprenderse- usa puño fuego.

El pokemon de Gary con gran destreza y rapidez se movió sobre los escombros y le dio un golpe llameante a la hembra.

-usa karatazo-ordenó Paul al salir del shock. Su pokemon acató la orden y atacó, pero nuevamente perdió en velocidad y falló la acometida.

-ahora qué tal si le demostramos nuestro propio combo electivire-dijo Gary- usa cola de hierro y puño fuego.

Con gran rapidez el pokemon de Gary le atinó un golpe llameante en el rostro y luego dibujó un arco con sus colas sobre su cabeza haciéndolas descender sobre este.

-retrocede-ordenó Paul y su pokemon dio un salto para atrás.

-no la dejes escapar- el pokemon de Gary acortó la distancia nuevamente y le dio otro puñetazo- ahora una full Nelson.

Con la misma rapidez el pokemon de Gary se posicionó detrás de su enemigo y lo sujetó de los brazos.

- vuelve a usar cola de hierro-sin escapatoria la electivire de Paul fue azotado por las colas luminosas de su adversario.

"¿qué debo hacer?" se preguntaba Paul "no tiene ningún ataque que sirva en esta situación…un momento…"

-electivire usa tumba rocas justo debajo de ti- su pokemon dio un pisotón y una roca emergió golpeando a ambos y separándolos.

El pokemon de Paul giró sobre sí misma para encarar a su oponente. Había recibido mucho daño, se estaba acercando a su límite.

-electivire vuelve a usar trueno y tumba rocas- volviendo a seguir la misma mímica enterró sus colas en el suelo y liberó una gran cantidad de electricidad acelerando el disparo de las rocas.

-protección-ordenó Gary, su pokemon se protegió con su barrera de las rocas. Pero estas emergieron incluso debajo de él y lo elevaron con todo y barrera.

-ahora usa giga impacto- la electivire de Paul se irguió y cruzó sus brazos. Un aura de color lila con espirales amarillas se formó a su alrededor y se lanzó contra de su enemigo que estaba al descubierto.

- puño fuego- recuperando el equilibrio el electivire de Gary se dispuso a recibir el ataque. Sus puños se cubrieron por llamas y golpeó con ambos a su oponente cuando estuvo a su alcance.

La explosión que se generó sacudió a todo el gimnasio. Cuando el humo se disipo los electivire se encontraban de piel uno enfrente del otro jadeando.

Ambos entrenadores sabían que no podrían ejecutar otro ataque, solo podían esperar hasta que alguno cayera rendido por falta de vitalidad. Y fue así.

La electivire de Paul emitió un gemido por lo bajo y cayó al suelo.

El entrenador de sinnoh suspiró pero no se sintió decepcionado después de esa batalla.

-la electivire de Paul ya no puede continuar-anuncio volkner- el ganador es…

En ese momento volkner fue interrumpido por un alarido de dolor perteneciente al electivire de Gary. Paul y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que ese pokemon cayó al suelo emitiendo chispas.

-¿está paralizado?-preguntó Paul - ¿Cómo es posible? No ordené la utilización de ningún ataque eléctrico y si así fuera, no surtiría efecto.

-no fue un ataque-dijo volkner- fue una habilidad.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los espectadores.

-así que tu también lo notaste-dijo Gary- este es obviamente el resultado de la habilidad "estática"

-¿la habilidad estática?-preguntó Rudy- ¿no se supone que un electabuzz pierde esa habilidad al evolucionar en electivire?

-por lo visto la electivire de Paul la recuperó de alguna forma, hasta yo estoy sorprendido.

-¿entonces es un empate?-preguntó Jackson.

-viendo que ambos no pueden continuar la batalla de ninguna forma, declaro este un empate.

Los entrenadores asintieron al veredicto de volkner y se acercaron a sus pokemon.

-buen trabajo electivire-dijo Gary- mereces un merecido descanso.

-fue una excelente pelea-dijo Paul- muchas gracias por tus esfuerzos.

Ambos devolvieron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas. Se encararon con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-debo admitir que me has superado-dijo Gary- a mí me tomó más tiempo hacer que electivire aprendiera nuevas habilidades y la tuya lo hiso en tiempo record.

-todo fue gracias a tus indicaciones, te lo agradezco.

Se dieron la mano y dieron por terminado el duelo. Paul se volteó hacia Drake y lo dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-¿quieres un combate conmigo ahora?-preguntó el campeón.

Paul suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

-no-contestó- al menos no por el momento, me conformaré con haberte superado en este curso. Cuando salga victorioso en la batalla de la frontera iré al archipiélago naranja y te venceré en una batalla oficial.

El campeón amplió su sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

-me gusta tu actitud-le dijo.

Paul aceptó el gesto.

-Paul-le llamó Gary- ¿qué te parece si te acompañamos al domo de batalla?

Paul espabiló se extrañó con esa proposición.

-planeas usar a electivire en el domo, no?

-sí, eso planeo.

-pues con más razón quiero verte combatir. Puedo alquilar unos autos y solo nos tomará un par de horas ir hasta allá.

-oh eso suena interesante-dijo lunick- yo quiero un auto último modelo.

-no seas exigente-le reprochó solana.

"supongo que eso me ahorrara el tiempo de viaje" pensó Paul no muy animado que no podría despegarse de ese grupo todavía.

Más tarde al salir del centro pokemon con sus electivires curados, Paul y Gary abordaron el auto propio del joven investigador, era uno de los últimos modelos (De esos que podían levitar). Ellos estaban siendo seguidos por el resto de los miembros del curso en autos rentados.

-¡los investigadores están sobreevaluados con esos sueldos!-se escuchó el grito de lunick- yo también quisiera ganar esa cantidad para tener mi propio auto.

-¡¿quieres dejar de quejarte?!-exclamó solana.

-tengo la impresión que eres vanidoso-dijo Paul, viendo el carro con detalle.

-me hubieras visto antes, tenía mi propio grupo de animadoras que llevé por toda la región de kanto.

-…no me extrañaría pensar que compartías una suite con ellas en cada ciudad.

-¿q….que…que locuras dices? desde luego que no hacia tal cosa aja aja aja-esa risa se escuchó demasiado nerviosa.

"mejor no sigo tocando el tema" pensó Paul.

* * *

Scott analizó la imagen transmitida desde una cámara atada al cuello de un fearow volando a cientos de metros del suelo, podía ver a Paul yendo en auto hacia pueblo lavanda donde se encontraba el domo de batalla. (Claro, ¿de qué otra forma aparecía en todo los combates de ash si no iba con ellos?)

"al fin viene" pensó Scott "se había tardado. Supongo que retará a Tucker mañana. Organizaré la publicidad y tendremos un show como a Tucker le gusta"

-¿_is that the boy_?

Scott se sobresaltó y enseguida se irguió en su lugar. Vio a ese hombre alto de piel oscura que lo veía con una sonrisa pícara.

-oh señor Brown me sorprendió-dijo Scott tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa y miró el monitor donde Paul y Gary se veían andando en un carro descapotado.

-_¿Qué tiene de especial?-_preguntó en un acento extranjero-_analicé las grabaciones de sus batallas y su nivel solo está un poco más arriba del promedio. Francamente no veo a nadie de valor en esta competencia a parte del chico y la chica que me presentaste al principio. _

-le…le aseguro que Paul tiene mucho potencial-dijo Scott con nerviosismo- solo espere y vera.

-_más vale que así sea mister scott_-dijo el hombre con tono exigente- _la única razón por que acepté cerrar el trato con usted y fortalecer a los frontier brains con mis recursos, fue debido a que Brandon me entretuvo en una batalla. Pero mi intención también es reclutar "carne fresca" y de buena calidad para dominar este lado del mundo._

Scott forzó una sonrisa.

-la batalla hablará por si misma-dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

El hombre bufó y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra más. Scott dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tomó su pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Volvió a ver el monitor que seguía transmitiendo la imagen de Paul y compañía.

-por favor Paul, no me decepciones o esto podría ponerse feo para mí.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así Paul logró recoger los frutos de su entrenamiento en el curso y ahora se dirige hacia el domo de batalla donde enfrentara a Tucker para obtener su segundo símbolo de la frontera. ¿Podrá salir victorioso? ¿Quién es el sujeto misterioso que tanto atemoriza a Scott? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued


	8. Paul vs Tucker

**Capítulo 8: Paul vs Tucker**

El chico tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación del centro pokemon. Ese día el retaría a Tucker para obtener su segundo símbolo de la frontera. En la sala de espera del centro todos sus acompañantes lo estaban esperando. Todavía no se acostumbraba a recibir tanta atención.

-buenos días-saludó Gary- ¿estás listo?

-que pregunta, claro que esta listo-dijo Jackson- muéstrale a Tucker de lo que estas hecho.

-eso planeo- respondió Paul.

Salieron a la calle dirigiendose al domo de batalla.

-¿Por qué no vamos en auto?-preguntó lunick- para eso los alquilamos.

-el domo queda a solo cinco cuadras-le dijo solana- y deja de quejarte que quien los alquiló fue Gary.

"¿cómo puede ser pokemon ranger si se queja tanto?" se preguntaba Paul.

La camina fue corta y en cuestión de minutos llegaron al edificio de blanco y rojo. Había una multitud de personas haciendo fila para entrar. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los reporteros se fijaron en ellos y se amontonaron alrededor del grupo de Paul apuntándolos con cámaras y micrófonos haciéndole tantas preguntas y tan rápido que no podían entenderse. Si Paul estaba incomodo con la compañía de Gary y el resto ahora estaba más que irritado.

-suficiente-dijo Scott apareciendo de la nada- hagan todas las preguntas en la conferencia de prensa.

Paul gruñó por lo bajo, por mucho que se negó a participar en eso. Al final terminó aceptando a regañadientes por ser un prerrequisito para participar en esa instalación. Ellos fueron llevados a un cuarto donde se sentaron en una mesa junto a Scott frente a docenas de periodistas.

-¿Quién tiene preguntas?-dijo Scott y muchos levantaron la mano- usted-señaló a una mujer.

-paul ¿Qué opina de Tucker el as del domo de batalla con quien tendrá un enfrentamiento el día de hoy?

-sus estrategias con combinaciones de ataques son buenas-contestó con calma- por eso considero apropiado que su símbolo es llamado el de la "táctica".

-¿Cuál es en su opinión la fórmula para el éxito?-preguntó otro reportero.

-entrenar adecuadamente a tus pokemon y planificar buenas estrategias.

Los periodistas siguieron haciéndole pregunta tras pregunta, su paciencia estaba que se acababa. La siguiente fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-paul, usted perdió en la liga sinnoh con el anterior ganador de la batalla de la frontera, Ash ketchum- Paul pegó un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos- ¿cree que al pasar este desafío después que los cerebros de la frontera se fortalecieron estaría superando a Ash?

- Ash no tuvo nada que ver con mi decisión en entrar en este desafío. No más preguntas.

Paul se levantó de golpe y abandonó echando humos.

-no dejes que te afecte-le dijo Drake al alcanzarlo- tienes razón al decir que nadie debe compararte con alguien más. Tú me retaste porque quisiste hacerlo, no porque Ash también me venció.

Paul suspiró disipando un poco su enojo.

-por aquí está el palco-indicó Scott un pasillo diferente a los demás.

-no pierdas la concentración-le terminó de decir el campeón dándole un golpecito en el hombro antes de irse.

La furia del muchacho terminó por apagarse. Siguió su camino hasta el final del pasillo y se paró sobre la plataforma que lo llevaría al campo de batalla.

Escuchó la voz del comentarista avivando el espíritu de los espectadores. Hiso una breve introducción de Paul, mencionando las ligas en las que había participado.

"puede que no haya ganado ninguna de esas competencias" se dijo "pero ahora será diferente ¡saldré triunfante cueste lo que cueste!"

La plataforma se elevó liberando humo por los costados para hacer una entrada teatral. Las personas le aplaudieron, pero no les prestó importancia.

-y ahora nuestro as del domo, aquel que todos adoran y aman-dijo el comentador- ¡Tucker!

Una luz se encendió y de lo más alto del domo descendió Tucker con otro de sus atuendos excéntricos. Este tenía en su espalda alas brillantes de beautifly y su cabello largo estaba recogida en una trenza que hacía de collar.

-esta batalla es traída con el patrocinio de _poke world_. _Poke world_, un mundo en tu bolsillo.

"si no me equivoco, ese el nombre de una compañía extranjera" pensó Paul.

-te doy la bienvenida al domo de batalla-dijo tucker- si me vences obtendrás el símbolo de táctica.

-ese símbolo tiene mi nombre escrito-dijo paul provocando que todos en el publico boquearan.

-bien dicho Paul-exclamó jackson desde un palco donde todos estaban.

-barre el piso con esa él-dijo sho.

Los electivires agitaban abanicos haciéndole porras.

-veamos si esa actitud va acorde con tus habilidades- Tucker tomó dos pokebolas que estaban dentro de las capsulas usadas en los concursos pokemon. Tenían adherido sellos que Paul no alcanzó a distinguir- ¡vayan, vuelen y triunfen!

Tucker lanzó sus pokebolas y cuando se abrieron salieron dos rayos blancos, uno con un tono rojo y otro con un tono azulo. Los rayos de luz salieron disparados y cambiaron varias veces sus trayectorias haciendo desvíos de 90 grados hasta que llegaron a lo más alto y generaron una explosión lumínica. Al cesar la luz los pokemon que estaban sobre el campo de batalla eran un latios y un latias.

Paul tomó sus pokemon y también los liberó. Los escogidos fueron su electivire y su drapion. Ambos pokemon soltaron un grito de guerra dando a entender su ferocidad. La porra de admiradores electivires se hiso más bulliciosa.

-este es una batalla entre el retador Paul y el as del domo de batalla Tucker-anunció el réferi desde una plataforma flotante- la batalla acabará cuando los dos pokemon de alguno no puedan continuar. ¿Listos?

-estoy listo-dijo Paul.

-yo nací listo- dijo Tucker.

-que comience el combate.

-electivire campo eléctrico y drapion afila garras-ordenó Paul. Su drapion golpeó sus tenazas generando chispas y el electivire de Paul liberó una descarga que se esparció por todo el campo. No tuvo que esperar una orden de su entrenador para activar su habilidad polaridad.

-latias usa día soleado y latios rayo solar- el pokemon dragón rojo emitió un sonido melodioso y una luz hermosa y cálida se generó sobre el campo. Acto seguido latios disparó un rayo de luz blanca de su boca hacia los pokemon de Paul.

-evádanlo-dijo Paul y cada uno se hiso a un lado justo a tiempo antes que el ataque impactara.

-ahora están separados-dijo Tucker- latios usa trueno en drapion y latias pulso dragón en electivire.

Paul sonrió ampliamente.

-electivire evádelo usando electro motor y drapion usa misil aguja en latias- electivre giró sus brazos rápidamente y las tres pinzas de drapion se iluminaron de color blanco, en tanto que latios liberó una poderosa descarga eléctrica dirigida hacia drapion y latias disparó una esfera de energía verde hacia electivire.

El pokemon eléctrico logró su cometido y con su velocidad aumentada se hiso a un lado esquivando el pulso dragón. En cambio el trueno de latios se desvió e impactó contra el electivire de Paul.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Tucker sorprendido al igual que sus pokemon.

El drapion de paul liberó una gran cantidad de flechas de luz hacia latias.

-evádelo- ordenó Tucker. Su pokemon empezó a hacer maniobras evasivas.

-electivire trueno en latios-dijo Gary y su pokemon liberó una poderosa descarga hacia latios.

-evádelo- rodenó Tucker y el latios salió volando. Pero el trueno de electivire se dobló y persiguió a su enemigo.

-protección-dijo Tucker. El pokemon dragón azul creó una barrera alrededor de él.

-desvíalo hacia latías-dijo Paul. El trueno giró 90 grados y se dirigió a su nuevo objetivo. Estando ocupada esquivando los misiles agujas, latias no se percató a tiempo del ataque eléctrico y fue golpeada.

-¡que habilidad!-exclamó Tucker.

-yahoo así se hace-gritó sho. Todos en el palco vitoreaban a Paul.

-drapion vuelve a usar afila garras, electivire usa trueno y tumbarocas.

Drapion volvió a golpear sus tenazas aumentando su ataque y precisión, mientras que electivire se arrodilló en el campo y clavó sus colas en el suelo. Liberó una gran cantidad de electricidad y las rocas salieron disparadas del suelo como balas de cañón.

-evádanlo-los pokemon dragón empezaron a evadir los proyectiles que llegaban hasta lo más alto del domo y volvieron a caer dando así lugar a una segunda fase de ataque. En la caída algunas rocas lograron golpear a los dragones.

-drapion afila garras, electivire electromotor.- aprovechando que sus contrincantes seguían evadiendo el ataque, drapion ejecutó su afilagarras nuevamente y electivre su electromotor.

-reagrúpense-ordenó Tucker y sus pokemon se acercaron y volaron hacia arriba uno frente el otro- pulso cura.

Ambos pokemon de Tucker emitieron un aura rosada y la mayoría de heridas de ambos fueron sanadas.

-drapion misil aguaja-el pokemon de Paul volvió a disparar flechas de luz hacia sus contrincantes.

-protección latios- nuevamente generó un campo de fuerza que protegió a sus enemigos del ataque- latias hiper rayo, latios rayo solar- ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques a sus adversarios desde lo alto.

-protección- electivire logró levantar a tiempo su barra y resguardó a ambos antes del impacto. Los efectos del campo eléctrico y día soleado se deshicieron.

-pulso cura-ordenó Tucker y su pokemon volvieron a curarse- eres bueno, realmente he disfrutado esta batalla.

-también disfrutaras el sabor de la derrota, drapion as aéreo. electivire trueno.

De la nube de humo drapion salió volando emitiendo líneas curvas de luz blanca alrededor de él. De manera increíble se elevó hacia donde latios y latias estaban. Y seguido de él electivire lanzó otro ataque de trueno.

"ese es un ataque difícil de evadir" pensó Tucker viendo esa escena en cámara lenta "ya he usado protección dos veces, es arriesgado usarlo una tercera, debo ordenarles que se separen, uno de ellos será golpeado por as aereo mientras el otro será perseguido por el trueno, pero pensándolo bien no es un ataque imposible de evadir y sus vitalidades están casi completas ¡tengo la ventaja!"

-sepárense-ordenó Tucker.

-esparce el trueno-ordenó Paul.

El relámpago se dividió en varios más pequeños que se esparcieron alrededor de drapion, cerrándoles el paso a latíos y latias. Drapion impactó a ambos y los sujetó de los cuellos con sus tensas. Se elevó un poco más y se colgó de una viga del techo con la tercera tenaza de su cola como un gliscor lo haría. Sin embargo el trueno golpeó el techo y las estructuras de metal condujeron la electricidad hasta los tres pokemon.

-colmillo venenoso- drapion soltó un grito soportando el dolor, sus colmillo brillaron de color purpura. Dicha luz recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a sus pinzas y generó una explosión. De la nube morada cayeron latios y latias heridos.

-ambos usen pulso dragón en drapion-ordenó Tucker.

- electivire trueno y bumba rocas, drapion misil aguja en ambos.

Electivire volvió a clavar sus colas en el suelo y disparó rocas potenciadas por la electricidad mientras que drapion aun colgado de cabeza disparó de sus dos tenazas restantes flecas de luz a sus adversarios. Con ataques de esas magnitudes desde cielo y tierra los pokemon dragón no tuvieron escapatoria y fueron acribillados.

Una vez finalizado el ataque Latios y latias empezaron a caer heridos por ese ataque combinado.

-usen pulso cura-ordenó Tucker.

- drapion a latias, combo final-ordenó Paul. Nadie excepto él y sus pokemon sabían lo que significaba esa orden. Con solo haber dicho el blanco de drapion. Electivire supo que su blanco era latios.

Drapion salio volando con el impulso de su ataque de as aéreo y cruzó sus brazos. En medio del vuelo sus pinzas brillaron de color morado. Electivire cubrió sus brazos de electricidad y también los cruzó al lanzarse generando un aura lila con líneas amarillas.

Ambos pokemon de Paul impactaron en medio del aire con sus objetivos. Generando dos explosiones atronadoras. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la nube de humo se disipaba.

Cuando todos pudieron al fin ver, les impresiono esa escena. Drapion y electivire sujetaban del cuello a sus víctimas debilitadas rugiendo en señal de victoria, acto seguido las arrojaron a los pies de Tucker.

.

.

-latios y latias ya no pueden continuar-dijo el réferi- el ganador de la batalla es el retador Paul.

Todos en el palco gritaron más fuerte, incluso los otros espectadores le brindaron un aplauso.

-gracias por su buen trabajo-dijo Tucker regresando a sus pokemon- me has sorprendido- se acercó a Paul y sacó algo de su bolsillo- este es el símbolo de la táctica, te lo has ganado.

Paul sonrió y lo aceptó con gusto.

…

-eso fue impresionante- dijo Gary- fue una estrategia bien elaborada. Incrementar la velocidad de electivire y la precisión de drapion mientras en la batalla lo obligaste a usar dos veces protección para que después quedara indefenso ante ese ataque combinado. Debo darle un 10 de 10.

-y ese último ataque de ambos fue genial-dijo Jackson- , una combinación de as aéreo con veneno X y giga impacto con puño trueno ¡estuvo de lujo!

- eres todo un experto en el manejo de tus pokemon-le dijo Drake.

Todos sus acompañantes no dejaban de lanzarle flores a su amigo. Paul por primera vez no se sintió incómodo y aceptó los cumplidos, gustoso.

-¡excelente batalla!- exclamó Scott entrando a la sala donde estaban reunidos- sabía que no me decepcionarías.

-le agradezco sus felicitaciones-dijo Paul- pero si me disculpa debo llevar a mis pokemon al centro.

-oh tranquilo aquí hay equipo especializado para eso. puedes dejarlo con este encargado- un sujeto de traje y gafas oscuras entró en la sala.

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de atenderlos aquí?-preguntó Paul.

-veras, nuestro patrocinador principal ha visto la pelea y ha quedado impresionado. Te desea conocer en persona.

-¿patrocinador?

-así es, no solo es un hombre de negocios, también es uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo. Gracias a él la batalla de la frontera es lo que es ahora. Podrías agradecerle en persona que te haya puesto un desafío que puedas disfrutar. Tus amigos pueden venir si así lo desean.

-si es uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad de conocerlo-dijo Drake.

Paul suspiró y aceptó ir a conocer al susodicho patrocinador. Dejó sus pokemon en manos del ayudante y en compañía de todos a una sala VIP en el domo de batalla. Al abrir la puerta vieron a Tucker, ya sin su traje pokemon insecto, sentado al lado de un hombre con traje gris y gafas, este a su vez estaba a su lado de otro de piel oscura que usaba jeans azules y una chaqueta negra con las letras PW en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Su cabello estaba amarrado en trenzas y cornrows. Este último al ver a Paul esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-_hello_-saludó el hombre.

Paul quedó en shock al reconocerlo. sho, Jackson, surge y lunick tenían los ojos fuera de sus cráneos y sus mandíbulas se abrieron tanto que tocaron el suelo. Mientras que watt cayó de espalda desmayado.

-¿es…quien creo que es?-preguntó Gary sudando frio.

-yo…creo que si-respondió solana igual de impresionada.

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Rudy.

-¡por arceus, es Michael Brown!-exclamó sho al salir de su shock y saltó para ponerse en frente de ese sujeto - mucho gusto señor Brown, me llamo sho es un placer…no, un honor…no, una bendición poder conocerlo en persona. Soy un gran admirador ¿me firma mi raichu?

-¡¿_rai_?!-exclamó el pokemon eléctrico confundido.

-jajaja que chico tan animado, es un gusto en conocerte sho.

-kyaaahh ¡Michael Brown sabe mi nombre!- sho chilló como niña.

-por favor tomen asiento, quisiera hablar con ustedes. En especial contigo Paul.

El joven asintió sin decir ninguna palabra. Intimidado por solo la presencia de ese sujeto.

-con que uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo, eh?- dijo Drake con cierto temblor en la voz a lo que Scott solo respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-yo esperaba encontrarme con un campeón-dijo volkner con una sonrisa nerviosa- No con un maestro pokemon.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así paul logró vencer a Tucker y ganar su segundo símbolo de batalla. Ahora se encontraron con un sujeto quien se dice ser un maestro pokemon. ¿Qué asuntos tendrá con paul? ¿Cuáles son sus planes? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.


	9. maestro pokemon

**Capítulo 9: maestro pokemon**

Todos tomaron asiento tratando de mantener la calma, enfrente de ese hombre.

-_de seguro se preguntan que hago aqui_-dijo en su acento extranjero.

-pues si-dijo sho- no esperaba ver al mejor entrenador de Los Estados Unidos y uno de los pocos con el título de maestro pokemon.

-¡¿quieres callarte?!-le gritó Jackson- estas siendo descortez descortés.

-¡¿estaba siendo descortez?!-sho enseguida se puso en posición de dogeza- ¡lo siento mucho señor Brown!

_-ajajaja tranquilo sho y por favor llámenme Michael._

-hyaah es tan buena persona-sho volvió a gritar como niña.

Michael volvió a retomar la palabra.

_-La razón de por qué estoy aquí se debe a que la compañía poke world ha financiado a la batalla de la frontera._

_-_eso me dijo Scott-dijo paul.

_-como veras, poke world es una empresa internacional aunque no hemos hecho presencia en este lado del mundo, tenemos un proyecto de expansión para hacerle competencia a las demás compañías y la batalla de la frontera fue nuestro primer paso._

-creí que eras solo un figura publicitaria para la compañía.-dijo Gary.

_-fuera de mi contrato para hacer propaganda a los productos, soy el principal accionista de esta compañía. Mi influencia en las decisiones es considerable, además tengo a colaboradores que hacen el papeleo y cosas por el estilo como John que está aquí- _señaló al sujeto de gafas.

_-lamento mi presentación tardía-_dijo él en el mismo acento_- me llamo John Parker y soy uno de los representantes de la compañía de poke world. Joven Paul, la razón de por qué lo hemos llamado es para proponerle un contrato de patrocinio._

-¿contrato de patrocinio?

_- es algo muy sencillo la verdad-_dijo acomodándose las gafas_- usted seguirá en el desafío de la batalla de la frontera, solo que estará usando nuestra mercancía._

-eso suena muy sencillo-comentó lunick.

_-déjeme decirle que estamos ofreciéndole esto a los entrenadores más calificados participantes en esta competencia y usted nos ha impresionado._

-gracias, pero me niego-contestó Paul.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- exclamó sho- ¡¿oyes mal o qué?! ¡Impresionaste a un maestro pokemon! ¡deberías sentirte honrado y aceptar su oferta!

-¡cierto!-dijo Jackson- en tu lugar yo aceptaría gustoso.

-no me interesa, aun si es una oferta que viene de un maestro-recalcó Paul.

_-pwaahahahahahaaha- _todos quedaron extrañados al ver a Michael riéndose a carcajadas_- que chico tan interesante. Me agrada-_tomó aire y puso una expresión seria_- te entiendo muy bien Paul. No quieres ser un payaso de los medios como Tucker._

_-¡¿a quién llamas payaso?!_

_-¿ves a alguien más que se vista como payaso?- _algunos rieron por lo bajo con el comentario de Michael. El maestro ignoró los reclamos del cerebro de la frontera y retomó su charla con Paul_- lo que te quiero decir es que en este negocio también se debe ser consciente de las personas que no están en el escenario, aquellas que viven por los entrenadores y trabajan para darles lo que necesitan. Como las pokebolas y los demás equipos que usan en sus travesías, a pesar de no ser reconocidos les debemos todo, porque ellos hacen girar este mundo de batallas pokemon. Un buen ejemplo es esta batalla de la frontera, gracias a nuestro financiamiento podrás disfrutar de este desafío que pondrá a prueba tus límites. Y mírame a mí, soy una figura pública para esta compañía y aun así eso no me impidió llegar a donde yo he estado._

-ooohhh que palabras tan sabias- sho y Jackson veían a Michael con ojos destellantes derramando lágrimas.

"este sujeto tiene una lengua de plata o más bien de oro" pensó Gary impresionado por el discurso.

_-si aceptas este contrato ayudaras a la compañía para que en un futuro, entrenadores jóvenes puedan disfrutar de sus viajes._

Paul lo pensó un momento. Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, pero no le seguía sonando la idea.

-supongo que podría aceptarlo, pero bajo una condición.

_-¿cuál sería?-_preguntó Michael.

-que tengas una batalla conmigo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritaron Jackson, sho, surge y watt.

-¿retaste a un maestro pokemon? Sí que tienes agallas-comentó lunick.

_-lo lamento Paul-_interrumpió John-_ como debe saber aquellos con el título de maestro pokemon tienen restricciones sobre las batallas en las que pueden participar, primero se deben hacer publicas y tienes que ser al menos un miembro de la elite cuatro para permir…_

_-acepto- _respondió Michael.

_-¡¿hah?!-_exclamó John_- señor Brown, aceptar el reto de un simple entrenador es una falta. Lo podrían sancionar._

_-lo que la asociación pokemon no sepa no le hará daño y precisamente he aceptado su reto porque no es un simple entrenador -_dijo el hombre de piel morena irguiéndose en su lugar_- como no tienes a dos de tus pokemon agotados, que sea una batalla de tres contra tres ¿te parece bien?_

_-_si-respondió Paul levantándose.

_-tucker usaremos tu campo de batalla._

-esa no es la forma de pedir las cosas- reprochó el cerebro de la frontera.

_-mister Scott haga que traigan a los dos pokemon restantes de Paul para que vean la batalla, sus heridas no deben ser graves._

-¡no me ignores!-exclamó Tucker.

Todos se dirigieron nuevamente al campo de batalla dentro de domo. Todos los acompañantes de Paul estaban ansiosos e impresionados por la confianza de su amigo.

-esta no es una batalla oficial, por tanto no necesitamos un juez-dijo Paul.

_-estoy de acuerdo._

-oh vaya, van a barrer el piso con Paul-comentó sho y nadie, por más que le molestaran esas palabras, reclamaron.

"Michael es conocido como master shooter, porque sus pokemon se especializan en ataques a distancia…pero ya sé cuál va a escoger"

-ninjask preséntate a la batalla- Paul liberó a su primer pokemon.

Michael tomó una de sus pokebolas, esta tenía la parte superior de color azul con estrellas blancas, la línea del medio era roja y la parte inferior era blanca.

_-lets show him "paul"- _Michael arrojó su pokebola y liberó aun octillery.

"lo sabía"

-jajajajaa se me olvidó por completo que el octillery de Michael se llama Paul- exclamó sho y otros más se rieron.

Paul solo los ignoró.

-_¿no es lindo?-_preguntó Michael- _lo tengo desde que era un pequeño remoraid que pesqué en Alemania._

-ninjask agilidad-ordenó Paul y su pokemon empezó a moverse rápidamente sobre el campo.

_-smack down- _de repente hubo una explosión en el aire y del humo salió ninjask debilitado.

-¿Qué?- Paul estaba anonadado por lo ocurrido- ¿acaso atacó?

_-los ataques de "Paul" son tan rápidos como una bala_-dijo Michael_- y usar agilidad era inútil, "paul" dominó la habilidad keen eye y compoundeyes…perdón en tu idiomas creo que se llaman "vista lince" y "ojo radar"_

-regresa ninjask- Paul tomó su segunda pokebola- torterra preséntate a la batalla.

_-yo seguiré con "Paul"._

-tormenta hojas.

_-fire blast._

Nuevamente lo primero que percibió Paul fue una explosión, las flamas se disiparon y en ese lugar estaba su torterra debilitado.

-¡¿Cómo puede siquiera pelear contra ese octillery que es prácticamente un tanque?!-preguntó Jackson.

Paul regresó a su segundo pokemon y libero al tercero.

-frosslas preséntate a la batalla- el pokemon tipo fantasma apareció en el campo de batalla y paul dio enseguida su orden- oculta tu presencia.

Y así forsslas se desvaneció en el aire.

_-oh? Are you planning a surprise attack?_

-frosslas canto helado- el pokemon de Paul apareció por detrás del octillery y le arrojó una esfera de hielo que impacto contra este. Por un momento Paul pensó que había logrado sucometido, pero el pokemon de agua se desvaneció en el aire haciendo un puff-¿Qué?

De la nada el octillery apareció detrás de frosslas.

_-ice beam- _hubo un destelló y frosslas quedó congelada junto a la mitad del campo. Las púas de hielo quedaron tan cerca de Paul como si lo amenazaran con el filo de sus puntas. El entrenador se estremeció levemente y una gota de sudor frio rodó por su mejilla.

-¿en qué momento le ordenó que usara sustituto?- preguntó Rudy.

-quizá fue algún tipo de código entre ellos-sugirió Gary_._

_-como ves aun te falta un largo camino por recorrer-_dijo Michael_- "paul" use fire blast to melt the ice._

Realizando una llamarada más débil disparó contra el bloque de hielo y forsslas cayó debilitada.

Paul la regresó a su pokebola y le hiso una reverencia a su contrincante.

-gracias por aceptar mi petición a pesar que tuviste que infringir una norma.

_-jejeje no te preocupes por cosas tan aburridas. _

Paul no se sentía desanimado ni humillado. Estaba satisfecho con los resultados. Miró al palco donde sus compañeros y dos de sus pokemon lo veían y le brindaban un aplauso, a manera de premio por el esfuerzo.

* * *

Ahora Paul estaba enfrente de varias mesas con docenas de frascos de pociones, antídotos entre otras cosas, también había ropa y equipos de toda clase. Todos con el logo PW.

_-aquí tienes todo los productos de nuestra compañía joven Paul-_dijo John ofreciéndole un pliegue y una mochila Paul, esta también tenía el logo PW_- este es un folleto con el que se puede guiar y una mochila donde acomodarlos. En otra sala también hay una línea de bicicletas de las cuales puede escoger._

-gracias, pero en realidad prefiero ir a pie-dijo paul.

_-nuestro mejor producto es este- _dijo Michael abriendo un portafolio mostrando un dispositivo electrónico en forma de reloj_- es un pokegear con múltiples funciones, incluso la de pokedex. Y este es un regalo de mi parte_-Michael sacó de su bolsillo una memoria digital_- esto no es un producto a la venta, es un "tutor" programado personalmente por mí. Te ayudara a mejorar la puntería y potencia de disparo de tus pokemon y otorgarle las habilidades de "vista lince" y "ojo compuesto" a tu drapion. _

Paul volvió a dar las gracias. tomó los productos y empezó a meterlos en su mochila.

-oohh que afortunado eres Paul-comentó Jackson.

_-ustedes también pueden tomar lo que quieran-_dijo Michael.

-¡¿en serio?!

_-por supuesto._

Sho y Jackson saltaron de alegrías y se pusieron a escudriñar los productos. Los otros le siguieron con una emoción más disimulada.

Unos minutos después Paul tenía su maleta hecha. Y cayó en cuenta que había un último producto en el final de la mesa. Tomó una caja azul y quedó como piedra al leer lo que decía. "poke condones"

-¡¿venden de estos también?!-gritó sho viendo por encima del hombro de Paul- un momento ¡¿y esto que tiene que ver con batallas pokemon?!

-eh? de que hablas?-solana se acercó y también se sobresaltó al ver el producto- ¿Paul eres de esos chicos que se pasan de aventurero?

-¡NO!-gritó Paul tirando la caja sobre la pila.

_-¿algún problema?-_preguntó John.

-¿oiga cómo es que vendes de esto?-preguntó solana señalando la pila de cajas azules- ninguna compañía relacionada con las batallas pokemon fabrica algo así.

Todos en el cuarto se amontonaron e hicieron algunos comentarios críticos respecto a esto.

_-vamos, es cuestión de perspectiva-_dijo Michael_- en nuestro país hay escuelas especializadas y competencias para todas edades, pero no puedes viajar por cuenta propia hasta tener 18. Y a mí no me ven criticando que aquí eso se permita a los 10 años._

-bueno supongo que tiene razón-dijo solana.

_-¿quieren ver un comercial?_

Michael tomó un control remoto y encendió un monitor. Salieron varias opciones de video. En la pantalla salió un joven con las vestimentas vendidas por la compañía, estaba caminando en medio de un bosque cuando se encontró con una chica exageradamente proporcionada. El chico tomó una pokebola y liberó un blastoise y la chica un thyplosion. Tuvieron una batalla pokemon y sin más parecieron enamorarse. La siguiente escena era en la noche y los dos entraron en la misma tienda de acampar. Acostados uno cerca del otro, el chico toma un sobrecito cuadrado y se lo mostró a la chica. La última escena fue una toma de la tienda agitándose en un vaivén.

_-¿Qué les pareció?-_preguntó Michael.

-¡que desvergonzados!-gritó solana con indignación- no hay forma que eso tenga éxito aquí. Los entrenadores toman esto en serio.

_- a pesar que dices eso yo veo que varias cajas han desaparecido-_solana examinó la pila de cajas de preservativos y efectivamente faltaba alrededor de un tercio.

La pokemon ranger fulminó a los hombres con la mirada. La mayoría evitaron el contacto visual y silbaron nerviosamente.

_-aunque si es verdad que es muy pronto para ofrecer este producto en estas tierras, lo dejaremos para después._

Solana gruñó por lo bajo.

-_ahora Paul quisiera darte un último regalo_-dijo Michael abriendo otro maletín plateado y sacando un recipiente cilíndrico.

-_se-señor Michael eso es…-_Michael silenció al representante con la mirada y se dirigió a Paul con una sonrisa.

_-dentro de este contenedor hay una pokebola con un pokemon poderoso_- sho y Jackson boquearon de la impresión- _pero te lo advierto, será difícil de controlar, por eso te sugiero no abrir el contenedor y registrarlo como tuyo mientras tengas seis pokemon. Si no será teletransportado a tu base y podría causar problemas ahí_.

-oiga eso suena peligroso- comentó solana.

_-si no lo quieres no lo aceptes._

-si tuviera miedo de pokemon peligrosos no hubiera sido entrenador- Paul tomó el recipiente y también lo guardó en su mochila.

Más tarde, después de despedirse todos decidieron ir a celebrar el triunfo de Paul en el domo de batalla y su valentía al retar a Michael.

Mientras tanto el maestro pokemon abordó una limosina junto a Scott y John. Rumbo al aeropuerto de ciudad azafrán.

-le dije que no lo decepcionaría- comentó Scott con un tono triunfal.

_-es cierto, los ojos de ese chico han cambiado mucho y veo que ha crecido de una forma que no me lo esperaba. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender jajaja…Aunque creo que todavía no está a la altura de los otros dos entrenadores, pero fue el único que se atrevió a retarme._

-y eso que ellos tenían pokemon legendarios-agregó Scott.

_-tienes razón. Por eso quise darle aquel pokemon a él._

-estará bien? Tengo entendido que fue un pokemon que le encomendaron a usted.

_-a veces hay que tener fe. Por eso dejaré a esos tres haciendo patrocinio en el battle frontier e iré por los entrenadores más mediáticos de las otras regiones y ponerlos de mi lado._

-¿a quién tiene en mente?- preguntó Scott.

_-la nadadora misty ya firmó el contrato ahora tengo en la mira otros como el luchador Super wake, a la modelo Helesa, al actor Brycen, a la roquera roxie, a la diseñadora valerie y los a los coordinadores juan, Wallace y fantina y la campeona de kalos, Dianta._

Scott silbó impresionado.

-convencerlos no debe ser difícil para usted.

_-por supuesto que no jajajajajaj._

_-ya enserio míster Michael debe comportarse como un verdadero maestro-_le dijo John_- aceptó un duelo extra oficial y le dio ese pokemon catalogado como peligroso. Esos son dos acciones fácilmente demandables._

-y metió una caja de poke condones en la mochila de Paul cuando nadie estaba viendo-añadió Scott.

_-¡¿Qué hiso que?!_

_-ajajajaj solo se me ocurrió como broma, ¿Cuál es el problema? de seguro los bota cuando los encuentre._

John se llevó ambas manos a la cara tratando de no gritar.

* * *

Una explosión estremeció la tierra y cuando el humo se disipó se vio a una docena de pokemon tipo lucha tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

-¡bien hecho lucario!-exclamó Maylene- finalmente dominaste esa técnica.

Su pokemon vitoreó junto con ella. Los demás entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemon y le hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-es increíble que hayas progresado tanto en estos días- Maylene se dirigió a su maestra y le hiso una reverencia junto a su lucario- ¿es por ese chico?

-claro, después de ver esa victoria contra Tucker realmente quiero enfrentarlo.

-oh? ¿Tanto interés tienes en el?-preguntó Greta con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿q-que esta insinuando greta-sensei?-maylene pudo sentir sus mejillas arder- solo quiero vencerlo y demostrarle que no soy una líder débil.

-¿tanto empeño en que te reconozca? Ojojojojo

-¡noooo! ¡Le dije que no es así!

**Notas del autor:**

Y así Paul tuvo un encuentro con un verdadero maestro ¿Qué pokemon será el que se le fue otorgado? ¿Qué sorpresa le tiene preparada Maylene? ¿Qué otros desafíos le esperan en la batalla de la frontera? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia

To be continued


	10. pokemon peligroso

**Capítulo 10: pokemon peligroso**

Era un buen día, el cielo estaba despejado y la brisa refrescaba el rostro acariciándolo. El chico se sentía augusto con su nueva vestimenta marca poke world, estaba usando una chaqueta azul con el logo de la compañía en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, usaba jeans negros y zapatos deportivos blancos. Paul y sus acompañantes se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo lavanda en la ruta 8. Esperando curiosos que el entrenador de sinnoh revelara el pokemon misterioso.

-¿hasta cuándo piensan seguirme?-preguntó Paul irritado.

-solo queremos ver que pokemon te dio Michael- dijo sho.

- te podemos ayudar si hay problemas-comentó Gary.

-escúchenme bien porque solo lo voy a decir una vez. Pueden ver pero no intervengan, es mi asunto.

-ok ok-respondió sho.

Paul suspiró evocando a su poca paciencia. Ahora que estaban en la intemperie no había riesgos de involucrar a los ciudadanos. Tomó sus pokebolas y liberó a cinco de sus pokemon: electivire, drapion, ursaring, weavile y aggron.

Los demás se colocaron a una distancia prudencial a excepción de Jackson y sho. Paul tomó el contenedor cilíndrico, lo sostuvo en posición horizontal y oprimió un botón verde a un lado. La tapa del contenedor se abrió haciendo un chiflido y liberando un humo blanco y frio (ver tráiler del juego pokemon BW para ver el contenedor). En su interior se encontraba una pokebola maestra.

-¿wow usaron una pokebola maestra para atraparlo?-preguntó sho viendo sobre el hombro de Paul.

-debe ser un pokemon realmente fuerte ¿será uno legendario?- comentó Jackson desde el otro hombro.

Paul trató de ignorarlos y tomó la pokebola con su mano izquierda. Su pokegear en forma de reloj hiso la lectura del contendió y registrándolo como propiedad del entrenador. Terminado ese proceso un holograma fue proyectado mostrando la imagen de un hypno.

-¿un hypno? Eso no es un pokemon raro-dijo sho.

Paul chequeó los ataques. Vio que era un pokemon con buenos movimientos, incluso podía usar día de pago a pesar que este es un movimiento que hypno no debería poder aprender.

- hagan un circulo- le ordenó Paul a sus pokemon- aggron tú me debes cubrir, has defensa férrea, drapion usa afila garras, weavile has danza espada, ursaring corpulencia y Electivire activa tu electro motor y cuando termines has un campo eléctrico.

-ah ya entiendo-dijo Jackson golpeándose la palma de la mano con su puño- campo eléctrico evita que los pokemon caigan dormidos, una buena forma de lidiar con la hipnosis.

-tendré que disciplinarlo si tiene problemas de obediencia-Paul arrojó en medio del circulo vivo la pokebola una vez sus pokemon acataran las arcones y dejó salir a su residente. La luz blanca tomó forma en un instante, apareció un hypno de color fucsia y con un monóculo en el ojo derecho.

-¡es de un color raro!-exclamó Jackson-…y tiene un monóculo.

-escúchame bien-dijo Paul en tono firme mientras mostraba la pokebola que había regresado a su mano,- ahora yo soy tu entrenador y debes obedecerme.

El pokemon psíquico inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si lo que escuchara fuera lo más extraño.

-¿será que es bruto?- susurró sho.

Todos los demás pokemon de Paul hicieron sonidos amenazantes instigando a su nuevo compañero a la sumisión. Hypno miró a su alrededor con una expresión indescifrable, parecía estar analizando y estar ensimismado al mismo tiempo.

-si no haces caso mis otros pokemon tendrán que enseñarte quien manda-el pokemon volvió a mirar a Paul y esta vez esbozó una sonrisa ladina produciendo un ligero escalofrió en el chico.

-la carne se me puso de gallina-comentó Jackson.

-te entiendo, esa cosa me da mala espina-dijo sho.

El pokemon con un movimiento rápido agitó su mano y de la nada sacó un pedazo de tela. Todos se pusieron en guardia hasta caer en cuenta de lo que era. Unos pantalones.

-¿Qué?-susurró Paul.

-¡AH!- Jackson y Paul se sobresaltaron por el grito de sho, vieron que él se encontraba sin pantalones mostrando unos boxers con relámpagos dibujados. A lo lejos se escuchó un grito chillón perteneciente a solana- ¡mis pantalones! ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?!

Paul volvió a dirigir su mirada al pokemon psíquico que se encontraba riéndose tapando su boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

-fue un movimiento de "truco"-dijo Paul.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sho-¿no se supone que "truco" intercambia? ¡a mí no me dejó nada a cambio!

-¿Qué cosa te hubiera dado a cambio de tus pantalones?-preguntó Jackson.

-pues…su monóculo?.

-parece que necesitas disciplina después de todo, ¡weavile garra metal!

Las garras del pokemon oscuro brillaron con una luz blanca y arremetió contra hypno. El pokemon psíquico se percató de su atacante y le arrojó los pantalones, que los volvió girones en un dos por tres con sus zarpazos.

-¡no! ¡mis pantalones!-gritó sho.

-solo usa otros (-.-')-le dijo Jackson.

Hypno rápidamente le propinó un puño fuego en el rostro a weavile mandándolo lejos. ursaring se acercó dispuesto a atacar con cuchillada cuando una esfera luminosa multicolor cayó sobre él.

-¡¿fue eso "visión del futuro"?!-preguntó Jackson-¿Cuándo lo hiso?

El hypno se movió con la misma rapidez y le atinó un puño de fuego a aggron mandándolo volando hacia un lado a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño. El pokemon psíquico miró directo a los ojos de Paul con una sonrisa siniestra. Entonces Pareció percatarse de algo. Dio un brinco para esquivar el puño trueno de electivire. El pokemon de Paul no se detuvo ahí y siguió con una arremetida. A pesar que su velocidad estaba aumentada por el electromotor hypno no se le hiso difícil esquivar los ataques.

-electivire usa trueno-ordenó Paul. El pokemon enseguida liberó una potente descarga. Hypno levantó su mano derecha y se protegió del ataque usando velo sagrado.

Electivire no se detuvo ahí y siguió manteniendo su ataque mientras el campo eléctrico estaba activo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente el velo sagrado de hypno cedió antes que el movimiento de campo cesara, pero debajo de esa capa de energía verde se encontraba una lámina de luz amarilla con compuesta por hexágonos. Hypno se había protegido con pantalla luz reduciendo el daño del trueno a la mitad.

Volvió sonreír provocando a electivire, pero su expresión fue cambiada por una de dolor. Weavile logró acercársele por detrás y atinarle una garra metal en la espalda. Recobrando su compostura en un instante hypno giró sobre sí mismo rápidamente y nuevamente lo atacó con puño fuego haciéndolo retroceder.

-ursaring cuchillada- el pokemon furioso se lanzó al ataque con sus garras destellando.

Pero hypno extendió su mano e hiso retroceder a ursaring usando su fuerza psíquica.

-sujétalo electivire- extendió sus colas con la intentando atraparlo, pero hypno se envolvió a sí mismo en energía psíquica y se elevó en el aire escapando- drapion misil aguja.

Drapion arrojó las flechas de luz al pokemon estando pantalla luz aun activa hypno fue protegido. Lo siguiente que hiso fue agitar su péndulo para producir hipnosis

-Electivire usa de nuevo campo eléctrico- electivire estuvo a punto de ejecutar su movimiento cuando hypno movió su mano derecha hacia arriba y lo despegó del suelo evitando que cargara el suelo.

-no te detengas drapion- ordenó Paul- electivire usa trueno, ursaring onda certera, weavile ventisca, aggron cañón destello.

Todos los pokemon de Paul arrojaron sus ataques hacia su enemigo. Pantalla luz hiso su efecto de reducir todos los daños a la mitad, era una competencia de resistencia y los pokemon de Paul la perdieron al caer dormidos en el suelo.

-¡¿pudo usar hipnosis en tantos pokemon a la ves?!- exclamó Jackson.

-esto no luce bien- dijo sho.

Hypno rio a carcajadas y descendió a tierra dejando caer a electivire. Sho y jakcson estuvieron a punto de sacar a sus pokemon para luchar, pero Paul les hiso un ademán con la mano para que se detuvieran.

-oye si no te das cuenta estas indefenso-dijo sho temeroso.

Hypno se fue acercando pareciendo disfrutar de su victoria cuando dos colas negras se envolvieron alrededor de él levantándolo del suelo.

-electivire usa trueno-ordenó Paul a su pokemon y este liberó una potente descarga sin darle tiempo a hypno de reaccionar.

Cuando el ataque cesó electivire soltó a hypno que cayó debilitado al suelo. Eso provocó que los efectos de la hipnosis pasaran y el resto de pokemon despertó. Paul se quedó pensativo un momento, realmente estaba impresionado por el nivel del pokemon.

-lo lograste Paul- vitoreó Jackson.

-fue una excelente victoria- comentó sho.

-¡oye sigues sin pantalones!

-ah…es que tan concentrado en la pelea que se me olvido.

-no importa, solo ponte otros.

Todos los compañeros de Paul se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba el hypno debilitado.

-increíble que tu electivire no se haya quedado dormido ¿acaso también tiene la habilidad de espíritu vital?-preguntó Gary.

-no lo sé, solo me di cuenta que estaba fingiendo estar dormido.

Los entrenadores centraron su atención en el hypno acostado en el suelo con sus ojos en remolinos.

-¿Qué lo hará tan peligroso?-preguntó solana.

-es un pokemon con una fuerza inusual y de seguro es difícil de entrenar-comentó lunick.

-averigüémoslo- dijo Paul y luego se dirigió drapion- sujétalo y despiértalo.

Drapion sujetó a hypno de lado y lado aprisionando sus brazos, sosteniéndolo a la altura de Paul y lo zarandeó haciendo que este despertara. El chico se acercó al pokemon visiblemente mareado y le volvió a hablar en tono firme.

-¿te quedó claro quién es el que da las ordenes?

El pokemon espabiló. Vio a Paul y volvió a sonreír.

-se necesita más que una paliza para hacerme obedecer- contestó el pokemon psíquico con una voz masculina y teatral.

Hubo un momento en que nadie pudo interpretar lo que ocurrió.

-¡¿HABLÓ?!-exclamaron todos.

-no solo es de un color raro, ¡también puede hablar!- exclamó jakcson.

-no había visto otro pokemon que hablara a parte del meowth del equipo rocket-comentó Gary.

-ajaja esto sí que es interesante y aclaro que he visto muchas cosas en mis misiones-comentó lunick.

-esto facilitará las cosas-dijo Paul- si nos entiendes perfectamente debes saber que ahora yo soy tu entrenador y debes obedecerme.

-amablemente rechazo tu propuesta-dijo hypno.

-vaya supongo que era un pokemon difícil de domar después de todo-comentó rudy.

Paul gruñó por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de darle otra orden a drapion.

-espera un momento-le interrumpió Gary- porque no hablas con calma con él, tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de más violencia.

-oh, pero que chico tan civilizado-dijo hypno.

Paul estaba escéptico sobre eso, nunca había tenido que lidiar con un pokemon que le entendiera y le reclamara. Para él sus órdenes deberían ser sus deseos.

-¿podrías pedirle al grandote que me suelte?-preguntó hypno- y si no es mucha molestia quisiera una taza de té.

-¡¿taza de té?!-exclamó Paul y todos los demás rieron por lo bajo.

- o una bebida energética estaría bien.

Paul apretó sus dientes y todos trataban de no reír a carcajadas.

Luego, después de calmarse, todos se sentaron en círculo alrededor de hypno que comía unas bayas aranja con elegancia y refinamiento mientras se aplicaba a si mismo medicina pokemon en spray.

-venga cuéntanos-dijo sho- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar?

-¿y por qué te catalogaron como pokemon misterioso?- preguntó Jackson.

-¿no se los dijeron?-preguntó hypno.

-no, solo nos dijeron que eras un pokemon peligroso.

Hypno se quitó su monóculo y lo limpió con un pañuelo blanco que nadie vio de dónde sacó.

-oye ese es mi pañuelo- reclamó watt arrebatándoselo.

-lo lamento, pero eso es un tema que solo quisiera hablar con el actual poseedor de la pokebola que me aprisiona-dijo refiriéndose a Paul.

-entiendo-respondió sin dudarlo, igual ya estaba azorado con tanta compañía.

-aww no es justo-se quejaron Jackson y sho.

Con algo de duda todos terminaron por aceptar las condiciones y se alejaron del lugar, dejando solos a Paul y sus pokemon, incluyendo al nuevo integrante.

-solo te aclaro que si tratas de hacer algo mis otros pokemon te darán otra paliza- ursaring y electivire sonaron sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

-tranquilo no pienso hacer nada- respondió hypno- sé que es algo tarde, pero mi nombre es hypno…por obvias razones ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-soy Paul.

-Paul…¿Por qué fuiste tú al que me asignaron?

-Michael Brown me otorgó tu pokebola, es todo.

-¡¿Michael Brown?! ¿El maestro pokemon de Los Estados Unidos? ¿Y por qué te la dio a ti? ¿Quién mejor para manejar a un pokemon peligroso que un maestro pokemon?

-no lo sé. Solo me lo confió y punto, ahora dime que te hace tan peligroso.

-hmm esa es una historia larga.

-resúmela en una frase.

-hmmm en resumen…he matado a 10 entrenadores y les hice "cosas" a sus pokemon hembra.

**Notas del autor:**

Una revelación impactante, el pokemon misterioso hypno en realidad parece peligroso ¿Cuáles son los detalles de su pasado? ¿Qué hará Paul después de saber esto? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: el devorador de almas**

Yo nací en la ciudad hop hop hop hace algunos años, aunque no lo creas yo no nací siendo un pokemon de diferente color. El hogar donde crecí pertenecía a personas remuneradas, estaba en la creme de la creme. Mi dueña se llamaba Madeleine, una niña muy simpática. Tenía cabello castaño largo y sedoso, ojos café claro y piel trigueña. Jugábamos juntos todo el tiempo.

Eventualmente ella cumplió los diez años y tomó la decisión de iniciar su viaje como entrenadora pokemon. Siempre me pregunté por qué una niña rica querría abandonar todas esas comodidades y lujos por ir a aventurarse en lo salvaje. En ese entonces no contaba con una capacidad de razonamiento elevada, así que entendía menos. Yo solo obedecía como fiel pokemon que era.

Nuestro viaje tuvo sus percances como todos. Nos enfrentamos a pokemon salvajes, otros entrenadores y tempestades de la naturaleza. Pasamos por varias ligas sin lograr ganarlas. Casi al final de nuestro sexto año de viaje Madeleine tenía siete medallas para participar en la siguiente liga. Estaba muy emocionada.

Siguiendo nuestro viaje nos encontramos con un entrenador llamado juan, como cosa rara nos retó a una batalla. Yo fui elegido por mi entrenadora, yo todavía era un drowzee. El pokemon elegido por juan fue un musharna. Ahora que lo pienso un enfrentamiento entre dos criaturas conocidas por devorar sueños fue un evento interesante.

El musharna estaba dormido mientras flotaba como si nada le importara. Juan se quejaba y le gritaba para que se despertara.

-esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver si has dominado tu nuevo movimiento drowzee-dijo Madeleine- come sueños.

Yo obedecí. Del cuerpo del musharna salió un aura roja. Se acercó hasta llegar a mi boca, cuando esa luz tocó mi lengua sentí que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremeció. Esa sensación era difícil de describir, no lo sentía por medio del gusto, sino como por medio de un sentido totalmente diferente. Seguí absorbiendo sus sueños hasta que el musharna despertó.

-no lo dejes drowzee-ordenó Madeleine- usa hipnosis.

Con ese movimiento dormí a musharna y sin esperar otra orden volví a comer sus sueños. Estaba extasiado. El musharna cayó debilitado al suelo. Yo seguía cegado por esa nueva ansia. Me abalancé sobre el musharna y lo tomé entre mis manos. Le mordí la cabeza, justo en esa parte por donde sale el humo onírico. use come sueños de nuevo y absorbí mas de su esencia.

Mi entrenadora de seguro estaba gritando que me detuviera, pero yo estaba absorto. El musharna se desvaneció entre mis dedos cuando juan lo regresó a su pokebola. Por mi parte yo había quedado satisfecho y fue en ese entonces que evolucioné. Fue otra sensación única, como si cada parte de tu cuerpo se retorciera indoloramente tratando de tomar una nueva forma. Lo más raro fue que cambié de color al terminar el proceso.

Madeleine no tuvo oportunidad de celebrarlo, estaba muy preocupada por el musharna. Acompañamos a juan al centro pokemon, resultó que el musharna estuvo muy cerca de la muerte. Madeleine se disculpó y me obligó a hacer lo mismo. También me hiso someter a un chequeo por mi cambio de color. La enfermera joy me diagnostico un caso muy raro en el que el movimiento come sueños es más fuerte de lo normal y puede causar cambios físicos.

Tratando de olvidar ese incidente seguimos con el viaje, por un tiempo Madeleine estuvo asustada de ordenarme usar come sueños. Eso cambió cuando llegamos al octavo gimnasio, estando arrinconada no tuvo otra opción que ordenarme usar mi movimiento. Cuando devoré los sueños de mi oponente, aunque me produjo un cosquilleo no tuvo el nivel de satisfacción que la primera vez. Se podría decir que estaba decepcionado. Al día siguiente abandonamos la ciudad y al caer la noche acampamos a la intemperie, la comida que Madeleine me sirvió no me supo también. Yo estaba siendo atacado por la necesidad de devorar un sueño exquisito como el primero.

Cuando se quedó dormida, Sali de mi pokebola, me alejé sin que se diera cuenta y rebusqué el bosque. Teniendo esa hambre tan aguda pude "olerlos". Los sueños de todos los pokemon del bosque. Subí a un árbol guiado por una fragancia más exquisita que las otras y encontré a un meowth. Estaba durmiendo y ronroneando augusto en una rama. Use mi movimiento de come sueños, el sabor era mejor que el pokemon de gimnasio pero todavía no estaba al nivel del musharna. El pokemon despertó, aun estando desorientado trató de escapar guiado por su instinto de supervivencia. Yo lo retuve con mi fuerza psíquica y lo azoté contra el árbol para dejarlo inconsciente. Seguí devorando sus sueños y noqueándolo cuando despertaba hasta que llegué hasta el fondo de su mente, el pokemon convulsionó y yo devoré lo que sea que estaba en las profundidades de su ser matándolo en el proceso. Quedé satisfecho.

Al día siguiente Madeleine me hiso entrenar con mis compañeros pokemon, en medio de una batalla de practica terminé usando el movimiento día de pago. No se suponía que uno de mi especia podía aprenderlo, por eso Madeleine estuvo sorprendida a más no poder. Recogió las monedas brillantes que más tarde cambió por efectivo en la siguiente ciudad. Pasamos la noche en un hotel lujoso gracias al dinero extra. Ella siempre podía pedirle todo lo que quisiera a sus padres, pero prefería usar lo que ganaba en el viaje. Tampoco entendía eso.

En la noche, volví a sentir hambre. Estando en una ciudad pude oler los sueños más allá del confinamiento de mi pokebola. Con mucho esfuerzo me liberé de la cámara con la intención de salir a buscar otra víctima y entonces Madeleine generó una dulce fragancia. Volteé a verla en la cama. Estaba sonriendo, de seguro soñando con ganar la liga. Yo dudé, una cosa era un pokemon salvaje y otra la entrenadora que no ha hecho otra cosa que cuidar bien de mí.

Por desgracia para ella perdí la batalla en contra de mis deseos y quise darle un probadita a sus sueños. Sin embargo al saborearlo fui cegado igual que la primera vez, sus sueños eran más dulces que los del musharna. Tomé una gran bocanada que le causó dolor y la despertó.

Se incorporó en la cama, jadeando y sudando frio. Espabiló antes de darse cuenta que yo estaba fuera de mi pokebola.

-hyp…hypno?-su voz no me llegó.

Con mi fuerza psíquica la hice recostarse en la cama. Me posicioné sobre ella y antes de que siguiera con sus réplicas la dormí con mi hipnosis. Entonces seguí con mi "cena". Sucedió de nuevo. Entre más devoraba más sabroso se ponía. Devoré sus sueños sin ningún cuidado hasta llegar lo más profundo de su ser. Ella convulsionó al igual que el meowth. Yo la retuve con mi fuerza psíquica. Finalmente llegue a ese nivel tan profundo. Ella arqueó la espalda zafándose por un momento de mi fuerza psíquica y devoré lo último de su esencia. Al hacerlo tuve una revelación del mundo, mi mente se abrió y comprendí todo a un nuevo nivel. Al igual de los humanos fui consiente de mi existencia. Supe que era un pokemon usado para las batallas, desde luego me pareció injusto que no tuviera opinión en el asunto.

Saliendo de mi reflexión interna admiré al cuerpo de Madeleine debajo de mí. Su hermoso cabello castaño era ahora blanco, su mandíbula estaba desencajada, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por labrimas y sus ojos habían dado la vuelta exponiendo lo blanco. Su rostro simplemente estaba desfigurado por el dolor.

Una parte de mi sintió remordimiento y la otra satisfacción al vengarme de la chica que me hacía luchar y salir herido, siendo lo más natural para ella. Bajé de la cama lleno de sentimientos contradictorias. En el escritorio del cuarto vi mi pokebola, el símbolo de mi esclavitud. Superé los conflictos internos y la destruí con mis propias manos, me sentía más fuerte. Salí volando por la ventana, por primera vez me sentí realmente libre.

Seguí elevándome hasta tocar las nubes y poder apreciar la ciudad desde lo alto. Era como un comedor para mí. Con mi mente más clara supuse que no podría ir matando a las personas si quería evitar levantar sospechas. Volví a la habitación del hotel, sin mirar el cuerpo de Madeleine tomé su mochila de viajes. La información del pokedex y el pokenav me sirvieron para preparar mi cacería.

Deduje que los sueños variaban entre seres vivos, y los más sabrosos de seguro serían los de los entrenadores. Abandoné la ciudad y busque ciertos puntos donde los niños empezaban su viaje. Un novato dejó su pueblo y yo, le corté el paso en la ruta. El sacó su pokedex con la intención de chequear mi información, eso me repugno. Con un poder misterioso tomé el pokedex sin siquiera acercarme. De alguna forma había logrado fusionar los movimientos de truco y ladrón. Destrui ese aparato con mis poderes psíquicos haciendo enojar al chico.

Sacó un charmander de su pokebola con la intención de darme batalla. Yo bufé divertido. Con mi fuerza psíquica levante al pequeño pokemon y lo choqué contra el suelo dejándolo rápidamente fuera de combate. El entrenador novato lo regresó a su pokebola. Me miró asustado y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-he perdido, tu ganas-dijo- ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

Se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, pero yo lo retuve con mis poderes. Lo hice encararme y arrodillarse en frente de mí.

-¿irte?-le pregunte de forma divertida, esas fueron mis primeras palabras- pero si ahora empieza lo bueno.

Él murió de la misma forma que Madeleine. Cuando terminé se me ocurrió algo interesante, tomé la pokebola de su charmander para liberarlo. El pequeño pokemon seguía inconsciente, lo sujeté de la cola para levantarlo y confirmar su género. Sonreí ampliamente al ver que era hembra. La volví poner en el suelo en cuatro y descubrí otro placer, el apareamiento forzado.

Así empecé mi cacería de entrenadores. Para ocultarme me hice pasar por humano después de conseguir maquillaje y ropa. Me puse traje y compré un monóculo, sombrero y un bastón para parecer de clase alta. En un principio robaba las cosas, luego las pagaba usando el dinero que canjeaba del oro que era capaz de crear con el movimiento día de pago. Me instalé en un hotel después de hipnotizar a algunos trabajadores y al dueño, evitando los problemas por la falta de identificación y cosas así. Leí libros y periódicos, vi televisión y navegue en el internet, incrementando mi conocimiento del mundo en el que había nacido.

En una vieja noticia leí que se estaba investigando el asesinato de Madeleine. El único sospechoso era yo. Mi pokebola estaba destruida y yo desaparecido. Además la enfermera joy que me examinó cuando evolucioné reportó mi caso. Indignado y lleno de arrepentimiento el padre de ella inició una campaña para abolir la entrega de licencias de entrenadores a tan temprana edad. Obviamente no tuvo éxito alguno.

Yo seguí con mis fechorías por un par de meses y disfruté de una vida lujosa a la que estaba acostumbrado, en ocasiones cuando dormía veía a los entrenadores que mataba llorar y a Madeleine suplicarme que me detuviera. Yo solo ignoraba eso al despertar.

Cuando estaba por fuera en mi cacería conseguí mi víctima número diez. Por desgracia fui descubierto por el campeón de la región de kanto, Lance. Traté de escapar, pero su dragonite me lo impidió. No tuve más opción que luchar, fue una batalla reñida. Al final fui yo el perdedor. cuando recibí el último ataque todo ese poder que tenia salió de mi abandonándome. Vomité varias esferas luminiscentes, las vi con detenimiento. Esforzándome por no caer. Todas se elevaron en el cielo con excepción de una. Esta se expandió y tomó la forma de Madeleine. Entonces lo entendí, yo había devorado sus almas.

Mi entrenadora me vio con pesar. Yo extendí mi mano hacia ella.

-no…-dije entre dientes- no me dejes…no me dejes sin poder.

Ella cerró los ojos y al darse la vuelta se elevó hacia el cielo al igual que las demás. Algo golpeó a mi espalda y tuve la sensación parecida a ser arrastrado por una corriente de agua. Fui atrapado en una pokebola.

Desperté en la sala de un centro pokemon. Era una de esas especializadas para tratar pokemon violentos. Informaron a las autoridades y a las familias de las víctimas. Aunque no me hicieron nada después de todo yo sería juzgado como un pokemon no como un criminal. Cuando me recuperé Lance vino a recogerme con la intención de entrenarme. Por supuesto que no obedecería y trataría de escapar de nuevo. Fue lo que intente al estar fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando robé la pokebola que me aprisionaba con la intención de destruirla, vi que se trataba de una pokebola maestra. No tenía escapatoria. Según había leído, era virtualmente indestructible y contaba con una inteligencia artificial. Si el pokemon trataba de huir o herir a su entrenador seria regresado forzosamente. Pese a los intentos de Lance por hacerme mejor criatura yo me resignaba a tener que luchar de nuevo por un entrenador.

El campeón fue acosado por los padres de los niños que maté, le demandaban que me ejecutara. Él los ignoró e hizo todo lo que estaba en tus manos por domarme. Incluso me infectó con el pokerus que hace más fuertes a los pokemon y más fáciles de entrenar. Sin embargo mi voluntad no se doblegó aunque mi síndrome de abstinencia de comer sueños se calmó.

-lo lamento hypno-me dijo con pesar.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunté.

-porque he fallado en salvarte.

-¿salvarme? Querrás decir esclavizarme.

Lance suspiró.

-llegado a este punto no creí que habría un pokemon que no podría entrenar.

-entrena a esos que no tienen voluntad. Yo no voy a volver a servir a nadie.

Él volvió a suspirar.

-voy a asignarte a alguien más capacitado que yo, si él no logra cambiarte puede que en verdad te terminen ejecutando-me miró fijamente-¿no tienes miedo?

-no-respondí con firmeza- y no tengo remordimientos.

Lance no dijo nada más y me regresó a la pokebola maestra.

* * *

-Y eso nos trae al presente- terminó hypno.

Paul estuvo meditando sobre la historia que acababa de escuchar. Jamás había encontrado un pokemon como ese.

-joven Paul-le llamó- yo veo que eres diferente a los otros entrenadores.

Paul enarcó una ceja.

-tienes ansias de triunfo, pero no eres alguien que le importen las pequeñeces. Por eso te propondré un trato.

-¿un trato?

-si, a cambio de luchar para ti déjame devorar las almas de los pokemon salvajes. de esa forma recuperaré el poder que rivaliza con un pokemon perteneciente a un campeón.

**Notas del autor:**

Este fue el pasado de hypno. ¿Aceptará Paul su propuesta? ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued


	12. Decisión

**Capítulo 12: decisión**

-¿Qué dices?-insistió hypno- puedo oler en ti la ambición, y cuando veo tus ojos fríos, no me das la impresión que te importe que uno que otro pokemon salvaje muera. Además…-hypno levantó su mano haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia, chasqueó los dedos y un lingote de oro apareció. Ese había sido el movimiento día de pago- puedo volverte rico como bono adicional.

Paul se quedó estático mientras veía fijamente la macabra sonrisa de hypno. La historia que le acababa de contar ya era mucho por procesar y esa oferta realmente era tentadora. Tuvo la impresión de poder ver a espaldas de ese pokemon malvado las siluetas de los cerebros de la frontera que quedaban por retar, en medio estaba Brandon. Realmente necesitaba todos los recursos que pudiera obtener si quería derrotarlo. De repente las siluetas de los cerebros de la frontera desaparecieron y en su lugar surgieron las imágenes de sus padres que le sonreían, estas también se esfumaron un segundo después y dieron lugar a la imagen de maylene. La chica le sonrió y le extendió un puño.

Paul salió de su trance. Volvió a ver nada más a hypno y sus pokemon rodeándolos.

Sonrió y se levantó de su puesto.

-electivire toma eso-el pokemon eléctrico hiso caso y tomó el lingote. Hypno ensanchó su sonrisa-continuaremos esta conversación más tarde- antes que preguntara regresó a hypno a su pokebola. Lo mismo hizo con el resto de sus pokemon a excepción de electivire

Se dirigió dónde estaban Gary y los demás esperando que terminara de hablar con su nuevo compañero.

-ya era hora-refunfuñó sho.

-¿y que te dijo?-quiso saber Jackson.

-solo les puedo decir que si es un pokemon peligroso y planeo entrenarlo.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-¿seguro que estarás bien?-preguntó solana.

-no se preocupen, me asegurare de educarlo de forma correcta- Paul miró a Gary y le extendió una mano- gracias por tus enseñanzas, las pondré en buen uso en la batalla de la frontera.

Gary tardó un momento en devolverle el gesto. Todavía no estaba convencido de esa explicación.

-solo cuídate-le dijo Gary.

Los electivires de los entrenadores salieron de sus pokebolas sin el permiso de estos, llorando e implorando de rodillas. Evidentemente suplicando que no los separaran de su amor. Pero la hembra resopló y desvió la vista dando a entender su rechazo profundo. Todos esos pokemon quedaron blancos de la impresión y sus quijadas quedaron colgando.

-por cierto aquí esta una muestra de gratitud-dijo Paul indicándole a su electivire que le entregara el lingote de oro al pokemon de Gary. Esta, al ver que no reaccionaba, se lo puso en su boca desencajada.

-¡¿ese lingote lo creo hypno con dia de pago?!- exclamó sho- sí que es un pokemon conveniente.

-yo no pensaba cobrar nada-dijo Gary.

-considéralo una donación para tus futuras investigaciones- respondió paul.

-yo aceptaría donaciones a los ranger-comentó lunick, ganándose un codazo por parte solana.

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros, Paul retomó su camino por la ruta 8 camino a ciudad azafrán donde se encontraba el dojo de batalla. Estuvo aliviado de recuperar su soledad y dejar atrás tanto jaleo. Pasaron solo unos minutos en su caminata, estaba pensando bien en lo que iba a hacer. Cuando se aseguró que no hubiera entrenadores cerca, liberó a su weavile y su drapion. Volvió a poner la pokebola de hypno dentro del contenedor cilíndrico para asegurarse que no escuchara las instrucciones que le dio a sus pokemon, luego tuvo otra vez que registrarlo como suyo con el pokegear.

Una vez drapion y weavile estuvieron listos liberó a hypno. Sin darle tiempo de hablar al pokemon psíquico, weavile usó garra metal para cortar el hilo del péndulo de hypno. Drapion, rápidamente, lo sujetó por ambos brazos desde atrás reteniéndolo.

Antes que pudiera usar su ataque evolucionado de truco, Paul recogió el péndulo del suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamó hypno retorciéndose en las garras de drapion.

-tomé mi decisión-dijo Paul- te quiero decir que acertaste en lo que tengo ambición y deseo ganar muchos desafíos-miró a hypno con una expresión divertida mientras le mostraba el péndulo- pero por más que desee la victoria no tengo planeado sacrificar a ningún pokemon para lograrlo.

Hypno gruñó mostrándole los dientes a Paul.

-hasta que decidas obedecerme por las buenas-siguió Paul- no te devolveré tu péndulo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-solo observarme.

Paul se metió el anillo metálico en su bolsillo con lentitud haciendo enojar más al pokemon psiquico. Hypno estaba que echaba humos, parecía querer lanzarse sobre Paul y clavarle los dientes en el cuello como una bestia salvaje.

-los investigadores han planteado que los hypno son muy obsesivos con sus péndulos y pueden enloquecer si dejan de tenerlo incluso por solo unas horas-comentó Paul con gracia- no sé por qué a lance no se le ocurrió este método para darte una lección.

De hecho si sabía la respuesta, eso calificaba como maltrato a los pokemon, un crimen. Aunque este era un caso especial.

Tomó la pokebola maestra y apuntó a hypno.

-estarás hasta la noche sin tu péndulo y si sigues sin obedecer estarás sin él una semana.

-¡hijo de…!

Regresó a hypno a su pokebola dejándolo a media vulgaridad.

Paul decidió empezar una nueva sesión de entrenamiento con drapion usando el tutor programado por Brown. Las indicaciones no fueron nada fáciles de seguir y en una hora su pokemon quedó exhausto.

-un entrenamiento bastante estricto-se dijo Paul- no me esperaba menos de un maestro pokemon.

Quiso tomar un descanso y se recostó en la hierba a la sombra de un árbol. Esa era la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora la sentía un poco diferente. No tan natural como antes. Incomodado por ese silencio tomó su viejo teléfono y marcó a su casa.

-hola-contestó reggie.

-hola reggie.

-¡paul! ¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo sin oír de ti.

-estuve ocupado, acabo de ganar mi segundo símbolo de la frontera al vencer a Tucker.

-oohh genial, felicidades. Las transmisiones de la batalla de la frontera no han empezado así que no pude verte en vivo. Me hubiera gustado verte en vivo y en directo-Su hermano se escuchó bastante orgulloso- no es justo que solo estén trasmitiendo a los cerebros de la frontera.

Paul soltó una risa nasal.

-ten paciencia-le dijo- pronto transmitirán las batallas en los canales privados- paul suspiró con alivio aunque no sabía por qué-reggie ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro.

-¿Por qué le diste este número a maylene?

-ah…-reggie hiso una pausa- ¿estás enojado?

Paul pensó en su respuesta. No estaba particularmente enojado, de hecho, por alguna razón sacó nuevos ánimos gracias a maylene…en dos ocasiones.

-solo dime porque lo hiciste. Normalmente no lo harias.

-bueno…ella me llamó y me contó lo diferente que te veía. Quería saber de tu paradero cuando te tardaste en aparecer en el domo de batalla…pensé que habías empatizado con ella.

Los labios de Paul se curvaron en una sonrisa al no saber describir eso que sentía.

-¿Cómo crees?-respondió con gracia.

Paul le contó sobre el curso de pokemon eléctricos que tomó bajo la tutoría de Gary y su confrontación con Brown. Omitió la parte del hypno, no quería entablar una conversación de éticas y morales por el método optado para educar a ese pokemon asesino y abusador.

Paul pasó el resto del día sin hacer otra cosa más que leer información de su poke gear sobre pokemon de otras regiones y otras cosas camino a ciudad azafrán. No entrenó a nadie más, necesitaba al resto de sus pokemon en óptimas condiciones si quería controlar a hypno en caso que se volviera loco.

Llegada la hora del ocaso, Paul liberó a sus pokemon y les dio las mismas órdenes de usar los movimientos respectivos para incrementar sus stats. Luego liberó a hypno.

El pokemon psiquico estaba temblando y sudando frio. Sus dos ojos tenían tics nerviosos y el cristal de su monóculo estaba agrietado.

-no te ves bien- se burló Paul.

Hypno soltó un chillido y comenzó a golpear el suelo enloquecido (como un mono haciendo rabieta). Entre electivire y ursaring lo retuvieron y aprisionaron contra el suelo boca abajo.

Paul sacó de su bolsillo el péndulo. Al mostrárselo hypno dejó de forcejear.

-me pregunto cómo estarás después de una semana sin esto.

El miedo se reflejó en el rostro de hypno.

-n-no…-susurró.

-disculpa, no te escucho. Tienes que hablar más alto.

-no por favor, devuélvemelo…lo necesito.

-¿me harás caso?-Hypno se quedó callado-bien, duraras una semana sin tu péndulo.

-¡está bien! ¡Haré lo que tú digas! ¡Pero por favor devuélvemelo! ¡Ya no lo soporto!-hypno estalló en llanto.

Paul esbozó una sonrisa amplia y le ordenó a ursaring y electivire que lo dejaran. Cuando el pokemon psíquico se incorporó le ofreció el péndulo que se lo arrebató desesperadamente.

Lo palpó con la yema de los dedos de manera psicótica. En ese instante el péndulo brilló con una luz amarilla. Paul retrocedió dos pasos y sus pokemon estaban por abalanzarse sobre hypno, pero él les ordenó que se detuvieran. El resplandor ceso después de unos segundos, el monóculo de hypno se restableció en ese tiempo. El péndulo había pasado de ser plateado a dorado misteriosamente.

-precioso-susurró hypno sin dejar de palpar el péndulo- precioso…precioso…

-hypno-le llamó. El pokemon espabiló y salió de su trance-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-yo…no lo sé…-parecía tan confundido como Paul- no sé si tenga que ver con el estado de mi cuerpo o el pokerus con el que estoy infectado… o ambos…

Paul suspiró.

-dejando eso de lado pongamos las cosas en claro-miró fijamente a hypno- has aceptado obedecerme y las condiciones que te propongo son las siguientes: batallarás y entrenarás siguiendo mis instrucciones. Eso implica no usar tu hipnosis y come sueños a no ser que yo lo autorice, desde luego tampoco matarás a nadie. Tampoco te aparearas con ningún pokemon si el sentimiento no es mutuo ¿entendido?

Hypno hiso una mueca antes de hacer una reverencia respetuosa.

-como diga joven amo.

A Paul le daba igual como lo llamara, así que lo regresó a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y entró en la ciudad. Ya había anochecido y las luces públicas iluminaban las calles. Era una ciudad inmensa llena de rascacielos y avenidas amplias, lo que se podría esperar de la capital de la región de kanto. Volvió a revivir viejos recuerdos cuando retó al gimnasio de esa ciudad. Sabrina fue una líder difícil de vencer y bastante perturbadora.

Llegó al centro y le encargó sus pokemon a la enfermera joy. Confiaba en que hypno cumpliera su palabra de comportarse.

-¿Paul?-al escuchar una voz familiar se dio la vuelta. Se encontró con unos grandes y hermosos ojos rosados separados por un parche pegado en la nariz- ¡al fin llegas!- exclamó maylene- ya era hora. Me estaba poniendo muy impaciente y más después de tu pelea con Tucker-El chico sonrió satisfecho-jejeje y mañana podré tener mi revancha.

-tal y como lo prometí lucharé contra ti en el dojo de batalla.

-ya veras, te sorprenderé con lo fuerte que me he vuelto y desde luego que planeo vencerte.

-sigue soñando.

Paul amplió su sonrisa, aunque no por burlarse si no por la emoción.

-disculpen-la enfermera joy interrumpió esa batalla de miradas- vienes a dejar a tus pokemon aquí maylene?

-sí, aquí están.

La chica dejó sus pokebolas en una bandeja y se la entregó a la enfermera.

Paul se alejó de la recepción y se dirigió a la cafetería.

-¿vas a comer?-le preguntó maylene que se apresuró a alcanzarlo- pensaba ir a un estante de ramen pero supongo que puedo comer aquí. Quiero escuchar cómo se te ocurrió esa estrategia.

-eres más molesta que novia celosa.

-eh?...¡¿ a quién llamas novia?!- gritó maylene con su cara ruborizada.

**Notas del autor:**

Por medio de un método poco ortodoxo Paul se ganó la lealtad de hypno. En el próximo capítulo tendrá su enfrentamiento con maylene. ¿Qué sorpresas le tendrá guardadas la líder de gimnasio? ¿Podrá hacerle frente a greta cuando llegue el momento? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued


	13. Paul vs Maylene

**Capítulo 13: Paul vs Maylene. **

Paul se alistó y salió de su habitación en el centro pokemon temprano por la mañana. La noche anterior tuvo una conversación inusualmente fluida con Maylene, la chica se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó que Paul desafió a Michael Brown. No era de sorpresa que sufrió una victoria aplastante. También le comentó su contrato de patrocinio aunque no reveló la existencia de hypno. Esa era su arma secreta y pensaba usarlo contra Greta.

Llegando a la recepción del centro pokemon, vio a un chico dejando sus pokebolas al cuidado de la enfermera joy. El chico dio las gracias y se despidió. La enfermera joy le respondió con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció en el momento que vio a Paul.

-¿mis pokemon están listos?-preguntó Paul.

-hmm…respecto a eso…-la enfermera pareció dudar- ¿podríamos hablar en mi oficina?

Paul frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras. Ninguna enfermera joy hasta la fecha le había hecho esa propuesta.

-¿pasa algo?-quiso saber paul.

-no estoy segura. Por eso quisiera discutirlo en privado.

La enfermera joy dejó el cuidado de la recepción a su chansey. Paul se preguntaba si podría comunicarse correctamente con los entrenadores que vengan. Los dos entraron en una zona de solo personal autorizado del centro pokemon, pasaron por un pasillo y la enfermera joy abrió la puerta de su oficina. Pasaron y tomaron asiento a cada lado del escritorio que estaba ahí. Cruzaron miradas, ella parecía muy seria.

-paul de lo que quiero hablar es de tu…

-hypno?-terminó él. Ella asintió.

-el me comentó que se trataba del mismo hypno de las noticias, el que asesinó a todos esos entrenadores-Paul suspiró con cierto fastidio- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-eso no es de su incumbencia.

-lo es si no estás autorizado para poseerlo-afirmó joy- nosotras las enfermeras joy tenemos autoridad dada por la asociación pokemon de revocar licencias de entrenadores si estos hacen actividades ilegales.

Paul trató de mantenerse calmado. La situación se había puesto bastante seria.

-te volveré a hacer esa pregunta ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-me lo dio Michael Brown-La enfermera joy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Quiso hacer otra pregunta pero el sonido del poke gear de Paul la interrumpió. Paul pidió un momento y contestó la llamada. Cuando el holograma se desplegó apareció el rostro de Scott.

-¿Paul dónde estás?-preguntó- ¿estas con la enfermera joy en su oficina de casualidad?

-…si-respondió Paul con duda.

-supuse que ese sería el caso ¿me dejas hablar con ella?-Paul asintió y con un botón el holograma dio un giro de 180 grados.-buenos días enfermera joy ¿Cómo está?

-preocupada-respondió ella- han traído un pokemon peligroso a mi centro cuando se suponía que debía estar en manos de lance.

-le aseguro enfermera que el que lance le cedió la posesión de hypno al señor Brown y luego se le entregó a Paul de manera voluntaria, de hecho acaba de aprobarse la petición de dejar a hypno bajo el cuidado de Paul.

La enfermera joy miró fijamente el holograma como si quisiera fundirlo con la mirada. Luego suspiró derrotada.

-si es oficial no tengo voz en el asunto-dijo con pesadez y se dirigió Paul- solo ten mucho cuidado.

-no se preocupe.

Paul recibió de regreso todos sus pokemon. Al salir del centro lo estaba esperando nada más y nada menos que Scott con su carro último modelo.

-¿me estas siguiendo?-preguntó Paul.

-no- mintió él- ¿te llevo?

En breve llegaron al dojo de batalla, un edificio con una arquitectura tradicional. Cuando el sonido del motor cesó se pudieron escuchar los gritos de las personas practicando artes marciales.

-alza la voz para que te abran la puerta-le dijo Scott.

Paul tomó aire y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡vengo por una batalla!- los gritos cesaron y las puertas del dojo se abrieron.

Paul entró en ese lugar, pasó en medio de un grupo de personas vestidas como karatekas. Al final se encontraba una mujer de pelo rubio, con una camisa negra y licra azul. A su lado se encontraba Maylene.

-no sabes cuánto estaba esperando esto- dijo Maylene chocando su puño contra su la palma de su otra mano.

-así que tú eres Paul-dijo Greta acercándose al chico- mucho gusto soy Greta.

-mucho gusto-respondió Paul.

-vi tu pelea contra Tucker y debo admitir que tienes habilidad- de un momento a otro la sonrisa de Greta se ensancho y retorció- sabes? Maylene me ha hablado mucho de ti. de hecho no ha hablado de otra cosa en estos últimos días.

-ah?

-¡¿Qué está diciendo Greta sensei?!-exclamó Maylene con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-solo estoy diciendo la verdad-respondió ella con una sonrisa ladina- y la hubieras visto esta mañana, tan emocionada con el enfrentamiento contigo.

-¡Greta sensei!-volvió a exclamar Maylene.

-¿enfrentamiento?- habló Scott- ¿no vas a pelear contra Greta?

-le prometí a Maylene que tendría una batalla contra ella primero.

-debo agradecértelo-dijo Greta.

-agradecerme?

-si, por "alguna" razón Maylene mejoró su rendimiento con solo pensar que lucharía contra ti.

Paul frunció el ceño. Alrededor los otros entrenadores y Scott rieron por lo bajo. Maylene estalló y en un parpadeo golpeó a todos y cada uno de ellos (incluso a Scott) hasta llegar donde Greta y esta le detuvo su puñetazo con la mano como si nada.

-no te pongas así-le dijo Greta sin cambiar de cara ni de tono. Maylene solo gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿podemos empezar de una vez?-preguntó Paul fastidiado.

-sí, empecemos- dijo Maylene igual de irritada.

Todos fueron al campo de batalla en el interior del dojo, Scott y los entrenadores iban gimiendo adoloridos por el chichón palpitante en sus cabezas.

Paul y Maylene tomaron sus posiciones en el campo de batalla y el réferi anunció.

-esta es una batalla entre el retador paul y la miembro del dojo de batalla Maylene. Por acuerdo de los participantes esta será una batalla de tres contra tres, no podrán cambiar de pokemon en medio de enfrentamientos.

-medicham sal ahora-Maylene arrojó su pokebola haciendo la misma mímica de su lucario arrojando una aura esfera.

-drapion preséntate a la batalla- Paul liberó a su propio pokemon que golpeó sus tenazas y gritó de forma amenazante.

-¿un tipo oscuro contra un tipo lucha?-preguntó Greta al lado de Scott.

-como ya debes saber el drapion de Paul puede usar as aéreo y siendo tipo siniestro los ataques psicquicos de medicham no tendrán ningún efecto-respondió Scott.

-que comience la batalla-dijo el referi.

-drapion usa afila garras-ordenó paul.

-medicham usa meditación- ordenó Maylene.

Drapion volvió a golpear sus garras generando una mayor cantidad de chispas mientras que medicham juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos liberando una tenue aura blanca.

Los entrenadores se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

-sigue drapion.

-tu también medicham.

Ambos pokemon siguieron

-oh? Quieren tener una batalla estando al máximo?- Greta sentía cierta emoción al ver a esos dos jóvenes competir.

Los dos pokemon quedaron con sus stats al máximo.

-as aéreo-ordenó Paul. Drapion se lanzó al ataque a ras de piso con su movimiento de tipo volador.

Maylene guardó silencio. Su medicham uso detección y esquivó el as aéreo con un salto sobre Drapion. Este trató de agarrarla con la pinza de su cola al pasar, pero medicham dio un giro en medio del aire y escapó. Al caer al suelo con gracia el pokemon arremetió contra drapion por la espalda. Su brazo derecho se rodeó de un aura verde producto de un ataque de puño drenaje.

-veneno X-la cabeza de drapion giró 180 grados y lanzó su ataque contra medicham. Sin embargo esta lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y cerró la distancia entre ambos para luego darle un golpe de lleno en el rostro a su enemigo al mismo tiempo que Maylene hacia la mímica de un puñetazo. Como siempre imitaba los movimientos de sus pokemon, aunque esta vez no le ordenó nada.

Paul quedó sorprendido al ver lo bien que actuó el pokemon sin indicaciones de Maylene. Drapion fue derribado momentáneamente por ese ataque tan potente.

-usa púas toxicas-ordenó Paul. Su pokemon se irguió y de su boca expulsó una esfera luminiscente de color purpura hacia arriba, esta se dividió en varias más pequeñas que cayeron en el campo.

Medicham dio un salto evitando el campo envenenado y uso fuerza psíquica para mantenerse suspendida en el aire.

-usa as aéreo y veneno X-ordenó Paul.

Drapion dio un saltó ejecutando primero un movimiento de as aéreo y preparando un veneno x.

Maylene levantó ambos puños al mismo tiempo que su medicham y contrarrestó el ataque combinado de drapion con un doble puño drenaje. El choque generó una explosión fuerte y ambos pokemon salieron volando en direcciones opuestas. Drapion cayó de pie con dificultad y medicham se colgó de una de las vigas con sus pies quedando de cabeza.

"¿Cómo puede ordenarle haciendo solo la mímica?" se preguntó Paul al ver el rostro sonriente de Maylene "no es posible que medicham mantenga la atención en su entrenadora y en la batalla al mismo tiempo" en medio de su deliberación Paul cayó en cuenta de algo. Maylene si le estaba dando órdenes a su pokemon, lo hacía de la misma forma que Anabel. Por medio de un vínculo psíquico. "¿Quién diría que llegaría a ser capaz de algo así?" pensó Paul emocionado.

-drapion usa misil aguja- las tres tenazas de drapion brillaron de color blanco y arrojó una serie de flechas de luz hacia medicham. Esta extendió sus brazos y detuvo el ataque de drapion con fuerza psiquica- no te detengas.

Medicham movió sus brazos y devolvió las flechas de luz hacia las recién lanzadas por drapion. Los proyectiles impactaban generando pequeñas explosiones en medio del aire. Medicham siguió deteniendo los proyectiles y haciéndolos impactar con los recién lanzados hasta que sin previo aviso hubo una explosión en el lugar de medicham, todos se sorprendieron al no saber lo que ocurrió. Medicham cayó en el campo envenenado y se gritó de dolor mientras emitía unas chispas moradas.

Paul salió del shock y volvió a darle una orden a drapion.

-veneno X- drapion cruzó su brazos y luego arrojó una X que impactó contra medicham.

-¡no! ¡Medicham!-exclamó Maylene.

-ahora misil aguja.

Drapion volvió a prepararse para lanzar su ataque. a través de su vínculo psíquico Maylene le dio ánimos a su pokemon.

_¡Levántate! ¡vamos! ¡piensa en todo el entrenamiento por el que hemos pasado!_

Medicham captó el mensaje y se puso de pie de golpe. Ignorando el dolor que le causaba las púas toxicas se abalanzó hacia drapion con todo su espíritu de lucha. Drapion le arrojó los misiles agujas que impactaron contra medicham, sin embargo no bajo su ritmo y siguió corriendo en dirección hacia drapion. Cuando estuvo cerca le atinó un puño drenaje en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder.

Medicham fue cubierto por un aura sanadora que apaciguó el dolor del veneno.

-veneno x-ordenó Paul. Drapion arrojó su ataque con rapidez sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a medicham. El pokemon de Maylene recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo debilitado.

-medicham ya no puede continuar-anunció el réferi- drapion gana.

-buen trabajo medicham-dijo Maylene devolviendo a su compañera a la pokebola.

-drapion regresa- Paul también hiso lo mismo. Se tomó un tiempo para ver a la pokebola de drapion. Eso que había pasado hace unos momentos cuando medicham fue golpeado por un ataque que no se supo de donde vino, fue exactamente lo mismo que percibió cuando enfrentó a Brown.

"¿podría ser que una de los misiles aguja fue disparado a la velocidad de una bala?" se preguntó Paul.

-machamp sal ahora- dijo Maylene arrojando a su segundo pokemon. El efecto de púas toxicas había cesado.

Paul dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y volvió a centrar su atención en la pelea.

-ursaring preséntate a la batalla- el segundo pokemon de Paul también soltó un grito de guerra cuando salió al campo de batalla.

-¿ahora un tipo normal?- exclamó Greta- este chico sí que le gusta correr riesgos

-tiene eso en común con ash-comentó Scott.

-que comience la pelea- dijo el réferi.

-machamp puño dinámico- los cuatro brazos de machamp brillaron con una luz rojiza y se abalanzó contra su contrincante.

-terremoto- ursaring rugió y golpeó el suelo con su puño generando unas ondas que le hicieron perder el equilibrio a machamp. El pokemon de lucha no tuvo de otra que bajar una rodilla al suelo para evitar caer del todo- as aéreo.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Maylene.

Ursaring salió despedido en dirección a machamp rodeado de líneas curvas de luz y lo golpeó con su hombro.

-brazo martillo-ordenó Paul. Ursaring levantó su brazo derecho el cual brillo con luz blanca y lo hiso defender con fuerza.

-detenlo-ordenó Maylene. Con su mano superior izquierdo machamp detuvo el ataque de ursaring y apresó su brazo. El pokemon de Paul trató de atacar con su extremidad restante, pero también retenido. Ursarin trató de zafarse, sin embargo los músculos de machamp se tensaron de manera audible impidiéndoselo- puño dinámico.

Machamp se puso de pie poniéndose al nivel de ursaring sin dejarlo escapar. Los brazos inferiores de machamp volvieron a brillar con luz roja y comenzó a golpear a ursaring en el abdomen repetidas veces.

-poder secreto-ordenó Paul. Ursaring apretó los dientes y liberó un aura de color amarillo. A continuación machamp detuvo su tanda de ataque y su cuerpo generó chispas amarillas. Estaba paralizado-corpulencia y luego brazo martillo-Ursaring se zafó del agarre emitiendo un aura roja y golpeó en la cabeza a machamp dibujando un arco con su puño.

-machamp puño dinámico- el pokemon de Maylene, a pesar de sufrir de la parálisis, afirmó su pose y le dio un gancho en la mandíbula a ursaring mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

El pokemon de Paul cayó de espaldas al suelo soltando un quejido.

-levántate ursaring-le ordenó Paul y su pokemon obedeció. Machamp le costaba estar en pie con su cuerpo siendo restringido por ese efecto- usa onda certera.

-tú también machamp- ordenó Maylene.

Ursaring acercó sus manos y generó una esfera azul entre ambas. En cambio machamp puso su pie izquierdo delante y juntó sus manos inferiores por detrás, parecido a como lucario realiza la aura esfera. Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques y estos impactaron en medio del campo. Al principio pareció un empate, pero la onda certera de machamp superó a la de ursaring y siguió su camino hasta impactar contra este. Ursaring se apoyó sobre sus rodillas después del impacto. Ambos pokemon lucían exhaustos.

-ursaring usa as aéreo-ordenó Paul. Ursaring apretó los dientes y salió disparado en contra de machamp.

-si no puedes moverte entonces ¡se cómo una montaña!- exclamó Maylene.

Machamp separó sus pies y afirmó su pose extendiendo sus cuatro brazos. Recibió de lleno el ataque de ursaring pero machamp no se movió ni un centímetro lo cual impresionó a pual.

-ahora puño dinámico-ordenó Maylene.

- usa puño hielo ursaring.

Machamp le golpeó la mejilla derecha a ursaring y este le devolvió el favor. Los dos pokemon iniciaron una batalla de golpes que no esquivaban. Después de unos cuantos ataques los dos cayeron de rodillas jadeando. Ninguno podía continuar, Paul y Maylene lo sabían.

Ambos pokemon se miraron fijamente e intercambiaron sonrisas antes de caer al suelo de lado.

-ninguno de los dos puede seguir-anunció el réferi- el segundo combate es un empate.

Los entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemon y se prepararon para el siguiente enfrentamiento.

-sal lucario.

-drapion preséntate a la batalla

-hmmm puede que drapion pueda usar un movimiento volador, pero sus movimientos venenos son inútiles-comentó Greta.

-coincido contigo, esta vez Paul esta en mucha desventaja- dijo Scott.

-que comience el combate-gritó el réferi.

-drapion as aéreo.

-esquívalo lucario.

Lucario con gran rapidez se hiso a un lado y esquivó un ataque de los más difíciles de evadir.

"es más rápido que lo que recuerdo" pensó paul.

-usa garra de metal- las púas metálicas en las manos de lucario brillaron y se convirtieron en garras.

-drapion usa misil aguja.

Drapion se preparó para lanzar su ataque, sin embargo avanzó más rápido de lo pudo reaccionar y golpeó a drapion con sus garras.

-usa hueso veloz-ordenó Maylene haciendo la mímica del movimiento. Lucario creó un baston de luz azul y golpeo numerosas veces a drapion. El último golpe que le dio fue en el vientre mientras le pasaba por el lado a una velocidad asombrosa. Lucario se detuvo en su pose a espaldas de drapion. El pokemon de Paul cayó debilitado al suelo. Entonces lucario giró su bastón y finalmente lo hiso desaparecer.

-drapion ya no puede continuar-anunció el réferi- el ganador es lucario.

-bien hecho lucario-vitoreó Maylene- solo falta uno y ganaremos esto.

"esa velocidad es asombrosa, no parece natural" pensó Paul "Pensaba a usar a magmortar, pero no creo que sea buena idea con esa rapidez ¿debería usar a honchkrow? ¿O usar a hypno y exponer mi arma secreta?"

-retador Paul por favor haga su elección- dijo el réferi.

Paul finalmente se decidió. Tomó la pokebola de su tercer pokemon y lo liberó en el campo de batalla.

-electivire preséntate a la batalla.

**Notas del autor:**

Falta el último round de la batalla entre Maylene y Paul. ¿Podrá la líder de gimnasio ganar su revancha o será Paul quien gane de nuevo? ¿Cuál es el secreto tras la velocidad de lucario? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued.


	14. superando los limites

**Capítulo 14: superando los límites**

El pokemon de Paul apareció en el campo de batalla. Alzó sus brazos y gritó fuertemente ansioso por luchar.

-je pensé que usarías a tu magmortar-dijo Maylene.

-soy libre de usar cualquier pokemon que quiera-respondió Paul.

Ambos volvieron a intercambiar miradas retadoras con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

-que comience el tercer combate-anunció el réferi.

-activa electromotor y polaridad- comandó Paul. Su efectivice giró los brazos generando descargas eléctricas y las puntas de sus colas brillaron de color rojo y azul.

-lucario usa corpulencia- ordenó Maylene. Su lucario levantó ligeramente los brazos y generó un aura roja alrededor de él.

-estos dos sí que les gusta luchar con todo-comentó Greta a Scott.

-normalmente creería que Paul no se pondría en ese tipo de competencias-dijo el hombre de gafas- al parecer Maylene es alguien que hace que Paul se comporte de forma diferente.

Los dos rieron de forma picara por lo bajo. Mientras tanto en el campo los dos pokemon terminaron de potenciarse.

-electivire usa puño trueno- el pokemon de Paul se lanzó al ataque con su velocidad aumentada.

-evádelo-ordenó Maylene lucario esquivó el puño con una rapidez superior. Electivire trató de atinarle varios golpes, pero ninguno dio en el blanco- puño incremento.

Lucario, con su puño rodeado por un aura naranja, golpeó a electivire en el estómago. Electivire retrocedió arrastrando los pies tratando de soportar la inercia.

-que poder-dijo Paul.

-solo para que lo sepas lucario dominó la habilidad "puño de hierro"-comentó Maylene con altives- no creas que eres el único que se ha enterado de los avances en las batallas pokemon.

Paul bufó, en lugar de sentirse ofendido su espíritu de entrenador estaba ardiendo.

-electivire usa campo eléctrico-electivire liberó una descarga que cubrió el campo y lo dejó con un brillo amarillo.

-puño incremento lucario-ordenó Maylene. Lucario salió disparado con su velocidad asombrosa y golpeó nuevamente a electivire.

- trueno a tu alrededor.

Electivire liberó un rayo de energía eléctrica hacia arriba que se dividió en muchos más pequeños que cayeron en torno a ella.

-hueso veloz-ordenó Maylene. Lucario materializó su bastón luminoso y lo hiso girar sobre él para bloquear las descargas- garra metálica.

En un instante lucario desvaneció el bastón y convirtió las púas de sus manos en garras.

-evádelo- ordenó Paul. Pero lucario se movió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a electivire y le atinó dos golpes en un instante

-esa velocidad no es producto de esfuerzo físico, estoy en lo correcto?-preguntó Scott.

-no, el lucario de Maylene logró dominar el ataque de velocidad extrema y puede usarlo en conjunto de los demás ataques-respondió Greta.

-ohh Paul no la tendrá fácil.

Paul se habia percatado de la razón de la velocidad de lucario. Aparentemente no podria superarlo con electromotor.

-usa puño trueno-exclamó Paul.

-puño incremento- ordenó Maylene.

Ambos puños chocaron generando una explosión. Electivire retrocedió producto del choque.

-doble palma- ordenó Maylene. Lucario apareció en frente de electivire y la golpeó con un doble ataque de fuerza palma. Fue un golpe crítico, electivire parecía estar debilitándose a un ritmo alarmante.

-electivire usa trueno y tumba rocas-ordenó Paul.

Electivire clavó sus colas en el piso y liberó una descarga eléctrica que hiso salir muchas rocas del suelo disparada. El ataque masivo fue demasiado para esquivarlo y lucario fue golpeado varias veces. Los efectos de campo eléctrico cesaron y el humo de la explosión se asentó. Lucario no pareció haber recibido un daño considerable. En cambio electivire se veía bastante agotada.

-es hora de terminar la batalla con nuestra mejor técnica-dijo Maylene- lucario ¡esfera dragón!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Paul confundido. Nunca había escuchado de un ataque con ese nombre.

Lucarió extendió sus brazos hacia los lados. En su mano derecha creó una esfera luminosa azul y en su mano izquierda se materializó una de color verde claro. Paul entendió lo que ocurría, lucario estaba usando dos ataques al mismo tiempo; aura esfera y pulso dragón.

El pokemon de Maylene tomó posición con un pie enfrente de otro y ambas manos atrás. Las esferas se combinaron en una sola de color azul verdoso.

-electivire usa protección- ordenó Paul al momento que lucario lanzó su ataque. Electivire creó su barrera protectora y la esfera luminiscente impacto contra está generando una explosión que sacudió el dojo entero.

Cuando el resplandor cesó y Paul pudo ver a su electivire tendida en el suelo. Boqueó sorprendido, hacía tiempo que su protección no era superado.

¿Acaso había perdido? ¿No era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Greta?

Todos los sonidos de alrededor de Paul se enmudecieron. Se concentró únicamente en su pokemon. Entonces un recuerdo le llegó. Esa era una situación parecida a lo ocurrido en la liga sinnoh en su combate contra Ash. Supo entonces que si aceptaba la derrota no se superaría así mismo.

-electivire ya no…

-¡levántate!- gritó Paul interrumpiendo al juez- levántate he dicho.

-le exiges demasiado-le reprochó Maylene.

-tu también lo sabes verdad?-siguió Paul, ignorando a los demás- aquí daremos un paso importante para superar a nuestros rivales.

Al escuchar esas palabras electivire se puso de pie de golpe. Gritó atronadoramente y giró sus brazos tan rápido como hélices de avión. Un resplandor rodeo su cuerpo cegando a los presentes momentáneamente. La luz cesó y todos se asombraron al ver que electivire tenía lo que parecía una capa dorada cubriéndola. Paul sonrió ampliamente. Electivire había logrado realizar la armadura trueno.

-no bajes la guardia lucario-ordenó Maylene. Lucario nuevamente se puso en pose de batalla.

-usa puño trueno- los puños de electivire brillaron al rojo vivo y su silueta se hiso borrosa. Antes que cualquiera lo pudiera notar le atinó un puñetazo a lucario en el pecho. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mandó volando. Pasó al lado de maylene y lo hiso estrellarse con el muro.

-como…es posible?-balbuceó Maylene. Su lucario soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se levantaba. Ella reafirmó su carácter- vamos lucario, no podemos perder en velocidad. usa hueso veloz.

Lucario materializó su bastón luminoso y se lanzó al ataque usando el movimiento de velocidad extrema. Electivire, al fin pudiendo reaccionar a la rapidez de lucario, contraatacó con puño trueno. Ambos pokemon se movían a una velocidad asombrosa, pero electivire superó a lucario y le dio otro golpe en el abdomen seguido de uno en el rostro.

El pokemon de lucha retrocedió dando tumbos.

-lucario usa esfera dragón otra vez- lucario afirmó su postura y materializó la aura esfera y el pulso dragón.

-electivire usa giga impacto y puño trueno- electivire cruzó los brazos y generó aun aura lila con líneas amarillas en espiral. Arremetió justo en el momento que lucario terminó de crear su ataque combinado y los dos colisionaron generando un remolino luminiscente multicolor que atravesó el techo del dojo.

El brillo cesó y el polvo se asentó, dejando ver a los pokemon a cada lado del ring. Electivire ya no poseía la armadura. Después de una batalla estruendosa todo estaba sumido en un completo silencio esperando a ver que sucedía.

Lucario sonrió y cayó de frente al suelo. El juez espabiló volviendo a la realidad.

-lucario ya no puede continuar-anunció- el ganador es electivire.

En el dojo todos aplaudieron satisfechos por ver una batalla excelente. Maylene se acercó a su lucario y lo ayudó a sentarse.

-parece que volvimos a perder lucario-comentó con cierta desdicha. Su pokemon respondió haciendo un sonido que ella interpretó como una disculpa.

-fue una excelente batalla-ella levantó la vista para ver a Paul junto a su electivire- te has vuelto muy fuerte- le extendió una mano. La chica estaba anonadada por ese comportamiento tan extraño en el muchacho, unos segundos después respondió al gesto. Por su parte electivire hiso lo mismo con lucario.

-volví a perder, pero la próxima seguro que gano-comentó Maylene.

Paul solo sonrió.

-bueno creo que aquí los dos han ganado algo-comentó Greta acercándose a ellos- Paul ganó la batalla y Maylene logró ser reconocida-torció nuevamente su sonrisa- deberías exigirle un abrazo además.

-¡gre-greta sensei¡-exclamó Maylene poniéndose roja como un tomate- ¡ya deje esos comentarios!

-dejando eso de lado- el tono de Greta cambió a uno serio y entrecerró sus ojos- ustedes dos le han hecho mucho daño a mi dojo.

Paul y Maylene espabilaron confundidos. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron que el dojo ya no tenía techo, el piso estaba resquebrajado y las paredes agrietadas.

-¿cuál es el problema?-preguntó Paul- este lugar debe contar con seguro contra daños causados por batallas pokemon.

…

Paul y Maylene se encontraban en el centro pokemon después de dejar a sus compañeros al cuidado de la enfermera joy. El chico se dirigió a la máquina de teletransporte de pokebolas con la intención de cambiar dos miembros de su equipo. Aun no estaba familiarizado con las habilidades de hypno por eso consideró buena idea entrenar con él antes de la batalla contra Greta.

Paul marcó el número de su casa.

-Hola-contestó Reggie- Paul, volviste a llamar tan rápido? Necesitas algo?

-hola Reggie-saludó Maylene por detrás del hombro de Paul.

-maylene? estas con Paul?

-acabamos de tener un combate en el dojo de batalla.

-a si? y como terminó?

-jejeje volví a perder, pero esta vez di más pelea. Incluso paul admitió que me hice mas fuerte.

-ajem- Paul se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo a ambos- Reggie necesito que me envíes a gliscor y aggron por favor. Te mandare a honchkrow y magmortar.

-puedo hacerlo pero…no necesitas a honchkrow contra Greta?

-mi batalla con ella será mañana, ahora me dedicaré a entrenar al resto del equipo.

-oh…muy bien enseguida te los mando.

En cuestión de minutos Paul ya tenía sus otros dos pokemon. Tomó las pokebolas y las guardó. Cayó en cuenta que Maylene seguía con él.

-¿necesitas algo más?-preguntó.

-eh? no, nada…creo que…mejor me voy a hacer ejercicio y te dejo entrenando.

- bien-contestó Paul aliviado.

-pero te lo advierto, Greta sensei es mucho más fuerte que yo. No la tendrás fácil.

-tu solo espera y veras-Paul se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al campo de batalla detrás del centro pokemon. Una vez ahí liberó a sus tres acompañantes.

-en que le puedo servir joven amo?-preguntó hypno haciendo una reverencia.

-ahora necesito que me muestres de lo que eres capaz.

-creí que nunca me lo pediría-respondió hypno con una amplia sonrisa- le aseguro que va a presenciar algo totalmente nuevo.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así Paul logró vencer a Maylene ¿Qué desafíos les espera en su batalla contra Greta? ¿hypno tiene algún as bajo la manga? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Paul vs Greta. El misterioso poder de hypno**

Paul se encontraba de nuevo en el dojo de batalla. Esta vez estaba a punto de enfrentar a Greta, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la terraza de prácticas. Las reparaciones en el dojo no estaban terminadas así que decidieron luchar ahí. De público tenían a los alumnos del dojo, entre ellos estaban Maylene y Scott.

-esta será una batalla entre el as del dojo de batalla Greta y el retador Paul-anunció el referi- será una batalla de tres contra tres. Solo el retador podrá hacer cambios al final de cada combate individual. ¿Están listos?

-si-contestó Paul.

-¡osu!-respondió Greta.

-entonces que comience la pelea-exclamó el réferi.

- es hora de luchar- Greta sacó su primer pokemon. Este era un toxicroak. Paul lo miró detenidamente. Era un poco más grande que un toxicroak común, además no tenía las púas rojas en sus manos. Según lo que decía la información de Maylene ese toxicroak entrenó sus golpes hasta el punto de desgastar y romper esas protuberancias.

- honchkrow preséntate a la batalla.

El pokemon Paul apareció suspendido en el campo de batalla.

-toxicroak usa acupresion- ordenó Greta. Su pokemon extendió sus brazos a ambos lados y con rápidos movimientos se dio varios golpes en el pecho. Por un instante liberó una leve luz blanca. Esa era otra habilidad, el toxicroak de Greta podía ejecutar varias veces el movimiento de acupresión en un instante lo que hacía que varios de sus stats aumentaran en un instante.

- honchkrow ataque celestial- ordenó Paul.

Honchkrow soltó un graznido. Su cuerpo se envolvió en luz blanca y se lanzó al ataque.

-evádelo- toxicroak, a pesar de su gran tamaño, logró esquivar la acometida de su enemigo-acupresión- se golpeó otras partes de su cuerpo y esa vez sus músculos se tensaron.

-usa as aéreo-exclamó Paul. Su pokemon se lanzó de nuevo al ataque con más velocidad que antes.

-golpe centrado- toxicroak atacó con su puño luminiscente a Honchkrow, pero el ave se desvaneció en el aire en un instante para aparecer justo por detrás de su enemigo. Por un instante Paul dio por exitoso el ataque, sin embargo toxicroak hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y justo cuando Honchkrow pasó por debajo de él le atinó un golpe centrado en la espalda. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el suelo debajo de Honchkrow se agrietó. Esa destreza y poder dejaron boquiabierto a Paul.

-usa acupresion-ordenó Greta. Toxicroak se apartó y volvió a golpearse sus puntos vitales. Sus músculos se expandieron y se volvieron más marcados.

Paul tenía que cambiar su modo de ataque, so todo salía según lo planeado podría derrotar a toxicroak usando su poder en contra de él.

- Honchkrow elévate y usa pulso oscuro- el ave obedeció y se alzó en el aire. Miró a su oponente y al abrir su pico disparó un rayo de energía oscura.

-detenlo con golpe centrado-exclamó Greta. Ambos puños de toxicroak brillaron con luz blanca. Cuando el rayo estuvo a punto de golpearlo lo repelió con una tanda de golpes desarmando el ataque en aros oscuros que se esparcieron y chocaron contra las paredes y piso. Los del público tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar un par de estos.

-acupresion-volvió a ordenar Greta. Su pokemon se golpeó el cuerpo en más puntos que antes y liberó un aura blanca. Lanzó un rugido y una ráfaga de viento recorrió el lugar. No cabía duda, sus stats llegaron al máximo.

-esta es mi oportunidad-se dijo Paul- Honchkrow usa juego sucio.

Su pokemon se lanzó en picada hacia su enemigo pero este se desvaneció en el aire y apareció detrás de él.

-golpe centrado- toxicroak le dio una tanda de golpes a Honchkrow tan fuertes que pareció haber un terremoto en el lugar. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó el Honchkrow de Paul estaba dentro de un agujero en el suelo debilitado.

- Honchkrow ya no puede continuar-anunció el réferi- el ganador es toxicroak.

Greta esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-regresa Honchkrow- Paul regresó a su pokemon y tomó su segunda pokebola- ninjask preséntate a la batalla.

Su segundo pokemon apareció en el campo de batalla. Emitió unos sonidos agudos que eran su versión de grito de guerra.

-que comience el segundo enfrentamiento-dijo el réferi.

-ninjask agilidad-ordenó Paul. El pokemon insecto comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer en distintos lugares en el aire.

-golpe centrado-con la orden de Greta toxicroak también desapareció y apareció en el aire justo en donde se encontraba ninjask. Entonces le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo- no te detengas- gritó Greta.

-ninjask levántate-ordenó Paul. Su pokemon se quitó de su lugar justo antes que toxicroak golpeara el suelo haciendo otro agujero- usa gigadrenado.

El pokemon de Paul brilló con luz verdosa y, rápidamente, empezó girar en torno a toxicroak formando un halo de luz. Un segundo después extrajo energía haciendo que toxicroak soltara un quejido.

-atrápalo-ordenó Greta. Estirando su brazo con rapidez toxicroak atrapó a ninjask en pleno vuelo aun así, ninjask no dejaba de absorber vitalidad- golpe centrado.

Con el pokemon bicho preso en sus manos toxicroak lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas fuerza. Fue un golpe crítico. El pokemon de Paul dejó de moverse y quedó debilitado entre las manos de su contrincante.

-ninjask ya no puede continuar-anunció el réferi-el ganador es toxicroak.

-parece que Paul no podrá ganar-comentó Maylene.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-respondió Scott para asombro de ella- aún le queda un as bajo la manga.

Habiendo regresado a ninjask tomó su tercera y última pokebola.

-hypno preséntate a la batalla-el pokemon shiny apareció en el campo de batalla.

Enseguida hiso una pose dramática y dijo.

-llámeme y yo apareceré.

- ¡habló!-exclamó Greta- y es de un color distinto. Sí que tienes un pokemon raro.

-no tiene ni idea madame-respondió hypno.

-¡¿madame?!-exclamó Greta ofendida.

-continuemos-interrumpió Paul.

Todos volvieron a centrar su atención en la competencia y el réferi dio inicio al tercer enfrentamiento.

-toxicroak golpe centrado-ordenó Maylene.

-robo-ordenó Paul. Hypno levantó su mano derecha en el momento que toxicrak se había acercado a él.

El pokemon de Greta perdió su poder al instante e hypno lo recibió. Sus músculos se expandieron y emitió un aura blanca de la misma forma que toxicroak. Sin esperar orden de Paul le atinó un puño fuego en el abdomen a toxicroak haciéndolo retroceder.

-esto no está mal-comentó hypno haciendo poses de fisiculturista.

-¡¿Cómo hiso eso?!- exclamó Greta- robo solo funciona antes de que se ejecute el movimiento.

Paul sonrió satisfecho. En realidad ese no era el movimiento robo, era una mezcla de robo, ladrón y truco algo que hypno había logrado crear y dar sus características propias.

-no importa, toxicroak vuelve a usar acupresion.

-fuerza psíquica- los ojos de hypno brillaron con una luz azul y el pokemon de Greta fue retenido por el poder psíquico. Con un ademan de su mano hiso que toxicroak cayera al piso dándose un fuerte golpe.

-levántate toxicroak-ordenó Greta, pero su pokemon no pudo acatar esa orden.

-hipnosis-con su oponente inmovilizado hypno movió su péndulo dorado y lo durmió- come sueños.

Un aura roja se desprendió de toxicroak e hypno la consumió. Todo su cuerpo desprendió un brillo de ese mismo color.

-¡oh sí! ¡Sí!-exclamó hypno extasiado. Su come sueño había sido un movimiento efectivo.

-ahora usa día de pago-ordenó Paul sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Como si efectuara un truco de magia, hizo aparecer una moneda dorada en su mano y luego la lanzó al aire con su pulgar. El pedazo de metal dio unas vueltas en el aire y fue atrapado por hypno cuando cayó. Con destreza hypno se puso a girar la moneda sobre sus nudillos. (Referencia: película constantine)

-eh? que fue eso?-preguntó Greta confundida.

-ya lo veras-contestó Paul divertido.

Toxicroak seguía dormido y no daba señales de querer despertarse.

-despierta toxicroak, no puedes perder así- decía Greta.

-día de pago-comandó Paul. Hypno materializó una segunda moneda que lanzó al aire y atrapó sin soltar la primera. Luego se puso a jugar con ambas entre sus dedos.

-¿te estas burlando de mí?-preguntó Greta.

-día de pago.

-¡así que si te estas burlando de mí!

-¿qué está haciendo?-preguntó Maylene.

-ya lo veras-respondió Scott con picardía.

Con la misma destreza hypno materializó una tercera moneda que arrojó al aire y volvió a atrapar. En ese momento toxicroak despertó de la hipnosis y se incorporó. Hypno extendió su mano derecha teniendo las monedas entre sus dedos y las arrojó a los pies de toxicroak.

-ahí tienes cambio para un cafecito-comentó con burla- te ves adormilado.

El pokemon de Greta se le marcó una vena en la cabeza al igual que su entrenadora.

- metrónomo-ordenó Paul.

Hypno levantó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y comenzó a balancearlo de lado a lado generando una tenue luz blanca en la punta de este.

-dale un golpe centrado en esa narizota-ordenó Greta.

Toxicroak se lanzó al ataque dispuesto a golpear a hypno con todas sus fuerzas, pero en el momento que estuvo a su alcance una esfera de energía multicolor descendió del cielo y lo golpeó. Paul amplió su sonrisa al ver que hypno una vez más había logrado ejecutar una vista al futuro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Toxicroak trató de ponerse de pie y en ese momento hypno le colocó su dedo índice justo en frente de su cara y dijo.

-tuve un golpe de suerte.

Una serie de líneas de luces amarillas se abrieron como flor desde la punta del dedo hypno y enseguida se juntaron. En el siguiente instante hypno disparó un rayo poderoso que mandó a toxicroak al otro lado del campo pasando de lado a su entrenadora y finalmente atravesando la pared del dojo.

Cuando pudieron ver todos quedaron asombrados al apreciar el rastro de destrucción de ese ataque tan potente. El pokemon de Greta había terminado al menos 100 metros lejos de la instalación.

-¡toxicroak!- exclamó Greta yendo a donde se encontraba su pokemon tendido.

-¡¿que fue eso?!-preguntó Maylene alterada.

-si no estoy mal, eso fue un ataque de explosión aérea-respondió Scott- un movimiento que solo puede ejecutar el pokemon legendario lugia.

Los alumnos de Greta fueron detrás de su maestra. Mientras que hypno y Paul quedaron en el campo de batalla. Después de una revisión se vio que toxicroak no había recibido un daño letal gracias a su alta resistencia. Greta regresó su pokemon y volvió al dojo, donde hypno y Paul la esperaban con caras sonrientes. A pesar que por su demora los efectos de la acupresion robada habían cesado Paul no parecía molestarse por eso.

-no creas que la victoria es tuya-dijo Greta- todavía me quedan dos pokemon muy fuertes.

-pues continuemos y averigüemos si ese no es el caso-respondió Paul.

-debido a que toxicroak no puede continuar luchando el ganador es hypno-anunció el réferi.

-mienshao es hora de pelear-gritó Greta sacando a su segundo pokemon. Este apenas salió se colocó en pose de batalla. Paul ya había investigado ese pokemon, era originario de la región de unova.

-que comience la cuarta batalla-ordenó el réferi.

-mienshao golpe doble- las manos de mienshao brillaron con una luz verdosa y se lanzó al ataque.

-fuerza psíquica-ordenó Paul.

-detección-gritó Greta.

Hypno trató de atrapar a mienshao con su fuerza psíquica, pero este se aceleró su acometida y le atinó dos golpes en el abdomen con sus palmas, pero mienshao no se detuvo ahí y trato de seguir su ataque. Paul sabía que ese mienshao, al igual que toxicroak, podía usar un movimiento más de una vez rápidamente. En este caso era golpe doble.

-puño fuego-ordenó Paul.

Hypno esquivó los siguientes dos ataques y trató de golpearlo con su puño flameante. Sin embargo mienshao lo desvió con una mano. Ambos pokemon iniciaron una batalla reñida, tratando de golpear a su rival. A pesar de que hypno usaba solo su mano derecha estaba parejo con miensaho que seguía usando su combinación de golpe doble y detección.

Después de unos segundos ambos pokemon se separaron.

-usa hipnosis-ordenó Paul. Hypno empezó a balancear su péndulo lado a lado.

-mienshao evítalo con esfera certera-comandó Greta.

Mienshao creó en una mano una esfera aural y en la otra una honda certera. De la misma forma que lucario las combinó y las arrojó contra hypno.

-velo sagrado-ordenó Paul. Hypno alzó su mano derecha y creó una barrera verde.

El ataque de mienshao impactó contra esta y provoco una explosión atronadora.

-ja logró destruir ese velo sagrado-dijo Greta. Pero al disiparse el humo vio que hypno estaba protegido por una pantalla de luz. Terminando de ejecutar su movimiento de péndulo mienshao cayó dormido al suelo.

-ahora usa come sueños- una gran cantidad de aura roja se desprendió de mienshao e hypno la consumió con su expresión de éxtasis-sigue así.

-mienshao levántate-escuchando la voz de su entrenadora, mienshao despertó de su sueño.

-hypno usa metrónomo- una vez más hypno levantó su dedo índice y comenzó a balancearlo lado a lado.

Greta estaba a punto de ordenarle a mienshao que atacara pero su instinto la previno.

-mienshao usa detección- sin chistar mienshao activó su movimiento y enseguida se percató del peligro. Saltó hacia un lado para evitar que un ataque de vista al futuro lo golpeara.

-excelente que te hayas dado cuenta-comentó Paul- ahora veamos si puedes lidiar con lo que viene.

Hypno detuvo el movimiento de su dedo.

-otra vez fui afortunado-dijo hypno antes de saltar en el aire y ser envuelto en llamas verdes. Se lanzó contra mienshao y en un instante las llamas tomaron forma de un dragón.

-evádelo-ordenó Greta, pero su pokemon no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Hypno impactó con mienshao generando un remolino de flamas que subió considerablemente la temperatura del lugar. Cuando se disipó hypno se encontraba con mienshao debilitado a sus pies.

-mienshao ya no puede continuar-anunció el réferi- el ganador es hypno.

-¿ahora que fue eso?-preguntó Maylene.

-increíble, esta vez uso ascenso dragón-respondió Scott- el ataque característico de rayquaza.

-¿Cómo puede ser que tenga tanta suerte para sacar esos ataques con metrónomo?

Scott solo sonrió sin responder.

Greta regresó a mienshao a su pokebola y preparó su tercer y último pokemon. No podía negar que ese emparejamiento la dejó sorprendida.

-tu hypno es un pokemon impresionante-dijo- a ver si puede con esto. Virizion es hora de luchar.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, el último pokemon de Greta era uno de categoría legendario de la región de unova.

-que comience la última batalla-dijo el réferi.

-usa hipnosis-ordenó Paul.

-no lo veas y usa danza espada-comandó Greta. Virizion cerró sus ojos y unas espadas brillantes se materializaron a su alrededor por unos breves segundos.

-fuerza psíquica-ordenó Paul. Hypno hiso un ademan con su mano derecha y golpeó a virizion con su poder, sin embargo el pokemon de Greta solo emitió un leve quejido.

-vuelve a usar danza espada-dijo Greta. Nuevamente las espadas se materializaron temporalmente alrededor de virizion.

-sigue usando fuerza psíquica- hypno trató de someter a virizion pero el espadachín legendario se negaba a caer.

-danza espada una vez más.

Por tercera vez virizion ejecutó su movimiento.

-esto no pinta bien-dijo Paul preocupado al sentir la densidad del aura poderosa de virizion

-déjeme usar metrónomo joven amo, otro ataque de premonición viene en camino.

Paul no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en otra alternativa.

-bien-aceptó. Hypno comenzó a realizar la mímica de su movimiento.

-ahora virizion usa hoja sable-ordenó Greta. De la cabeza de virizion salió una espada larga de luz verdosa. Con su ataque potenciado al máximo la hoja parecía zumbar al cortar el aire nada más con su existencia.

Virizion arremetió contra hypno galopando. En el trayecto fue impactado por el ataque de vista al futuro, pero eso no hizo que bajara su ritmo de trote. Siguió avanzando y golpeó a hypno en el pecho con su hoja sable. Fue un golpe crítico que mandó volando al pokemon de Paul al otro lado del dojo.

Hypno se estrelló contra la pared de roca gris con tal fuerza que hypno que la deformó y agrietó.

-¡hypno!-exclamó Paul.

-parece… que subestime su resistencia- dijo hypno con una voz pesada apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para no caer.

-vamos vuelve a la lucha ahora-ordenó Paul.

Hypno caminó de regreso al campo de batalla dando uno que otro tropiezo. Maylene recriminó a Paul en su mente por tratar así a su pokemon.

-je esta es la primera vez que un pokemon resiste un ataque de virizion después de usar tres veces danza espada-dijo Greta- diste una buena batalla, pero ahora este es tu fin.

-no esté tan segura madame-respondió hypno.

-¡no me llames madame que no soy tan vieja!- exclamó Greta.

-antes de recibir ese ataque completé mi metrónomo-hypno se metió su amuleto a la boca y cruzó sus brazos. De sus manos aparecieron dos cuchillas curvas luminosas.

-reconozco eso-dijo Maylene- es un ataque de guillotina.

-¿con que un ataque fulminante? virizion hoja sable de nuevo-ordenó Greta. Su virizion se colocó en pose de batalla y materializó una vez más su espada verdosa.

Ambos pokemon se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente. Esperando que el otro diera el primer paso. Sabían muy bien que el próximo intercambio de golpes decidiría el resultado de la batalla, la tensión era tan densa que podrían cortarla con un cuchillo. Tras unos segundos eternos, ambos entrenadores alzaron sus voces.

-¡ataca!

Rápidos como el rayo ambos pokemon se lanzaron sobre el otro. Se pudo escuchar el choque de algo y antes que pudieran ver lo que ocurrió hypno y virizion habían terminado de ejecutar sus ataques y se encontraban de espaldas uno al otro.

Las cuchillas de hypno se desvanecieron y este cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda. Todos los alumnos boquearon y estuvieron a punto de cantar victoria por su maestra cuando hypno habló.

-tuve otro golpe de suerte.

Dicho eso, virizion se desplomó sin hacer ningún sonido.

-virizion ya no puede continuar-anunció el réferi- el ganador es hypno.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así Paul triunfó en el dojo de batalla. Que será lo que traerá esta victoria, además del símbolo del coraje? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: otra etapa de entrenamiento.**

Greta regresó a su pokemon mientras soltaba un suspiro. Había perdido. Miró a ese hypno tan peculiar sentado en el suelo, también suspirando pero de alivio.

-regresa hypno-dijo Paul regresando a su pokemon a la pokebola maestra.

Greta sonrió satisfecha por tan emocionante batalla. Se acercó a Paul y sacó de su bolsillo el premio correspondiente a su logro.

-fue una lucha increíble y aquí tienes tu recompensa. El símbolo de coraje - él tomo esa moneda dorada que tenía grabada unas líneas en forma de L cruzadas formando un cuadrado. Todos le aplaudieron por la victoria, Scott se veía bastante complacido. En cambio Maylene tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Por su parte Paul estaba satisfecho. Era su tercer símbolo, estaba un paso más cerca de enfrentar a Brandon.

-muchas gracias-dijo.

-aparte del símbolo de batalla también te ofrecemos un servicio extra-agregó Greta.

-si no estoy mal me ofrecerán entrenar aquí, verdad?- preguntó Paul.

-vaya que eres un chico informado-comentó Greta- como has ganado te ofrezco enseñar a tus pokemon la habilidad puño de hierro.

Paul lo pensó un momento. No le gustaba que otros le dijeran como entrenar, pero no podía negar que le debía un par de victorias al curso de Gary.

-vamos Paul, así te harás más fuerte- le animó Maylene.

-cierto, como le puedes decir que no a esa ternurita?-se burló Greta.

-¡ahora si ya estuvo!

Maylene se abalanzó contra Greta. Trató de atinarle puños y patadas sin éxito alguno. La as de frontera esquivaba y bloqueaba con gran facilidad todas las acometidas. Paul suspiró irritado y se dirigió a la salida del dojo.

-oye espera ¡gah!- Maylene se distrajo por un momento y Greta le atinó un golpe en la cabeza.

-en ningún enfrentamiento hasta ahora te has distraído y ahora aparece ese chico bajas la guardia?-la sonrisa ladina de Greta se amplió más, haciendo que Maylene hirviera de ira y vergüenza-¿Qué esperas? Ve por él y asegúrate que acepte la oferta.

-ugh ¡esta me las paga greta-sensei!-exclamó Maylene yendo detrás de Paul.

-ah la juventud-suspiró Scott divertido por esa escena.

A las afueras del dojo Paul iba en dirección al centro pokemon. Maylene se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

-¡espera Paul!-le dijo cortándole el paso- ¿no vas a aceptar el entrenamiento?

-si voy a ver esa escena a diario, creo que mejor no-Paul trató de rodear a Maylene pero ella lo sujetó del hombro.

- si es por eso prometo no armar otro escándalo-le dijo en tono suplicante- pero por favor acepta.

-¿por qué tanto empeño en que acepte?

-ah…bueno…-Maylene soltó a Paul. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Bajó la vista y jugó con sus dedos índices- solo lo digo porque así tendrás más posibilidades de ganar…solo…por eso…

Paul resopló levemente.

-bien, tomaré el entrenamiento.

-¿en serio?-los ojos de ella parecieron iluminarse- eso quiere decir que tendrás que llamarme maylene-senpai.

Pau la asesinó con la mirada.

-era broma. Era broma-se apresuró a decir.

El chico volvió a retomar su camino, aunque Maylene siguió junto a él.

-¿tienes más asuntos conmigo?-preguntó Paul.

-no me dijiste que tenías un hypno raro-su tono parecía de reproche.

-no quería que Greta supiera de él.

-ah? Dices que yo revelaría tus tácticas?

-revelaste la de los cerebros de la frontera, no?.

-eso…eso es verdad…pero…-ella no sabía cómo responder a eso- bueno tienes razón. Prometo no revelar ninguna información vital. Así que por favor cuéntame de él que me mata la curiosidad.

Paul volvió a suspirar.

-Brown me lo dio.

-oh así que no solo te dio ese contrato de patrocinio. Pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué hiciste que usara día de pago de esa forma? Ni siquiera le hiso daño a toxicroak.

El pareció dudar un poco en responder.

-este hypno ha desarrollado unas habilidades especiales con ese ataque. Para poder utilizarlas primero necesita alimentarse de sueños. Una de esas habilidades es aumentar la suerte arrojando y atrapando una moneda creada con ese movimiento.

-¿suerte? ¿Por eso ejecutó movimientos tan poderosos usando metrónomo?

Paul asintió.

-mi enfrentamiento contra Greta fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero al menos no revelé el resto de habilidades de hypno. De ser posible quisiera guardar en secreto la más fuerte hasta llegar contra Brandon.

-genial. Cuáles son esas habilidades?

-creo que por el momento está bien decirte solo eso.

-eh? eso no es justo.

Los dos llegaron al centro pokemon dentro de unos minutos y Paul dejó al cuidado de la enfermera joy a sus compañeros heridos. Después Paul decidió tomarse un descanso e ir a la cafetería por un refresco. Maylene nunca se despegó de él.

-cuál será la siguiente instalación que retarás?-preguntó maylene.

-la fábrica de batalla.

-hmm conociéndote escogerás como enemigo al articuno de Noland.

-obviamente-respondió Paul muy seguro de sí mismo- quiero pasar este reto en su nivel máximo de dificultad. Solo así lo consideraré una verdadera victoria. No como el suertudo de ash.

-suertudo?... Ah te refieres a que venció a Brandon teniendo solo a su regice recién capturado.

-precisamente-contestó.

-pero Paul…si dices que quieres pasar esto en su máximo nivel de dificultad…quieres decir que tienes planeado vencer…al regigigas de Brandon?

Paul guardó silencio un momento. De repente ya no se sentía tan seguro al recordar ese "pequeño" detalle. Revivió ese sentimiento cuando vio la imagen del rey de los gigantes en el poke pad que Maylene le había prestado en la isla canela.

-no tienes que hacer eso-dijo Maylene al verle la expresión de su rostro-. En la pirámide de batalla tienes la opción de enfrentar solo a regigigas o a un equipo de seis pokemon de Brandon. Vencer a los otros regis también es una hazaña.

Paul siguió sin decir nada. Solo le dio un largo sorbo a su refresco.

-disculpen-la voz de la enfermera joy rompió ese ambiente tan tenso- perdón la intromisión. Paul quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

Paul hiso una mueca, suponiendo que se trataba otra vez de hypno.

-Maylene, espérame en el dojo. Iré con mis otros pokemon en cuanto termine aquí.

-cla-claro.

Una vez más Paul fue guiado por la enfermera joy hasta su oficina privada. Predecía que eso no sería ninguna charla tranquilizadora. Volviendo a estar a lado y lado del escritorio cruzaron miradas serias.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó Paul.

-no estoy muy segura-dijo ella confundiéndolo- le hice una prueba a hypno para el pokerus y dio positivo.

-y?

-sabes lo que es el pokerus Paul?

-es un virus beneficioso que infecta a los pokemon.

-exacto, pero desaparece después de unos días cuando el pokemon infectado desarrolla inmunidad, pero…según lo que me dijo hypno él ya lleva mucho más tiempo con el virus.

-¿Qué?

-fue por eso que le hice la prueba para cerciorarme. No puedo explicar por qué el virus ha durado tanto tiempo- la enfermera puso una cara de preocupación- de seguro todos los pokemon que hayan tenido contacto con hypno han sido contagiados.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es un virus beneficioso.

-podría tratarse de alguna mutación de la que no se tenga datos, por eso cada vez que llegues a un centro las enfermeras joy te mantendrán al tanto de la condición de tus pokemon gracias a la base de datos conjunta de la región de kanto. Es solo por seguridad.

-entiendo. ¿Algo más?

-no, eso es todo.

Terminando esa charla. Paul se dirigió al área donde descansaban los pokemon heridos. Hypno parecía dormir plácidamente hasta que ellos se acercaron.

-joven amo ¿Cómo anda todo?-preguntó con su voz armoniosa, mientras se sentaba.

-es increíble-dijo la enfermera joy analizando detenidamente a hypno-, sus heridas han desaparecido completamente. Y solo le apliqué la medicina la medicina hace unos minutos.

-eso se debe a que mi capacidad de sanación se acelera cuando consumo sueños y mucho más si cuento con medicina también.

-oh? Dices que podrías seguir luchando?-preguntó Paul.

-claro-afirmó hypno.

-claro que no, deberías descansar-dijo la enfermera joy.

-gracias por su preocupación enfermera, pero le aseguro que ya estoy en óptimas condiciones.

Hypno dio un salto de la camilla y le hiso una reverencia a Paul.

-estoy a su disposición joven amo.

Paul dudo por un momento, la actitud de hypno parecía demasiado sumisa para un pokemon de categoría peligrosa. Sin embargo no quiso darle importancia siempre y cuando cumpliera sus órdenes. Dejó el centro pokemon y regresó otra vez al dojo. Los alumnos se encontraban otra vez practicando junto a su maestra.

-llegas rápido- dijo Greta deteniendo la practica- Maylene me dijo que aceptaste la oferta de entrenamiento.

-sí, aquí tengo a mis tres pokemon que pueden usar ataques de puño-Paul tomó tres pokebolas y las abrió dejando salir a su electivire, ursaring e hypno.

-Un momento-dijo Greta- ese hypno acaba de estar en una batalla y lo quieres poner a entrenar?

-le aseguro madame que ya estoy sano.

-¡¿quieres dejar de decirme madame?!

-¿vamos a iniciar el entrenamiento?-preguntó Paul.

-ve por el pasillo y entra en la quinta puerta a la derecha- le indicó Greta de mala gana- puedes ir entrenando con Maylene mientras termino aquí.

Paul siguió las indicaciones y entró en la instalación de batalla. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Maylene entrenando junto a sus pokemon. Su machamp estaba dándole golpes a un saco de arena enorme, su medicham estaba golpeando un muñeco de madera y la entrenadora estaba realizando una rutina de movimientos del arte del bastón junto a su lucario.

-eso fue rápido-comentó ella apoyando su bastón en el suelo y lucario desapareciendo su hueso veloz-¿listo para entrenar?

-espero si estés capacitada- respondió Paul.

-oye mi lucario si logró dominar la habilidad y es cuestión de tiempo para mis otros pokemon- entonces Maylene cayó en cuenta de hypno- ¿Qué no está herido?

-descuide señorita ya estoy mejor, mis habilidades regenerativas son superiores-contestó hypno.

-¿así que también te recuperas rápido?-hypno asintió. Maylene vio a Paul algo dudosa. El solo mantuvo la mirada severa.

-si tú lo dices, entonces te entrenaré. Empezaremos con algo sencillo.

-si me disculpa señorita Maylene. Antes de iniciar mi entrenamiento con los puños quisiera practicar el arte del bojutsu.

-eh? sabes manejar el bo?

-claro- afirmó hypno haciendo que Paul arqueara una ceja- puede que sea un pokemon tipo psíquico pero me he entrenado en el arte del combate mano a mano y armado.

-ahora que lo dices luchaste a la par con el mienshao de greta-sensei…bueno quiero ver esa experticia en armas de la que tanto hablas. Solo espera y te consigo un bastón de practica apto para ti.

-no tiene por qué molestarse señorita-hypno se metió su amuleto a la boca y realizó la misma mímica que hacia lucario cuando materializaba su hueso veloz. De sus manos surgió una luz amarilla y un bastón dorado se materializo.

-¡¿eso…eso es oro?!-exclamó Maylene.

-mi _día de pago_ puede ser usado de más de una manera-contestó hypno y señaló con su bastón a lucario- quisiera tener un combate de practica contigo lucario para ver quién es más habilidoso.

Lucario esbozó una sonrisa amplia, su emoción se notaba. Miró a su entrenadora esperando la aprobación.

-eso se oye interesante-dijo Maylene- ¿tú que dices Paul?

-estoy igual de interesado que tú.

Dicho eso Paul y Maylene le dieron espacio a sus dos pokemon en el cuarto de práctica.

-lucario este será un enfrentamiento netamente del arte del bo, así que solo tienes permitido usar tu movimiento hueso veloz.

-por favor, no sería divertido si no lucha usando su velocidad extrema.

Maylene y lucario miraron con incredulidad a hypno.

-que confiado, se parece a su entrenador-se burló Maylene.

Lucario aseveró su mirada. Materializó su hueso veloz que hiso girar sobre su cabeza y luego se detuvo en pose de batalla. Hypno en respuesta también realizó movimientos diestros con su pequeño bastón dorado.

-es bueno- comentó Maylene- ¡que comience el duelo!

Lucario avanzó con su velocidad extrema hacia hypno, pero él reacciono a tiempo y bloqueó el golpe. Los ataques, bloqueos y contraataques empezaron a ocurrir a una velocidad asombrosa. Ambos pokemon movieron tan rápido sus armas que sus imágenes se distorsionaban y parecían látigos en lugar de bastones.

-eres hábil-dijo hypno haciendo un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de lucario. Antes de tocar el suelo puso su bastón en posición vertical y se colocó sobre este en la posición de la grulla- pero te falta imaginación.

Nadie pudo entender esas palabras. Lucario solo gruñó y avanzó hacia hypno con la intención de golpear a hypno en esa pose aparentemente vulnerable con un golpe lateral. Sin embargo hypno saltó haciendo una voltereta hacia adelante para esquivar el ataque. Durante su acrobacia se llevó consigo el bastón entre los dedos de sus pies, luego lo sujetó con ambas manos le propinó un golpe descendente a lucario en el hombro. Lucario soltó un alarido de dolor mientras su rodilla derecha bajaba al suelo.

Apenas tocó el suelo Hypno giró sobre sí mismo con la intención de darle el golpe de gracia a lucario.

-¡alto!- la voz de Maylene detuvo a hypno justo cuando el bastón dorado quedó en la mejilla de lucario- el enfrentamiento ha terminado.

Hypno giró una par de veces más su bastón antes de relajar su postura.

-¿ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero con que te falta imaginación?-lucario gruñó por lo bajo.

-eso fue increíble-comentó Maylene- pensar que habría una técnica tan extravagante.

Paul estaba igual de sorprendido. En su última sesión de entrenamiento hypno si le había dicho sobre su capacidad de manejo en las armas que creaba, pero esa demostración superó a lo que le había enseñado. Hypno se volteó hacia Paul y le hiso una reverencia.

"quizá haya alguna oportunidad" pensó "quizá hypno sea la clave de mi victoria"

Con la cabeza gacha Hypno amplió su sonrisa macabra al percibir que se intensificaba el olor de la ambición de Paul.

**Notas del autor:**

Acaso hypno trama algo. ¿Paul estará a salvo? ¿Qué otras sorpresas le esperan en el desafío de la batalla de la frontera? Descubre estoy más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

To be continued.


	17. el maestro de maestros

**Capítulo 17: el maestro de maestros**

_Tump tump_

Los golpes secos que los pokemon daban llegaban a los odios de Paul antes de perderse en el aire. Con mucha atención observaba a sus compañeros practicar arduamente. Hariyama se había unido al entrenamiento y golpea ferozmente un saco de arena con ataques de palma, ursaring le estaba dando golpes a un muñeco de pelea hecho especialmente para resistir ataques de hielo. Así podía seguir usando su puño hielo sin que se formara agua congelada que le estorbara. Electivire estaba usando un muñeco hecho de un aislante eléctrico e hypno un muñeco material resistente al fuego.

En otra parte del patio de prácticas, estaba drapion y lucario siguiendo el entrenamiento de shooter. Mientras drapion arrojaba misiles aguja lo más rápido que podía lucario trataba de seguirle el ritmo arrojando un aura esfera detrás de otra atinando a rocas que los ayudantes del dojo arrojaban al aire.

-¿Cómo deje que me convenciera de compartir las enseñanzas del tutor de Brown?-se preguntó Paul mientras veía a Maylene luchando contra cinco combatientes al mismo tiempo.

Los otros dos pokemon de Maylene seguían con su entrenamiento para obtener la habilidad de puño de hierro y el último pokemon de Paul, honchcrow trataba de atinarle algún ataque al toxicroak de Greta. El pokemon de lucha esquivaba con una agilidad asombrosa que no esperarías ver por su enorme tamaño.

-todos paren- la voz de Greta cesó el golpeteo y el ruido- tómense un descanso.

Los pokemon de Paul y Maylene soltaron suspiros pesados y se sentaron en formando un circulo. Paul junto a los ayudantes les ofrecieron comida y bebidas energéticas con las que se recuperarían.

-han hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Greta- sigan así y se volverán muy fuertes.

-uff gracias por los ánimos Greta sensei- respondió Maylene tomando asiento junto a sus pokemon. Los otros cinco alumnos se alejaron cojeando del lugar.

-ahora si me disculpan debo atender un asunto-Greta se alejó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Maylene antes de marcharse con el personal del dojo. Los que enfrentaron a Maylene se fueron cojeando. Maylene ardió de ira. Siempre hacia lo mismo, se aseguraba que estuvieran solos durante los descansos. Paul no lo prestaba mucha atención a eso, solo se estaba preguntando cuando sus pokemon adquirirían su nueva habilidad.

-no te ves contento-comentó Maylene- ¿pasa algo?

-ninguno de mis pokemon ha aprendido alguna habilidad nueva.

-solo han paso unos días ¿Cómo esperas que aprendan habilidades nuevas que son más difíciles de aprender que movimientos?

-electivire pudo aprender las suyas en una semana.

-bueno si, pero quizá eso solo fue un caso especial.

Ellos admiraron por un momento a la electivire de Paul que estaba sentada al lado de lucario, ambos hablaban y parecían llevarse muy bien.

-esos dos sí que se hicieron buenos amigos-comentó Maylene con alegría.

Paul solo guardó silencio y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando en su batalla contra noland. Las reglas de la fábrica de batalla dictan que debe ser una batalla uno contra uno contra uno. El pokemon de noland será la elección del retador y, por supuesto, Paul pensaba escoger a articuno. Contra un tipo hielo y volador, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era electivire, pero sentía que le estaba prestando mucha atención a ella. Por lo que estaba pensando en usar a alguien más quizá su magmortar o su aggron.

-¿tendrán lo suficiente para vencer a un pokemon legendario?-se preguntó Paul. No se dio cuenta que habló en voz alta.

-¿estás pensando en la batalla contra noland?-preguntó Maylene- ¿no sabes que pokemon escoger?

-no se preocupe joven amo-dijo hypno- solo tiene que escogerme a mí y la victoria será suya.

-hypno no quiero llegar a enfrentar a Brandon con solo dos o tres pokemon que hayan participado en batalla y ya te dije que quisiera guardar en secreto el resto de tus habilidades de ser posible.

Hypno hiso una reverencia sumisa.

- puedes escoger a tu magmortar-dijo Maylene-, tiene la ventaja de tipo y sabe ataques eléctricos.

-eso mismo pensaba-respondió Paul.

-¿pero qué tal…torterra?

Paul no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante esa sugerencia.

-tu también sueles enfrentar gimnasios basándote en los ataques que tienen tus pokemon y torterra conoce filo de rocas. Un movimiento de roca contra un pokemon hielo y volador seria súper efectivo.

-no es que no lo haya considerado, pero los ataques de articuno son extremadamente poderosos y cuento con la desventaja que torterra es más lento que articuno.

Paul parecía muy abierto ese día así que Maylene aprovechó para preguntarle de sus otras estrategias que pensaba usar contra los otros cerebros de la frontera. Sorpresivamente él las compartió sin quejarse, aunque no estaban tan bien planteadas todavía.

-oigan ¿que no pueden tomarse un descanso para relajarse y hablar de otro cosa?- ellos voltearon para ver a Greta acercándose a ellos- me agrada su pasión por la lucha pero la vida no son solo batallas pokemon.

-por el momento no tengo otros intereses-contestó Paul fríamente.

-uh sí que eres ¡hyah!-Greta de repente dio un grito. Se giró para atinar una patada y una sombra se alejó de ella.

-Greta-chan tienes la guardia baja y un trasero perfecto como siempre.

Paul y Maylene se exaltaron al ver que se trataba de un viejo de baja estatura. Estaba usando una gorra purpura y gafas de sol con marco verde. Tenía bigote y barba blanca. Usaba una camiseta hawaiana naranja, unos shorts azules y sandalias blancas. En su espalda estaba una mochila con forma de caparazón de wartortle y en su mano derecha tenía un bastón de madera.

-¡estás muerto viejo pervertido!- exclamó Greta roja como un tomate.

-oh pero si solo te di mi cariño Greta-chan-dijo el viejo haciendo un ademán con la mano como si agarrara algo.

Greta pareció ser envuelta en llamas y tomó pose de batalla.

-oh? Así que quieres un duelo?-el viejo aseveró su voz y también tomó una pose de batalla.

Ambos contrincantes parecían volver el aire alrededor de ellos más pesado. La imagen de los alrededores se retorcía de la misma forma que hace el calor a lo lejos.

-no puede ser-dijo Maylene- ¡¿Greta sensei se puso seria?! ¿Quién es este sujeto?

Greta se movió tan rápido como un rayo y le atinó un puñetazo en la cara al anciano rompiéndole las gafas y mandándolo a volar hacia una pared.

-eh?...¡¿eh?!-gritó Maylene incrédula- hace un momento se veía realmente fuerte.

-aun no termino contigo viejo pervertido-dijo Greta sonándose sus nudillos. Sus ojos brillaban por la ira.

-que horrible Greta-chan golpear tan fuerte a un viejo indefenso-lloró el hombre.

-¡te lo mereces!-Greta levantó al viejo por el cuello de su camisa dispuesta a seguirlo golpeando.

-nooo alguien sálveme- lloró el viejo.

-es-espere Greta sensei es solo un anciano-intervino Maylene preocupada- si sigue puede realmente matarlo.

-este viejo no morirá ni aunque lo mates- respondió Greta sin dejar de echar llamas. Maylene se apresuró y sujetó a Greta con una full Nelson.

-por favor cálmese.

Después de un rato de forcejeos Greta finalmente se calmó.

-jojojo ese fue un buen puño, te has vuelto fuerte Greta-chan- dijo el viejo. Se había cambiado sus gafas rotas por unas de marco rojo y se puso una bandita sobre su nariz.

-hmph hace tiempo que sus elogios perdieron valor para mí-Greta se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista para esconder un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- y sigues igual de bella-siguió el viejo-, pero no te va a durar. Debes conseguir esposo antes de cumplir cuarenta.

Una vena se enarcó en la frente de la maestra de lucha. Parecía querer abalanzarse sobre el viejo nuevamente.

-Greta-sensei no deje que su enojo la cegué-dijo Maylene- ¿Qué eso no me lo ha enseñado?

-es que no puedo soportar la boca de este viejo verde.

"pero usted suele molestarme con sus comentarios" -.-' pensó Maylene.

-¿eres alumna de Greta-chan?-preguntó el viejo.

-eh…si, lo soy. Me llamo Maylene.

-¿y este chico con cara de pocos amigos?-preguntó señalando a Paul con su bastón.

-yo solo estoy aquí para entrenar a mis pokemon por un tiempo-respondió el- luego seguiré mi camino.

-¿y usted quién es?-preguntó Maylene.

-disculpen mi presentación tardía- dijo el viejo quitándose su cachucha revelando una calva redonda y brillante- mi nombre es lao shi.

-¿lao shi?-dijeron al unísono Paul y Maylene. A ambos le sonaba ese nombre.

-es entendible que no lo reconozcan con esa vestimenta ridícula-dijo Greta- él es lao shi, el campeón mundial. Es decir el maestro pokemon más fuerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los dos desviaron su vista de Greta hacia el viejo que sonreía y hacia una señal de victoria con su mano.

-¡¿EHHH?!- gritó Maylene- ¡¿eres lao shi?! ¡¿El que llegó a ser campeón mundial usando solo pokemon y movimientos tipo lucha?! ¡¿Ese lao shi?!

-jojojo veo que aun soy reconocido-dijo el viejo rascándose la nuca- aunque lo que acabas de decir no es del todo cierto. Varios de mis pokemon tienen tipo secundario.

-no importa. Es un gran honor conocerlo-dijo Maylene haciendo una reverencia- lo he admirado desde que tengo memoria-ella se acercó. Sus ojos brillaban con admiración- no suelo hacer esto, pero podría darme su autógrafo y tomarse una foto conmigo.

-bueno…-Lao shi se bajó las gafas un poco. Sus dos ojos achinados se asomaron y recorrieron a Maylene de pies a cabeza. Luego soltó un suspiro-si tan solo tuviera más curvas.

-eh?- Maylene se congeló en su lugar.

-por mas campeón mundial que sea es solo un viejo pervertido-comentó Greta.

-eso no es cierto-reclamó lao shi- te digo que soy un galán muy selectivo.

-en otras palabras estas llamando fea a mi alumna, ah?-dijo Greta. Paul soltó una risa nasal.

Maylene quedó en blanco. No podía creer que su héroe de la infancia fuera tan diferente a como se lo había imaginado.

-¿cómo se conocen ustedes dos?-preguntó Paul- ¿acaso eres una de sus alumnas?

-no-respondió Greta- en realidad soy la alumna de un alumno de un alumno de un alumno de él.

-eso me recuerda lo viejo que estoy, ya cumplí los 100 años. Siento que cualquiera de estos días puedo caer muerto.

-por favor que sea mañana. No, que sea ahora mismo-dijo Greta.

-¿y que hace aquí?-preguntó Maylene saliendo de su shock.

-estoy de vacaciones y quise pasar a ver como estaba Greta-chan. Me preocupa que no se haya casado. Hay que vivir la vida y disfrutar el amor.

-viejo maldito-escupió Greta.

-disculpe -interrumpió Paul- si no le molesta quisiera ver de cerca su poder.

-Paul no me digas que…?

- lo reto a una batalla pokemon.

Maylene se llevó la mano al rostro.

-oh chico eres aún muy joven y poco experimentado para siquiera pensar en enfrentarme.

-es cierto-dijo Maylene- No pudiste hacer nada en contra de Michael Brown y piensas que puedes enfrentar a alguien más fuerte que él?

-oh? Retaste al niño Brown?-preguntó lao shi- o eres muy valiente o muy tonto.

-puede llamarme como quiera-dijo Paul.

-oh pero que actitud, necesitas sonreírle más a la vida- respondió lao shi- ok, aceptaré tu reto. Pero con una condición.

-hah?-Greta y Maylene se sorprendieron.

-¿cuál?- Preguntó Paul.

-hagamos una apuesta. Si llegas siquiera a rozar uno de mis pokemon te daré un ítem ultra raro.

-y si pierdo?

Lao shi señaló a Maylene con su bastón.

-aceptaras a esta chica como compañera de viaje.

-…¡¿HAH?!- exclamó Maylene poniéndose roja como tomate- ¡¿y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?!

-solo me parece divertido-respondió lao shi.

-yo…yo…yo no podría-tartamudeaba Maylene moviendo sus manos en frente de ella. Miró a Paul de reojo. Él solo estaba suspirando- tengo que terminar mi entrenamiento aquí y luego…regresar a sinnoh para atender mi gimnasio- eso último lo murmuró.

-tonterías, los estuve observando y veo que los dos son compatibles al entrenar su pokemon. Si se separan perderán la oportunidad de mejorar.

"¿desde cuándo estuvo observándonos?" se preguntó Maylene "Esperen ¡¿dijo que Paul y yo somos compatibles?!"

-y si es por el gimnasio puedes solicitar un reemplazo oficial. Puedo ofrecerte a uno de los alumnos capaces de la escuela que fundé.

-eso suena bien- intervino Greta recuperando su actitud enérgica- ¿Qué dices Paul? ¿Te le mides o te acobardaste?

Paul guardó silencio un momento. Miró a Maylene brevemente y la chica sintió su corazón desbocado y sus mejillas arder. Después preguntó.

-mis pokemon solo tienen que rozar a alguno de los tuyos, no?

Maylene sintió que casi le daba un paro cardiaco.

- excelente. será una batalla de seis contra seis- lao shi se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el otro lado de la terraza.

-oigan…yo…yo…no he…-Maylene no podía articular palabras por la impresión.

-ambos entrenadores ya colocaron los términos de la batalla-anunció Greta haciendo de réferi- no siendo más empecemos.

-honchcrow tú vas primero- le ordenó Paul a su pokemon.

Lao shi sacó una pokebola de su cinturón y mostró su primer pokemon.

-¡shambala es hora de luchar!- lo que salió de su pokebola fue un medicham. Se veía viejo como su maestro. Tenía una postura encorvada, cara arrugada y bigotes y barba de color blanco. Lo más curioso era que estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, roncando y con una burbuja de moco que cambiaba de tamaño con forme exhalaba e inhalaba.

-hummm ¿está dormido?-preguntó Maylene.

-shambala dije que es hora de luchar no de dor…zzzzzzz-todos quedaron en silencio cuando lao shi también pareció quedarse dormido de la misma forma que su pokemon.

-honchcrow ataque celestial-ordenó Paul.

El pokemon volador se abalanzo en picada hacia el medicham de lao shi. Cuando estuvo a punto de impactar el medicham le dio un golpe karate a honchcrow tan fuerte que lo calvó en piso dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente. Lo más sorpréndete es que medicham seguía dormido.

-sonámbulo- murmuró Maylene.

-honchcrow regresa-Paul regresó su pokemon a la pokebola- sigues drapion.

El pokemon de Paul avanzó al campo de batalla sin bacilar.

-drapion usa misil aguja- drapion soltó un rugido y disparó los misiles aguas de sus tres tenazas.

-esquiva-balbuceó lao shi entre sueños.

Su medicham, aun dormido, esquivó con movimiento extraños todos los misiles agujas in problema.

"acaso el maestro lao shi está usando sonámbulo también? (-.-')" se preguntó Maylene.

-no te detengas drapion-ordenó Paul. Drapion siguió disparando su ráfaga de misiles agujas y medicham siguió es vivando conforme se acercaba.

En un instante se movió tan rápido hacia drapion y le propinó un golpe en el abdomen. Drapion boqueó y cayó al suelo debilitado. El ataque fue tan rápido que Paul no pudo ver ni siquiera de cual movimiento había ejecutado.

-regresa drapion-Paul guardó a su segundo pokemon en la pokebola- ursaring sigues tú.

El pokemon de Paul avanzó, aunque a este si se le notó la duda al hacerlo.

-usa terremoto-ursaring golpeó el suelo con fuerza provocando un leve temblor, pero medicham sino un salto y quedó levitando en el aire evitando las ondas. Él y lao shi seguían dormidos como troncos. Paul gruñó por lo bajo- onda certera.

Ursaring, haciendo la misma mímica de lucario para arrojar su aura esfera y Lanzó su ataque con fuerza a medicham.

-devuélvelo- balbuceó lao shi. Medicham con su velocidad asombrosa golpeó la esfera luminosa y la devolvió a ursaring sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. El ataque impactó contra el pokemon de Paul mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, pasó por el lado de Paul, hyno se hiso a un lado para evitar ser golpeado y finalmente se estrelló contra la pared quedando fuera de combate.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- preguntó Paul incrédulo.

-el medicham de lao shi no solo te devolvió el ataque-dijo Greta-, si no que le agregó de su propio poder para hacerlo más fuerte.

Paul volvió a gruñir y regresó a su ursaring.

-hariyama siques tu- el pokemon de Paul dio un respingo y una gota de sudor le corrió por el lado de su cara. Electivire se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para animarlo. Al parecer funciono y Hariyama se puso en posición en el campo de batalla.

-usa fuerza palma-ordenó Paul. Hariyama arremetió contra el medicham.

-esquiva y contraataca -dijo lao shi, aun dormido.

Medicham se hiso a un lado para esquivar el ataque y golpeó a hariyama en su barriga, al igual que drapion, soltó un quejido y cayó derrotado. Paul regresó a su pokemon. Ahora solo le quedaban dos.

-electivire sigues tu- ella no vaciló en obedecer a su entrenador y entró al campo de batalla- activa la armadura trueno.

Electivire giró sus brazos rápidamente generando descargas. Una luz la envolvió y su cuerpo adquirió una tonalidad dorada, al mismo tiempo las puntas de su cola brillaron con luz azul y roja activando su habilidad polaridad.

-electivire usa puño trueno-ordenó Paul.

-esquiva-balbuceó lao shi.

A pesar que electivire se movió a una velocidad asombrosa medicham esquivó sus puños luminiscentes. Uno de tras de otro.

-onda certera-ordenó lao shi…dormido todavía.

Medicham saltó y le formó una esfera de energía azul en la palma de su mano.

-protección- ordenó Paul. Electivire extendió sus brazos y generó una barrera de color verde.

Medicham arrojó su ataque y el impactó generó una explosión atronadora. Cuando el humo se despejó todos vieron a electivire sin su armadura de trueno, pero…¡había resistido el ataque!

Paul estuvo a punto de darle su siguiente orden cuando medicham apareció enfrente de ella con la mano extendida y le disparó una onda certera a quema ropa. Electivire salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared del dojo.

-parece que ni la señorita electivire pudo hacer mucho-comentó hypno al verla debilitada en el suelo.

-pues veamos que puedes hacer tu-dijo Paul mientras regresaba a electivire a su pokebola.

-no espere mucho tampoco, recuerde que no estoy a mi máximo poder-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Paul no dijo nada y señaló el campo de batalla. Hypno se puso en posición sin el más mínimo rastro de preocupación en el rostro.

-hypno, moneda de la suerte-ordenó Paul.

Hypno materializó una moneda dora que arrojó y luego atrapó. Por fortuna medicham no hacía nada y lao shi no daba órdenes entre sueños. Hypno tuvo chance de usar el movimiento dos veces más para elevar su suerte al máximo. Aunque Greta veía con mucha curiosidad a hypno porque ella no sabía el secreto tras esa rutina.

-ahora metrónomo.

-veamos si tengo un golpe de surte-hypno levantó su dedo índice y lo balanceó de lado a lado. Medicham seguía sin hacer nada. Hypno terminó el movimiento y señaló a medicham con su dedo.

En ese momento la burbuja de moco de medicham explotó y abrió los ojos. Sin que nadie pudiera notarlo se acercó a hypno y le sujetó la mano haciendo que señalara hacia un lado. Del dedo de hypno salió una descarga eléctrica gigantesca que destruyó por completo la entrada del dojo. Lo siguiente que notó Paul fue una ráfaga de viento que levantó el polvo del lugar. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio a medicham con su pierna derecha levantada. Hypno no estaba.

Al no ver a su pokemon giró la cabeza esperando encontrarlo incrustado en alguna pared, pero no lo vio en ningún lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está hypno?-preguntó Paul.

-no se no puede verlo-dijo Maylene.

-¿Por qué no ves al cielo?-preguntó Greta.

Paul frunció el ceño. Miró hacia arriba y vio a algo caer rápidamente. Medicham retrocedió un par de pasos e hypno aterrizó de cara en ese lugar levantando otra nube de polvo.

-¿Qué…?-Paul estaba boquiabierto.

-maldito…-chilló hypno poniéndose de pie. Sus rodillas temblaban y su nariz estaba torcida-uhhh-volvió a chillar y cayó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la entrepierna- ¿que los golpes bajos no son ilegales?- su voz era en extremo chillona. Greta y Maylene hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para evitar reírse. Paul vio que ya era inútil seguir con la pelea ahora que ese poderoso medicham estaba despierto.

-¿acaso tienes "bajos"?-preguntó Paul con burla.

-puajajajajajaAJAJAJAJA- Greta y Maylene estallaron en risa.

-fue suficiente hypno regresa-Paul regresó a hypno a su pokebola.

La burbuja de moco de lao shi estalló y el viejo se atragantó con un ronquido.

-ah? Que? Oh shambala, que bueno que despiertas. Vamos a enseñarle a ese novato una lección.

Greta, maylene y paul: -.-'

-¿Por qué esas caras?- preguntó el viejo.

-bueno Paul veo que ya tienes compañera de viaje-dijo Greta.

Maylene recordó la apuesta entre esos dos y abrió los ojos como platos. Paul y ella cruzaron miradas.

-eso me temo-suspiró el chico.

-eh?...EEEEEHHHHHHH?

**Notas del autor:**

Y así Paul conoció al mejor entrenador del mundo y, aunque perdió, se ganó una compañera de viajes. ¿Qué sucederá en el futuro? ¿Qué otras sorpresas le esperan? ¿hypno resabió castigo divino por medio de shambala? Esta historia continuara

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

**AVISO: **solo para aclarar, el tipo de eventos que van a ver en este capítulo no serán taaaan frecuentes. Solo serán una añadidura eventual para darle un leve toque de picante al humor de la historia.

**Capítulo 18: un viajero, una acompañante y un conspirador.**

Terminada la batalla Paul decidió llevar sus pokemon a la enfermería del dojo. Por motivos de ahorro de tiempo había decidido quedarse en las instalaciones por un tiempo. Ya en la enfermería sacó sus pokebolas para que el encargado los revisara. hypno estaba hecho un ovillo todavía sujetándose la entrepierna y soltando lamentos con voz chillona. Incluso Paul no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

- sufrieron heridas considerables-comentó el médico- ¿eras el causante de esos estruendos que escuchaba?

-así es-respondió Paul.

-no podrán seguir entrenando por hoy y recomiendo que no la hagan hasta pasado mañana.

-entiendo, por favor cuídelos-Paul hiso una reverencia al encargado y abandonó la enfermería. Ahí afuera encontró a Maylene. Ella estaba meneándose nerviosamente teniendo las manos por detrás.

-pa-paul…va…vamos a…?

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- la dijo. Maylene dio un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos- la apuesta era que yo tenía que aceptarte como compañera de viaje no que "fueras" mi compañera de viaje. El único que está en una obligación aquí soy yo.

-hah? ¿Así que lo haces solo por obligación?-Maylene aseveró su tono- lo que quiere decir que no me quieres como compañera, verdad?

-yo no he dicho eso.

Maylene volvió a sobresaltarse y sintió sus mejillas arder.

-como te dije, reconozco tus habilidades y la verdad pienso que nos podríamos beneficiar el uno al otro. Lo he comprobado estos días que hemos practicado juntos.

"Por más que me cueste admitirlo" terminó en su cabeza.

-ah…supongo que tienes razón-dijo Maylene cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar su potente rubor- además no has terminado de enseñarme lo que hay en el tutor de Brown.

Sin decir más ella se alejó a paso acelerado. Dejando a Paul intrigado por esa actitud.

* * *

Con un último golpe el muñeco de práctica fue destrozado. Sus trozos cayeron al suelo brillando al rojo vivo. Hypno relajó su postura y soltó un suspiro mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. El sol en el horizonte se estaba ocultando dando paso a la noche.

-fue un golpe poderoso- comentó lao shi jugando con su barba- evidentemente fortalecido. No cabe duda chico- miró a Paul- tu hypno ha adquirido la habilidad de puño de hierro.

-felicitaciones hypno- dijo Greta.

Paul sonrió satisfecho. Pero sus otros pokemon sonaron la lengua por esa atención que le daban. Electivire dio otro golpe cargado de frustración.

-creo que con esto podemos dejar el dojo-dijo Paul- no quiero durar mucho tiempo en cada instalación de batalla.

-ojojojo no estas emocionada Maylene?-le preguntó Greta- ya van a iniciar su viaje jun-tos.

Maylene ya ni le prestaba atención a las provocaciones de Greta. Solo guardó silencio con actitud seria.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta de despedida?-preguntó lao shi.

-oh buena idea-dijo Greta emocionada- sacaré nuestro mejor _sake. _Vamos Paul y Maylene, nos reuniremos con todos a celebrar.

-yo no…

-no vayas a negarte Paul-le dijo Maylene- una celebración de vez en cuando no está mal.

Paul miró fijamente a la sonriente chica de pelos rosados. Quería seguir negándose, pero cedió ante esos ojos brillantes.

-como sea.

Cuando la noche terminó por caer. Todos los miembros del dojo que residían ahí se juntaron en el comedor. Colocaron música, bailaron, bebieron y celebraron. Greta y lao shi bebieron como si no hubiera mañana. Paul resistió lo más que pudo hasta quedar harto de ese ambiente. Decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. En el patio corría una brisa helada y el cielo estaban adornado por la luna llena y las estrellas.

-¿ya estás cansado?-alguien habló detrás de él.

-no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas-respondió Paul sin voltearse. Maylene se puso al lado de él.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres estar solo?-le preguntó.

-por ninguna razón en particular, solo soy así.

-hmmm- Maylene inclinó la cabeza pensativa- sabes? Una vez viejo sabio dijo "hay quienes disfrutan estar solos, pero no hay nadie que soporte la soledad"

Paul frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estar solo no es la definición de soledad?

-creo que la soledad a la que se refiere es no contar con nadie en los tiempos de necesidad- Maylene le sonrió ampliamente Paul mostrando las dos hileras de dientes- pero ahora que me tienes a mi hay alguien que te apoye.

Paul soltó una risa nasal y asintió.

Ahí en el tejado había alguien que admiraba esa tierna escena con desprecio.

"chiquilla entrometida ¡no puedo creer que haya aceptado esa ridícula apuesta!" pensó hypno "ya es bastante difícil hipnotizar con mensajes subliminales. Ahora está arruinando todo mi trabajo" apretó sus dientes y su puño derecho "puedo oler como los sentimientos están cambiando en ese mocoso engreído. Tengo que deshacerme de ella a como dé lugar antes que lo arruine todo"

-¿espiando?- hypno pegó un respingo. Se dio la vuelta asustada. Ahí detrás de él estaba lao shi sentado en el tejado encendiendo una pipa de madera.

-que susto me dio. Increíble que haya podido escabullirse por mi espalda sin que lo notara-dijo hypno sorprendido.

-tantos años de práctica agarrando el trasero a las chicas lindas dan fruto y soy un maestro en el arte de espiar en los baños públicos-dijo con orgullo el viejo.

-yo no estaba espiando, solo estaba asegurándome que todo iba en orden con el joven amo-dijo hypno con amabilidad fingida.

-oh corta ese acto de pokemon amable, abominación- lao shi inhalo hondamente para luego soltar dos chorros de humos por sus fosas nasales- no eres el único que puede percibir los sentimientos de los seres vivos como un ralts y su línea evolutiva. Puedo percibir tu maldad a kilómetros de distancia.

Hypno se puso serio.

-si eso cree ¿Por qué no le ha dicho nada a ese mocoso?

-te responderé tu pregunta con otra pregunta-dijo lao shi- ¿Por qué no valoras más la vida que se te fue perdonada?

-ja no tengo vida siendo un gladiador para el entretenimiento de los humanos.

- ¿y tienes vida tomando la de los demás?

-por supuesto-respondió hypno decidido- ¿Qué malo tiene seguir la ley de la naturaleza? ¿Acaso criticaría a un pokemon depredador por matar a sus presas? ¡Claro que no! Y yo soy el depredador de los humanos.

Lao shi tomó otra bocanada de su pipa.

-ellos comen para sobrevivir, tú lo haces por placer. No hay nada de natural en eso.

-je nuestras opiniones difieren ahí.

Lao shi se levantó y se dio la vuelta con la disposición de irse.

-si sigues en este camino te aseguro que lo único que encontraras será un destino peor que la muerte.

En un parpadeo el viejo desapareció de la vista de hypno. El pokemon psíquico le restó importancia a sus palabras y regresó al dojo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Maylene y Paul se dispusieron a continuar el viaje del desafío de la batalla de frontera. Greta y los alumnos se reunieron en la entrada soportando la terrible resaca que tenían. Lao shi no parecía para nada mal.

-ya nos vamos-dijo Maylene- gracias por todas su enseñanzas Greta sensei- hizo una reverencia al igual que Paul.

-no hay por qué-respondió Greta con voz apagada y los dedos índices en las sienes.

-chico antes que te vayas quiero darte algo-dijo lao shi acercándose a Paul.

-¿quiere darme algo?-preguntó Paul. Lao shi le hiso un además para que se inclinara. En cuanto lo hizo el viejo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

-¿Qué hace?- exclamó Paul alejándose.

-eso fue una bendición-respondió lao shi.

-¿una bendición?-preguntó Maylene.

-si, a partir de ahora vivirás muchos momentos excitantes con muchas chicas.

- ¡¿hah?!-exclamó Maylene ruborizada- ¡¿a qué se refiere?!

-por ejemplo cuando por error un hombre termina en el baño de las mujeres.

-¡¿Qué?!-la chica se arrepintió por preguntar. Hizo lo que pudo para no revivir lo ocurrido en isla canela.

-viejo loco-masculló Paul.

Terminaron de despedirse y dejaron atrás el dojo.

-oiga lao shi- le llamó Greta- ¿que el ultimo que le dio su bendición no dijo que era un maldición y trató de matarlo creyendo que solo así se libraría?

-oh sí. Recuerdo eso…bueno ya que.

* * *

Paul hizo una escala en el centro pokemon para intercambiar miembros de su equipo.

Con nuevos ánimos los jóvenes caminaron hasta salir de la ciudad, siguiendo la ruta 5 que los llevaba a ciudad celeste donde se encontraba la fábrica de batalla.

-¿has retado al gimnasio de la ciudad celeste?-preguntó Maylene.

-si. Solo se trataban de mujeres preocupadas más por el entretenimiento que las batallas. Fue una victoria fácil, aunque no tan fácil como…-Paul no completó esa frase.

-¿cómo tu victoria en mi gimnasio?

-Lo siento- murmuró Paul

- descuida, eso ya quedó en el pasado.

Hypno en su pokebola podía escuchar esa conversación y ardía de ira. Debía separarlos lo antes posible.

Interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos, un weedle salió de los arbustos y cruzaba el sendero. Paul enseguida se detuvo y tomó la pokebola de hypno.

-¿vas a atraparlo?-preguntó Maylene incrédula.

-no- respondió Paul sacando a hypno- aquí tienes un bocadillo hypno.

El pokemon hizo una reverencia y se lanzó al ataque. Le cortó el paso al weedle y balanceó su péndulo durmiendo en seguida al pokemon bicho. Luego abrió su boca para empezar a devorar sus sueños. El ataque se veía mucho más débil.

-si no lo vas a atrapar ¿Por qué lo atacas?

-acordé con hypno que le dejaría comer un poco de los sueños de pokemon salvajes. De lo contrario no podría usar sus habilidades cuando sean necesarias.

Maylene le pareció lógico. Volvió a ver a hypno que devoraba poco a poco los sueños del weedle, como si tomara su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

-yo creo que es suficiente-dijo Maylene.

-tienes razón. Hypno detente.

Con un esfuerzo visible hypno detuvo la ejecución de su movimiento. El pobre weedle se despertó y asustado corrió a escabullirse entre los arbustos.

- ahora regresa-Paul estuvo a punto de regresar a hypno a su pokebola.

-por favor espere joven amo-le dijo hypno con prisa. Paul se detuvo- no podría reconsiderar que lo acompañe en el viaje a su lado. Honestamente creo que si sería más eficiente.

-ya hablamos de eso y dije que no.

-¿no podría tomar en cuenta que fue gracias a mí que obtuvo la victoria en el dojo de batalla?

Paul gruñó desesperado.

-¿Por qué no le concedes eso?-preguntó Maylene- no hay nada raro en llevar un pokemon acompañante.

Paul recordó que no le había confesado el pasado de hypno y honestamente no sentía que debía hacerlo.

-este sujeto aún no se gana toda mi confianza, si sigue como va ahora lo considerare en un futuro.

Paul se dispuso a regresar a hypno de la pokebola cuando un venonat salió de los arbustos.

-¿puedo?-preguntó hypno y Paul asintió de mala gana.

Hypno se acercó y durmió sin problemas al venonat. Acto seguido comenzó a devorar sus sueños poco a poco.

"que voy a hacer?" se preguntó hypno tragando los desabridos sueños del venonat "si me la paso todo el tiempo en esa endemoniada prisión no voy a tener oportunidad de hacer nada"

Como estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hypno no se dio cuenta que el venonat despertó y uso un ataque de supersónico. Como lo tomó con la guardia baja el ataque fue efectivo y lo dejó confundido. Hypno se tambaleó de un lado a otro.

-demonios-escupió Paul y trató de regresar a hypno a su pokebola. Pero el pokemon se inclinó a un lado y esquivó el rayo de luz roja. Con un ademan de su mano derecha hizo aparecer una tela.

-que…?

-¡kyah!-gritó Maylene.

-¿Qué pas…?-los ojos de Paul se desorbitaron al ver que Maylene estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-¡no veas!-chilló. La chica se estaba abrazando a sí misma para cubrirse el pecho.

Paul volvió a ver a hypno que se tambaleaba con la prenda de Maylene en la mano. Parecía un uniforme de ciclista de cuerpo entero.

-regresa hypno- nuevamente el pokemon confundido esquivó el rayo de luz roja y con otro movimiento de mano. Uso su fuerza psíquica levantó a Maylene del suelo y la arrojó contra Paul. Ella cayó sobre él en una posición muy comprometedora. Con su pecho sobre su cara.

-quítate- ordenó Paul. Maylene se percató de donde venía esa voz y se paró de un salto. Hypno seguía pareciendo un spinda con sus movimientos raros y sus ojos en forma de remolinos.

-regresa-volvió a hacer un intento por regresarlo a su pokebola, nuevamente falló.

-es inútil-dijo Maylene ardiendo de ira- hay que usar otros pokemon.

Con una mano sobre su pecho usó la otra para tomar una de sus pokebolas. Paul se dispuso a hacer lo mismo y entonces hypno movió su péndulo y ejecutó la hipnosis. Una hipnosis poderosa y rápida. Paul cerró los ojos a tiempo, pero Maylene fue una milésima de segundo más lenta y cayó dormida al suelo.

-rayos-escupió Paul.

-are?- hypno espabiló al salir de la confusión- ¿Qué pasó?

Hypno estaba desorientado. No sabía por qué tenía una prenda de ropa en la mano y por qué Maylene estaba tirado en el suelo con el pecho apuntando al cielo.

-¿qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡regresa!-gritó Paul y metió su pokemon a la pokebola. Por desgracia hypno se llevó consigo la prenda. Estuvo a punto de volverlo a sacar, pero vio un grupo de ciclista acercándose. Sin tiempo de pensar tomó a Maylene entre sus brazos y entró en el bosque para ocultarse en la maleza. Cuando seguro que nadie los vería, se inclinó para dejar a Maylene en el suelo, ella seguía profundamente dormida. Se quitó su chaqueta y la tendió sobre ella para cubrirla. Luego tomó la pokebola de hypno y lo liberó.

-pero que ha sucedido joven amo?-preguntó el pokemon desconcertado.

-¡¿Qué que ha sucedido?!-exclamó Paul hecho una furia- te dejaste confundir por un ridículo pokemon insecto y nos atacaste.

-¿de verdad? eso explica que tenga la vestimenta de la señorita Maylene.

Paul se la arrebató.

-pero la pokebola maestra debió regresarme forzosamente.

-por lo que visto las infalibles funciones de la pokebola maestra no se activan si el pokemon está confundido… y a juzgar por lo bien que evadías diría que tienes la habilidad "tumbos"

-hmm eso es nuevo-dijo hypno colocándose una mano en la barbilla. Paul se arrepintió enseguida por darte esos datos valiosos- ¿y no debería vestir a la señorita?

- ¡como si pudiera hacer eso!

-¿y qué tal alguno de los pokemon de ella?

-no siempre un pokemon está consciente de los que sucede cuando está en su pokebola, si ese es el caso saltaran a conclusiones cuando la vean en ese estado.

-oh que predicamento.

-y todo esto es tu culpa.

-¿mi culpa?- habló hypno indignado- si me permitiera comer sus sueños hasta que queden debilitados no correría ningún riesgo que hagan algo cuando despierten.

Paul no negó eso. Le había ordenado dejarlos con suficiente energía para que pudieran marcharse y no quedar indefensos a la intemperie.

-esta conversación no está llegando a ningún lado-dijo antes de regresar a hypno a su pokebola.

El ambiente se sumió en un profundo silencio. Paul admiró a Maylene que sonreía y murmuraba cosas entre sueños.

"Al menos parece disfrutar del sueño" pensó Paul. Maylene se removió en su lugar y apartó de un manotón la chaqueta quedando al descubierto otra vez. Paul trató de cubrirla de nuevo. En ese instante Maylene sujetó su mano derecha y le dio un golpe en la nariz haciéndole ver estrellas. Luego le aplicó una llave de judo de luxación con estrangulamiento, rodeando su brazo derecho y cabeza con sus piernas y apretando con fuerza (busquen la imagen en google si no lo tienen claro). Paul estaba totalmente aturdido. Lo increíble de todo era que Maylene seguía dormida.

-mmm pagaras-dijo entre sueños.

-may…lene…-murmuro Paul con esfuerzo y dificultada para respirar.

Maylene despertó en ese instante y soltó la llave. Paul se sintió como una marioneta a la que le corta los hilos. Se quedó en su lugar tumbado.

-¿Qué…?-Maylene soltó un chillido cuando notó que una mano estaba sobre su pecho. La apartó de un manotón y al apoyarse sobre sus codos. Vio a Paul con la cabeza en su entrepierna-¿Qué…que…que…?- tartamudeaba sin entender lo que ocurría.

Paul soltó un quejido y alzó la cabeza, dejando ver una hemorragia nasal.

Enseguida le dio se dio la vuelta quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre Paul y lo zarandeó del cuello de su camisa mientras le gritaba.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!

Paul no pudo responder por lo adolorido que estaba.

-¡eres un desvergonzado!-grito Maylene alzando su puño- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

Luego todos los acontecimientos ocurridos unos momentos volvieron a su memoria.

-¿Qué no estábamos…?

-podrías… quitarte de encima-dijo Paul con voz apagada.

Maylene volvió al presente. Se dio cuenta de su falta de vestimenta y se apartó de un salto. Se cubrió con los brazos y miró a Paul con ojos llorosos. El chico quedó tendido sin fuerzas para levantarse. Solo pudo llevarse las manos al rostro y soltar un quejido de dolor.

"uhihihihi creo que la suerte estaba de mi lado el día de hoy" pensó hypno estando dentro de su pokebola.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así nuestros héroes tuvieron un predicamento. En este capítulo el que se llevó los golpes fue Paul. Que otras cosas le esperan en su viaje? o esto marcó el final de su travesía juntos antes que empezara? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: La batalla pokemon de amor**

Siguiendo el camino de la ruta 5 hacia ciudad celeste nuestros héroes estaban sumidos en un ambiente muy incómodo después de lo ocurrido. Paul y Maylene caminaban sin dirigirse la palabra. No habían visto a mas transeúntes ni pokemon salvajes. Lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de las hojas y ramas siendo meneadas por el viento. El chico tenía sobre su nariz un parche igual al de Maylene. Le resultaba doloroso el solo hecho de caminar.

-deberías descansar-dijo Maylene.

-no quiero-respondió Paul secamente.

-se puede ver que te cuesta andar.

-no voy a atrasar mi viaje por esto.

Otra vez volvieron a quedar en silencio. Caminaron y siguieron caminando sin hablarse. Hypno estaba dentro de su pokebola pendiente de todo. De verdad ansiaba que estallara una discusión en cualquier momento. Tenía que aprovechar que el fuego estaba ardiendo, si llegaban a reconciliarse iba a perder esa oportunidad. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Si hacia otra cosa Paul podría sospechar de él.

-tranquilo puede que tenga otro golpe de suerte-se dijo- no siento que mi suerte este a su pico, pero algo como lo que sucedió podría pasar de nuevo. Oh ruego al poderoso Arceus que sea así.

El sol se colocó en lo más alto del cielo, lo que anunciaba que era hora de un descanso. Paul se detuvo y se acomodó bajo la sombra de un árbol sin dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada a Maylene. Sacó sus pokemon de las pokebolas y empezó a alimentarlos. Maylene siguió su ejemplo. Lucario enseguida notó lo tensa que estaba el aura de ambos. Los entrenadores sacaron de sus mochilas unos almuerzos empaquetados.

-oye compramos el mismo tipo de comida-comentó Maylene con un tono alegre.

-aha-respondió Paul con tono de poco amigos.

Maylene hiso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojado?

-quien sabe. Quizá hasta asegurarme que no me ataques mientras duermes.

-yo nunca había atacado a nadie estando sonámbula.

-pues que honor ser el primero.

-ya dije que lo siento.

-te escuche la primera vez.

-¿te cuesta tanto olvidar lo que sucedió? Ya hemos pasado por esto y lo superamos.

Hypno escupió su comida. Los otros pokemon observaban con preocupación la escena.

-precisamente me preocupa que esto se vuelva recurrente-dijo Paul.

- fue tu hypno el que se dejó confundir y me arrancó la ropa.

-¿y por qué diablos no usas algo debajo de ese ridículo traje?

-¡¿ahora es mi culpa por no tener que usar sostén?!

Paul entrecerró los ojos y Maylene se arrepintió y avergonzó por lo que dejó escapar. Hypno solo observaba divertido.

-claro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de algo tan obvio?-dijo Paul sarcástico.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Maylene roja como un tomate.

-¿Por qué te da vergüenza ese tipo de cosas? Eres una artista marcial, no?

-claro que lo soy.

-¿y que las artistas marciales no dejan atrás su feminidad para ser guerreras?

-eso es algo de otro siglo.

-¡¿lo dice la chica que dijo que no podía casarse después de lo que ocurrió en los baños?!

Maylene se puso de pie de golpe. Fulminaba a pial con la mirada y él le devolvía el gesto creando chispas entre ellos.

"la victoria es mía" vitoreó hypno en su cabeza.

-Disculpen noviecitos queridos-escucharon unas voces. Al voltearse vieron a una pareja de jóvenes. Un chico de pelo verde y largo, tenía una puesta una vestimenta azul que parecía de la realeza. La chica tenía el pelo largo y rubio, peinado en trenzas con moños rosas y llevaba puesto un vestido largo y abultado del mismo color.

"¿Qué clase de ropas son esas para andar en el bosque?" se preguntaron Paul y Maylene.

-Oscar es mi nombre-dijo el chico.

-Soy andi y el amor es un juego-dijo la chica.

-ah…mucho gusto-dijo Maylene extrañada.

-pasábamos por aquí y al ver cuán enamorados están…-dijo óscar.

-Pensamos en ofrecerles un reto-terminó andi.

-¿un reto? ¡Esperen! ¡¿Dijeron enamorados?!-exclamó Maylene.

Paul suspiró fastidiado al ver que esa era un par de tanta gente loca que hay en el mundo.

-Pelear es el símbolo del amor-dijo andi

-Y es obvio que ustedes estaban en la mitad de una pelea-siguió óscar.

-¡Así que están enamorados!-terminaron al unísono señalándolos con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¡les digo que están mal!-gritó Maylene. En cambio Paul guardó silencio.

-¿lo hacemos?-le preguntó óscar a andi.

-sí, es buen momento-contestó ella.

-¡los retamos a una batalla!- dijeron al unísono.

"¿siempre hablan de esa forma?" se preguntaron Paul y Maylene.

-esta no será una batalla pokemon cualquiera-dijo Oscar.

-una batalla pokemon que prueba el verdadero amor de una pareja-dijo andi.

-una batalla pokemon de amor-terminaron los dos haciendo una pose de baile.

-¿amor?...se refieren a una batalla doble?-preguntó Maylene.

-correcto-contestaron Oscar y andi.

"pfff no hay forma que el mocoso acepte algo con tan ridículo título" pensó hypno.

En ese momento una par de pokemon se colocó en medio de las dos parejas. Eran electivire y lucario que miraban fijamente a Oscar y andi.

-lucario que estas…?- lucario se dio la vuelta y animó a Maylene con un gruñido. Lo mismo hizo electivire con su entrenador.

-parece que sus pokemon están dispuestos a tomar el desafío de la batalla pokemon de amor-dijo óscar.

Maylene hiso una mueca y miró a Paul de reojo. El chico suspiró, dejó a un lado su caja de almuerzos y se puso de pie.

-dejando de lado sus ridiculeces de amor y todo eso. Una batalla es una batalla y será una buena oportunidad de apreciar los frutos del entrenamiento de lao shi-dijo Paul con seriedad y miró a Maylene- ¿estás conmigo o los enfrento yo solo?

Ella espabiló confusa. No esperaba esa respuesta de Paul. Hypno abrió los ojos como platos.

-y bien?-insistió.

-ah claro, estoy contigo- respondió Maylene.

-ya está decidido-dijo Oscar alejándose junto a andi.

-comencemos la batalla-dijo ella.

Los dos tomaron sus pokebolas y sacaron sus pokemon. Se trataban de un nidoking y un nidoqueen.

-esto no está bien-comentó Maylene- son de tipo tierra estamos en desventaja.

-¿te vas a rendir sin intentar?-preguntó Paul.

-he claro que no.

-es hora de probar nuestro amor-exclamó óscar- nidoking tierra viva.

-nidoqueen doble patada-ordenó andi.

Nidoking dio un golpe al suelo y creo tres grietas que se extendieron hasta pasar de largo a electivire y lucario. Nidoqueen dio un salto hacia donde estaban ellos y las placas de tierra se levantaron inclinándose hacia dentro juntando a los pokemon de Paul y Maylene. Cuando nidoqueen descendió le atinó una patada a cada uno haciéndolos retroceder.

"son buenos" pensaron Paul y Maylene.

-nidoking cola dragón-ordenó óscar.

-nidoqueen pulso dragón.

Nidoking salió corriendo y saltó por encima de nidoqueen. Su cola se vio en vuelta por un aura verdosa al momento que nidoqueen arrojaba al aire una esfera del mismo color.

-protección-ordenó Paul y lucario enseguida se colocó detrás de ella.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance nidoking hizo un giro hacia adelante y golpeó la esfera. Creando así un dragón tri color que descendió sobre electivire y lucario. El impacto generó una explosión que levantó una nube de polvo pero la protección de electivire no fue rota.

-lucario aura esfera-ordenó Maylene.

Lucario dio un salto y en el aire con cada mano disparó dos auras esferas. Dos impactaron en nidoking y dos en nidoqueen.

-increíble-exclamaron óscar y andi. Maylene estaba satisfecha con el resultado de las instrucciones del tutor de Brown.

Lucario cayó en medio de nidoqueen y nidoking. En ese momento todos revivieron las enseñanzas de lao shi.

_-Como ya les he dicho todo pokemon tiene puntos débiles. Aprender los de cada especie requiere de toda una vida-explicaba el anciano maestro- en el caso de nidoking y nidoqueen su punto débil principal se encuentra justo aquí, en la base del cuello bajo la mandíbula-lao shi señaló el lugar respectivo usando como modelo al nidoking de Paul- si golpean con precisión este lugar será un golpe critico de seguro. Cuando el ataque sea exitoso la primera reacción del pokemon será llevarse las manos al cuello. En ese momento, su vientre se vuelve otro punto débil debido a la respiración irregular._

-golpe karate-comandó Paul.

-puño incremento-ordenó Maylene.

Tal y como fueron enseñados sus pokemon avanzaron hacia los enemigos y le dieron un golpe en su punto débil, lo que hizo que boquearan y se llevaran las manos a la garganta. Tomando la señal para el segundo ataque golpearon con fuerza sus abdómenes.

Nidoking y nidoqueen cayeron sobre sus rodillas.

-sigue electivire-dijo Paul.

-no te detengas lucario-ordenó Maylene.

Electivire y lucario acataron las órdenes y golpearon a sus contrincantes numerosas veces. Todo parecía inclinarse a su favor hasta que lucario le dio un golpe a nidoqueen haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor. Al escuchar eso una llama se encendió en nidoking y le propinó un golpe centrado en el rostro a electivire. Habiéndola sacado del camino nidoking echó a correr tan rápido como pudo y trató de darle un golpe centrado a lucario.

-cuidado lucario-ordenó Maylene.

Lucario se hizo a un lado y el puño de nidoking impactó contra el suelo haciendo un agujero.

-¿de dónde sacó esa fuerza?-preguntó Paul.

-no es obvio? Fue el poder del amor-respondió óscar.

-el amor nos da fuerzas más allá de lo imaginable-soportó andi.

Maylene y Paul suspiraron sin entender. Electivire se puso de pie nuevamente y lucario se colocó a su lado.

-ahora mostrémosle el máximo poder de nuestro amor-dijo óscar- nidoking…

-nidoqueen…

-giga impacto-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Nidoking y nidoqueen colocaron un brazo sobre el hombro del otro y se lanzaron al ataque. Generando un aura lila con espirales amarillas. Los dos ataques se fundieron y formaron un único giga impacto.

Entonces Paul recordó otra parte de su entrenamiento.

_-veo que electivire es uno de tus pokemon más fuertes-dijo lao shi analizando con detenimiento al pokemon-, pero veo que no aprovechas todos los usos que le puedes dar a las colas que son su principal atributo._

_-entrené a electivire para que las usara para fortalecer el tumbarocas con trueno y para atrapar a los pokemon enemigos- dijo Paul._

_-además de eso los electivires pueden usarlas para atacar, mejorar la estabilidad e incluso pueden servir para saltar. Por lo que vamos a entrenar esta parte de tu pokemon._

-electivire usa protección y detenlos-ordenó Paul.

Electivire avanzó unos pasos y luego extendió sus manos generando una barrera de color verde. El gigaimpacto golpeó contra la protección y la comenzó a perforar como un taladro gigante. La fuerza era tal que electivire podía sentir el empuje dentro de su barrera. Fue por eso que clavó sus dos colas en el piso para resistir el empuje.

-lucario prepara la esfera dragón-dijo Maylene. Lucario acató la orden y generó en sus manos la aura esfera y el pulso dragón.

Electivire logró resistir el ataque hasta que se deshizo y agarró a nidoking y nidoqueen de las cabezas.

-golpe centrado-ordenaron óscar y andi.

-cola de hierro-exclamó Paul.

Electivire fue más rápida en desenterrar sus colas que en un instante brillaron y golpeó con las puntas de estas las gargantas de nidoking y nidoqueen. Luego se hizo a un lado para dejar que lucario lanzara la esfera dragón que había terminado de formar. La explosión engulló ambos pokemon.

Cuando el humo se asentó nidoking y nidoqueen estaban tendidos en el suelo debilitados.

-¡bien!-vitoreó Maylene.

-oh óscar nuestro amor ha sido superado-dijo andi con tristeza.

-¡que no estamos enamorados!-gritó Maylene.

-hmmm puede que ella diga la verdad-dijo óscar pensativo- no contestan al mismo tiempo como suelen hacer los enamorados.

-pero estuvieron en perfecta sincronía en batalla y usan el mismo accesorio-dijo andi señalándose la nariz indicando los parches. Paul sonó la lengua irritado.

-tienes razón, puede que solo su amor aun este verde.

-haa me rindo-suspiró Maylene.

Óscar y andi regresaron a su pokemon e hicieron una reverencia.

-fue una excelente batalla-dijo óscar-hacía tiempo que no perdíamos una.

-por supuesto que fue una gran batalla-respondió Maylene-, son muy fuertes.

-espero algún día volvamos a encontrarnos-dijo óscar.

-nos vemos-dijo andi. Y los dos enamorados salieron corriendo grácilmente.

-son algo…peculiares-comentó Maylene.

-yo diría que les falta un tornillo-opinó Paul.

-hmph puede ser. No sé cómo pensaron que tú y yo estamos enamorados.

- son solo gente molesta, como Greta.

-oye no hables así de Greta sensei.

Electivire se acercó a ellos.

-¿me equivoco?

-eres un ¡ow!

-¡agh!

Los dos se sobaron la cabeza por que electivire les había dado un leve golpe karate a ambos.

-¿Qué crees que haces electivire?-preguntó Paul enojado.

Electivire hizo unos sonidos que podían interpretarse como un regaño. Aunque no podían entenderla del todo. Luego ella señaló a hypno y le dijo que se acercara.

"demonios quiere que le traduzca" pensó hypno "¿le traduzco mal? No, el mocoso confía más en ella que en mí. Si se da cuenta voy a quedar mal"

Electivire comenzó a hablar de nuevo e hypno tradujo de mala gana.

-dice: "ustedes dos acaban de demostrar que son un buen equipo, dejan a sus lados las pequeñas diferencia cuando se trata de dar lo mejor de sí. Deberían no solo mostrar esa capacidad en batallas si no en todo lo demás. No dejen que nada interfiera con el camino que han tomado, porque han visto muy bien el progreso que todos hemos hecho juntos"-Paul y Maylene bajaron la vista como niños regañados- "ahora dense la mano y hagan las paces que este viaje solo acaba de empezar"

Maylene avergonzada asintió y le tendió una mano a Paul. Él la vio por unos escasos segundos y soltó una risa nasal.

-nunca hubiera pensado que mi propio pokemon me daría un sermón-dijo con cierto tono divertido y le estrechó la mano a Maylene. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Hypno ardió de ira al ver que su oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos. Así que decidió hacer algo solo para molestarlos.

-les digo una cosa jóvenes-ellos se voltearon a verlo- para un futuro deben ser cuidadosos con lo que dicen. Esa pareja estuvo escuchando desde que la señorita dijo: "fue tu hypno el que se dejó confundir y me arrancó la ropa"- con un puff de humo Maylene se ruborizó a mas no poder- se los digo porque me preocupa la imagen que el resto pueda tener de ustedes- terminó con una preocupación fingida.

Maylene se agachó y ahogó un grito con sus manos en la cara. Paul hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse sereno, pero al recordar sus palabras se dio cuenta que sonaba a como si le hubiera quitado la inocencia a Maylene en los baños. Eso era demasiado incluso para él.

-ow- y electivire le dio un golpe a hypno en la cabeza.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así nuestros héroes resolvieron sus diferencias y solucionaron el problema. ¿Qué otros desafíos le esperan en su recorrido a ciudad celeste? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

To be continued

PD: para los que no sepan, óscar y andi aparecen en el episodio: discutir es lo mejor (ES)/ entre más pelea mejor (HA)


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: entrenando juntos**

Paul miró a través de sus binoculares (marca PW). Haya a lo lejos, aproximadamente unos 100 metros vio que el ataque dio solo a un lado del blanco dibujado en la roca.

-una vez más- dijo.

Drapion aceptó y volvió a disparar una ráfaga de misiles agujas hacia el blanco. Las flechas de luz salieron volando justo en dirección hacia el blanco. Impactaron con fuerza en las proximidades sin atinar.

-volviste a fallar -dijo Paul y drapion gruñó.

-descuida lograste atinarle a los otro cuatro blancos-le dijo Maylene- estuviste bastante cerca esta vez.

Drapion resopló descontento.

-seguiremos el entrenamiento hasta que desarrolles la habilidad ojo compuesto-dijo Paul-, nos será útil junto con tu habilidad de francotirador.

-¿no te has preguntado por qué le llaman "francotirador" a esa habilidad?-preguntó Maylene- es que no tiene nada que ver con precisión.

-¿vas a llenar una solicitud a la asociación pokemon para que le cambien el nombre?-preguntó Paul.

-solo comentaba.

-es tu turno-le dijo.

-vamos lucario-su pokemon se colocó en posición. Ahí en la planicie que habían encontrado colocaron varios blancos de papel y otros marcados sobre piedras a diferentes distancias- empecemos con uno a media distancia-le indicó Maylene.

Lucario asintió y puso un pie enfrente del otro al igual que su entrenadora. Disparó un aura esfera rápidamente hacia uno de los objetivos en medio de la planicie, pero el ataque pasó justo por el lado y siguió su curso hasta impactar en un árbol.

-otra vez lucario-le indicó Maylene y su pokemon lo intentó varias veces. Terminó atinando a tres de cinco blancos. Paul pensó que no estaba nada mal, aunque seguía considerando ridículo imitar los movimientos del pokemon.

-bien hecho-le felicitó Maylene y lucario respondió animosamente.

-magmortar sigues tu-dijo Paul y su siguiente pokemon se puso al frente- utiliza onda certera. Empieza con tres tiros a mediana distancia y termina con dos a larga distancia.

Magmortar levantó su brazo izquierdo apuntando hacia la planicie. Sus garras se retrajeron y el agujero de su cañón se expandió. Disparó en sucesión cinco ondas certeras, las cinco acertaron. Magmortar soltó una risa ronca y miró de reojo a lucario. Como burla sopló el cañón de su mano a modo de un vaquero engreído. Lucario y Maylene se cruzaron de brazos y desviaron la mirada resoplando en perfecta sincronía.

-es nuestro turno machamp- dijo Maylene de mala gana. Su pokemon se tronó los nudillos de las cuatro manos y el cuello- volvamos a intentar nuestro movimiento especial-dijo con muchas esperanzas.

"aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Paul.

Machamp levantó un pulgar en señal de aceptación y fijó su vista en la planicie. Extendió sus cuatro brazos y formó ondas certeras en cada palma. Hizo lo que pudo para estabilizarlas mientras fijaba sus objetivos.

-hazlo- le ordenó Maylene. Machamp soltó un grito de guerra y lanzó sus cuatro ondas certeras al mismo tiempo. Por desgracia todas pasaron por el lado de los blancos sin golpearlos.

Magmortar soltó una carcajada ronca sosteniéndose el estómago mientras machamp se ponía colorado de la vergüenza.

-te queda un tiro-dijo Paul serio.

-lo sé-contestó Maylene igual de avergonzada que su pokemon. Machamp se colocó en su pose respectiva y lanzó una onda certera con un par de manos que atinó a un blanco a larga distancia.

-gastrodon tu turno- El pokemon de agua y tierra tomó su lugar al lado de Paul- quiero que dispares hidropulsos dos a media distancia y tres a larga distancia. Pero el ultimo lo dispararas apuntando al blanco más alejado con un doble hidropulso, te quedó claro?

Gastrodon asintió y se dispuso a tomar la prueba. Abrió la boca y rápidamente dio cuatro tiros de hidropulsos que dieron en el blanco sin problema. Pero para el último fue creando poco a poco una esfera de agua que soltaba un brillo azulado fijando su vista en un blanco casi imperceptible a trecientos metros justo el que drapion no logró golpear. La mantuvo un momento suspendida en el aire esperando el momento adecuado.

-ahora-gritó Paul justo cuando pensó que la esfera había adquirido el tamaño adecuado. Gastrodon disparó un segundo pulso de agua instantáneamente que impulsó al primero y lo lanzó disparado a toda velocidad. El proyectil provocó presión de viento que inclinaba el pasto en direcciones opuesta. Siguió su curso hasta impactar justo en el blanco.

-¡en el blanco!-exclamó Maylene viendo con sus manos haciendo de visera.

-excelente-comentó Paul y miró a su pokemon con orgullo que le devolvía la mirada sonriente. Fue entonces que Paul notó un brillo opaco en los tres ojos de gastrodon. Se puso en cuclillas para mirar más de cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Maylene.

-mira esto- respondió Paul asombrado. Maylene se colocó a su lado sin entender a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué debo ver?-preguntó Maylene.

-sus ojos.

Maylene enfocó la vista en el ojo del medio de gastrodon. Notó un brillo violáceo en los ojos del pokemon. Al mirar con más detenimiento notó que el ojo de gastrodon estaba dividido en pequeñas celdas hexagonales.

-eso…eso es…?-balbuceó Maylene.

-la habilidad de "ojo compuesto"- contestó Paul sonriendo ampliamente- veo que hemos hecho progresos.

-felicitaciones gastrodon- le dijo Maylene y gastrodon vitoreó al entender lo que ocurría- ¿debes estar orgulloso, no?- Maylene se dio la vuelta hacia Paul

-claro que…-Paul también giró la cabeza. Los dos notaron la cercanía entre ambos y quedaron paralizados por un momento. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otros, lo suficiente para sentir la respiración del otro cosquillando sus rostros.

-¡draaa!- un grito furioso les hizo volver a la realidad. Los dos se separaron frenéticamente para ver a drapion que movía sus tenazas y gritaba estrepitosamente.

-¿drapion que ocurre?-preguntó Paul confundido.

El pokemon hizo unos sonidos imposibles de interpretar, pero al ver que se señalaba los ojos y al campo interpretaron que quería seguir entrenando.

-hmm creo…creo que está enojado porque fue él el que impresionó a Michael Brown-contestó Maylene tratando de ignorar el golpeteo de su corazón.

-me alegra que tengas ese espíritu pero ya hemos entrenado suficiente por el día de hoy-contestó Paul-. Seguiremos mañana.

-estoy exhausta-dijo Maylene- hora de un refresco.

Paul y Maylene fueron hacia las sombras de los arboles junto con su pokemon. En el trayecto lucario y machamp le recriminaron algo a drapion por lo bajo. El pokemon veneno solo los ignoró.

"¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!" se preguntó Maylene pensando en lo que ocurrió.

Ahí bajo la sombra estaban los integrantes restantes del equipo. Hypno, medicham y electivire se encontraban cruzados de piernas con las manos juntas meditando suspendidos en el aire. Así es, los tres estaban levitando.

-sigo sin explicarme como aprendió "levitón" meditando-comentó Paul.

-jejej quien sabe-Contestó Maylene risueña.

Los pokemon de los tres se tendieron en el pasto para descansar y tomar unas bebidas energéticas.

-los maestros pokemon son increíbles-dijo Maylene- hemos mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo gracias a sus enseñanzas.

-no puedo negar eso-respondió Paul- pensar en todo el conocimiento y experiencia que poseen siempre me recuerda lo mucho que me falta.

-solo ve paso a paso.

Se tomaron un momento para admirar a sus pokemon, el trio seguía meditando. Torterra y magmortar estaban tomando el sol, lucario y machamp tomando una siesta en la sombra y gastrodon le estaba dando ánimos a drapion quien no se veía muy contento.

-se nota que drapion quería ser el primero en obtener esa habilidad-comentó Maylene.

-los pokemon de agua son conocidos por su precisión. De hecho la mayoría de pokemon de Brown son de ese tipo-dijo Paul- un octillery promedio puede disparar sus ataques a una distancia de 60 m el de él ha disparado con precisión a blancos a tres kilómetros y su blastoise megaevolucionado puede hacerlo a 10 kilómetros.

-eso es sorprendente-admitió Maylene- yo quisiera poder probar la megaevolucion. Tengo entendido que lucario puede hacerlo.

-yo también tengo curiosidad. Por el momento el único de mis pokemon con la capacidad de megaevolucionar es aggron.

-deberíamos viajar a kalos y ver si podemos conseguir megapiedras.

Paul le enarcó una ceja a Maylene. Ella cayó en cuenta de sus palabras unos segundos después. Sus mejillas volvieron a tener un subidón de temperatura.

-ah no no…no quise decir que fuéramos juntos sino que…que fuéramos cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad y…

-pfff

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Maylene con tono serio.

-de nada-respondió Paul con las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente levantadas.

-¿te estas volviendo a burlar de mí?

-no se necesita mucho esfuerzo para eso.

Maylene infló sus mejillas como un globo y guardó silencio. Paul por su parte decidió sacar las comidas de sus pokemon al ver que el sol se estaba poniendo. Maylene hizo lo mismo. medicham, electivire e hypno salieron de su transe y realizaron los movimientos de taichi que lao shi les enseñó.

-eso se sintió bien-comentó hypno- quien diría que meditar sería tan relajante. Puede que pronto llegue a la iluminación.

-¿iluminación?-bufó Paul- creo que serias el ultimo ser en alcanzar tal cosa.

-ay pero que cruel joven amo- hypno expandió sus orificios nasales aspirando audiblemente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Paul.

-oh nada joven amo-respondió hypno tomando su comida.

"¿Cómo pude distraerme tanto con la meditación?" pensó "ahora sus sentimientos adquirieron cierto aroma dulzón. Bueno no hubo más oportunidades el día de hoy, espero mañana las haya"

Habiendo terminado de comer. Paul guardó a sus pokemon en las pokebolas. Luego de su mochila sacó una tienda de acampar que salía de su empaque y se armaba oprimiendo un simple botón. Maylene tomó una hamaca blanca con rayas azules y la colgó en unos de árboles adyacentes.

-¿ahí vas a dormir?-preguntó Paul.

-si-respondió ella mientras hacía unos nudos- me gusta dormir al aire libre cuando acampo.

-eres como una pokemon salvaje, incluso llegaste hasta aquí caminando descalza.

-no me llames salvaje, solo soy muy buena en artes supervivencia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si llueve?

-esta noche no va a llover y si llegara a pasar también empaqué una tienda de acampar igual que la tuya. Los alumnos del dojo tuvimos acceso a los productos de poke world.

-ya veo-respondió Paul- entonces durmamos de una vez. Mañana debemos seguir el camino.

-lo sé.

Paul entró a gatas a su tienda y cerró la entrada de la corredera. Maylene quedó pensativa unos momentos admirando la carpa. Sin cambiar su expresión de ensimismamiento se llevó la mano al rostro para acariciar su nariz con las yemas de sus dedos. Bajó un poco más y llegó a sus labios. Por un momento pensó en lo ocurrido.

-¿si drapion no hubiera interrumpido…?-se preguntó agachando la cabeza. Luego regresó a la realidad de golpe- ¿Qué estoy pensando?

**Notas del autor:**

Y así nuestros héroes terminaron su primer día de su viaje. ¿Qué habría pasado si drapion no hubiera interrumpido? Supongo que jamás lo sabremos. ¿Qué otros desafíos les esperan? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

To be continued.


	21. festival escolar

**Capítulo 21: festival escolar.**

(Una conversación que tuvo lugar la mañana que paul y maylene dejaron el dojo)

Una punzada en su cabeza lo despertó. Frunció el ceño y dejo escapar un ligero quejido. Se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajeárselas. Con un picor en los ojos miró al reloj de su mesita de noche que marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Se sentó sobre su cama lo que le provocó un ligero mareo. Entonces sintió un movimiento entre las sabanas. A su lado estaba una mujer hermosa acostada boca abajo, lo único que cubría la sabana eran sus posaderas. No pudo evitar la tentación y le tomó una foto con su poke gear en forma de reloj.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Cuando prendió el foco sintió otra punzada en la cabeza. En el espejo vio su reflejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estaba descamisado, dejando ver su piel oscura, musculatura y numerosos tatuajes. Se lavó la cara y se sirvió agua de la pluma en un vaso que le echó sal de frutas. El líquido efervescente era amargo y salado, pero dentro de poco le mejoraría el ánimo.

El poke gear vibró indicando que alguien lo estaba llamando. Tomó el reloj y oprimió su botón para contestar.

-hola niño Brown-dijo un viejo se veía en el holograma.

-viejo shi-respondió con voz desganada- ¿a qué debo el honor de esta llamada?

-oh solo quería hablarte de un par de cosas.

-¿vas a sermonearme de algo?- preguntó con más desgana.

-de hecho sí. Estuviste repartiendo cosas peligrosas aquí en kanto. Entre ellas le diste un pokemon problematico a un muchacho algo engreído.

-¿conociste a Paul?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿no me digas que lo entrenaste?

-solo le di un par de lecciones, el chico tiene potencial. Si tan solo tuviera mejor actitud…aunque eso puede irse solucionando. Logre hacer que una chica lo acompañara.

-tu filosofía de que una mujer es la solución para todo siempre me agradó.

-jojojojo por supuesto, soy viejo y sabio. Y también conocí a los otros dos pequeños que firmaron el contrato de patrocinio contigo.

-también los entrenaste?

-no, sus estilos difieren mucho del mío.

-¿oye viejo shi quieres ver algo de paso?-le preguntó Brown.

-¿ver qué?

Brown entró al menú de opciones y le envió la foto de la mujer a lao shi.

-¡¿esa es quien creo que es?!-exclamó el viejo.

-crees bien-respondió Brown- es la supercandente supermodelo Elesa-dijo con orgullo y altivez- y como te puedes imaginar estuvimos toda la noche generando electricidad estática…por fricción.

-maldito crío desgraciado ¡¿Cómo te atreves a restregarme eso en la cara?! Deja que te vea la próxima vez. ¡Te aplastaré!

-ajajaja que miedo, preferiría esperar un poco para nuestra próxima batalla. Todavía no he terminado con las preparaciones de mi estrategia.

-será mejor que te apures y me enfrentes antes que parta al otro mundo.

-descuida viejo, pienso vencerte antes que te vuelvas senil.

-ok, volviendo al tema de cosas peligrosas-lao shi volvió a tomar su tono serio- estuve en ese lugar llamado el pico de batalla.

Brown frunció el ceño.

-vi que le diste la gema de la Gorgona a la guardiana de ese lugar.

-no me veas así viejo. La gema y ella eran perfectamente compatibles, no será consumida por su poder.

La shi soltó un largo suspiro.

-eso no es lo que me preocupa-dijo- su poder es adictivo. Quedará destrozada cuando pierda.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-descuida viejo-le dijo Brown- ella es una mujer fuerte. Y en el peor de los casos estoy dispuesto a tomar responsabilidad.

-más te vale niño Brown.

-no lo dude viejo shi.

Lao shi cortó la llamada y Brown salió del baño justo para ver a Elesa dirigiéndose a la puerta caminando de puntitas.

-oh honey- le saludo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Elesa se dio la vuelta. Su expresión era de reproche y furia. Se acercó con pasos pesados hacia brown y le puso el dedo índice en frente de la nariz.

-esto nunca pasó- le dijo firmemente.

-oh please honey

-¡y ya déjame llamarme así!-le gritó- lo de anoche fue un error.

-pensé que habías dicho que lo de anoche nunca pasó.

Ella gruñó por lo bajo y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-well… they don't call me "one nigth Michael" for nothing.

…

_Devuelta al presente._

El sol había salido y Paul y Maylene se levantado temprano para continuar con su viaje hacia ciudad celeste. Paul salió de su carpa y vio a Maylene estirando los brazos sentada en su hamaca.

-buenos días Paul-le saludó.

-buenos días-respondió él. Se puso de pie y también estiró sus brazos. Había dormido bastante bien. Pero hizo una mueca al rascarse la piel en los límites del parche de su nariz.

-déjame ver-Maylene se le acercó y sin darle aviso le arranco el parche.

-ah-se quejó.

Maylene analizó con detenimiento la nariz de Paul y puso una expresión de preocupación.

-uh oh-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-te quedó torcida.

-¿Cómo?-Paul se palpó la nariz recorriendo su silueta varias veces con las yemas de los dedos hasta que notó que Maylene estaba reprimiendo una carcajada-muy graciosa.

-es venganza por las veces que te has burlado de mí-dijo y le mostró la lengua de manera picara.

-así? Y qué me dices de tus parches?- le preguntó- jamás te he visto sin ellos, ni siquiera en el baño.

-por favor no menciones eso-le dijo desviando la vista avergonzada.

-¿qué mantienes en secreto?-Paul acercó su mano a la mano al rostro de ella pero Maylene la apartó.

-no-dijo ella.

-¿por qué no?

-solo no.

-esa respuesta me da más curiosidad.

-¿desde cuándo te dan curiosidad ese tipo de cosas?

-desde hace unos segundos.

-que maduro.

Paul trató de acercar su otra mano al parche en el brazo de Maylene y ella volvió a evitarlo.

-te digo que no- respondió Maylene sin poder evitar sonreír. Paul siguió insistiendo y él también sonreía. Entre ese forcejeo inocente terminaron riéndose. Maylene le sujetó ambas manos, como no tenía sus guantes Paul pudo sentir su piel, era áspera como la lija. Producto de tantos años practicando artes marciales.

-suficiente-dijo Maylene sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Paul haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

-eso duele.

-tú te lo buscaste-ella soltó su agarre y se cruzó de brazos. Sus mejillas estaban infladas como un globo y teñidas de un leve rosa.

Paul se puso de pie moviendo su muñeca en círculos.

-deberías reírte más seguido-dijo Maylene sin mirarlo y lo último lo susurró- te ves más simpático.

-¿Cómo dices?

-nada. Solo que deberíamos empezar con un ligero entrenamiento antes del desayuno.

-no, hoy no-respondió Paul para asombro de Maylene- guardaremos energía para un evento que se celebrara en un lugar que queda cerca de aquí.

-cual?

-el festival escolar del instituto técnico pokemon o TEC pokemon.

-¿instituto?

-es una escuela privada para entrenadores, la más prestigiosa de todo kanto.

- eso suena increíble. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-puedo navegar en internet desde mi poke gear.

-ah…¿has estado ahí antes?

-solo pasé de largo la primera vez. El acceso puede llegar a ser bastante restringido pero hoy han organizado un evento abierto al público.

-suena bien.

Ellos sacaron su pokemon y juntos comieron el desayuno listo para disponerse a seguir el camino. Una vez terminado de comer ellos regresaron sus pokemon a las pokebolas, sin embargo hypno volvió a insistir en que lo dejara fuera.

-ya te he dicho que no-contestó Paul- no quiero que lo que sucedió antes se repita.

-vamos olvídate de eso y deja al pobre que ande un poco al aire libre- dijo Maylene para asombro de Paul- si te preocupa lo que puede pasar dejaré a lucario fuera de su pokebola.

Paul estuvo pensativo por un momento. Suspiró y cedió ante esa sonrisa.

-más te vale que te comportes y tengas cuidado al comer sueños.

-puede contar con ello joven amo- contestó hypno animoso.

Los tres comenzaron caminar hacia el norte por la ruta 5. Hypno lograba localizar fácilmente a pokemon salvajes débiles para alimentarse de sus sueños. Incluso vieron varios autos pasar por la ruta probablemente dirigidos al mismo lugar que ellos. Siguieron avanzando por el camino hasta al fin encontrar una edificación a un lado de la ruta. Tal como habían supuesto había una gran cantidad de automóviles parqueados al frente del instituto. Pasaron por el camino delimitado por los vehículos hasta llegar a la entrada. Ahí pudieron apreciar mejor el instituto, era un edificio de varias plantas, pintado de color blanco, tejado rojizo y una arquitectura que le daba un aire de alta clase.

En el patio frontal estaban muchas personas andando y hablando.

-bienvenidos sean-les dijo un hombre con pinta de mayordomo- por favor pasen y disfruten del festival.

Él le dio un folleto a cada uno donde se daba la información de los eventos y los puestos disponibles en la institución. Entraron al recinto con naturalidad. Muchos se voltearon a ver al curioso hypno variocolor que usaba un monóculo en su ojo derecho.

"atrae mucho la atención" pensó Paul irritado.

-tienen incluso un restaurante de alta clase-dijo Maylene viendo el folleto- ¡y la comida es muy barata!

-no creo que su objetivo sea recaudar dinero-comentó Paul. Leyó los eventos del cronograma y vio que había un espacio para que los visitantes retaran a los estudiantes de último año.

-wow un hypno de color diferente y un lucario- un chico de pelo castaño que estaba usando el uniforme respectivo de la escuela, corbata roja, camisa amarilla por debajo y una camisa azul manga larga con el escudo del instituto grabado en el lado izquierdo del pecho- mucho gusto me llamo Charlie. Soy un estudiante del TEC pokemon.

-mucho gusto-saludó Maylene- me llamo Maylene y este es Paul- Paul se mantuvo en silencio.

-ese pokemon que tienen es muy raro, es realmente conseguirlos en diferentes colores.

-no sabes lo único que soy-comentó hypno.

Charlie pareció quedarse petrificado después de escuchar la voz del pokemon psíquico.

-¿habló?-preguntó Charlie sin cambiar su expresión.

-y puedo hacer mucho más-dijo hypno.

-¡es increíble! Por favor déjenme ser su guía.

-eso me parece bien-dijo Maylene- ¿tú que piensas Paul?

-no veo el problema

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieren ver primero?-preguntó Charlie.

-quisiera ver esto que dice de pruebas físicas-dijo Maylene.

-claro. Vengan conmigo por favor.

Charlie los llevó a la parte trasera del instituto donde había un patio de mayor amplitud. En ese lugar estaban una pista de atletismo y por las proximidades se podía ver una piscina de dimensiones olímpicas.

-aquí se realizaran las pruebas para habilidades físicas, los visitantes pueden participar junto a los estudiantes que van a demostrar sus capacidades-explicó Charlie.

-suena interesante-dijo Maylene- ¿Dónde me inscribo?

-justo en ese puesto de ahí-indicó Charlie.

Maylene fue corriendo como una niña pequeña junto con lucario hasta el puesto de inscripciones.

-algo me parece muy curioso-dijo hypno.

-¿disculpa?-preguntó Charlie.

-las escuelas privadas de bastante prestigio no suelen abrirse al público de esta manera ¿Que pueden ganar de todo esto? Dudo que sea algo así como hacerle propaganda a la institución porque ya es famosa de por sí.

-pues…-Charlie pareció dudar en responder.

-vamos chico no seas tímido-le animo hypno.

-la verdad, es que…no han dicho nada explícitamente pero todo el mundo lo sobre entiende-dijo Charlie cabizbajo- los estudiantes de último año han sido el grupo más excepcional desde la fundación del TEC pokemon. Sus calificaciones son casi perfectas, su desempeño en batalla es excelente y tienen recursos que incluso es difícil conseguir para gente rica. Los llaman la generación de oro. Y ellos se lo creen en serio.

-me temía que era algo así-dijo Paul- este festival escolar es solo un pretexto para alardear de los estudiantes.

-estamos en el mismo canal joven amo- comentó hypno- de seguro invitaron a personas importantes que puedan llegar a hacer negocios con la escuela.

-está en lo cierto…señor hypno-dijo Charlie.

-ahora que sabemos lo que en verdad quieren me siento motivado- dijo hypno- ¿Qué dice joven amo? ¿Les damos una probadita del amargo sabor de una derrota humillante?

-ya tenía planeado hacer eso- contestó Paul.

-se los advierto-dijo Charlie- podrán ser presumidos pero sus habilidades son verdaderas.

-usted tranquilo jovencito-le dijo hypno- les vamos a dar una sorpresa que nadie esperara.

-Paul-le llamó Maylene- me inscribí para todas las competencias. Espero me des ánimo-terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿todas?- soltó Charlie incrédulo.

-también me temía eso-dijo Paul.

El primer evento fue una carrera de obstáculos. Maylene recorrió la pista sobrepasando los obstáculos sin problemas. Corrió como un dodrio, trepó muros como si fuera un mankey, pasó por debajo de redes arrastrándose tan rápido como un ekans, saltó sobre neumáticos con la agilidad de un grumpig y anduvo sobre una barra haciendo maromas impresionantes con el equilibrio de un baltoy. Lo más asombroso ocurrió en el último tramo donde unos pokemon fueron colocados con el objetivo de retrasar a los entrenadores. Maylene evadió el abrazo de un muk, evitó los tentáculos de un tentacruel, saltó sobre la trampa de arena de un dugtrio e hizo a un lado a un machoke dándole una patada. Cuando llegó a la meta se ganó un aplauso estruendoso de la audiencia.

-parece que la señorita Maylene se encargará de humillarlos en las pruebas físicas-comentó hypno a lo que Paul asintió. Charlie estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados.

El siguiente evento fue lanzamiento de pokebolas. Debían lanzarlas a pokemon adiestrados que soltaban y capturarlos. Maylene las arrojó a un ritmo sorprendente atrapando a todos los pokemon en tiempo record.

Luego hubo una carrera de "tres pies" donde le permitieron competir junto a lucario. La sincronía de ambos fue perfecta y llegaron a la meta sin ninguna dificultad.

La última prueba fue una competencia de natación. Maylene se puso un traje de baño azul turquí de una pieza con tiras dejando ver sus piernas bien trabajadas y un poco más de sus hombros. Paul revivió por instante los eventos de la isla canela y cuando hypno quedó confundido. Se sacudió esos pensamientos rápidamente.

-algo tarde para sufrir los efectos de la pubertad, no cree joven amo?-dijo hypno con burla.

-guarda silencio-le ordenó Paul con firmeza.

Maylene una vez más demostró sus habilidades físicas asombrosas y ganó la competencia de varios estilos con facilidad y elegancia.

Las personas le aplaudían como si fueran fanes de ella. Lo que ella hizo fue dirigirse a Paul y le hizo una señal de victoria sonriéndole. Paul le respondió con una sonrisa notable.

"esto se ha vuelto imposible" pensó hypno desganado.

Maylene se volvió a cambiar a su atuendo habitual. Su cabello lucia más brillante con los rastros de humedad.

-ufff estoy exhausta-dijo.

-eso fue increíble-comentó Charlie asombrado.

-sí, lo fue-dijo Paul.

-gracias- contestó ella.

-ya es hora del almuerzo-dijo Charlie- ¿quieren ir a comer a la cafetería?

-pues claro-contestó Maylene.

Después que Maylene recibiera todos sus premios. Charlie los llevó adentro de la institución, si afuera lucia elegante dentro mucho más. Con esa decoración de madera pulida y piso brillante. Subieron por unas escaleras amplias con barandal extravagante y llegaron a la cafetería. Las mesas redondas estaban cubiertas por un delantal blanco y tenían un adorno floral en el centro.

-creo que he cumplido con mi papel de guía-dijo Charlie- los dejo solos y espero verlos en las batallas pokemon de la escuela.

-gracias por todo Charlie-dijo Maylene- ah esperen…¡olvide inscribirme para las batallas!

-oh que lastima señorita Maylene. Los cupos ya se llenaron- dijo hypno.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo recordaron?!

-pensé que te conformarías con las pruebas físicas-contestó Paul.

-uuhh que descuido-dijo Maylene con pesar.

Ellos tomaron asiento y enseguida una maid les tomó la orden.

-¿Por qué tú pides también?-preguntó Paul a hypno que estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

-por favor joven amo permítame probar un poco.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan duro con hypno?-preguntó Maylene- puede que nos haya causado problemas, pero no era su intensión.

-porque es un pokemon catalogado como peligroso.

-¿eso es cierto?-preguntó Maylene extrañada- que raro. Es cierto que Lucario ha sido algo desconfiado con él, pero hypno ha sido muy disciplinado en el entrenamiento.

-admito que hice cosas en el pasado, pero el joven amo me ha dejado bien en claro que desobedecerlo no es una opción.

La maid regresó un rato después con la entrada que consistía en una sopa de verduras con aroma suculento. Hypno además había pedido una copa de vino. Cuando Paul estaba disfrutando esa deliciosa comida notó a un chico rubio que llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto en la mesa que estaba a espaldas de Maylene. Dicen que cuando las miradas de los entrenadores se cruzan es tiempo de batalla. Paul vio al chico con una expresión de soberbia absoluta dibujada en su rostro. Con el contacto visual que hicieron Paul supo que estaba siendo retado.

**Notas del autor:**

¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Qué desafíos le esperan a Paul cuando se enfrente a la generación de oro? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: enfrentando a la generación de oro.**

-lo siento. No pude evitar escuchar su conversación- dijo el joven acercándose a la mesa- permítanme presentarme me llamo William Whirlpool. Y como pueden ver soy estudiante del TEC pokemon.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Maylene, él es Paul…e hypno.

-un placer conocerla señorita- le dijo William a maylene mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en esta. Maylene pegó un respingo y se puso roja como un tomate. Paul aseveró su mirada- estuve observándola en las competencias físicas. Debo decir que me impresionó que usted además de linda sea fuerte. Se podría decir que es una belleza salvaje.

-ah…gra…gracias?- balbuceó Maylene soltándose del agarre del chico.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Paul con tono frio.

-solo quiero conocer a un potencial retador-dijo el chico con altivez- últimamente no he tenido un enfrentamiento digno de mis habilidades.

William se llevó la mano derecha al mentón y adoptó una expresión meditativa. Paul notó entonces que en su dedo tenía un anillo con una piedra esférica de todos los colores del arcoíris y una figura negra parecida a una espiral de ADN. William enseguida notó los ojos Paul sobre su anillo.

-¿sabes lo que es esto?-preguntó William enseñando su mano.

-una piedra activadora-contestó Paul en tono serio.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Maylene con emoción- ¿tienes pokemon que pueden megaevolucionar?

- Veo que están al día-comentó William- son muy raras y solo puedes conseguirlas en kalos y fue fácilmente para mí puesto que mi familia es de renombre. De hecho mi primo, siebold, es un miembro de la elite cuatro de esa región.

"vaya que quiere hacer un ataque psicológico" pensó hypno divertido con esa escena.

Paul soltó una risa nasal.

-me da igual quienes sean tus familiares-dijo- cuando estamos en el campo de batalla. Solo importan tú y tus pokemon.

Paul esbozó una sonrisa burlona y William respondió con una sonrisa de soberbia.

-tienes toda la razón-contestó- nos veremos después en el campo de batalla- William se dio la vuelta y se marchó del comedor.

…

Con un último golpe el hitmonlee derribó al primeape del entrenador. La batalla no había durado ni cinco minutos. El chico regresó a su primeape y declararon como ganador al estudiante del instituto. Ya era la sexta batalla entre los entrenadores visitantes contra los estudiantes y todas habían terminado en victorias aplastantes por parte de la llamada "generación de oro".

-El siguiente es jhon- anunció el árbitro. Un joven se acercó al campo de batalla y el chico del instituto fue relevado por otro.

Paul desvió su vista a una plataforma desde donde observaba la directora del instituto junto con los que parecían gente de negocios. Llevaba puesta una vestimenta formal que consistía en una camisa negra de mangas largas con botones, falda ceñida, una camisa blanca por debajo, pantimedias oscuras y tacones negros. La mujer era alta, de piel clara, cabello negro y corto y unos ojos que disparaban una mirada fulminante a través de unos lentes de marco plateado.

-creo que esa mujer es el tipo que tiene una exigencia al nivel de un militar-susurró hypno viendo lo mismo que Paul.

Escucharon otro impacto y el tauros de jhon cayó debilitado por el ataque de un conkeldurr.

-otra victoria aplastante-comentó uno de los entrenadores en espera.

-creo que mejor me retiro-dijo otro bastante nervioso.

Paul observó a los entrenadores que estaban junto a él. Todos se veían nerviosos y sudaban frio. Otro golpe del conkeldurr y el pidgeot de jhon cayó debilitado.

-incluso tienen pokemon de otras regiones-dijo otro entrenador.

-son demasiados fuertes-dijo el primer entrenador- nadie ha podido aguantar más de tres golpes.

-¿será que están al nivel de la elite cuatro?-preguntó un tercero.

Un tercer golpe mandó volando al ivysaur de jhon hacia él derribándolo. Los estudiantes del instituto soltaron risas burlonas. El árbitro declaró ganador al estudiante y procedió a anunciar al siguiente retador.

-el siguiente es Arthur.

-olvídenlo. Yo me retiro-dijo el chico yéndose del área de espera. Los estudiantes ampliaron sus sonrisas burlonas.

-el…el siguiente es Peter-dijo el árbitro dudoso.

-lo siento mucho yo también me arrepiento-dijo uno de los entrenadores.

-esto es taaaaaan triste-comentó hypno.

-por favor señor arbitro-le llamó el estudiante en espera por su retador- sería más rápido preguntar quién está dispuesto a luchar.

El árbitro volvió dudar. Miró al grupo sentado en la banca y todos los entrenadores desviaron la mirada.

Paul suspiró y se puso de pie.

-yo pelearé- anunció.

-bravo tenemos a un valiente-dijo el estudiante en tono sarcástico- démosle un aplauso.

Los espectadores aplaudieron sin mucha energía.

-¡vamos Paul! ¡Demuéstrales de lo que estas hecho!- le animó Maylene desde las gradas.

Con paso seguro Paul se puso en posición en el campo de batalla.

-electivire preséntate a la batalla- Paul sacó su primer pokemon. El estudiante soltó una risa nasal.

-ve rhyperior- el pokemon rival apareció haciendo un rugido.

-que comience la batalla-dijo el árbitro.

-rhyperior usa terremoto-ordenó el estudiante.

-levitón- electivire desprendió un aura amarilla y se elevó ligeramente en el aire evitando las ondas de choque.

-usa filo de roca- rhyperior soltó otro rugido. Unas piedras aparecieron a su alrededor y casi enseguida salieron disparadas contra electivire.

-protección- electivire cruzó sus brazos y generó una barrera protectora que detuvo el ataque.

-usa pulimento-ordenó el estudiante. Rhyperior golpeó sus puños y las rocas en su cuerpo brillaron con una luz rojiza.

-activa armadura trueno-ordenó Paul. Electivire giró sus brazos tan rápido como las hélices de un avión y desprendió una gran cantidad de electricidad que la envolvió. Todos vieron después la capa dorada que la cubría y soltaron un "oh" de asombro.

-nada mal-dijo el estudiante- rhyperior usa cuerno taladro.

Rhyperior arremetió contra electivire a una velocidad considerable. El cuerno del pokemon roca produjo un destello mientras giraba

-esquiva y usa golpe karate- electivire se hizo a un lado y golpeó a rhyperior en la cabeza con el canto de la mano provocando que el pokemon se tambaleara- dale con todo.

Con gran velocidad electivire le dio una tanda de golpes a rhyperior sin darle tiempo de hacer nada pese a las órdenes del estudiante.

-termínalo con cola de hierro- las dos colas de electivire brillaron con luz blanca. Electivire las extendió arqueándolas sobre si y haciéndolas descender sobre rhyperior para golpearlo con las puntas. Las colas también se movieron a gran velocidad "picoteando" a rhyperior sin piedad hasta que el pokemon de roca soltó un alarido y cayó debilitado al suelo.

-rhyperior ya no puede continuar-anunció el árbitro- el ganador es el electivire.

Electivire inhaló y exhaló profundamente mientras cruzaba los brazos y luego los extendía. Su armadura trueno se deshizo y Paul sabía que se había consumido una buena parte de su energía. Los espectadores estaban asombrados por ver a alguien que al fin le ganaba a un pokemon de los estudiantes.

-electivire regresa-Paul la regresó para que descansara y sin dudarlo sacó a su segundo pokemon- gastrodon preséntate a la batalla.

El estudiante seguía luciendo igual de confiado y sacó a su segundo pokemon.

-ve pidgeot- el ave soltó un graznido brillando levemente. Su cabellera era dorada y su plumaje un poco más claro de lo normal. Era un pidgeot varicolor.

-que comience la batalla-dijo el árbitro.

-pidgeot usa vuelo-ordenó el estudiante y su pokemon volador se elevó en el aire.

-gastrodon usa doble hidropulso- gastrodon creó primero una esfera de agua justo en frente de su boca.

-ja pero que error de novato-bufó el estudiante.

Gastrodon miró con detenimiento. Gracias a su habilidad recién adquirida pudo ver con claridad a su objetivo y disparó su segundo hidropulso empujando al primero hacia el cielo. El doble hidro pulso se elevó en el aire e impactó de lleno contra el pidgeot. El pokemon ave cayó en picada dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

-¡no puede ser!-exclamó el estudiante.

-rayo hielo- gastrodon disparó un rayo de energía azul que congeló completamente al pidgeot- hidropulso de nuevo.

Disparó hidropulso una vez más y destruyó la capa de hielo. El pidgeot estaba debilitado completamente.

-pidgeot ya no puede continuar- anunció el réferi- el ganador es gastrodon.

El estudiante mostró los dientes como un growlithe rabioso. Algo que le hizo mucha gracia a Paul.

-regresa gastrodon-ordenó Paul.

-permítame ir joven amo-le dijo hypno con cierto tono de emoción en la voz. Cosa que extrañó a Paul.

-adelante-le dijo e hypno entró en el campo de batalla.

El estudiante regresó a su pidgeot y sacó su tercer pokemon.

-ve vigoroth.

El tercer y último pokemon del estudiante salió de su pokebola soltando un grito de guerra.

-que comience la batalla-dijo el árbitro.

En ese momento la vista de Paul se nubló y comenzó a ver imágenes. Las personas a su alrededor le vitoreaban, vio a Maylene levantándole un pulgar sonriente. Vio a todos los estudiantes con rostros de ira. Vio a su magmortar emitiendo una luz blanca. Vio a drapion con los ojos produciendo un brillo violáceo. Por ultimo vio al chico que estaba en el comedor, su rostro estaba deformado por la rabia. Su vista se volvió a nublar y finalmente pudo ver otra vez el escenario.

-¿que fue…?-Paul quedó anonadado totalmente.

-vigoroth usa cuchillada- ordenó el estudiante.

Paul aún no había salido de su trance e hypno evadió por sí mismo el zarpazo por un pelo. El vigoroth siguió con su acometida tratando de golpear a hypno, pero el pokemon psíquico evadió el resto de ataques sin problemas. Paul salió de su confusión y le gritó una orden.

-usa puño fuego- con fuerza y rapidez hypno le atinó un gancho en el estómago a vigoroth con su puño flameante. Vigoroth se elevó en el aire y cuando alcanzó el punto más alto un ataque de visión del futuro lo golpeó dejándolo debilitado.

-vigoroth ya no puede continuar-anuncio el referi- El ganador de este enfrentamiento es el retador.

El estudiante cayó sobre sus rodillas con una expresión de desconcierto. Todos en el público le aplaudieron a Paul.

-¿perdí?-soltó el estudiante.

-¡así se hace Paul!- gritó Maylene.

-creí que esto sería un mayor reto-comentó hypno con burla. Todos se asombraron al ver que podía hablar- ¿los llaman la generación de oro? Yo diría que es oro de los tontos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-exclamó otro de los estudiante.

-oh? ¿Quieren demostrarme lo contrario?-preguntó hypno- pues adelante. Que venga el siguiente retador.

Todos en el público comenzaron a murmurar asombrados por las palabras de hypno.

-¿no está de acuerdo joven amo?-preguntó hypno.

Paul espabiló. Miró primero a hypno y luego a los estudiantes del instituto. Entre ellos estaba con el que se había visto en la cafetería. William lo veía divertido y Paul sonrió ampliamente.

-fui el único que quiso pelear, no?-dijo con mucha confianza- y tengo todo el día. No me molesta luchar hasta que alguno de ustedes me derrote…si es que alguno puede hacerlo.

Todos boquearon audiblemente y luego los murmullos aumentaron.

-¡un momento!- exclamó Maylene yendo al lado de Paul- si el único que está dispuesto a luchar es Paul, yo también lucharé.

El árbitro mandó a calmar a todos los presentes y a los estudiantes que se ofrecían a luchar con Paul y Maylene. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba la directora para discutir el asunto. Cuando volvió anunció la decisión.

-se ha aprobado su solicitud-le dijo el árbitro- podrán retar a los estudiantes de último año en batallas de tres pokemon. Si pierden alguna y desean seguir continuando para enfrentar a otros también se le permitirá. Si la mayoría de sus pokemon llegan a debilitarse también se le permitirá usar la máquina de teletransporte del instituto para hacer cambios en sus equipos. Podrá pedir descansos cuando lo desee o retirarse cuando considere que no está en condiciones de seguir.

- ahora sí que estoy emocionado- dijo hypno.

Así comenzó la batalla entre Paul y Maylene con la elite del TEC pokemon. Eran en total 23 entrenadores. Al llegar al entrenador número 22 Paul había perdido a nidoking, aggron, hariyama, gastrodon, gliscor, froslass y honchcrow. Electivire se había quedado sin energía eléctrica por lo que contaba como fuera de combate. Maylene se retiró de la competencia al vencer su séptimo retador, como no tenía reemplazos para su equipo sus pokemon no podían seguir luchando estando tan cansados. El resto de los pokemon de Paul se encontraban extremadamente exhaustos por tantas peleas seguidas, excepto magmortar y drapion. No los había usado por que algo le decía que no era el momento adecuado. Hypno era el que mejor condición se encontraba de los que habían peleado por la energía que recuperaba con los sueños que comía, pero aun así eso tenía su límite.

El torterra cayó exhausto después de derribar a un Fearow.

La gente no podía creer semejante espectáculo del cual fueron testigos. La susodicha generación de oro del instituto pokemon había sido derrotada en su gran mayoría por solo dos entrenadores. Paul estaba sudando y casi se sentía afónico por tanto gritar.

Cuando el árbitro anunció a Paul como el ganador soltó un suspiro largo.

-¡maravilloso!-exclamó el último estudiante. William- han demostrado una buena capacidad de lucha. Me han deleitado.

-y tú eres el siguiente- dijo Paul.

-créeme que resistir la tentación de salir a enfrentarte fue algo realmente difícil-dijo el estudiante-, pero quise ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar y me has sorprendido. Espero no me decepciones en nuestra batalla.

Paul dudó un momento. Hasta alguien como él había tenido suficiente experiencia de batalla por un día. Sin embargo tenía un sentimiento en su cabeza que le dijera que continuara.

-deberías descansar- le dijo Maylene.

-no hace falta-contestó Paul- Tengo a un equipo prácticamente intacto.

William se puso en posición y ambos sacaron a su primer pokemon para comenzar la lucha.

**Notas del autor:**

Por primera vez Paul será testigo de la megaevolucion ¿será capaz de superar a ese estudiante? ¿Cuál fue la causa de las imágenes que vio? Descubran esto en el próximo capítulo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: paul vs william**

-drapion preséntate a la batalla-dijo Paul.

-a ganar scrafty- dijo William.

El pokemon de William que salió parecía un reptil bípedo cuya piel tenía tonalidades amarillas y su vientre era negro. Parecía estar sosteniendo pliegos de piel que le quedaban colgando. Tenía también una cresta roja sobre su cabeza. Paul tomó su poke gear y la función de pokedex se activó mostrando un holograma con la imagen del pokemon.

_Scrafty, el pokemon vándalo y la forma evolucionada de scraggy. Scrafty puede romper a patadas bloques de concreto para protegerse a sí mismo. scrafty puede doblar la piel suelta alrededor de su cintura._

-percibo que la suerte de ese pokemon es inusualmente alta-comentó hypno.

Paul admiró el pokemon de nuevo. Un aura oscura se desprendió de él y pareció afectar a drapion. Era la habilidad de intimidación.

-que comience la batalla- ordenó el árbitro.

-drapion usa púas toxicas-ordenó Paul. William esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-scrafty usa treparocas-ordenó el estudiante.

Drapion disparó de su boca una esfera purpura al momento que scrafty le daba un pisotón al suelo. Una roca emergió y elevó a drapion en el aire. Al instante scrafty empezó a correr cuesta arriba a toda velocidad.

-intercéptalo-ordenó Paul. Drapion trató de atrapar a scrafty extendiendo sus brazos pero el pokemon con gran agilidad se escabulló y saltó sobre drapion. Las púas venenosas ya estaban en posición

-patada de salto alto-ordenó William. Cayendo Scrafty hizo una acrobacia en el aire y le atinó una patada a drapion en el rostro que lo derribó de la roca. La roca se hundió en la tierra y ambos pokemon cayeron al terreno. Las púas surtieron efecto y scrafty fue cubierto por un brillo purpura. Paul se sintió realizado pero ese sentimiento desapareció al momento de ver que la piel de scrafty pareció agrietarse y luego desprenderse haciendo desaparecer el veneno.

-parece que la habilidad de mudar de piel se activó con éxito-comentó William. Paul gruñó.

-drapion usa misil aguja-ordenó. Acatando la orden Drapion disparó una ráfaga de misiles dirigidos hacia scrafty.

-evádelos-ordenó William sin mucha emoción. Scrafty con una expresión aburrida en su rostro esquivó los misiles haciendo leves movimientos. Los misiles pasaron a un pelo de él sin hacerle daño y luego salieron volando del campo de batalla.

- usa pulso umbrío.

Scrafty fue rodeado con un aura oscura. Soltó un grito y una onda de energía negra se extendió por el campo y golpeó a drapion. Paul quedó asombrado por la forma tan singular de ese pulso umbrío, usualmente se trata de un rayo conformado por aros de energía oscura.

Drapion soltó un quejido y dio dos paso hacia atrás. Al parecer el efecto secundario de hacer retroceder a la víctima se manifestó.

-ahora testarazo- un intenso brillo azul rodeó a scrafty al momento que arremetía contra drapion. Eso no lucia bien.

- regresa- Paul disparó el rayo de luz roja justo a tiempo para regresar a drapion a su pokebola y evitar el ataque de scrafty.

-estuvo cerca-comentó hypno.

-ese pokemon es ágil y como dices tiene mucha suerte-le dijo paul a hypno- entonces tu eres el indicado para enfrentarlo.

Hypno hizo una mueca. Las púas toxicas aún se encontraban activas. Tomó aire y entró al campo de batalla. En seguida el veneno entró en su cuerpo causándole dolor. Scrafty liberó un aura intimidante pero por alguna razón no afectó a hypno.

-mi mente no se doblega tan fácilmente-comentó hypno pareciendo divertido con el acto de pokemon aterrador de scrafty.

-que interesante-dijo William.-scrafty usa pulso umbrío.

-evádelo y usa puño fuego- hypno saltó en el aire para evadir la onda oscura. Llegado a su punto máximo uso fuerza psíquica para impulsarse hacia scrafty. Hypno trató de atinarle un puñetazo flameante en la cara. Scrafty reaccionó por reflejo y evadió el ataque. Sin embargo hypno giró sobre sí mismo para aprovechar la cinética y le atinó un golpe a scrafty en la cara que lo derribó. Fue un golpe crítico.

Scrafty se puso de pie y fue rodeado por llamas dando a entender que estaba en estado de quemado. Y una vez más scrafty mudó su piel para evitar daños de estado.

-sí que tienes suerte- dijo hypno creando una moneda de oro y arrojándola al aire para atraparla después.

-scrafty regresa- William regresó su pokemon a la pokebola y sacó al segundo. La pokebola de William se abrió y en el lugar donde la luz tomó forma se escuchó un golpe seco. Los espectadores, Paul, Maylene e hypno quedaron con los ojos desorbitados al ver que el segundo pokemon de William era un diglett.

-¿es enserio?-preguntó hypno incrédulo viendo al pequeño pokemon topo.

-diglett usa excavar- con la orden de William el pokemon tipo tierra desapareció en un parpadeo.

Entonces hypno quedó anonadado.

-hypno usa fuerza psíquica y sácalo de la tierra-ordenó Paul.

Pero hypno dio un salto y usó su fuerza psíquica para mantenerse elevado.

-lo-lo ciento joven amo-dijo- su presencia ha desaparecido totalmente. No puedo encontrarlo.

Paul quedó asombrado por eso hypno solo era superado por lucario al momento de detectar pokemon.

-¡as aéreo!-exclamó William. Una explosión levantó una gran columna de arena justo debajo de hypno. Él se hizo a un lado, pero una figura pequeña y veloz salió de la nube de polvo y le dio un golpe que lo derribó.

-pequeño maldito- gritó hypno levantándose del suelo. Por desgracia diglett ya había desaparecido bajo tierra.

-hypno materializa una cuchara torcida-ordenó Paul. Hypno uso día de pago y materializó una cuchara torcida de oro. Con ese objeto creado los ataques psíquicos de hypno se potenciarían.

-¡golpe bajo!-exclamó William. En un instante diglett emergió de la tierra justo por debajo de hypno y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna. Todos soltaron un "uuhhh" con pesar al escuchar un crujido. Hypno quedó como una estatua y lagrimeando. Dejó caer la cuchara por perder todas las fuerzas momentáneamente. Diglett desapareció justo por el mismo agujero y el propio ataque de premonición de hypno cayó sobre él.

-¡oh no!-gritó Maylene.

-demonios- masculló Paul.

Los estudiantes del último año vitoreaban a William. Quien veía a Paul absolutamente divertido.

Hypno furioso tomó la cuchara y liberó una gran cantidad de energía psíquica que resquebrajó todo el campo de batalla.

-es inútil-dijo William- diglett usa ladrón.

Una sombra una sombra apareció de una de las grietas y golpeó a hypno tumbándolo de espaldas. Hypno se incorporó de rapidez y se revisó a sí mismo. Su monóculo, que le aumentaba la precisión seguía en su poder al igual que su cuchara. Entonces se percató de lo que le faltaba.

-¡mi péndulo!-chilló el pokemon viendo su mano izquierda vacía- ¡maldito gusano de estiércol! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robarme mi más preciado tesoro?! En cuanto te atrape terminaras en el trasero de un snorlax.

-eso es si eres capaz de hacerlo-dijo William con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro- mi diglett es el pokemon más rápido de todo este instituto además que cuenta con una habilidad única de poder ocultarse bajo tierra tan bien de como lo hace un vaporeon en agua.

Hypno arrojó un chillido y comenzó a lanzar hondas psíquicas destruyendo el campo cada vez más y más.

-hypno cálmate-gritó Paul, pero hypno no le prestó atención. Sin su péndulo la capacidad de razonamiento de razonamiento se había reducido a cero.

-¿quieres ver otro aspecto único de mi pokemon?-preguntó William- diglett usa bucle arena.

El suelo bajo hypno cedió y se vio atrapado en hoyo cóncavo de paredes resbaladizas. Ese era un ataque diglett solo debía aprender cuando evolucionaba.

-Paul esto no va terminar bien-dijo Maylene. Paul estaba de acuerdo.

-hypno regresa- por desgracia el rayo de luz roja fue bloqueado por una cortina de arena.

-mi diglett también cuenta con la habilidad trampa de arena-dijo William- déjame decirte que no puedes hacer nada mas que ver como tu hypno es debilitado poco a poco. Diglett garra de sombra.

Diglett comenzó a golpear a hypno por todos lados tan rápido que no se podía ver más que las líneas de brillo negro del ataque. hypno fue golpeado numerosas veces, más de las que paul pudo contar. El tiempo que duró en ese agujero atrapado pareció eterno. Más aun escuchando los chillidos de la víctima que hicieron a más de uno llevarse la mano a la boca y desviar la vista. Al final el ataque se detuvo y el bucle arena desapareció. Hypno estaba en el suelo totalmente debilitado.

-hypno ya no puede continuar-anunció el réferi-el ganador es diglett.

El pokemon topo se asomó a la superficie con el anillo dorado en su pequeño hocico. Lo escupió al rostro de hypno. Aun estando inconsciente hypno movió su brazo para tomar el péndulo entre sus dedos. Suspirando Paul regresó a hypno a la pokebola maestra.

-parece que tu mejor pieza se ha ido-dijo William con altivez. Paul le dedicó una mirada penetrante ¿ahora qué haría? Magmortar y drapion estarían en mucha desventaja contra ese diglett y todavía faltaba el pokemon que podía megaevolucionar. Sin tener de donde más escoger hizo su elección.

-drapion preséntate a la batalla.

William sonreía con confianza.

-drapion usa misil aguja-ordenó Paul.

-excavar-ordenó William sin mucha emoción.

Drapion disparó los misiles aguja pero el diglett desapareció rápidamente bajo tierra. El diglett apareció justo por debajo de drapion y le dio un golpe con su cabeza. Fue tan fuerte que drapion fue despegado del suelo.

-atrápalo-gritó Paul.

Drapion se dobló sobre sí mismo y trató de atrapar a diglett. Pero el pequeño pokemon desapareció nuevamente y drapion cayó de manera torpe al suelo.

-bucle de arena- con la orden de William un agujero cóncavo de paredes resbalosas se formó dejando atrapado a drapion- ahora usa excavar.

-drapion usa misiles aguja en las paredes- comandó Paul. Drapion disparó a los misiles levantando una nube de polvo.

-eres tonto? Así disminuyes tu propia visibilidad-comentó William- diglett usa excavar hasta que quede debilitado.

Diglett empezó a salir una y otra vez de la tierra fugazmente para golpear a drapion y volver a sumergirse.

-drapion tienes que atraparlo-dijo Paul. Drapion trató de agarrar al pequeño pokemon sin éxito alguno. Todo parecía perdido. Pero entonces drapion soltó un grito de furia y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo violáceo. Era la habilidad ojo compuesto. Drapion miró a su alrededor y pudo localizar a diglett bajo tierra. Con un rápido movimiento hundió y sacó su tenaza de la tierra trayendo al pokemon topo consigo. El bucle de arena perdió el efecto y drapion subió a la superficie. Todos apreciaron con ojos curiosos al diglett que se retorcía en las tenazas de drapion.

-así que así se ve un diglett fuera de la tierra- comentó maylene asombrada.

Drapion miró con ira al pequeño pokemon que se quedó petrificado de miedo.

-diglett regresa- dijo William. Pero drapion giró su cabeza 180 grados y se interpuso en el camino del rayo de luz roja.

-¡¿eso se puede hacer?!-exclamó uno de los estudiantes.

Drapion abrió su boca y de sus colmillos se desprendió escarcha. Al cerrar las fauces sobre diglett este quedó inmediatamente congelado. Drapion había aprendido colmillo hielo. Paul sonrió de forma satisfactoria. Drapion se dio la vuelta para ver a William todavía con el pequeño pokemon en sus fauces. Se acercó y se los escupió a los pies.

-diglett ya no puede continuar-anunció el árbitro- el ganador es drapion.

William regresó a su pokemon a la pokebola con una expresión seria.

-la habilidad _ojo compuesto_ también tiene el nombre _ojo radar_, pero solo si está muy desarrollada-dijo con voz calmada- pensar que tu drapion desarrollaría esa habilidad hasta ese nivel y aprender colmillo hielo fue realmente afortunado.

-¿son esas tus excusas?-preguntó Paul.

-no, solo decía-William tomó otra pokebola y sacó a su scrafty.

"Así que todavía no sale el pokemon que megaevoluciona, eh?" pensó Paul.

-drapion usa misil aguja-ordenó Paul.

-bloquéalo con pulso umbrío-ordenó William.

Drapion disparó su ráfaga de misiles y scrafty giró sobre sí mismo como un trompo para producir un remolino de energía oscura que bloqueó los misiles. El hecho que William ordenara bloquearlo en lugar de esquivarlos indicaba que estaba siendo precavido con la nueva habilidad de drapion.

-scrafty usa testarazo-ordenó William.

-drapion usa X aérea.

Scrafty arremetió generando la intensa energía respectiva de este ataque mientras que drapion salió volando a ras de piso con as aéreo e iba preparando un ataque de veneno X. los dos pokemon colisionaron generando una explosión atronadora. Salieron volando de la nube de polvo en direcciones opuestas cayendo cerca de sus entrenadores.

-scrafty.

-drapion.

Los entrenadores gritaron sus nombres. Scrafty se puso de pie con un agil movimiento, pero drapion estaba debilitado.

-drapion ya no puede continuar-anunció el árbitro- el ganador es scrafty.

Paul regresó a su pokemon y puso la pokebola en su cinturón, no sin antes felicitarlo por su esfuerzo. Sacó a su último pokemon.

-magmortar preséntate a la batalla.

Era su último pokemon y todavía William no usaba al tercero.

-scrafty usa testarazo-ordenó William.

-onda certera.

Drapion levantó su cañón izquierdo y una esfera de energía golpeó a scrafty tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de cuando el ataque fue lanzado. El pokemon de William cayó de espaldas debilitado. Todos boquearon sorprendido. Incluso el árbitro duro un momento en reaccionar.

-scrafty ya no puede continuar. El ganador es magmortar.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-preguntó uno de los estudiantes.

Paul tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que había ocurrido. Ese ataque de onda certera debió viajar a una gran velocidad, quizá a la misma de los ataques de los pokemon de Brown. Aunque podria tratarse de solo un golpe critico como lo sucedía con drapion. Magmortar se veía con asombro y confusión su cañón y luego soltó una risa ronca triunfadora.

-veo que no se te acaban las sorpresas-dijo William regresando a su scrafty- ahora viene lo que tanto has esperado- tomó la pokebola de su tercer pokemon y la arrojó- a ganar blastoise.

La luz blanca tomó forma y un blastoise apareció en el campo de batalla. El pokemon de agua cayó al suelo generando un leve temblor y luego lanzó un grito de guerra. Paul vio que en su cabeza estaba una correa con una megapiedra trasparente. Esto no lucia bien magmortar estaba en absoluta desventaja.

-supera los límites de la evolución-exclamó William extendiendo sus manos al frente- ¡megaevoluciona!

Con un leve toque a su anillo de ambas piedras salieron lo que parecían tentáculos retorcidos de luz amarilla. Al momento de unirse cambiaron su color a blanco. Blastoise fue rodeado por una luz tricolor y pudo verse como su silueta cambio. La luz cesó, por un instante se vio el símbolo de las megapiedras en medio del aire, se desvaneció tan rápido como vino. Entonces Paul apreció a megablastoise, no se veía tan diferente. En su caparazón tenía un único cañon descomunal y en sus brazos parecía haber minicaparazones.

-hidro cañon-ordenó willliam.

-escudo de rocas-comandó Paul.

En lo que megablastoise tardó en desplegar sus cañones de los brazos, apuntar y disparar. Magmortar había usado tres veces tumbarocas. Disparó tres pares de esferas de energía purpura en la trayectoria del disparo. Varias rocas aparecieron justo a tiempo para obstaculizar el ataque desbastador de megablastoise. El hidrocañón destruyó las rocas e impactó contra magmortar haciéndolo retroceder.

-que poder-exclamó Paul.

-una vez más. hidrocañón.

-vuelve a defenderte magmortar.

Magmortar esta vez solo tuvo tiempo de crear dos muros y recibió el ataque que le causó más daño que antes.

-¿solo te defiendes?-preguntó William.

No, Paul estaba esperando que el campo estuviera en condiciones óptimas. Y ya lo estaba. Estaba resquebrajado y bastante húmedo por los ataques de megablastoise.

-magmortar rocas del trueno- exclamó Paul.

Magmortar apuntó sus cañones hacia blastoise. En un instante disparó dos esferas de energía purpura cargadas con un atactrueno. Los proyectiles impactaron a cada lado de megablastoise y dos rocas puntiagudas cargadas de electricidad emergieron del suelo de forma diagonal apresando al pokemon de agua.

-ahora gran roca del trueno-ordenó Paul. Marmortar disparó otras dos esferas, pero esta vez la retuvo con su fuerza psíquica y las combinó en una sola.

- usa giro rápido y sal de ahí-ordenó William.

megablastiose entró en su caparazón y giró rápidamente destrozando las piedras. Magmortar combinó otras dos esferas de energía purpura incrementando el tamaño del ataque. Luego liberó una descarga eléctrica y disparó su ataque. La esfera golpeó debajo de megablastoise y una roca del tamaño del movimiento treparocas emergió como una lanza y levantó en el aire al voluminoso pokemon.

-trueno certero-ordenó Paul. Magmortar cargó un atactreuno y disparó dos ondas certeras electrificadas que volaron hacia blastoise y lo golpearon. El pokemon de William cayó del otro lado de la roca. Se escuchó el sonido de la caída y un quejido.

"¿lo vencí?" se preguntó Paul sin aliento. Casi hiperventilando "no, el juez no me ha declarado como ganador. Si la batalla sigue al menos ahora tengo la roca gigante que puede servirme de escudo"

-fisura-se escuchó la voz de William. Al instante la gran roca se partió en dos y la grieta siguió su camino hasta pasar por de lado de magmortar hasta Paul. Las dos partes se separaron dejando ver a mega blastoise todavía de pie.

-ahora pulso dragón-ordenó William. megablastoise disparó tres rayos de sus cañones. Uno rojo, uno azul y uno morado. Los tres rayos se combinaron y formaron un gigantesco dragón tricolor que abrió su boca y engulló a magmortar. Cuando sus fauces se cerraron explotó y magmortar salió despedido.

-hidro cañon- ordenó William. De sus tres cañones disparó su ataque de agua que golpeó a magmortar directamente. El pokemon de Paul quedó boca abajo tendido en el suelo ¿acaso había perdido? Durante esos escasos segundos el tiempo pareció fluir más lento para Paul. Todo lo demás pareció desaparecer, solo que daba él y su pokemon. Era una sensación parecida a la que vivió en el dojo de batalla en la batalla contra Maylene. No, no iba a perder. Iba a ganar.

-levántate magmortar-gritó al volver al mundo real.

-no voy a recibir más sorpresas-dijo William- vuelve a usar hidrocañon.

-oiga espere-el árbitro quiso detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde y mega blastoise disparó nuevamente.

-¡MAGMORTAR!-exclamó Paul a todo pulmón. El ataque atinó. Pero esta vez la explosión fue de mayor magnitud. El vapor de agua se esparció por todo el lugar sofocando a los presentes.

Cuando el vapor se disipo todos vieron una luz blanca en el campo de batalla. Todos quedaron asombrados viendo al magmortar de Paul de pie en el campo. Su cuerpo había adquirido una tonalidad blanquecina. Paul recordó la visión que tuvo y ahora le encontraba sentido. Los magmortar llegan a brillar de esa forma cuando alcanzan su temperatura máxima en el interior de los volcanes, por ende nunca se había visto uno en ese estado fuera de su hábitat.

-no puede ser-dijo William- usa hidrocañon otra vez-ordenó William. Su expresión ahora reflejaba preocupación.

Paul no dijo nada. Tuvo el presentimiento que algo más vendría. Y así fue, su magmortar levantó sus cañones y de cada uno disparó dos bolas de fuego blanco que tomaron una forma parecida a una estrella. Magmortar había aprendido llamarada.

Los ataque colisionaron y otra nube de vapor caliente se esparció por el lugar.

-trueno certero-ordenó Paul. Su magmortar volvió a disparar un par de ondas certeras cargadas de electricidad que impactaron contra mega blastoise.

-usa pulso dragón-ordenó William. Pero balstoise no pudo ejecutar la orden. Estaba paralizado.

Paul tuvo la sensación de que algo más iba a pasar. Entonces magmortar apuntó con sus cañones a megablastoise y estos parecieron cargar un ataque. Era rayo solar.

-blasotise ataca ahora-exclamó William desesperado, pero blastoise seguía sin poder moverse.

-es todo-susurró Paul. Magmortar disparó un potente rayo solar que golpeó a blastoise como una corriente de energía pura que lo arrastró hacia atrás. Sus pies cedieron justo al finalizar del ataque y cayó de espaldas. Gracias a la curvatura de su caparazón dio un giro y cayó sobre William quien no alcanzó a quitarse.

La mega evolución se deshizo mostrando que blastoise había perdido toda fuerza.

-blastoise ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es el retador Paul.

Perdiendo la sensación de tensión, Paul cayó sentado en el suelo. Miraba a su magmortar que estaba de rodillas respirando pesadamente volviendo poco a poco a su color natural. Al frente de él se veía el rastro del paso del rayo solar, la tierra estaba con zonas al rojo vivo.

La multitud vitoreó a Paul con todo fervor. Él los vio y en parte se sintió realizado. Más al ver a Maylene haciéndole una señal con su dedo pulgar y sonriéndole. Justo como lo había visto antes.

Las personas lo rodearon y lo felicitaban. Y, sin su permiso, lo levantaron sobre sus hombros. En ese momento los pokemon de los estudiantes lograron quitarle de encima al blastoise cuyo caparazón ardía. William estaba hundido en un hueco con la forma de su silueta. Su ropa se había desecho por el calor así que su espalda y trasero rojizos estaban al descubierto.

…

-estoy exhausto- dijo Paul con voz ronca recostándose en el pasto cerca al campo de entrenamiento del instituto. El sol se había ocultado dándole paso a la noche. El festival estaba celebrando su clausura con una fogata hecha con leños armados de tal forma que hacían un cubo.

-necesitas un buen descanso-le dijo Maylene quien estaba sentada junto a él- te lo mereces.

-fue realmente un reto, me satisface que otros de mis pokemon hayan alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

-a este paso quizá la batalla de la frontera no sea será problema.

-no quiero confiarme, no pienso subestimar a nadie y mantendré la cabeza fría.

Maylene guardó silencio por un momento asombrada por esas palabras.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Paul?-preguntó.

Paul soltó una risa nasal.

Ahí en el campo los estudiantes empezaron a hacer una danza alrededor de la fogata. El círculo estaba conformado por parejas que bailaban tomadas de las manos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa tenue y miró a Paul que estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados usando sus brazos como almohadas.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?-se preguntó.

-¿dijiste algo?

-no.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así nuestro héroe Paul logró superar el reto de vencer a la mega evolución. ¿Qué otros retos les esperan en su camino a ciudad celeste? descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Groovy**

Magmortar disparó unas llamaradas hacia el cielo. Las esferas de fuego blanco se tomaron forma del kanji respectivo y se elevaron hasta alcanzar una altitud considerable antes de desvanecerse.

-creo que servirá-dijo Paul con la vista en lo alto. Magmortar suspiró y su tonalidad blanquecina desapareció recuperando sus colores naturales.

- el problema es el mismo que la armadura de trueno-comentó Maylene- consume demasiada energía. Si no lo derrotas en los pocos minutos que dura magmortar así, no tendrás posibilidad.

-por eso debemos entrenar un poco más con objetivos móviles.

-¿no estarás pensando en usar a hypno como objeto móvil o si?

Paul no respondió, tan solo se limitó a desviar la mirada al resto de sus pokemon.

Hypno estaba teniendo un enfrentamiento de puños con ursaring. El pokemon psíquico esquivaba y contraatacaba con gran destreza golpeando sin cesar a ursaring.

-vamos golpéame si puedes-gritó hypno.

Ursaring cayó en el estado quemado y soltó un grito de furia. Gracias a su habilidad "valentía" sus stats aumentaron. Ursaring arremetió una vez más, pero hypno esquivó su ataque de brazo martillo y le dio un gancho en el estómago. Por ultimo le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder. Justo antes que cayera electivire lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo ayudó a sentarse. El pokemon eléctrico se acercó a hypno exclamando algo. Los sonidos que salían de su boca podían interpretarse como un regaño.

-deja la palabrería y dejemos que nuestros puños hablen-dijo hypno tomando pose de batalla. Electivire aceptó su oferta. Ambos puños de electivire se rodearon de electricidad y los de hypno de fuego.

-ha estado de muy mal humor desde que perdió contra el diglett de William-comentó Maylene.

-si le pone más empeño al entrenamiento eso no me molesta-respondió Paul.

-si es cierto que los fuertes sentimientos pueden fortalecerte pero si no sabe enfocarlos solo son un gasto de energía y terminara hiriéndose.

Paul torció ligeramente la boca mientras veía a electivire e hypno luchar. Esa escena le Recordó el poder incontrolable del infernape de ash.

-puede que tengas razón-contestó.

Más tarde se sentaron para tomar un descanso y comer algo. Hypno masticaba su comida de mala gana como si fuera algo desabrida. Extendió su mano y con su fuerza psíquica sacó de unos arbustos a un caterpie. Lo atrapó con su mano derecha, con la izquierda le mostró su péndulo para hipnotizarlo, le dio un sorbo a sus sueños y luego lo arrojó de mala gana a los arbustos. Todo eso sin cambiar su cara de piedra.

-hypno deberías superar lo que pasó-le dijo Maylene.

- si me hubieran dejado tener una revancha solamente-contestó.

-william salió mal herido de la batalla. No iba a esperar a que se recuperara-contestó Paul.

Hypno solo hizo una mueca. Maylene suspiró.

-deberías meditar para calmarte, incluso deberías fortalecer su fuerza mental para cuando pierdas tu péndulo.

-cierto ¿qué pasó con eso de "mi mente no se doblega tan fácilmente"?- preguntó Paul. Hypno bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-veré que puedo hacer para mejorar eso-contestó por lo bajo.

-por puedes empezar por calmarte un poco-dijo Maylene.

Hypno asintió. Volvió a levantar su mano para sacar otro pokemon de los arbustos. Cuando iba a usar su péndulo se sorprendió por la apariencia del diminuto ser y lo soltó como si estuviera caliente. El pokemon cayó al suelo y al ponerse de pie comenzó a hacer sonidos dando a entender su enojo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Maylene asombrada. El pokemon parecía un hongo blanco con motivo de pokebola en la parte superior.

El machamp de Maylene lo sujetó de la cabeza con su dedo índice y pulgar para levantarlo y observarlo con curiosidad.

Paul descubrió su poke gear y este mostró un holograma con la imagen del pokemon.

_Foongus, el Pokémon hongo. Foongus libera esporas venenosas para repeler a quién intenté atraparlos. Por razones desconocidas, se parecen a las Poké Ball._

-machamp déjalo-ordenó Maylene. Pero fue muy tarde, el foongus expulsó por boquita rosada sus esporas venenosas justo en el rostro de machamp. Él lo dejó caer e inmediatamente lucario le dio una patada que lo mandó volando mientras soltaba un chillido.

Machamp cayó de rodillas tosiendo y restregandose las manos por el rostro frenéticamente.

- ha quedado envenenado-dijo Maylene.

-creí que los foongus habitan en la región de unova ¿qué hace uno en kanto?-preguntó hypno tratando de ver hasta dónde salió volando el pequeño pokemon.

-eso que importa. Necesitamos la medicina-siguió Maylene.

-antídoto-dijo Paul.

_Use el recipiente C._

Se escuchó la voz electrónica del poke gear. Paul rebuscó en su maleta y sacó un pote blanco con la etiqueta de C. le dio el antídoto a machamp el cual se recuperó casi de inmediato.

-wow eso si que es conveniente-dijo maylene.

-tengo todo tipo de antídotos que sirven para humanos y pokemon-dijo paul regresando el pote a su lugar en la maleta- el poke gear me indica cómo usarlos.

-¿no le interesa atrapar ese pokemon joven amo?- preguntó hypno.

-no puedo si lo mandaron a volar.

Terminando de comer siguieron su camino hacia ciudad celeste. hypno iba caminando con ellos y ya no parecía tan malhumorado. Más adelante vieron a un lado de la ruta un puesto de venta.

-vengan acérquense jovencitos-les dijo el vendedor en el puesto. Era un hombre que tenía un sombrero gris, camisa blanca y pantalón negro sujeto con un cinturón verde. En su rostro había cejas pobladas y una sombra de bigote.

-¿un puesto de venta aquí?-preguntó Maylene extrañada. Ellos tres se acercaron para ver que era lo que estaba en venta. La mesa tenía un delantal verde con un magikarp pintado. En la mesa habían potes con trapa trasparente que contenían polvos de todos los colores, cajas de cigarrillos y unas extrañas poke flautas hechas de vidrio.

-aquí tengo todo tipo de productos que pueden ser de su agrado-dijo el hombre moviendo un abanico de papel- tengo desde polvos de cuernos de stantler hasta esporas tratadas de foongus.

Maylene quedó petrificada al darse cuenta el tipo de negocio que era.

-¡alto ahí!- se escuchó un grito. Todos se voltearon a ver a un hombre de pelo negro y corto que usaba una gabardina marrón, corbata purpura, saco y pantalón negro- soy el agente handsome de la interpol. Usted está bajo arresto por los delitos de estafa y distribución de sustancias ilegales.

El vendedor como un rayo recogió su puesto colocándoselo en una tela en su espalda. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y maylene reaccionó por reflejo. Lo sujetó de la muñeca y trató de darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero el hombre lo bloqueó al momento que activó el aparato en su mano que liberó una nube de polvo blanco.

Maylene barrió el suelo con su pierna con la intención de derribarlo. El hombre con gran agilidad dio un brinco y luego le trató de darle una doble patada. Maylene se cubrió con sus brazos bloqueando el ataque. Aprovechando eso el vendedor la uso como soporte para dar un salto y llegar a la rama de un árbol.

-menos mal tomé clases de ninjitsu-dijo el hombre.

-croagunk pinchazo venenoso-gritó handsome arrojando una pokebola. De esta salió un croagunk que saltó y trató de atinarle un golpe con las puntas de sus dedos cargadas de veneno. El vendedor esquivó el ataque y salió huyendo brincando de rama en rama.

-no escaparas-gritó handsome saliendo tras el criminal junto a su acompañante.

-vaya que era un sucio vendedor que vendía cochinadas-dijo maylene con indignación- deberíamos ayudar en su captura. No es verdad paul?...paul?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Paul con el rostro cubierto de polvo blanco.

-¿paul?-repitió pero él tenía la mirada fijada en el vacío. Entonces se dio cuenta que la descarga del aparato debió darle- ay no, Paul estas bien?

Ella se acercó preocupada. Levantó su mano para tomarlo del hombro y ver si reaccionaba. Paul le sujetó la mano sorprendiéndola y con voz apagada dijo.

-estoy…bien…solo…nece…sito…recos…tarme.

Como un zombie Paul se alejó de Maylene y se sentó con la espalda recostada a un árbol.

-es obvio que no estás bien-dijo Maylene- ¿ahora qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos hypno?...¿hypno?

El pokemon psíquico estaba a un par de metros de ellos sentado en el suelo con su boca pegada a una poke flauta de vidrio. Cuando retiró sus labios escupió una humarada. No, no era una poke flauta de vidrio. Era una pipa de agua con motivo de pokeflauta.

-eso sí que está bien bueno-dijo hypno.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- exclamó Maylene furiosa.

-dijiste que me relajara y esto es muy relajante- Maylene retrocedió dos pasos espantada al ver las pupilas de hypno. Antes eran un par de puntos negros ahora eran tan grandes como las de un poliwag.

Hypno puso su boca en la abertura de la pipa y encendió una llama con un encendedor justo en lugar donde va ubicado el botón de la pokebola.

Maylene lo ignoró y enfocó su atención de nuevo en Paul. Él seguía sentado con la mirada puesta en el vacío y la cara cubierta de polvo blanco.

-tengo que llevarlo a un hospital-se dijo Maylene- tendré que cargarlo hasta la ciudad celeste.

-primero hay que ver si se puede tratar-dijo hypno acercándose al muchacho hechando humo con cada palabra. Mayelene estaba dudosa. Hypno tomó un poco del polvo con la yema de su dedo índice y lo lamió. Sonó su lengua como si lo estuviera degustando y asintió.

-sip es extracto del hongo de parasect-dijo- lo trataron para que fuera un poderoso alucinógeno. Dale el antídoto que te indique el pokegear y deberá estar bien.

Maylene dudó sobre el análisis de hypno y su lucidez. Sin más remedio tomó el brazo de Paul y dijo.

-extracto de hongo de parasect, alucinógeno-el poke gear proyectó un holograma con un reloj de arena y luego apareció la imagen de parasect.

_Use el recipiente F_

Con las indicaciones del poke gear Maylene le quitó la mochila a Paul. Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar los frascos marcados con letras. Rápidamente le ofreció a Paul su contenido. Él lo aceptó como un pidgy bebé que recibe alimento de su madre. Cuando lo tragó Maylene se quedó esperando unos segundos eternos hasta que Paul hizo una mueca.

-ahh-se quejó. Se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a limpiarse el polvo-¿may…maylene…que pasó?

-ay qué alivio-suspiró la entrenadora.

Maylene ayudó a recostar a Paul que se quejaba como si le doliera mucho la cabeza.

"estará bien sin que lo lleve a un hospital?" se preguntó maylene.

-el estará bien-le dijo hypno que estaba recostado en una rama fumando de su pipa- necesita descanso. Si lo mueves mucho terminará vomitando hasta el hígado.

-¿Cómo…sabes tanto?

-te lo dije antes. Hice cosas en el pasado.

Volviendo a ignorar al pokemon con su pañuelo terminó por remover lo que le quedaba del polvo. Preparó la tienda de acampar de Paul y lo acomodó en su bolsa de dormir. Ese día no siguieron caminando. Estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada para dejar su lado así que decidió quedarse sentada observándolo dentro de la tienda. Sacó a su lucario para que leyera su aura y asegurarse que estuviera bien. No lo estaba pero el pokemon afirmó que estaba mejorando. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo. lucario y Maylene no despegaron los ojos de Paul ni un momento. Hasta que la noche cayó y entonces Paul despertó. Maylene gateó hasta ponerse a su lado y mirarlo al rostro.

-¿Paul?-le habló. El hizo una mueca. Paul trató de levantarse, pero su cabeza le dolía mucho.

-necesitas descansar todavía-le dijo Maylene- si hay algo que quieras solo pídelo.

-a…gua-contestó con voz ronca. Maylene tomó el termo de la mochila de Paul, con cuidado levantó su cabeza para que pudiera beber un poco.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Maylene.

-como… si me hubiera pasado una estampida de tauros por la cabeza.

Ella se sintió devastada.

-¿recuerdas…lo que paso?-preguntó Maylene con temor.

Él lo pensó un momento.

-sí, ese sujeto me roció con algo después de eso no recuerdo nada.

Maylene torció la boca y sintió sus ojos aguarse.

-lo siento-susurró- esto pasó por que no te tuve en cuenta.

-descuida-respondió Paul dejando asombrada a Maylene- la culpa la tiene ese sujeto.

-pero…

-no sigas- Paul sacó una mano de su bolsa de dormir y tomó la mano de Maylene. Ella quedó como piedra-sabes? Soñé con mis padres.

-tus…tus padres?

-dijeron que estaban felices al ver cómo me iba.

-tus padres… están…?-Maylene temió por la respuesta a la pregunta que había dejado a medias.

-ellos murieron hace unos años-contestó Paul.

-lo-lo siento-dijo Maylene apenada.

-cuando eso pasó Reggie y yo quedamos devastados. Con el paso del tiempo él se recuperó y siguió adelante con su vida, en cambio yo…quise alejarme de todos. No quise…depender de nadie y pensé que lograría grandes cosas de esa forma. Pero la verdad…yo siempre me sentí solo-Maylene espabiló anonadada- después que ash me derrotó en la liga de sinnoh comprendí un poco el valor de los lazos con otros- Paul apretó su agarre ligeramente-por favor, no quiero volver a como estaba antes…no me dejes solo.

Maylene sintió sus mejillas arder potentemente. Con un nudo en la garganta contestó.

-esta…bien.

Lucario percibía con fascinación esa escena, las auras de los dos recuperaban sus colores poco a poco mientras alejaban los sentimientos negativos. Maylene le brindó un poco de comida a Paul, la cual ingirió poco a poco. Después lo dejó dormir. La noche había caído y Maylene se dispuso a encargarse de alimentar a todos los pokemon.

Tomó la mochila de Paul para buscar donde guardaba la comida. No estaba familiarizada con la manera de acomodar de paul así que puso a tomar un pote y caja al azar buscando. Unos intentos más tarde sacó una caja y se llevó una sorpresa al leer lo que decía el empaque. Frunció el ceño extrañado, le dio vuelta para ver lo que había atrás. Solo vio letras diminutas que no se molestó en leer y volvió a ponerlo de frente. Leyó de nuevo las letras sin poder creer lo que decían.

_Poke condones_

* * *

_-oye Paul-le llamó Maylene._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él._

_-en…encontré algo en tu mochila._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-hmmm es…es difícil de decir._

_Paul frunció el ceño confundido. Se acercó a Maylene trató de retroceder asustada, pero se topó con un árbol. Paul siguió avanzando hasta quedar justo en frente de ella._

_-¿viste los preservativos?_

_Ella dio un respingo y desvió la mirada avergonzada._

_-qué mal-dijo Paul. Él la sujetó tiernamente con los dedos de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara- no quería que vieras eso hasta más tarde. Pero si ya los viste supongo que ya no hay nada que ocultar._

_-¿q-que?_

_Paul acercó su rostro al de Maylene. Ella tardó un momento en reaccionar, quiso zafarse. Sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Faltó solo un instante para un particular roce de piel._

-No- gritó Maylene al momento de caerse de su hamaca y darse de cara con el suelo. Se apoyó sobre sus manos mientras escupía tierra y pasto que había tragado.

-¿tuviste una pesadilla?- ella se puso de pie en un brinco totalmente asustada. Vio con ojos desorbitados a Paul quien ya tenía su usual expresión seria.

-pa-pa-pa-paul-tartamudeó- ya-ya te ves mejor.

-no estoy del todo bien-contestó sobándose el cuello- aun siento la sensación de maltrato.

-ah bien, que bien jajajaja- Paul quedó extrañado por el tono de Maylene.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo llamó la atención de ambos. Vieron que hypno se había caído de cara al suelo desde lo alto de una rama. La pipa de agua en su mano terminó rompiéndose.

-¿ahora ustedes dos se levantan así?-preguntó Paul con cierta burla.

-claro que no-contestó Maylene avergonzada.

-creo que hoy no me molestaría viajar en mi pokebola-dijo hypno sin despegar la cara del suelo.

Ignorando al pokemon ocurrente Paul se acercó a maylene sorprendiéndola.

-escucha…-dijo con tono bajo-gracias por ayudarme ayer.

-eh? que?-balbuceó ella- ah no, descuida. Como ya te dije era mi deber hacerme responsable.

Paul asintió sonriéndole. Un simple gesto que le desbocó el corazón.

"acaso se acuerda de lo que me dijo ayer? O eso lo dijo porque estaba todavía bajo los efectos de la droga?" se preguntó

Los dos se dispusieron a iniciar el día. Lucario entró en pose de batalla, pero se relajó apenas vio el estado de su entrenadora.

-descuida lucario estoy bien-dijo Maylene.

Lucario dudo. Levantó su mano derecha y cerró los ojos.

-¡no!- le interrumpió Maylene antes que iniciara con su lectura de auras- no hace falta que hagas eso.

Paul notó que algo no andaba bien con Maylene. La veía con pocas energías y orejeras notorias.

Ese día decidieron no entrenar. Maylene puso a su lucario en su pokebola por sentirse muy expuesta e hypno también quiso ir en su pokebola por las repercusiones de su fumada.

Siguiendo el camino hacia ciudad celeste Maylene no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio la noche anterior.

"aahhh casi no pude dormir anoche y también tuve ese ridículo sueño" pensó ella avergonzada "sigo sin entender cómo y cuándo Paul consiguió… eso… y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Es que acaso él es un mujeriego?...no, no puede ser…y si lo consiguió…después que yo me haya vuelto su compañera…significa…significa que planea usarlos conmi…conmi…¡NO! no hay forma que eso sea verdad…pero y si…"

-¿Qué haces?-Paul la sujetó firmemente del brazo sacándola de sus pensamientos- ven.

Sin dejar que dijera nada la arrastró hacia afuera del sendero. Ella trató de preguntar algo, pero Paul la jalaba sin darle chance. Se alejaron un poco más. Paul se dio la vuelta de repente, colocó su mano en el hombre de la chica y con fuerza la hizo sentarse diciéndole "agáchate"

-¿Qué…que…?-tartamudeaba Maylene hecha un manojo de nervios.

-guarda silencio-le dijo Paul. Tomó su mochila y apenas corrió la cremallera el corazón de Maylene saltó hasta su garganta.

"eh? eh? EH? ¿En verdad va a pedir que hagamos tal cosa? ¡¿Aquí y ahora?! ¡Este lugar no es nada apropiado! Y-y-y-es muy repentino no-no-no estoy lista. Necesito más tiem…"

_Pppsssshhhhh_

Paul roció a Maylene con un spray trayéndola a la realidad. Y luego se roció así mismo.

-¿Qué…que…?

-shh-paul la hizo callar haciéndole una señal con su dedo índice. Él vio a su alrededor con precaución con las manos en su cinturón como si fuera a tomar una de sus pokebolas. Unos segundos después habló.

-no se han acercado.

-¿como? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo no te diste cuanta?-preguntó Paul extrañado.

-¿darme cuenta de qué?

-el camino un grupo de pinsir apareció en el camino, en nuestro estado actual era mejor evitar una pelea usando un repelente máximo-Paul echó otro vistazo- menos mal no se han acercado…¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

O_O

**Notas del autor:**

_Bueno espero los haya divertido XD. Ahora quisiera hacer unos cuantos anuncios respecto al siguiente capítulo._

_1-voy a tomar prestado un par de personajes del juego/serie de anime danganronpa obviamente les voy a hacer modificaciones de personalidad pero sus aspectos van a ser los mismo. Si quieren véanse el primer episodio para conocer a todos los personajes, y traten de adivinar cuales voy a usar._

_2-pienso revelar la identidad de uno de los entrenadores que firmó el contrato con Brown y voy a dar pistas del otro._

_3-voy a hacer un homenaje a un famoso que recientemente falleció. También pueden tratar de adivinar quién es._

_To be continued_


	25. batalla acuatica

_En memoria de Roberto Gómez Bolaño, por todas las carcajadas que me regaló en mi niñez._

**Capítulo 25: batalla acuática**

Después de varios días de viaje nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a ciudad celeste. Un lugar famoso por su gimnasio, no por el nivel de batalla, si no por los espectáculos que dan las cuatro hermanas encargadas. Paul y Maylene se adentraron en la ciudad caminando por una de sus calles.

-bien ya llegamos-dijo Maylene- ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero? ¿Ir al centro pokemon o iremos enseguida a la fábrica de batalla?

Paul la miró extrañado. Se había comportado de forma muy animosa últimamente, pero su sonrisa parecia forzada.

-ah mira Paul- Maylene señaló un cartel en un tablero de anuncios- las encargadas del gimnasio de ciudad celeste están organizando una competencia de pokemon tipo agua.

Paul miró con detenimiento el anuncio. En el aparecían las cuatro hermanas encargadas del gimnasio con trajes de sirenas nadando junto a varios pokemon de tipo agua.

-puedes participar con gastrodon-le dijo Maylene- el ganador obtendrá un amuleto de agua mística.

-supongo que podría…-Paul no estaba muy convencido. Tenía ansias de ir a la fábrica de batalla y enfrentar a noland.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Paul llamando su atención. Al darse la vuelta vio a un sujeto más alto que él. De cabello largo y gris, un mechón ocultaba su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba puesta un chaqueta gris con el logo de poke world, pantalón negro y deportivas grises.

-¿Cómo has estado Paul?-preguntó.

-to…Tobías-balbuceó. Paul quedó asombrado viendo al campeón de la liga sinnoh justo en frente de él.

- Tobías-se acercó Maylene- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás aquí por la fábrica de batalla?

-¿lo conoces?-preguntó paul.

-reté a su gimnasio para participar en la liga sinnoh-respondió Tobías.

-y supe que luego decidiste participar en la batalla de la frontera-comentó Maylene.

Claro. Paul recordó que en la lista de entrenadores que estaban participando en la batalla de la frontera estaba Tobías. Aquel que venció a ash con dos pokemon legendarios.

-¿vas a retar a la fábrica de batalla?- preguntó Maylene.

-de hecho ya gané la batalla en la fábrica hace un tiempo-respondió Tobías- estoy aquí para participar en el concurso de batalla acuática.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó Paul.

-así es, estoy interesado en probar algo-Tobías levantó su mano izquierda dejando ver su mega-aro negro. La piedra activadora resplandeció con la luz del sol encandilando ligeramente a Paul

-¿una piedra activadora?-exclamó Paul asombrado.

-saben lo que son, cierto?-preguntó Tobías. Paul asintió- ¿entonces vas a participar Paul?

Paul se la pensó un momento antes de responder.

-¿con una invitación así como podría negarme?

Tobías sonrió ampliamente.

-entonces te veré en la competencia.

Tobías se despidió de ellos. Paul con una mezcla de emoción y duda se dirigió al gimnasio de ciudad celeste. Ya había sido testigo del poder de una mega evolución y gastrodon no era precisamente uno de sus miembros más fuertes. Al llegar al lugar muchas personas estaban haciendo cola junto a sus pokemon.

-¿deben llevar afuera sus pokemon?-preguntó Maylene.

-eso parece-respondió sacando a su gastrodon para que estuviera a su lado.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que fuera su turno.

-bienvenido-le dijo una chica de cabello corto de color naranja sentada en la mesa de inscripción. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta azul celeste con una playera blanca por debajo y una sudadera gris- soy misty la líder del gim…

La chica palideció cuando vio al pokemon acompañante de Paul.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Maylene.

-ah…no. No, no es solo que…los gastrodon se parecen a un bicho para mí-dijo la chica dirigiendo su vista hacia Paul. Su incomodad era más que notable - solo…tiene que firmar aquí y escribir los pokemon que va a usar, son dos rondas para el concurso si solo tiene un pokemon de agua disponible puede participar solo con ese si asi lo desea.

Paul firmó el papel y se hizo a un lado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Maylene.

-no lo sé-respondió Paul.

-ehhh? ¿Cómo que no puedo participar?-Maylene y Paul voltearon a ver a alguien que estaba en frente de la mesa. Era una chica muy linda con buena figura. De pelo marrón amarrado en una coleta, tenía un mechón del lado izquierdo del rostro y un broche plateado en su cabello. Su piel era morena y sus ojos azules. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta roja, una camisa blanca por debajo, en su rodilla derecha llevaba una banda roja y en la izquierda tenia pegada una curita, sus medias blancas eran tan largas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, también llevaba puesto un short azul y deportivas verdes.

-como te dije- le habló misty- tu pokemon no es de tipo agua.

-¿pero cómo puede ser? Solo mírelo-dijo la chica señalando a su acompañante- tiene aletas y puede respirar bajo el agua ¿eso no lo hace un tipo agua?

Paul tomó su poke gear y lo descubrió para consultar su pokedex.

_Elektross, el pokemon elepez. La boca de elektross se cierra sobre sus oponentes con lo cual libera una descarga eléctrica._

- bueno es que por más contradictorio que suene elektross es un pokemon marino que no es tipo agua-contestó misty- lo siento.

-está bien-contestó ella tomando otra de sus pokebolas y sacó otro pokemon.

-hummm ese tampoco es tipo agua.

-¡¿ehhh?!

_Stunfisk el pokemon trampa. Stunfisk se esconde en el fango y luego lanza una descarga eléctrica cuando su presa lo toca. Por razones desconocidas sonríe todo el tiempo._

-es tipo tierra y eléctrico-dijo misty.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Los tipo tierra odian el agua y stunkfisk ama nadar.

-es algo particular de esa especia de pokemon acuáticos.

-oh está bien- la chica tomo su tercera pokebola- este definitivamente es tipo agua.

Misty se rascó la mejilla mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa viendo al lindo pokemon en su mesa.

-ese tampoco es tipo agua.

-¡¿ehhh?!

_Azurrill, el pokemon bola agua. azurril es capaz de arrojar su cumula y capaz de moverse con ella._

-ahora mismo es de tipo normal y hada-dijo misty- no es de tipo agua hasta que evolucione.

-no puede ser-dijo la chica. Con nerviosismo tomó otra pokebola sacando su pokemon junto a azurrill. Esta vez misty que dio un grito y se cayó de espalda.

_Surskit el pokemon patinador de estanques. Surskit habita en estanques, ríos y en tierras húmedas. Se mueven como si patinaran sobre la superficie del agua._

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la morena.

-¡odio los bichos!-gritó misty arrastrándose lejos de la mesa.

-¡¿ehhh?! Susrskit tampoco es tipo agua?

-¡si! Desgraciadamente si-dijo misty llorando- ¿Por qué tenía que existir un ser que es la combinación de lo que más amo con lo que más odio?

-eso es muy cruel-contestó la morena- diciendo que odias a alguien apenas lo conoces.

Entonces surskit brilló con luz blanca. Su silueta cambio y cuando el brillo terminó se vio su forma evolucionada que movió sus alas alzando el vuelo. Misty chilló a un más fuerte.

-wow surskit evolucionaste-excalmó la chica- ahora eres un…un…un qué?

_Masquerain, el pokemon ojo. Masquerain es la forma evolucionada de surskit, sus antenas que parecen ojos le ayudan a desahcerse de oponentes y puede flotar en el cielo como un helicóptero._

-los masquerain definitivamente no pueden participar-dijo misty lejos de la mesa.

-ehhh? ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por qué no te agradan?

-no es por eso, al evolucionar cambian el tipo agua por volador.

-ay qué mal, pero no importa estoy feliz por ti masquerain-su pokemon revoloteó animosamente alrededor de su entrenadora la cual tomó otro pokebola y sacó otro pokemon- este definitivamente podrá participar.

-¡tampoco!-exclamó misty.

-ehhh? ¿Cómo es posible?

_Dragalge, el pokemon dragón marino. Dragalque ataca de manera indiscriminada a quien ose adentrase en su territorio, escupiéndole un virulento veneno que puede corroer hasta el casco de un petróleo._

-dragalge es un pokemon marino que dejó de ser tipo agua al evolucionar-dijo misty- ahora sus tipos son dragón y veneno.

-eehhh? No puede ser- la morena cayó de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar- y yo que quería participar.

Su elektross se acercó y tomó la última de sus pokebola. Oprimió el botón y el último pokemon de la chica salió exhibiendo su increíble belleza.

-¿si tenías uno de esos por qué no lo sacaste antes?-preguntó misty irritada.

_Milotic el pokemon sensible y la forma evolucionada de feebas. En cuanto haya una lucha milotic saldrá del fondo del lago para calmar los ánimos encendidos._

-¿Qué milotic no es tipo dragón?-preguntó la morena.

Misty la vio con los ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que todos los pokemon presentes suspiraban con pesar.

-en fin puedes inscribirte con este-dijo misty ofreciéndole el volante.

-yay puedo participar-vitoreó la chica tomando el papel.

-kyahahaha pero que tonta ¿acaso todos los nutrientes se van a tus pechos en lugar de al cerebro?-otra chica se acercó al puesto de inscripción. Esta era de piel grisácea, su cabello era castaño amarrado en dos trenzas. Llevaba puesto lentes de fondo de botella y un uniforme de marinerita Color vino tinto- si todos los participantes son así, esta competencia será pan comido.

El pokemon al lado de ella asintió.

_Seismitoad, el pokemon sapo. Seismitoad despide un líquido paralizador por los bultos de su cabeza. Atormenta a sus oponentes con enormes vibraciones._

-bien-bienvenida-tartamudeó misty- solo firme aquí y escriba el pokemon que usará.

La chica del uniforme tomó el volante y lo colocó en la mesa azotándola haciendo que misty diera un respingo. La miró con esos terroríficos ojos rojos haciendo que se incomodara más.

-odio a las chicas lindas-dijo con desprecio- pero mi seismitoad ama lamerlas.

El pokemon se relamió los labios de tal manera que mostró que su lengua era bastante larga.

-mi primer pokemon será seismitoad-dijo la del uniforme- y mi segundo será este.

Sacó otro pokemon.

_Greninja, el pokemon rana ninja. Marea al oponente con su soberbia agilidad y lo hace trizas con sus shuriken de agua._

Los colores de la imagen proyectada por el poke gear no concordaban con el pokemon. Su piel en lugar de ser azul era negra y su lengua era más roja. Era un pokemon variocolor.

-greninja no ama lamer chicas lindas, ama destrozar sus ropas- de manera amenazante greninja materializó una cuchilla de energía oscura y la movió en el aire un par de veces. Lo siguiente que espantó a misty fue ver que la chica tomaba el lápiz y sacaba su lengua, la cual debía medir como quince centímetros. Lamió la punta del lápiz y llenó el formulario.

-a un lado todos-se escuchó la voz de alguien más. Era un chico robusto con camisa marrón, pantalones cortos de color café y una bandana naranja en su cabeza cubierta de cabello castaño. Su acompañante era un blastoise- me llamo sid y yo voy a ser el ganador de esta competencia-dijo el chico con arrogancia- y si algún lunático quiere lastimarte preciosa yo seré el que te defienda-terminó guiñándole un ojo a misty.

-y ese es el claro ejemplo de como una virgen coquetea-comentó la del uniforme.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-exclamó el chico- tu sí que tienes una lengua larga y no me refiero al sentido literal.

La del uniforme se encogió de hombros. Se hizo a un lado para irse, pero entonces vio a Maylene. Con una mirada curiosa se acercó tanto que podría decirse que violaba el espacio personal de ella.

-¿q-que?-balbuceó Maylene.

La del uniforme se alejó un poco y sin previo aviso trató de darle una patada en el rostro. Maylene reaccionó a tiempo y bloqueó el golpe. Los presentes pudieron ver que debajo de su larga falda tenía una licra larga de color negro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-exclamó Maylene.

-buenos reflejos-dijo la del uniforme relajando su postura- las chicas fuertes como tu si me agradan.

Maylene no supo cómo tomar eso.

-está loca-dijo el chico de la bandana.

-permíteme presentarme-dijo la del uniforme haciendo una de medio lado- me llamo syo y como tu soy una luchadora.

-¿asi te presentas?- preguntó Maylene.

-wow eres todo blandito- la atención recayó nuevamente en la morena que estaba agachada sobando la cabeza del gastrodon de Paul. Ella se dio cuenta de que todas la miraba y se puso de pie de un salto- mucho gusto me llamo asahina aoi, _ao_ significa azul. Como mis ojos y como el mar- dijo con voz alegre.

Nadie supo cómo tomar eso.

-vaya que hay gente interesante en esta competencia-comentó misty- me preguntó quién ganará.

-¡yo!- todos dieron un respingo sorprendidos por que un hombre con un disfraz ceñido de kcriketot apareció de la nada- soy más ágil que un torterra. Más fuerte que un deddene. Más noble que una lechuga y mi compañero es un corazón.

El poke maniaco sacó de su pokebola a un luvdisc de color amarillo.

-este es mi compañero "corazón"- dijo.

-kyahahahaha y este loco de dónde salió?-preguntó syo.

-a-aquí tiene-dijo misty dándole un formulario de inscripción. El pokemoniaco lo llenó con rapidez y se dio media vuelta diciendo.

-siganme los buenos- el único que lo siguió fue su luvdisc dando saltitos.

Pasado un tiempo la competencia estaba a punto de empezar. La competencia se realizó al aire libre en un claro amplio de un parque. Unos dispositivos en forma de rombos proyectaron un campo de fuerza en forma de rectangular, luego eran llenador con agua para hacer el campo de batalla. La primera ronda de eliminación seria batallas individuales.

El primero en participar fue Tobías. Tomó lugar en una plataforma en uno de los extremos de la pileta. Su retadora era un chica pelirroja con pinta deportiva azul.

-presenten a sus pokemon-ordenó misty haciendo de referi. La chica sacó un feraligatr y Tobías sacó un swampert. El pokemon de Tobías tenía un brazalete negro en su mano derecha con una megapiedra.

-que comience el combate-ordenó misty.

-convirtamos la fuerza de nuestros lazos en poder-exclamó Tobías- ¡megaevoluciona!

Los rayos de luces emergieron de ambas piedras y se combinaron. Luego swampert fue envuelto en un brillo tricolor y su contextura cambio notablemente. Se volvió más voluminoso, sus aletas se volvieron más largas, sus dedos adquirieron un color negro y sus protuberancias naranjas aumentaron en número y en tamaño.

-no nos dejaremos intimidar-dijo la entrenadora- feraligatr triturar.

El feraligtr arremetió contra mega swampert abriendo sus fauces llenas de colmillos afilados.

-brazo martillo-ordenó Tobías.

Mega swampert levantó ambos brazos y entrelazó las manos. Justo al momento que feraligtr estaba a su alcance las bajó con gran fuerza golpeando a su enemigo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la mitad del agua de la piscina se salió. Feraligatr fue derrotado de un solo golpe. Todos en la audiencia y los participantes quedaron asombrados por semejante muestra de poder.

Siguiendo las batallas Paul no tuvo problemas al vencer al starmie de una entrenadora, gastrodon salió prácticamente ileso de la batalla. Por otro lado los peculiares entrenadores que habia visto tambien lograron pasar esa ronda.

-ahora voy a explicar en qué consiste la segunda ronda-dijo misty al micrófono- la pileta tendrá unos 200 metros de diámetro para permitir que todos los participantes compitan al mismo tiempo. Cada participante se le asignará una plataforma flotante con la cual pueden desplazarse. El objetivo de la prueba es encontrar estas bolas y llenar la canasta en su plataforma-dijo mostrando una bolita de color verde- el primero en llenar su canasta gana, se está permitido atacar a los pokemon de los otros competidores. Si logran debilitarlo las bolitas del competidor descalificado pasaran a su posesión.

Cada uno de los participantes abordó una plataforma con barandal alrededor de ella. Los controles eran tan sencillos como un video juego para niños. Con todos en posición cada uno sacó a su pokemon elegido. La atención estaba centrada en Tobías.

El pokemon elegido por el campeón de la liga sinnoh fue un gyarados. Cada uno abrió los ojos como platos al verlo con detalle no precisamente por su aspecto terrorífico.

-no puede ser-murmuró Paul admirando el cuerno central del gyarados. Ahí estaba un collar negro con una megapiedra.

-que comience la segunda ronda-anunció misty.

-gyarados mega evoluciona-exclamó Tobías repitiendo la mímica con su mega aro. Su pokemon inicio el proceso de transformación respectivo. Sus bigotes si hicieron más largos, la parte superior de su cuerpo se hizo más voluminosa, su vientre pasó a ser de color negro y le salió una gran aleta dorsal color crema.

-usa trueno-ordenó Tobías.

Gyarados lanzó un rugido ensordecedor y liberó una potente descarga eléctrica que se esparció por la pileta. Muchos pokemon pertenecientes a los competidores fueron alcanzados por el ataque recibiendo un gran daño. La mayoría salió a flote a la superficie, totalmente debilitados. Tobías esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, no por el poder de su gyarados sino por que algunos entrenadores fueron capaces de resistir el ataque.

El greninja de syo salió a la luz desvaneciendo su escudo tatami, el milotic de asahina deshizo su velo sagrado, el blastoise de sid salió de su refugio y el gastrodon de Paul simplemente no fue afectado por ser tipo tierra.

- me alegra que haya alguien como tú-dijo syo- así la victoria sabrá mucho mejor ¡greninja shuriken de agua!

El pokemon de syo salió nadando en dirección a gyarados a una velocidad considerable.

-gyarados usa pulso dragón- el pokemon de Tobías expulsó de su boca un dragón triple color que impactó en el agua provocando una gran explosión. Greninja salió despedido del agua, parecía que hubiera sido golpeado pero desapareció con un puff de humo. Antes que Tobías se percatara que era un sustituto, greninja apareció justo en frente de mega gyarados y lanzó de sus manos un par de estrellas de agua que golpearon los ojos cegándolo momentáneamente.

-ahora usa tajo umbrío-ordenó syo. Greninja materializó dos cuchillas de energía oscura en sus manos y en medio del aire desapareció. Antes que alguien pudiera notar greninja hizo varios cortes en el cuerpo de mega gyarados.

-gyarados usa trueno de nuevo-ordenó Tobías. Su pokemon se dispuso a liberar otra descarga cuando un ataque de onda certera y un rayo hielo lo golpearon de lado.

-yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados-dijo sid.

-y yo también voy a luchar-dijo asahina con una expresión seria.

Otro ataque golpeó a gyarados en el rostro. Esta vez fue un pulso de agua disparado por el gastrodon de Paul.

-creo que no tengo más opción que unirme a la batalla-comentó.

Tobías sonrió ampliamente.

-gyarados surf-ordenó. Gyarados lanzó otro rugido y una onda de agua se esparció por el campo de batalla alejando a los rivales- usa mordisco en blastoise.

El pokemon de Tobías se acercó rápidamente al pokemon de sid y cerró sus fauces alrededor de él.

-¡blastoise!- exclamó sid.

-Arrójalo contra milotic-con un movimiento como látigo gyarados lanzó a blastoise contra el pokemon de asahina.

-greninja usa toxico- greninja apareció en frente de gyarados y le escupió un chorro de veneno purpura en el rostro arrancándole un rugido de dolor. Gyarados quedó envenenado inmediatamente.

-gastrodon doble pulso de agua-ordenó Paul. Su gastrodon con mayor velocidad realizó su ataque que golpeó a gyarados exitosamente.

-greninja usa tajo umbrío- ordenó syo.

-surf-ordenó Tobías y una vez más todos fueron golpeados por una oleada- ahora trueno.

Sin interrupciones el pokemon de Tobías liberó una poderosa descarga eléctrica de nuevo en la piscina.

-greninja sal del agua-ordenó syo.

-milotic velo sagrado y protege también a blastoise- comandó asahina.

Greninja dio un brinco fuera del agua y el miltotic de asahina creó una barrera protectora que aduras penas aguantó el ataque.

-pulso dragón en greninja-ordenó Tobías. Esta vez gyarados lanzó su ataque sin darle chance a greninja de esquivar. El dragón tri color lo engulló fácilmente y explotó. El ataque había sido crítico.

-greninja no caera tan fácilmente-exclamó syo.

Paul apretó los dientes en señal de impotencia al ser testigo de tal poder. De repente del lugar donde había sido golpeado greninja apareció un pilar de luz azul. Cuando el pilar se deshizo se vio a greninja rodeado por un aura azul. Esa era la habilidad torrente.

-esto se está poniendo interesante-dijo Tobías satisfecho por la resistencia de sus rivales.

Estuvo a punto de darle otra orden a su gyarados cuando la sirena dio finiquitada la competencia.

-¡tenemos un ganador!

-¡¿ah?!- exclamaron confundidos los competidores.

Entonces de un extremo de la piscina emergió otro participante. Era el poke maniaco disfrazado de kricketot. En su boca tenía un dispositivo suministrador de oxígeno, en su hombro su luvdisc varicolor y la canasta llena de pelotas.

Paul, Tobías, asahina, syo y sid veían con incredulidad esa escena.

-parece que todos están confundidos-dijo misty-bueno estuvieron muy pendientes del combate con el gyarados y no prestaron atención que el concursante Roberto estuvo sumergido todo este tiempo protegiéndose con el velo sagrado de su luvdisc. No hay ninguna regla que te prohíba sumergirte junto a tu pokemon y usar un dispositivo proveedor de oxígeno. Así que sin lugar a dudas el ganador es el concursante Roberto.

-¡no contaban con mi astucia!-vitoreó el pokemaniaco haciendo una pose de kamen rider. Todos en las gradas rieron a carcajadas.

…

-ay mi estómago no puedo con la risa-dijo Maylene con las manos en el abdomen- todos se veían tan geniales combatiendo y luego pfffff jajajajaja

-¿cierto que fue gracioso?-dijo asahina siendo la única que no le molestaba el asunto. Todos los demás tenían el espíritu de lucha por el suelo.

Estando en el sentados en la cafetería del centro pokemon todos comían en silencio. Sid se encontraba con la cara sobre la mesa, blanco como el papel y con líneas azules verticales ondulándole encima. Syo se estaba mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar y Paul y Tobías estaban en su modo "serio".

-pero es increíble que tengas dos megapiedras Tobías-comentó syo- ya es muy difícil tener una.

-en realidad tengo cinco.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos.

-¿Qué no son objeto ultra mega raros?-preguntó sid.

-lo son, pero tengo contactos en kalos que me lograron conseguir la piedra activadora y dos megapiedras y Michael Brown me dio las otras tres.

-increíble- boqueó asahina.

Paul volvió a impresionarse con el arsenal de Tobías. Ya era demasiado en un principio que ese sujeto tuviera dos pokemon legendarios poderosos. Normalmente lo retaría pero después de semejante espectáculo no estaba de ánimos. Y además hypno no se había recuperado de su intoxicación.

-por cierto Paul ¿cuantos símbolos de la frontera tienes?-preguntó Tobías.

-símbolos de la frontera? Que es eso?-preguntó asahina.

-son como medallas que otorgan en instalaciones de lucha-explicó Maylene- el desafío se llama batalla de la frontera. Consiste en vencer a entrenadores muy fuertes.

-suena increíble- contestó asahina.

-un amiga me habló de eso hace un tiempo-comentó syo- me dijo que nunca pudo completar ese desafío.

-y cuantos símbolos tienes Paul?-preguntó asahina.

-tengo 3-contestó el de mala gana.

-eso quiere decir que te faltan 5 símbolos antes de poder retar a Brandon-comentó Tobías.

-cinco? Las cuentas no me cuadran según lo que me dijo mi amiga-dijo syo.

-eso se debe a que abrieron dos nuevas instalaciones-contestó Tobías- a mí solo me falta el símbolo de la fortuna, que se entrega en el pico de batalla.

-con lo fuerte que eres pensé que ya estarías retando a Brandon-comentó Maylene.

-decidí tomar las cosas con calma. Quise prepararme bien para mi batalla contra lucy. Ella ahora es el as más fuerte después de Brandon.

-disculpen- la melodiosa voz de la enfermera joy llamó la atención de los presentes. Venia junto a su chansey empujando un carrito con varias pokebolas- aquí están todos sus pokemon.

-que bien. Gracias-dijo sid tomando la pokebola de su blastoise. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Apenas Tobías tomó el suyo salió del centro pokemon.

-debo continuar mi camino-dijo- hoy aprendí una lección sobre la soberbia que recordaré por el resto de mi vida.

Al salir del centro pokemon Tobías liberó sacó de su pokebola a latíos que tenía un collar negro en su cuello con una megapiedra.

-latios megaevoluciona-ordenó Tobías tocando la piedra activadora. Latios sufrió el proceso de megaevolucion y adquirió un color lila y sus brazos se volvieron más grandes. Tobías abordó el cuello de latios y le hizo un ademan con la mano a los chicos.

-nos vemos-diciendo eso su pokemon alzó el vuelo perdiéndose en lo alto.

Tobías admiraba el paisaje y disfrutaba del viento fresco. Estaba meditando sobre lo aprendido de hoy cuando una sombra se precipitó desde lo alto. Tobías soltó un grito por la impresión por la abrupta maniobra de su pokemon. Cuando se detuvo vio que un lugia le cortaba el camino. Estuvo a punto de sacar una de sus pokemon cuando vio a una chica sentada en el cuello del pokemon legendario.

Ella era joven de piel clara, pelo castaño y largo. Llevaba puesta un sombrero blanco con motivo de honor ball, una chaqueta azul cielo con el logo de pokeworld, un pantalón rojo y deportivas blancas.

-hola tobi- saludó ella sonriente- que coincidencia encontrarte por el cielo.

-no me llamo tobi-contestó Tobías.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la chica.

-voy al pico de batalla. Solo me falta ese símbolo para poder retar a Brandon.

- que coincidencia a mi también me falta solo ese-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿vas también para allá?

-no.

Tobias arqueó una ceja confundido.

-tengo planeado dar una vuelta por johto-dijo la chica-, luego regresaré a continuar la batalla de la frontera.

-me sorprende lo relajada que eres-dijo Tobías en tono serio- pero esos son tus asuntos, en cuento a mi terminaré este desafío en los próximos días.

-yo creo que deberías entrenar un poco más antes de enfrentar a lucy.

-¿crees que no puedo ganar?

-de hecho no-contestó ella casualmente- En fin si logras vencerla milagrosamente antes que yo mándale mis saludos a Brandon. Nos vemos luego tobi.

-hey espera un momento le…-lugia movió hizo un aleteo abrupto creando una oleada de aire al salir disparado pasando al lado de Tobías.

-esa niña-masculló Tobías.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí está el capítulo prometido espero les haya gustado. Como algunos adivinaron mi homenaje fue a chespirito, que en paz descanse. Los personajes de danganronpa que seleccioné fueron asahina aoi y genocider syo. Ahora, sé que he sacado capítulos muy seguido así que solo por las dudas léanse el capítulo anterior titulado "Groovy" si no lo han hecho. Les digo que me demorare un poquito más en el siguiente por que voy a trabajar en otros fics. Pero descuiden que seguiré con este a como dé lugar. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

To be continued


	26. paul vs noland

**Capítulo 26: Paul vs noland.**

El auto se movia a gran velocidad por ese camino rocoso. Por fortuna el auto volador no tenía contacto con el terreno irregular. Scott dio un giro y subió por una pared de rocas. Luego atravesó unos árboles y después de hacer varios giros finamente se detuvo.

-listo ya llegamos-dijo.

-que manera de conducir-comentó maylene azorada.

"¿es que este sujeto aparecerá en cada una de las instalaciones?" se preguntó Paul. Él se dio la vuelta y admiro el edificio de color metal que tenía por fuera tuberías y docenas de chimeneas. En lo alto del marco de la estrada había un símbolo que consistía en tres rombos.

-wow así que esta es una instalación de la batalla de la frontera?-preguntó asahina desde el asiento trasero.

-yo no le veo la gran cosa-comentó syo.

"y sigo sin entender como estas dos terminaron viniendo" pensó Paul.

-ya verás que aquí hay cosas interesantes-dijo maylene.

Los chicos y Scott bajaron del auto. Estaban a punto de dirigirse a la edificación cuando escucharon unos gritos.

-¿Qué eso?-preguntó Asahina.

De lo alto dos figuras descendieron sobre ellos y pasaron de largo creando una ráfaga de viento. Al mirarlos con detenimiento vieron que eran dos hombres volando con lo que parecían propulsores con alas.

Dieron un par de vueltas más y aterrizaron con sutileza entre los jóvenes y la entrada.

-otro vuelo exitoso-dijo un hombre de lentes de fondo de botella y cabello purpura. Bata de laboratorio, camisa lila, pantalones y zapatos café. Además de un extraño casco que tenía una pantalla arriba con unas alas y una cabeza de xatu.

-tienes razón, pero deberíamos tratar la próxima vez de subirle algo la potencia-respondió el que llevaba puesto una gorra roja, una bata blanca, camisa y pantalones negros.

-veo que nunca cambias-comentó Scott.

-por supuesto que no-contestó el de la gorra. Luego se dirigió a los jóvenes- bienvenidos a la fábrica de batalla. Soy noland el encargado de este lugar.

-y yo soy el doctor Gordon-dijo el del casco- soy un empleado de la fábrica de batalla.

-¡increíble!-exclamó asahina con ojos destellantes- ¡¿Qué son esas cosas en sus espaldas?!

Los lentes de Gordon se iluminaron momentáneamente.

-estos son un invento que hemos desarrollado Noland y yo-dijo dándose la vuelta. Mostrando un jet pack con motivo de latias- son los jet packs de latios y latias que funcionan con energía psíquica. En otras palabra puedes volar al igual que hacen los latios y los latias.

-¡asombroso!-chilló asahina- ¡¿y qué es eso que tienes en la cabeza?!

-esto es…

-disculpen- interrumpió paul- ¿podemos dejar estas charlas para después?

La pantalla en el casco de Gordon se iluminó e hizo sonidos de xatu.

-vaya parece que estoy recibiendo algo-dijo- así es, este chico tiene un futuro prometedor. Según mi visor del futuro xatu vas a entrar en una importante competencia y cuando ganes te darán un título importante. El título de maestro coordinador.

-wow eso puede predecir el futuro?-preguntó asahina.

-pff hahahahahahahahah- Maylene estalló en carcajadas- el día que Paul entre en un concurso pokemon los spoink van a volar ajajajaja.

- lo siento Gordon, no creo que Paul sea de ese tipo de entrenadores-comentó Scott.

-hmm entonces creo que necesito reajustarlo-dijo Gordon.

-en fin, creo que ya hicimos las presentaciones-comentó noland- Paul he visto tus batallas con Spencer, Tucker y Greta. Estoy emocionado por batallar contigo.

-me parece bien-contestó Paul.

Noland dejó su jetpack latios y condujo a los chicos al campo de batalla de la fábrica. Era una arena bastante elaborada. Una estructura cilíndrica amplia. En lo más bajo estaba una zona de combate con plataformas para los entrenadores. Lo que más asombroso era la estructura del techo que se abría dejando ver el cielo. Había más público que Scott y las acompañantes de Paul. Muchos hombres y mujeres vestidos con batas de laboratorio se colocaron en los asientos de los alrededores.

-bueno paul, como sabes aquí tenemos una regla especial-dijo noland- aquí puedes escoger con que pokemon deseas que yo luche.

-ya hice mi elección hace tiempo, quiero que luches con articuno.

-no esperaba menos.

Los dos se sonrieron de una manera retadora.

-esta será una batalla entre el retador Paul y el as de la fábrica de batalla, noland- anunció el arbitro- presenten sus pokemon.

-articuno sal ya-dijo noland sacando a su pokemon legendario de una luxury ball. Articuno salió en medio del aire extendiendo sus alas que brillaban con todos los colores del arcoíris. Esa era obra de los recursos de Brown. Una especie de potenciación usando plumas de Ho oh.

-magmortar preséntate a la batalla-ordenó Paul sacando a su pokemon.

-que empiece la batalla- exclamó el árbitro.

-articuno elévate en el aire-ordenó noland. Articuno movió sus alas y se elevó casi de inmediato.

-magmortar usa trueno certero-comandó paul. Su pokemon disparó un par de ondas certeras cargadas con electricidad.

-viento afín- con un rápido movimiento articuno salió de la trayectoria del ataque ayudado por ráfagas de aire.

-sigue atacando-ordenó Paul. Magmortar disparó varias ondas certeras eléctricas pero articuno las evadía con sorprendente destreza. Pareciera que no estaban al nivel necesario del en el curso de Brown.

-articuno usa huracán-ordenó noland. Articuno se quedó estático un momento y con un movimiento de alas generó un torbellino gigantesco que descendió sobre magmortar. Era inútil ordenar que lo esquivara puesto que cubrió todo el campo, incluso Paul casi perdió el equilibrio por las ráfagas.

Al cesar el ataque magmortar se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo.

-magmortar tumba rocas-ordenó Paul. Magmortar se puso de pie y disparó bolas de energía purpura varias veces generando rocas a su alrededor.

-usa hidropulso-ordenó noland. Su articuno disparó una esfera de agua de su boca dirigida hacia magmortar.

-escudo de rocas-ordenó paul. Magmortar disparó un par de esferas delante de el para crear un muro protector.

-ciclón- exclamó noland. Articuno creó con rapidez un torbellino que alcanzó el pulso de agua y los ataques se combinaron ganando más fuerza. El torbellino atravesó el muro protector e impactó contra magmortar derribándolo- vuelve a usar huracán.

Articuno movió sus alas y creó otra vez ese gigantesco huracán que abarcó todo el campo.

-magmortar usa fuerza psíquica-ordenó Paul. Poniéndose de pie magmortar uso fuerza psíquica en las rocas que había creado y se las lanzó a articuno.

-esquiva-ordenó noland. Articuno voló por el aire y se escabulló entre las rocas.

-ahora- exclamó Paul. Con esa señal magmortar enfocó todo su poder en una única piedra, la más cercana a articuno y la hizo desviarse abruptamente. La roca impactó en el costado de articuno y lo derribó al suelo.

- magmortar entra en modo candente- magmortar lanzó un grito y liberó su nuevo poder. Su cuerpo adquirió la tonalidad blanquecina respectiva a su temperatura

- llamarada.

De ambos cañones se disparó una esfera de fuego blanco que tomaron forma de kanji y ambas impactaron contra articuno.

-otra vez- ordenó Paul.

-frio polar- ordenó noland.

Magmortar disparó su ataque de llamarada y articuno desprendió una luz que congeló todo a su alrededor. Los ataques chocaron generando una nube de vapor. Articuno se elevó en el aire nuevamente. Con el movimiento de sus alas el vapor se disipo mostrando un campo divido, una mitad congelada y otra al rojo vivo.

-trueno certero-ordenó Paul.

-huracán-comandó noland.

Ambos pokemon realizaron sus movimientos. Las ondas certeras lograron traspasar el huracán e impactaron contra articuno. Mientras que los vientos volvieron a golpear a magmortar.

-magmortar vuelve a usar llamarada- magmortar disparó sus llamas una vez más.

-evádelo y pulso de agua-articuno esquivo las llamaradas y disparó un pulso de agua hacia magmortar. Con un salto hacia atrás magmortar esquivó el ataque y disparó ondas certeras cargadas con electricidad.

"es muy rápido" pensó Paul "no creo que vuelva a caer con el truco del tumba rocas y las llamaradas y las ondas certeras no parecen darle. Lo único que queda es el rayo solar que no creo que sea muy efectivo pero es el ataque más rápido. Si lo derribo tendré otra oportunidad de hacerle daño"

-magmortar rayo solar.

Esa orden sorprendió un poco a noland. Magmortar extendió sus cañones al cielo y comenzó a acumular energía solar.

-veamos si tu magmortar esquiva bien mientras carga. Articuno frio polar.

Articuno descendió con rapidez y se puso justo en frente de magmortar. Soltó un graznido y liberó su luz congeladora que cubrió todo el campo de batalla. Cuando el resplandor cesó se vio a todo el campo congelado, excepto magmortar que ya no brillaba. Articuno no pudo esquivar el ataque de rayo solar que magmortar disparó a quema ropa. El pokemon legendario fue volando hasta el otro lado del campo y chocó contra el muro.

En cierta forma Paul cantó victoria viendo al pokemon de noland tendido en el suelo.

-pulso de agua-ordenó noland. Articuno solo alzó la cabeza y disparó una esfera de agua. Magmortar no tuvo tiempo de evadir y fue golpeado.

-magmortar usa llamarada-ordenó Paul.

-huracán-comandó noland.

Articuno se puso de pie y extendió sus alas. Magmortar afirmó su pose y levantó sus cañones. Ambos lanzaron sus ataques hacia el otro. Las ráfagas de viento y las llamaradas chocaron. Por un par de segundos parecieron forcejear, pero las llamas cedieron y las ráfagas golpearon a magmortar mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra el muro. Paul boqueo al ver que Magmortar quedó incrustado en el muro. Sus ojos estaban en remolino mostrando que estaba debilitado.

-magmortar ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es articuno.

**Notas del autor:**

Parece que Paul no obtuvo el resultado que quería. ¿Qué reflexión hará basado en esta derrota? ¿Logrará planificar una estrategia para vencer a articuno? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

To be continued.


End file.
